Breathe me - tome 1
by Miwakoko
Summary: Lola a 29 ans et un caractère bien trempé. Amie de longue date de Daryl, elle tente de survivre au jour le jour avec le groupe d'Atlanta tout en se débattant avec ses émotions et ses sentiments...
1. Abandon et fraises des bois

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici ma toute première fic sur l'univers de The Walking dead ! Je suis plus habituée à écrire sur Buffy contre les vampires, mais the walking dead étant l'une de mes séries préférées je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire dessus lol C'est aussi la première fic que j'écris à la première personne :) J'aime énormément le personnage de Daryl et cela faisait très longtemps que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête...  
**

 **Je pense suivre l'intrigue de la série, mais il n'est pas dit que je ne m'en éloigne pas au fur et à mesure que l'histoire évoluera dans ma petite tête.**

 **L'action démarre au tout début de la saison 1, lorsque le groupe abandonne Merle menotté sur le toit d'un immeuble.**

 **J'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais peut importe du moment que c'est constructif ;) ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Hormis le personnage de Lola, les personnages de the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Chapitre 1 – Abandon et fraises des bois**

Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur du fourgon bientôt rejointe par T-Dog qui s'empressa d'abaisser la porte coulissante. A bout de souffle, je me laissai tomber contre la paroi métallique du véhicule.

\- C'est pas passé loin, marmonna Andrea en étendant ses jambes devant elle. J'ai bien cru que cette fois, c'était cuit.

\- Où est Merle ? demanda Jacqui tandis que Rick démarrait en trombe.

\- J'ai...laissé tomber la clé, maugréa T-Dog d'un air désolé.

\- Daryl va péter un câble, grimaçai-je. Et Glenn ?

\- Il fait diversion, indiqua Rick tandis qu'un bolide rouge nous dépassait à toute allure, son alarme hurlant à tout rompre. Qui est Daryl ?

\- Le frère de Merle, répliqua Morales, une vraie tête brûlée.

J'observai Rick du coin de l'œil. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'arrivée du shérif à Atlanta ne s'était pas faite dans la discrétion. Si Glenn n'avait pas été là, il se serait fait déchiqueté en un rien de temps. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu être aussi négligeant. Depuis des mois que l'épidémie s'était propagée, tout le monde savait qu'il fallait se déplacer discrètement...débouler à cheval en plein centre d'une ville infestée de rôdeurs était tout sauf discret...ce mec avait l'air plutôt intelligent...alors pourquoi ? Je songeai un instant à Merle, menotté sur le toit du centre commercial. Ce type avait beau être un enfoiré de première, il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Daryl allait avoir une attaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Je le connaissais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour anticiper sa réaction et cela ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet.

\- Tout va bien Lola ? me demanda Andrea une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Oui...un peu...sonnée.

\- On l'est tous, me réconforta Jacqui. Essaies de te reposer un peu en attendant qu'on arrive.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Les kilomètres défilèrent au son de l'alarme du bolide rouge de notre ami asiatique, et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au campement.

* * *

\- Arrêtes moi ce vacarme ! cria Shane à l'attention de Glenn.

\- J'y arrive pas ! répliqua ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules avant d'ouvrir le capot.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant leurs mines déconfites. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Jim qui inspecta le moteur, et une demie seconde plus tard, l'alarme cessa de hurler.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu vas rameuter tous les cadavres du coin avec tes conneries !

\- Calmes toi Shane, intervint Dale, avec tout l'écho qu'il y a dans la carrière, il y a peu de chance qu'ils trouvent l'origine du bruit.

Le doyen s'essuya le crâne et replaça son bob sur sa tête. J'adorais cet homme qui était la gentillesse incarnée. En revanche, j'avais plus de mal avec Shane. J'avais beau être habituée aux caractères difficiles de Merle et Daryl, je n'arrivais pas à supporter les sautes d'humeur de l'ancien flic. Son meilleur ami était mort quand tout avait dégénéré, et bien entendu, il avait jugé bon de consoler sa veuve épleurée...enfin quand je disais «consoler », je pensais plutôt à « culbuter ». Leur relation était un secret, mais nous étions une petite communauté alors forcément...tout le monde était au courant. J'aperçus Lori quelques mètres plus loin. Elle tentait de réconforter son fils Carl âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Voir les filles de Morales retrouver leur père l'avait anéanti, le pauvre garçon était inconsolable.

\- Au fait où as-tu dégoté cette merveille ? demanda Dale en admirant le bolide.

\- C'est grâce au nouveau ! répliqua Glenn.

\- Le nouveau ? s'enquit Shane.

\- Ouais, un ancien flic comme toi. Tu l'aurais vu, il s'est pointé à cheval en plein centre ville.

\- C'est de l'inconscience, si tu veux mon avis, déclara Dale en secouant la tête.

\- Eh ! Clint Eastwood ! Sors de là qu'on te présente à tout le monde ! lança T-Dog.

Je remarquai immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le visage de Shane se décomposa en apercevant le shérif. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, la scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

\- Papa ! Papa ! cria Carl en courant vers Rick.

\- Putain de merde, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Carl se jeta dans les bras de son père, bientôt rejoint par Lori, qui ne cessait de pleurer. L'émotion que je ressentis à ce moment là était sans pareille, et à en voir les yeux humides d'Andrea et de sa sœur Amy, je n'étais pas la seule. Pendant quelques instants, l'horreur avait cédé sa place au bonheur. Hormis Shane qui était blanc comme un linge, tout le monde semblait touché par ces émouvantes retrouvailles.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'activité avait repris sur le campement. Shane était parti faire un tour, pendant que Carl et Lori faisaient visiter les lieux à Rick. Dale et Glenn montaient la garde sur le toit du camping-car, Jim aidé de Jacqui préparait le dîner. De mon côté, j'étais de corvée de lessive avec Carol.

\- Daryl ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, dit-elle en essorant un t-shirt qui avait autrefois été blanc.

\- Il est parti depuis quand ?

\- Hier soir, peu de temps après vous. Sans son frère et toi dans les parages, il n'est pas très à l'aise en société.

\- C'est un solitaire, souris-je en attrapant une paire de chaussettes qui aurait bien besoin d'être reprisée. Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça.

\- Vous avez grandi ensemble? s'enquit la mère de famille en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants coupés très courts. Vous semblez plutôt proches.

\- Oui et non, il a dix ans de plus que moi, alors il a plus grandi avec ma sœur qu'avec moi...disons que j'étais l'ado collante qui était toujours dans leurs pattes, pouffai-je en rinçant les chaussettes dépareillées que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Et maintenant, tu es la trentenaire qui tente de le garder dans le droit chemin.

\- Presque trentenaire, rectifiai-je avec un sourire. Enfin...ce serait plus simple sans la mauvaise influence de son frère. Daryl est mon ami, mais Merle...c'est vraiment un sale type.

\- Alors, bon débarras.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Daryl allait péter les plombs, c'était certain.

\- Il comprendra, tenta de me rassurer Carol. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Il l'est, approuvai-je...mais il va me détester d'avoir abandonné son frère là haut. Tu crois que ça mord ? demandai-je après quelques secondes.

Carol jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, Sophia, qui pêchait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'Andrea et Amy.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air, soupira-t-elle. Je crois qu'il faudra une fois de plus se contenter des haricots de Jim.

\- Des haricots, grimaçai-je.

\- Des haricots, confirma la mère de famille avec un sourire désolée.

* * *

A part une légère altercation entre Ed, l'époux de Carol, et Shane, la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Lori, dans les bras Rick, Carl sur ses genoux, écoutait comme nous tous son mari raconter son réveil quelques semaines plus tôt dans un hôpital dévasté...ceci expliquait en partie l'épisode désastreux d'Atlanta. Dire qu'il avait eu de la chance était un euphémisme. Je n'avais jamais été croyante et cela ne s'était pas arrangé depuis l'épidémie, mais avoir survécu à l'enfer comme il l'avait fait, tomber sur un groupe de survivants et retrouver sa famille par la même occasion avait quelque chose de miraculeux...presque divin.

\- Désorienté...je crois que c'est le mot qui définit le mieux mon état d'esprit à ce moment là...désorienté...

Dale approuva d'un signe de tête, admiratif du courage et de la ténacité de notre nouveau compagnon de route. J'avais beau être captivée par le récit du shérif, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux en direction de la forêt. Il faisait nuit noire. Daryl allait dormir dehors...encore. Il était tout à fait capable de survivre en milieu hostile, mais malgré tout, je m'inquiétais pour lui...même si je savais qu'il se foutrait de moi s'il était au courant de mon angoisse.

\- Il va revenir, murmura Andrea à mon oreille. Si on peut qualifier quelqu'un de survivant, c'est bien lui.

\- Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant et essayai de me reconcentrer sur l'histoire de Rick.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit sans réellement trouver le sommeil, je m'étirai douloureusement dans mon sac de couchage. Le confort d'un lit me manquait. Je n'avais jamais été une grande amatrice de camping. Dormir sous une toile posée sur des cailloux au milieu des bestioles...très peu pour moi...toutefois, je commençai à m'accommoder de ce nouveau style de vie...de toute façon, vu la situation, je n'allais certainement pas faire la difficile. J'attrapai mon petit miroir posé sur ma table de nuit de fortune composée d'albums photos et de vieux bouquins et observai mon reflet. Ma chevelure brune aurait bien besoin d'une coupe. Non pas que les avoir en bas du dos me gênait, mais en période d'apocalypse, ça n'avait rien de pratique. Mes grands yeux verts semblaient éteints...mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ils avaient perdu leur éclat des années plus tôt. Mon teint était aussi blanc que d'ordinaire, si ce n'était les deux superbes cernes bleutés qui se mariaient plutôt bien avec ma peau laiteuse pour peu qu'on apprécie le look vampirique. Un hurlement strident me sortit de ma rêverie. Je jetai le miroir dans un coin, enfilai un jean troué, un t-shirt noir et mes éternelles Doc Marteens avant de me précipiter vers l'extérieur de ma tente.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je à Jacqui qui se dirigeait avec les autres vers la lisière de la forêt.

\- Carl ! hurlait Lori.

Le jeune garçon accourut et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

L'enfant, trop choqué pour parler, fit non de la tête.

\- Un...il y a un rôdeur, balbutia Sophia en indiquant du doigt une petite clairière.

Une odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction me chatouilla les narines. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir une vague de nausée. La chose en décomposition arrachait des lambeaux de chair d'une biche morte.

\- C'est dégueulasse, murmura Amy avant de partir rendre son petit déjeuner un peu plus loin.

Le cadavre se tourna vers nous. Le visage à moitié arraché, les yeux rentrés dans leurs orbites, il se leva dans un grognement sanguinolent et s'approcha en titubant. Il fallut pas moins de trois hommes pour le mettre à terre. Rick, Shane et T-Dog le rouaient de coups sans relâche, mais la chose continuait de remuer, des borborygmes immondes sortant de sa mâchoire défoncée. Finalement, Dale arriva avec une hache et le décapita d'un coup sec. Des craquements nous parvinrent des arbres. Shane prit l'arme des mains du doyen prêt à frapper en cas de besoin, mais au soulagement de tous, Daryl fit son apparition. Je réalisai brusquement que j'étais en apnée depuis que le rôdeur avait perdu la tête.

\- Fais chier ! Je traquais ce gibier depuis des kilomètres ! déclara mon ami de sa voix rauque avant de s'agenouiller près de l'animal. Peut-être que si on coupe autour de la morsure ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer je n'y toucherai pas, marmonna Shane en retournant vers le camp.

Daryl récupéra sa flèche sur le cadavre de la biche en maugréant avant de la planter dans la tête du mort vivant qui avait recommencé à bouger.

\- Vous avez toujours pas compris, c'est le cerveau qu'il faut viser, dit-il avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers le campement.

Il pouvait vraiment être abruti quand il s'y mettait.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais vomir, grimaça Andrea.

\- Merle ! Eh Merle ! Ramènes ton gros cul de bouseux ! J'ai chopé cinq écureuils !

Je me tournai vers Rick et Shane qui semblaient s'interroger sur la manière de procéder pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Daryl, lança l'ancien flic, faut qu'on te parle.

Mauvaise entrée en matière. Il faut qu'on parle et Daryl ne faisaient en général pas bon ménage quand il était de mauvais poil.

\- Quoi ? Il est où ? Il est mort c'est ça, s'écria-t-il en jetant ses proies sur le sol terreux.

Comme je m'y attendais, les choses dégénérèrent. En un rien de temps, Rick et Daryl en vinrent aux mains. Mon ami était hystérique, incapable de se calmer. Shane arriva par derrière et finit par le maîtriser après un temps qui me sembla infini.

\- Ton frère avait complètement pété les plombs, expliqua le shérif. Il était incontrôlable, il nous aurait tous fait tuer.

\- T'es qui toi ? Le nouveau shérif ? Et toi, cria Daryl à mon attention, comment t'as pu faire ça ?

\- Rick te l'a dit, Merle était ingérable ! Tu le connais, quand il est comme ça, on peut rien en tirer. Il allait massacrer T-Dog...

\- Je m'en tape de tes excuses Casse-Noisette ! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as laissé crever mon frangin !

\- Daryl...

\- C'est de ma faute, lança T-Dog en déposant le bois qu'il était allé chercher.

L'afro américain s'approcha de moi avant de reprendre.

\- C'est moi qui avait la clé...et je l'ai faite tomber.

\- Tu pouvais pas la ramasser ? aboya le chasseur à bout de nerfs tandis que Shane resserrait sa prise autour de son cou.

\- Je l'ai faite tomber dans un tuyau.

Dépité, Daryl ne répondit plus.

\- Mais...j'ai cadenassé la porte en partant ! reprit T-Dog. La cage d'escaliers est étroite, aucune chance pour que les rôdeurs aient réussi à défoncer la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu sous entends ? demanda Rick.

\- Je pense que Merle est toujours sur ce toit...et qu'il est vivant.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Daryl ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole, mais je m'y attendais. Depuis ma tente, j'entendais des éclats de voix qui provenaient de celle de Rick et Lori. Quelque chose me disait que Mme Grimes n'était pas follement heureuse que son homme reparte en vadrouille après seulement une journée.

Au cours de la soirée, il avait en effet été décidé que le shérif, T-Dog, Daryl et Glenn retourneraient à Atlanta dès le lendemain matin pour retrouver Merle, les outils de Dale que nous avions oublié dans la précipitation, mais également un sac rempli d'armes que Rick avait perdu lors de son entrée fracassante dans la ville.

Je me retournai sur le dos, les yeux fixant la lueur des étoiles qui me parvenait au travers de la toile grise. J'étais contrariée. J'aurais aimé que Daryl réagisse autrement...je le connaissais suffisamment pour connaître le vrai lui. Et le visage qu'il avait montré cet après-midi n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami depuis près de quinze ans. Non, cet homme là n'était qu'une vulgaire imitation de son frère.

\- Lola ?

Je me redressai brusquement. C'était lui.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Sans attendre que je l'invite à entrer, j'entendis la fermeture éclair de ma tente. Je me redressai et enfilai un gilet au dessus de ma brassière de sport. Nous étions proches, mais pas non plus au point qu'il me voit en petite tenue. Il referma derrière lui et vint s'installer près de moi. Il sentait le tabac, la fumée et la forêt. J'aimais son odeur. Elle me rassurait. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, détaillant son visage dur et crispé. Lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, je sus qu'il n'étais plus fâché.

\- T'as fait ce que t'as pu Casse-Noisette, déclara-t-il simplement.

Casse-Noisette...j'avais dix-sept ans la première fois qu'il m'avait donné ce surnom. Je préparai mon audition d'entrée au conservatoire et je gonflais tout le monde avec ce ballet...tout le monde, sauf lui. Avec ma sœur, ils avaient assisté à chacune de mes répétitions, c'est même lui qui m'avait accompagné à mon audition...et à toutes celles qui avaient suivies. Daryl était plus qu'un ami. Il était une constante dans ma vie.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, tu connais ton frère, tu sais comme il peut être...

\- Con. Ouais, je suis au courant.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Finalement, je m'étais peut-être un avancée en pensant qu'il ne m'en voulait plus.

\- Tiens, dit-il en fourrant quelque chose dans ma main. Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt.

Et comme il était entré, Daryl ressortit. J'ouvris ma paume pour y découvrir des fraises des bois...mon fruit préféré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez à me donner votre avis ! Je poste la suite très vite !**


	2. Altercations et culture générale

**Chapitre 2 – Altercations et culture générale**

Le lendemain matin, pendant que j'aidais Daryl à préparer ses affaires, tout le monde s'affairait sur le camp. Lessive, repassage, vaisselle, Carol était sur tous les fronts en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères. Avec un mari violent à ses côtés, la pauvre mère de famille faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de vagues et se rendre utile.

\- Bien dormi ? finit par demander mon ami qui était plongé dans le mutisme depuis l'aube.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pareil, répliqua-t-il sobrement.

\- Daryl, dis-je en lui tendant plusieurs carreaux d'arbalète, merci pour...

\- C'étaient qu'des fraises, t'emballes pas.

\- Correction, ce n'étaient pas de simples fraises, mais des fraises des bois, pour un mec qui passe ses journées en forêt, je pensais que tu connaissais la différence, le taquinai-je avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Tout ça pour des fraises, grogna-t-il.

\- Des bois, ajoutai-je ravie de pouvoir l'embêter un peu avant son départ.

\- Tu sais que t'es conne quand tu t'y mets ?

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux, répondis-je avec un large sourire.

\- Tsss

\- T'es prêt ? demanda Glenn en s'approchant de nous.

\- Tout va bien ? T'as l'air contrarié, m'inquiétai-je.

\- Ces vautours sont en train de désosser ma bagnole, se lamenta l'asiatique en remettant sa casquette sur son crâne. On t'attend au fourgon Daryl, à plus Lola !

\- Ouais, j'arrive !

Daryl ferma son sac d'un geste sec et m'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller rejoindre les autres sans un regard en arrière. Ma gorge se serra tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Ça va bien se passer, tenta de me rassurer Lori, ça va bien se passer.

\- C'est toi ou moi que tu essayes de convaincre ?

\- Les deux ? hasarda-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec Daryl dans l'équipe, Rick ne risque rien.

La grande brune m'offrit un sourire crispé et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je sais que sous ces grands airs Daryl est quelqu'un de bien, mais je te jure que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon mari, je le tue.

\- C'est toi qui vois, répliquai-je amusée.

\- D'ailleurs, ça m'intrigue, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment tous les deux ? On peut pas dire que vous soyez du même monde.

\- J'avais 15 ans. On venait d'emménager dans la maison voisine, et ma sœur traînait souvent avec lui quand Merle était en prison. Hana était...super canon, c'était, le genre de nana qui avait tous les mecs à ses pieds.

\- Ne me dis pas que ?

\- Si, Daryl et elle sont sortis ensemble quelques temps...va savoir pourquoi, mais les filles populaires sont toujours attirées par les mauvais garçons.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer notre Daryl national amoureux, sourit-elle.

\- Et pourtant c'est arrivé, répliquai-je avec une once de tristesse. On est très vite devenu amis, et puis, quand tu as 16 ans, ça fait bien auprès des copines d'avoir un pote comme lui, qui a 25 ans, une moto et des allures de bad boy, pouffai-je.

\- Comment il était à cette époque ? s'intéressa Lori en commençant à plier une pile de linge.

\- Un peu comme aujourd'hui en fait, dis-je en attrapant une chemise en jean, mais en moins torturé, ajoutai-je après une hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui a changé ? s'enquit la grande brune en essayant vaguement de rassembler les chaussettes par paires.

\- L'année de mes dix-sept ans, peu de temps avant que je passe mon audition d'entrée au conservatoire de danse...ma sœur s'est pendue, déclarai-je en écrasant une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler. Je crois que...c'est là qu'il a commencé à se refermer sur lui-même.

\- Lola, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre de moments aussi douloureux.

\- Ça va, t'inquiètes pas. Je sais qu'il se fait passer pour un connard qui se fout de tout et de tout le monde, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi loyal et de dévoué envers les autres.

\- Tu l'aimes, déclara Lori avec un sourire bienveillant.

Son affirmation me déstabilisa un instant. Je l'aimais...oui bien sûr je l'adorais, c'était mon ami...depuis toujours.

\- Oui, approuvai-je, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas te contrarier.

\- On parle du mec de ma sœur, me braquai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui.

\- Lola, le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'existe plus, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, je suis sûre que c'est ce que ta sœur voudrait.

\- Écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es offert du bon temps avec Shane quand tu pensais que ton mari était mort que tout le monde doit faire pareil, m'exclamai-je irritée.

\- Ma relation avec Shane était une erreur et tu peux me croire, je m'en mords les doigts, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Lori, attends ! Excuses moi, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle, je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du insister.

\- On est quittes ?

\- On est quittes...au fait, tu voulais pas que je te coupe les cheveux l'autre jour ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'arborai un carré qui descendait juste sous mon menton. La chevelure dont j'avais été si fière autrefois me manquait, mais quelque part, elle faisait partie de mon ancienne vie, elle représentait l'ancienne moi, la ballerine. Cette fille, si elle avait réellement existé un jour, n'était plus. Et puis finalement, ça ne m'allait pas si mal, question d'habitude songeai-je en me rendant au lac pour aider les autres avec la lessive. J'aperçus Shane et Carl qui barbotait un peu plus loin et m'interrogeai vaguement sur la répartition des tâches. En définitive, j'en vins à la conclusion que l'apocalypse ne pouvait être qu'une nouvelle invention de la gente masculine pour être aussi misogyne.

\- Lola ! s'extasia Andrea, tu es superbe !

\- Vraiment adorable, ajouta Jacqui avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es très jolie, confirma Carol en rinçant un t-shirt.

Je les remerciai chaleureusement et attrapai une bassine ainsi qu'une planche crantée pour m'atteler à ma tâche. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance parfaitement détendue, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Les journées entre filles me manquaient. Je n'avais plus connu ça depuis le décès de ma sœur. Au conservatoire et dans les différentes compagnies que j'avais intégré, tout était question de concurrence et de compétition, les amitiés se faisaient rares. Encore plus lorsqu'on obtenait un premier rôle. Et durant les quelques jours que j'avais passée seule avec Merle et Daryl quand le monde était parti en vrille, le maquillage et les fanfreluches n'avaient pas franchement été au menu de nos discussions.

\- Ma machine à laver me manque, se lamenta Carol les mains rougies par l'eau glacée.

\- Pour moi c'est ma superbe machine à café, renchérit Jacqui.

\- Ma voiture et mon GPS...ma vie d'avant en fait, soupira Andrea.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? demandai-je en tentant vainement de faire disparaître une tâche rougeâtre sur mon débardeur préféré.

\- J'étais avocate, et toi Lola ? Tu es restée assez vague sur ta vie d'avant.

\- J'étais danseuse.

\- Genre, en boîte de nuit ? s'enquit Amy.

\- Plutôt l'opéra, répliquai-je mal à l'aise.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Daryl t'appelle Casse-Noisette, plaisanta Andrea.

\- M'en parle pas, m'esclaffai-je, ça fait presque 15 ans que j'entends ce surnom débile.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, sourit Carol.

\- On est très proches, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez, m'empourprai-je avant de changer de sujet. Sinon Andrea, à part ta voiture et ton GPS, qu'est-ce-qui te manque le plus ?

\- Mon vibromasseur, répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire comme nous toutes.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant.

Carol jeta un coup d'œil à Ed qui était posté un peu plus loin, pour la surveiller, probablement.

\- Le mien aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix déclenchant une nouvelle vague de fou rire.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Attiré par notre bonne humeur comme une abeille par du pollen, Ed s'approcha d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

\- Rien du tout, tout va bien.

\- Vous feriez mieux de finir vos corvées au lieu de glousser comme des pintades.

\- Les pintades ne gloussent pas, marmonnai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit la salope ?

\- Ed fermes là ! lança Andrea.

\- Te mêles pas de ça toi, je parle à la petite conne !

\- Je t'ai dit, espèce de tocard que les pintades ne gloussaient pas, rétorquai-je en me levant brusquement pour faire face à cet homme que j'exécrai. Ce sont les dindes qui gloussent. Oh et pour ton information et aussi un peu pour ta culture générale qui me semble plus que limitée, la pintade criaille.

Sans que je ne le vis venir, Ed me colla son poing dans la figure avant de s'en prendre à Carol.

\- Lâche-là enfoiré ! hurlai-je au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Shane se précipita vers nous et libéra Carol des mains de son bourreau de mari. Il attrapa ce dernier par le col de son t-shirt et l'envoya balader quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui en soit était un véritable exploit compte tenu de la corpulence d'Ed. L'ancien flic se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toute ses forces encore et encore, lui éclatant la figure sous le regard horrifié d'une Carol en larmes.

\- Shane ! cria Andrea, Shane ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !

\- Tu m'entends sac à merde, si je te vois lever la main sur ta femme, ta fille ou n'importe qui d'autre ici, je te jure que je te tue !

Je remontai au campement encore sous le choc. Ma lèvre inférieure me faisait souffrir, un liquide chaud au goût métallique s'écoulait dans ma gorge me donnant la nausée. Ce n''était pas la première fois que je me faisais frapper...mais je n'en restais pas moins choquée. Épuisée, meurtrie, je m'enfermai dans ma tente au bord des larmes et finis par m'endormir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. A l'odeur qui me parvenait de l'extérieur, j'en déduisis qu'Andrea et Amy avaient réussi à attraper du poisson. Je passai ma main sur mon visage tuméfié et grimaçai. Cette ordure ne m'avait pas loupé.

\- Lola ? demanda Carol de sa voix douce. Tu veux venir manger ?

\- J'arrive, répliquai-je en ouvrant la fermeture éclair.

Devant son regard désolé, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

\- C'est si moche que ça ?

\- Tu survivras, dit-elle avec bienveillance. Viens, je t'ai gardé du poisson, ça changera un peu des haricots.

Je m'installai à ses côtés encore un peu secouée par la scène de l'après-midi...le monde était devenu complètement fou...ou bien était-ce moi qui ouvrais enfin les yeux sur la nature humaine ? Je n'en savais trop rien, j'étais trop sonnée pour réfléchir, mon cerveau me semblait anesthésié.

Malgré les tensions qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt, l'ambiance semblait assez décontractée. Je notai mentalement l'absence d'Ed, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose. Shane, quant à lui, semblait fasciné par les lacets de ses chaussures. Son pétage de plombs de l'après-midi avait dévoilé une autre facette de sa personnalité. Bien que je lui étais reconnaissante d'être intervenue, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte. Et son regard sombre, vide de toute émotion n'aidait pas. J'avalai ma salive nerveusement et attrapai une assiette en plastique que me tendait Dale avant de mordre avidement dans mon poisson. Dire qu'il y a peu, je me targuai d'être vegan...finalement, une vague de morts vivants plus tard, je me nourrissais comme tout le monde...ce qui avait le don de rendre Daryl et Merle hilares. Les discussions allaient bon train, et tous s'interrogeaient sur le sort du petit groupe parti depuis le matin. Avaient-ils retrouvé Merle ? Ce dernier était-il vivant ? Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps à rentrer ? J'espérais au fond de moi que tout allait bien...que Daryl allait bien...même si ce dernier n'était pas de nature très loquace, à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin de sa présence.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Andrea à Amy qui venait de se lever.

\- Aux toilettes...c'est trop demander, un peu de discrétion, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel sous les sourires de notre petit groupe.

Perdue dans la contemplation de mon assiette, un hurlement me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Une horde de cadavres surgit de nulle part, déchiquetant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Je me levai précipitamment et attrapai une hachette avant de la planter dans le crâne du rôdeur le plus proche. La panique était à son comble, Shane tentait de repousser les assauts des monstres avides de se jeter sur Carl et Lori, Amy hurlait de terreur le cou et le bras en lambeaux. Les morts s'entassaient, les bruits de mastication me retournaient l'estomac. Comme une enragée, je plantais mon arme dans tout ce que je croisais. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, l'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. Je n'entendais plus les hurlements, ni les coups de feu, je ne voyais plus rien au milieu de ce chaos. Après quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes de lutte, je me retrouvais plaquée au sol par une femme au visage décharné, sa mâchoire aux relents putrides claquait à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Je me débattais comme une forcenée luttant pour ma survie, mais déjà mes forces s'amenuisaient, je m'épuisais rapidement...trop rapidement. Ce cadavre immonde pesait de tout son poids sur ma poitrine, le souffle commençait à me manquer...puis plus rien. Le rôdeur s'affala sur moi, une flèche transperçant son crâne en putréfaction.

\- Lola ! cria Daryl en se précipitant vers moi.

\- Daryl ! Putain j'ai cru que c'était cuit !

Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour que je le regarde.

\- Est-ce-que t'as été mordue ? T'as rien ?

\- Ça va...je crois...j'en sais rien bordel !

Quelques coups de feu résonnèrent encore, puis, progressivement, un silence éloquent s'installa. Des sanglots déchirants...c'est tout ce que j'entendis pendant que Daryl me traînait vers sa tente. Il m'installa sur son duvet et pris mon visage entre ses mains caleuses.

\- Tu t'es fait mordre ? s'enquit-il de sa voix rauque éraillée par des années de nicotine.

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en parlant de ma lèvre fendue.

\- Ed, murmurai-je encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je vais buter cet enfoiré.

\- Laisse tomber, il est mort...je l'ai vu se faire bouffer par trois rôdeurs. Pourquoi vous avez mis aussi longtemps ? Où est Merle ?

\- Il s'est barré avec notre fourgon.

\- Tu déconnes ?

Devant son air crispé, je compris qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Quand on est arrivé sur ce toit, il avait disparu. Il s'est coupé la main avec une scie à métaux. Pourquoi Ed t'a cogné ?

\- Il n'a pas aimé mon cours de culture générale, tentai-je de plaisanter.

\- Putain Casse-Noisette...je peux pas te laisser seule une seconde...t'es ingérable !

\- C'est à force de te fréquenter...j'y peux rien si tu déteins sur moi.

\- Tsss

\- On devrait retourner dehors voir si les autres n'ont rien., dis-je en me levant.

\- Lola ! lança-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien...c'est joli, déclara-t-il en me lâchant.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tes cheveux, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de la tente sous mon regard hébété.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le silence régnait sur le campement. Les pertes étaient considérables et il était désormais clair que nous n'étions plus en sécurité dans cette carrière. Andrea était prostrée devant le cadavre d'Amy depuis plusieurs heures. Elle semblait en état de choc. Je vis Lori tenter une approche sans grand succès.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous Casse-Noisette ? Viens me filer un coup de main.

\- J'attrapai le tournevis que me tendait Daryl et entreprit non sans difficulté de le planter dans les crânes de nos anciens compagnons de route.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose concernant Amy, murmura Rick en s'approchant de nous en compagnie de T-Dog et Lori.

\- Elle ne veut rien entendre, répliqua cette dernière. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis que c'est arrivé.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, dis-je la gorge nouée.

\- La gosse va se réveiller, marmonna Daryl, et on sait tous comment ça va finir.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu suggères ? rétorquai-je. Qu'on aille lui arracher de force le cadavre de sa sœur ?

\- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ?

\- On se calme tous les deux, intervint le shérif. Je vais lui parler.

Je m'éloignai pour prêter main forte à Glenn. Ce dernier déplaçait les corps. D'un côté nos anciens compagnons, de l'autre les rôdeurs que nous devions brûler. La tâche était difficile et le soleil de plomb de cette fin de matinée ne facilitait pas les choses. J'étais encore sous le choc. Une nouvelle fois, ça n'était pas passé loin. Je prenais conscience que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Ce qui s'était passé se reproduirait. Encore, et encore. Un coup de feu retentit. Je levai la tête pour voir Andrea en larmes sur le corps de sa sœur... L'insouciance était désormais quelque chose de révolu et nous l'avions appris à nos dépends.

* * *

Nous déplacions le dernier corps en silence lorsque Shane proposa de me relayer.

\- Celui-là va là bas, indiqua Glenn.

\- Qu'il aille là ou avec les autres c'est pareil, répliqua l'ancien flic.

\- Je te dis que celui-là va là bas avec les autres.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler le chinetoque, qu'est-ce-que ça change ?!

Rick et Morales s'approchèrent des deux hommes qui commençaient à s'échauffer pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

\- On ne brûle pas les nôtres, s'écria Glenn, on les enterre !

\- Il s'est fait mordre ! hurla soudain Jacqui en désignant Jim, Jim s'est fait mordre !

La paranoïa s'installa rapidement, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

\- Y a qu'une manière de régler ça, déclara Daryl en s'armant de sa pioche.

\- Hors de question ! cria Rick en s'interposant. Il y a forcément une autre solution !

\- Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Shane.

\- Je vais bien, tenta de se défendre le pauvre Jim, je vais bien...

Je n'en pouvais plus. Toute cette tension, toute cette horreur. C'en était trop. Je m'éloignai vers le lac retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. J'avais conscience que j'allais devoir m'endurcir si je voulais survivre à tout ça...mais je n'étais pas prête. D'ailleurs qui pouvait l'être ? Daryl ? Shane ? Ces deux-là semblaient dans leur élément finalement.

\- Casse-Noisette ! entendis-je derrière moi tandis que je dévalais la pente sans me retourner.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Putain Lola ! cria-t-il en m'attrapant brusquement le bras.

\- Lâches-moi Daryl, je veux être seule !

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! aboya-t-il en me forçant à lui faire face.

\- C'est quoi mon problème ?! Mais bordel regardes un peu autour de toi ?! Tu comprends pas ?

\- Bienvenue dans la vie réelle Lolita, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je connais très bien la vie réelle, merci !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que pour toi la vie c'est faire des arabesques en tutu sur les scènes du monde entier, excuses-moi j'avais oublié que nous avions une danseuse étoile parmi nous !

\- Vas te faire foutre, crachai-je abasourdie.

\- J'ai égratigné ton ego de gosse de riches ?

\- T'es qu'un pauvre con ! lâchai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. La gosse de riches comme tu dis a grandi dans le même quartier pourri que toi...je pensais te connaître mais finalement, je crois que j'avais tout faux. Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, vas buter Jim avant qu'il ne nous bouffe tous, visiblement ça t'éclates !

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi Lola ! Redescends un peu sur terre, on a pas le choix !

\- On a le choix de rester humain Daryl ! Je savais que tu étais insensible et que tu te foutais de tout mais là tu vas trop loin ! D'abord Amy, maintenant Jim...c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

\- Désolé de devoir vous sortir de votre monde de Bisounours princesse, mais au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué...c'est la merde !

\- J'ai quitté le monde des Bisounours il y a 13 ans quand j'ai trouvé Hana pendue dans le grenier, murmurai-je en m'éloignant.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Espoir et pudding au chocolat

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 ! Merci aux lecteurs qui se sont arrêtés sur ma fic ! N"hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (je ne mords pas promis haha), qu'ils soient bons ou pas...bon constructifs quand même hein lol...**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Espoir et pudding au chocolat**

Je n'avais aucune idée du laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon altercation avec Daryl, et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais pas mal. On s'accrochait régulièrement, c'était notre mode de fonctionnement depuis toujours, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé. Quelque part, il voyait toujours en moi l'ado pénible de 15 ans, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça me blessait. Il n'avait aucune idée des horreurs auxquelles j'avais dû faire face depuis le suicide de ma sœur...tout comme moi je n'avais aucune idée des siennes. Je savais que Merle et lui avaient eu une enfance...une vie difficile. Mais ma vie à moi s'était arrêtée le jour où j'avais pénétré dans ce foutu grenier.

\- Lola ? Ça va ? demanda Carol d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant de moi.

\- Oui, la rassurai-je avec un sourire las, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

La mère de famille s'installa sur les graviers à mes côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

\- On va amener Jim au CDC, me dit-elle, Rick pense qu'ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Le centre de contrôle des maladies ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée...Shane ferait bien de se méfier, Rick a tout d'un leader, plaisantai-je.

\- Absolument d'accord.

\- On part quand ?

\- Dans une heure, le temps que tout le monde prépare ses affaires.

Je me levai péniblement, mes articulations craquèrent, fatiguées d'être restées aussi longtemps dans la même position.

\- Carol ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée...pour Ed.

Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête, et je me mis en route pour le campement. Elle aussi, avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

De retour au camp, j'aperçus Daryl qui chargeait son vieux pick-up avec la moto de Merle, Lori entassait des sacs dans un autre véhicule, pendant que Shane et Rick s'occupaient des armes. Glenn et Dale étaient, quant à eux, occupés à réparer la durite du vieux camping-car qui une fois encore faisait des siennes. Andrea s'était retranchée à l'intérieur avec Jacqui qui veillait sur ce pauvre Jim. Morales, sa femme et ses deux filles manquaient à l'appel. J'appris par T-Dog qu'ils avaient décidé de partir de leur côté pour rejoindre de la famille.

Je me dirigeai vers ma tente et attrapai mon vieux sac à dos. J'y fourrai le peu de vêtements que je possédais quand mon regard se posa sur mes albums photos. Je pris le premier de la pile, l'ouvris à la dernière page et récupérai un cliché de ma sœur et moi des années plus tôt. Les choses avaient tellement changé...j'avais tellement changé. J'effleurai le visage d'Hana du bout des doigts avant de glisser cette image de mon passé dans la poche avant de mon sac.

* * *

Nous roulions depuis plusieurs heures quand une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappa de l'avant du camping-car.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Carol installée sur la banquette arrière avec Sophia.

\- On dirait que la durite fait encore des siennes, déclara Glenn en garant notre voiture sur le bas côté.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! pestait Dale tandis que nous le rejoignions. Cette fois-ci, elle est vraiment fichue !

\- J'ai repéré une vieille station service un peu plus loin, annonça Shane, on peut peut-être en trouver une neuve ?

\- Faut tenter le coup, marmonna Daryl.

\- Ok, approuva Rick. Lola, tu vas avec lui. Ne traînez pas, si vous voyez quoique ce soit de louche, vous revenez ici immédiatement.

\- Génial, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Après la dispute que nous avions eu, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec lui. Malheureusement, le temps nous manquait et l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux négociations.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Ni lui ni moi n'étions décidé à briser la glace. J'attrapai le couteau attaché à la ceinture de mon jean en me plaquant contre le mur près de la porte vitrée. Daryl se plaça de l'autre côté avant de risquer un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur. Il posa un regard glacial sur moi auquel je répondis par un haussement de sourcils agacé.

\- On y va, grogna-t-il.

Bon sang, ces trois petits mots avaient dû lui arracher une partie de la carotide songeai-je en le suivant dans la boutique. Malgré le chaos environnant, les lieux semblaient déserts. Je me glissai entre les rayons remplissant mon sac de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Médicaments, désinfectants, compresses, biscuits...je ramassai tout ce que je pouvais. N'ayant aucune idée de la tête que pouvait avoir une durite, j'avais laissé cette tâche à Daryl. De toute façon, dans les circonstances actuelles, moins on se côtoyait mieux c'était. Je n'étais pas prête pour une nouvelle prise de tête avec lui.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil en soupirant. Être en colère lui allait bien, il avait toujours été sexy lors de ses pétages de plomb, mais aujourd'hui il l'était particulièrement...je secouai la tête en reportant mon attention sur une boîte de capotes que je tenais dans les mains...bordel, voilà que mes hormones me jouaient des tours ! Je jetai l'objet du délit sur l'étagère face à moi quand Daryl siffla, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il avait trouvé ce que nous étions venus chercher. Attrapant un dernier paquet de cookies, je lui emboîtai le pas.

Le retour se fit dans le même silence qu'à l'aller mais ça ne me gênait pas. J'étais encore trop en colère pour envisager une quelconque discussion.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes les autres, les conversations allaient bon train. Daryl tendit la durite à Dale avant d'allumer une cigarette. Je détournai les yeux et m'approchai de Lori.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Jim.

\- Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ma chérie, déclara Jacqui d'une voix triste.

\- Le trajet est trop dur, c'est en train de le tuer, poursuivit Rick.

\- Il a demandé qu'on le laisse ici, m'expliqua Lori à voix basse.

\- Oh, répliquai-je sous le choc.

J'étais incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit d'autre. Après les pertes que nous avions subit la nuit précédente, devoir abandonner l'un des nôtres était terriblement douloureux.

\- Mais...le CDC ? Ils doivent bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ? On...on ne peut pas le laisser ici au milieu de nulle part.

\- C'est à lui de décider Lola. Peu importe ce que nous voulons, si c'est ce que Jim désire, alors nous devons respecter son choix, chuchota Dale.

\- En effet, approuva le shérif. La route est encore longue, il ne tiendra jamais le coup.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoique ce soit. Shane et Glenn sortirent du van, chacun soutenant Jim par une épaule. Ce dernier, d'une pâleur effrayante, semblait souffrir le martyr.

Après plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes l'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sous les arbres. Un par un, le cœur déchiré, nous lui dîmes au revoir avant de reprendre notre route. Décidément, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au CDC sembla durer une éternité. J'observai les paysages défiler sous mes yeux, indifférente au silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Nous étions tous trop affligés d'avoir dû abandonner notre ami pour prononcer le moindre mot. Carol et Sophia s'étaient endormies, quant à Glenn, il était trop concentré sur la route pour dire quoique ce soit.

Plusieurs heures et quelques jerricans d'essence plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Désolation. C'est le mot qui me vint à l'esprit en contemplant les lieux. Un vieux tank, des boucliers anti émeutes, des corps par dizaines jonchaient le bitume.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a encore quelqu'un là dedans ? lança Glenn en montrant de la tête l'immense bâtiment bétonné qui se dressait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- On y va, déclara Rick, mais sans bruit.

Notre petit groupe s'élança vers l'édifice le plus discrètement possible, slalomant entre les cadavres qui commençaient à se décomposer. L'odeur qui avait imprégné l'air était insoutenable, je ne pus m'empêcher de remonter le col de mon t-shirt sur mon nez. Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée principale pour constater que celle-ci était fermée par des volets blindés nous empêchant ainsi d'entrer.

\- Merde ! lâcha Shane ! Putain, Rick y a rien ici, c'est une impasse !

\- On se barre, déclara Daryl, ça sert à rien de rester ici !

\- Rôdeur ! cria Jacqui en montrant du doigt un cadavre ambulant qui se dirigeait droit sur nous accompagné de quelques uns de ses amis...à croire qu'ils avaient organisé une surprise-party dans le coin !

Daryl arma son arbalète, et d'un tir expert abattit le premier geek avant de recharger.

\- Rick, on se tire ! aboya Shane.

Lori, Carol et les enfants étaient au bord de la panique. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous avions fait tout ce chemin pour rien. J'observai Andrea et Dale planter des armes de fortune dans le crâne de deux rôdeurs trop curieux et me tournai vers Rick :

\- On fait quoi ?

\- La caméra !

\- Quoi la caméra ? demandai-je en levant les yeux.

\- Elle a bougé ! Lola... elle a bougé ! Eh là dedans ! Ouvrez nous ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser là !

\- Rick, tenta Lori, il faut qu'on s'en aille bébé !

\- Vous êtes en train de nous tuer ! continuait de hurler le shérif au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- On bouge ! ordonna Shane avant d'abattre un nouveau mort vivant.

La panique était à son comble lorsque le rideau se leva enfin. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, à bout de souffle, épuisés psychologiquement et physiquement, avant d'être accueillis par un homme qui nous braquait avec un fusil de chasse.

* * *

\- Fermez les portes et suivez moi, dit-il simplement en s'éclipsant dans un couloir sombre.

Entassés dans un ascenseur, aucun de nous ne prononçait le moindre mot. Je sentis un regard insistant braqué sur moi, et levai les yeux pour constater que Daryl m'observait intensément.

\- Vous êtes qui ? finit par demander Rick à l'inconnu.

\- Docteur Edwin Jenner, se présenta l'homme.

\- Et où sont les autres ?

\- Il n'y a plus que moi. Les autres sont partis quand ça a commencé à dégénérer.

A nouveau le silence.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes resté ? l'interrogea T-Dog.

\- Parce que c'est mon boulot.

Le Docteur Jenner ne m'avait pas l'air d'être un grand comique. Je me mis à imaginer une discussion entre lui et Daryl et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au grotesque de la situation.

\- J'ai faim maman, murmura Carl.

Le médecin posa un regard bienveillant sur le petit garçon et dit d'une voix calme :

\- Vous profiterez tous d'un repas chaud ce soir, mais avant je dois vous faire à tous une prise de sang, c'est la procédure.

\- On est sous terre ? s'enquit Jacqui tandis que nous venions d'arriver à destination.

\- Vous vous y ferez, répondit Jenner d'une voix neutre. Ici c'est la bibliothèque, sur la gauche vous avez les douches et...

\- Les douches ?! s'exclama Glenn.

\- Oui, mais économisez l'eau chaude.

Un sourire s'étira malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Une douche chaude...cela faisait des mois que nous nous lavions tous à l'eau glacée. L'été était encore là, mais un peu de confort réchaufferait nos cœurs et nos corps meurtris par des mois de souffrance.

Une fois l'épreuve de la prise de sang terminée, nous avions fait la connaissance de Vi, l'intelligence artificielle qui semblait gouverner le navire. Cette voix synthétique était quelque peu flippante, je devais bien l'admettre, surtout quand elle résonnait dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Après avoir fini le tour du propriétaire, je me dirigeai avec Carol et Lori vers la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Daryl ? me demanda la mère de famille visiblement inquiète.

\- Rien, me braquai-je.

\- Rien ? répéta Lori incrédule. Vous ne vous êtes pas adressés un mot depuis qu'on est partis du campement.

\- On s'est un peu...chauffés ce matin, soupirai-je mollement.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant ! Des détails ?!

\- Pas dans ce sens là Lori, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien. On s'est disputés assez méchamment.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentis-je en m'enfermant dans une cabine de douche.

Je retirai mes vêtements et me glissai sous le jet brûlant avec un soupir de bien être avant de fondre en larmes. Je me retenais depuis des heures, j'étais à bout, épuisée. Je profitai de ces quelques instants de solitude pour pleurer de longues minutes , fatiguée du trop plein de ces derniers jours...de ces derniers mois.

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance légère, probablement grâce aux bouteilles de vin généreusement offertes par ce bon Docteur Jenner. Entre fous rires et anecdotes ridicules, l'humeur était au beau fixe calmant quelques peu les tensions et les angoisses. J'observai Daryl du coin de l'œil et le vit esquisser un semblant de sourire en entendant l'une des nombreuses fables graveleuses de Shane. Je devais bien l'avouer, il me manquait et je sentais ma colère s'émousser.

\- Et toi Lola ? T'as pas une histoire à nous raconter à propos de notre Daryl national ? me demanda un T-Dog visiblement éméchée.

\- Ah oui, qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait avant de passer maître dans l'art de chasser des écureuils ? renchérit Glenn.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêts psychologiquement pour ce genre de révélation, pouffai-je déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, l'objet des plaisanteries préféra s'éclipser discrètement. Ça lui ressemblait bien, il était aussi à l'aise en société qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine pensai-je avec un sourire.

Le repas s'étira, et je pris congé lorsque notre hôte déboucha la cinquième bouteille d'élixir de bonheur. J'avais bien envie de visiter les lieux, à commencer par la bibliothèque.

J'y trouvais quelques histoires à l'eau de rose, ainsi que plusieurs romans de Stephen King, l'un de mes auteurs préférés. Armée du premier tome de _Ça_ , je continuais mon exploration des lieux. Je découvrais une salle de sport, ainsi qu'une piscine qui était vide depuis des lustres à en juger par son état.

Mon escapade se poursuivit dans un petit salon où étaient installés un téléviseur à écran plat ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD et une bibliothèque de taille modeste remplie de films. Je trouvais une copie de Moulin Rouge posé sur la table basse et pouffais silencieusement. Ainsi, ce cher Docteur Jenner était un grand romantique. Moulin Rouge...j'avais vu ce long métrage des dizaines de fois avec ma sœur. Hana l'adorait. Mais elle était tellement sensible, qu'elle l'arrêtait toujours à l'avant dernier chapitre. Mon cœur se serra quelques instants à cette pensée. Elle me manquait terriblement, et pourtant. J'étais heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas eu à vivre dans ce qu'était devenu le monde. Décidant que l'instant nostalgie était terminé, je fis demi tour pour continuer ma visite.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je poussai une lourde porte en bois et découvris, le souffle coupé, une salle de danse. Je me figeai sur place, lâchant même mon livre. J'inspirai à plein poumon, m'imprégnant de cette odeur de parquet que j'aimais tant. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, caressai du bout des doigts la barre...ce délicieux engin de torture. Mon regard se posa enfin sur le grand miroir, et le reflet qu'il me renvoya me laissa pantoise. J'avais perdu du poids, c'était certain, mais ces quelques mois passés à jouer à cache-cache avec les morts vivants ne m'avaient pas encore trop abîmée. Mes années de danse y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose et je bénis silencieusement Mme Wilson pour ces heures de labeur et de coups de canne dans les jambes. C'était complètement futile de se focaliser sur ma silhouette alors que nos compagnons de route tombaient comme des mouches, mais en cet instant, la jeune femme de 30 ans que j'étais avait repris le dessus sur la survivante. Je retirai mon gilet et me dirigeai vers la chaîne Hi-Fi. Je l'allumai et laissai le thème du Lac des Cygnes prendre possession de mes muscles. Les yeux fermés, je commençai à enchaîner arabesques, attitudes et autres fouettés dans un état de bien être absolu avant de m'effondrer à la fin de la variation sur le parquet en pleurs.

Deux bras puissants m'enlacèrent. Malgré le gel douche, je reconnus immédiatement son odeur de tabac et de forêt. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais contre lui...et mon corps réagit instantanément. Une vague de chaleur me submergea brusquement. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec un homme, mais là c'était différent...et je savais au fond de moi que j'étais mal barrée. Finalement, Lori n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

\- Désolé pour ce matin Casse-Noisette, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque. T'avais raison. Je suis qu'un con.

Je levai les yeux et plongeai un instant dans ses insondables prunelles bleues.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, parvins-je à articuler en me dégageant lentement de son étreinte. J'ai déconné aussi.

\- Je trouve pas, dit-il en me tendant le livre que j'avais fait tomber plus tôt. On doit rester humains.

\- Et pour ton information, ma vie ne se limite pas à danser en tutu, plaisantai-je en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de demander d'un ton bourru :

\- C'était pourquoi les capotes à la station service ?

Mon visage s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondis-je en coupant la sono avant de remettre mon gilet.

\- Si t'as quelqu'un dans l'colimateur tu peux m'en parler Casse-Noisette.

\- Si je dois avoir cette conversation, ce ne sera pas avec toi...et je vais me coucher, balbutiai-je sous le regard hilare de mon ami.

* * *

Installée dans mon sac de couchage, mon esprit fonctionnait à toute allure m'interdisant de trouver le sommeil. Il avait trop bu, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à son attitude. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si renfermé n'était pas du tout du genre à faire des allusions graveleuses...encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma vie sexuelle...ou alors j'avais loupé un train.

Incapable de dormir, je me levai et commençai à faire les cents pas dans le petit salon qui était par la même occasion devenu ma chambre. Et quand bien même, pourquoi est-ce-que je me mettais dans cet état ? A cet instant, je maudissais Lori qui avait insinué le doute en moi en affirmant que je l'aimais. Bien sûr que je l'aimais. C'était mon ami. Point. Rien d'autre à ajouter. Je décidai de me rendre à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger, histoire de me calmer. J'étais ridicule. Complètement et irrémédiablement ridicule. Arrivée dans le garde manger, j'ouvris les placards et dénichai une vieille conserve de pudding au chocolat. Armée d'une grosse cuillère, je m'installai en tailleur sur le plan de travail lorsque Daryl arriva à son tour. Merde...je n'avais pas enfilé de pull par dessus ma brassière de sport.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

\- Je te retourne la question, répliquai-je en enfournant une généreuse portion de chocolat dans ma bouche.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- On est deux, soupirai-je en plantant ma cuillère dans la conserve. T'en veux ?

\- C'est vegan ton truc ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'en sais rien et là maintenant tout de suite, je m'en contrefiche.

\- T'as pas plutôt une clope ?

Je continuai ma dégustation en silence tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer lorsqu'il frôla mes doigts pour me prendre la crème dessert des mains.

\- Pourquoi t'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'en sais rien, murmurai-je alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de mon visage.

Il planta ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le souffle court, je n'arrivai plus à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre fendue avec douceur et je cessai de respirer pour de bon.

\- Cet enfoiré a de la chance d'être déjà mort, dit-il après une seconde. Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, reprit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé, remarquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Je sais. Je retourne me pieuter, bouffes pas trop de cette saloperie tu vas être malade, lança-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Putain, mais c'était quoi ça ! m'écriai-je mentalement. Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits, j'attrapai la conserve de pudding ainsi que ma cuillère qui était restée à l'intérieur et retournai dans ma chambre tout en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir trouver le sommeil après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Fuite et oeufs brouillés

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il reprend une très grosse partie des événements de la fin de saison 1. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Les chapitres 5 et 6 sont écris, ils devraient arriver rapidement, le temps de les corriger et modifier deux/trois petites choses, et j'ai commencé l'écriture du 7ème...**

 **Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui se sont arrêtés sur ma fic, anonymes ou pas ! Un grand merci à Maricia1805, Saya600 et Juste D pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Fuite et œufs brouillés**

Après une nuit agitée, je sortis de la douche un peu plus réveillée. La journée allait être longue, songeai-je, en observant mon reflet dans le miroir tandis que je démêlais mes cheveux. Ma lèvre avait commencé à désenfler et arborait désormais une subtile nuance violette qui se mariait délicieusement avec le bleu de mes cernes...futilité, encore...nous étions en pleine apocalypse, et moi je réfléchissais colorimétrie...typique !

Sur le chemin qui menait à la cuisine, je croisai Lori qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Bien dormi ? risquai-je.

\- Si on veut, sourit-elle faiblement.

Je constatai qu'elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré mais lui épargnai ma remarque. Quelque chose me disait que le moment était mal choisi.

Arrivée au réfectoire, j'attrapai un bol que je remplis de café instantané et m'installai à table en face de Glenn qui semblait être à l'agonie.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh...pitié, ne me laissez plus jamais boire, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Bois ça, indiqua Carol dans un bâillement en lui tendant un grand verre d'une substance orange et visqueuse, ça te fera du bien.

\- C'est quoi ton truc...ça a l'air dégueu, articula l'asiatique avec un haut le cœur.

\- Mieux vaut que ne le saches pas, répliqua la mère de famille en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'à part T-Dog, qui semblait en pleine forme avec sa poêle d'œufs brouillés lyophilisés dans la main, mes autres compagnons de route avaient tous une gueule de bois carabinée. Andrea était occupée à distribuer à tout ce petit monde des aspirines généreusement offertes par le Docteur Jenner, notre bon samaritain du moment.

Lori préparait le petit-déjeuner de Carl en silence sous les regards insistants de Shane qui arborait d'affreuses traces de griffures écarlates dans le cou...ces dernières auraient d'ailleurs été du plus bel effet avec les nuances violacées de ma lèvre éclatée. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. J'en reconnaissais les signes.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Rick en observant les marques en question.

\- Je me suis griffé en dormant, répondit un Shane plus que morose.

\- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, remarqua le shérif étonné.

\- Ouais...c'est une première, répondit l'ancien flic d'un ton énigmatique.

Rick ne releva pas, se concentrant sur ses tranches de bacon, tandis que Lori se braquait. Cet enfoiré l'avait agressé. J'en étais sûre. Depuis que la famille Grimes s'était retrouvée, Shane était devenu encore plus sombre qu'avant...vraiment, ce type me mettait mal à l'aise.

De leur côté, Andrea et Dale se disputaient le fond d'un pot de confiture à l'ananas sous l'œil de Jacqui qui semblait être anesthésiée.

\- T'as une sale gueule, me lança Daryl avec tout le tact et la douceur qui le caractérisaient.

A qui la faute, songeai-je en replongeant dans mon shoot de caféine tandis qu'il s'installait près de moi en frôlant ma cuisse. Je constatai avec soulagement que mes pulsations cardiaques avaient gardé un rythme normal, ce qui me confirma la théorie que j'avais développé durant cette nuit d'insomnie. Hormones et alcool étaient un cocktail détonant qui avait pour conséquence des fantasmes peu orthodoxes avec en personnage principal mon meilleur ami...je n'étais pas prête de retenter l'expérience...ou du moins, pas avec lui dans les parages.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Sherlock, rétorquai-je après une seconde, je ne suis pas la seule.

Du menton, je lui indiquais Glenn qui sommeillait la bouche grande ouverte en face de nous.

Mon ami ricana avant d'avaler son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

\- T'as bien dormi ? lui demandai-je en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Mieux que toi visiblement. Je t'avais dit de pas bouffer cette merde en boîte.

\- Dit l'homme qui se goinfre d'œufs en poudre et de ragoût d'opossum. T'es plutôt mal placé pour...ok je me tais, grimaçai-je devant son regard noir.

\- Salut Doc ! lança T-Dog au Docteur Jenner qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Bonjour à tous !

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous harceler, déclara Rick, mais nous aimerions avoir des réponses à nos questions.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, répliqua le médecin en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, nous ne sommes pas venus pour les œufs en poudre, ajouta Andrea d'un ton sec.

* * *

\- Vi, lance la VIA du sujet 19, annonça Jenner tandis que nous pénétrions tous dans la salle de contrôle.

\- VIA ? demandai-je intriguée.

\- Vision Interne Améliorée, dit-il tandis que le grand écran du fond s'allumait.

Le silence se fit. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo montrant la tête d'une personne filmée avec des rayons X...Du moins, c'était ce que je comprenais.

\- C'est un cerveau, affirma Carl en regardant sa mère avec fierté.

\- Oui fiston, c'est un cerveau, approuva Jenner.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces lumières ? l'interrogea Shane.

En effet, l'image représentait tout un réseau de filaments clignotants, reliés les uns aux autres comme les fils d'une toile d'araignée d'une complexité effrayante.

\- Ces lumières comme vous dites, sont la vie d'une personne. Ce sont ses souvenirs, ses émotions... Quelque part dans ce réseau organique, c'est vous. C'est ce qui vous rend unique et humain.

\- Ça vous arrive d'être clair ? intervint Daryl, qui comme moi, n'avait pas compris grand chose à ce que venait de dire le scientifique.

\- Ce sont des synapses ou si vous préférez, des impulsions électriques transportant des messages au cerveau, expliqua le médecin d'un ton académique. Elles déterminent tout ce que dit, ou pense une personne à partir de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Mort ? répéta Rick interloqué. C'est...une expérience ?

\- La vidéo d'une expérience, rectifia Jenner en hochant la tête.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Andrea en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Le sujet n°19...qui a été mordu, infecté et a accepté d'être filmé pendant le processus de transformation.

Le ton de sa voix et la nostalgie de son regard indiquaient qu'il connaissait parfaitement la personne qui s'était portée volontaire dans cette triste expérience.

\- Vi, on passe à la première étape.

Une à une, les lumières...ou plutôt les synapses, s'éteignirent. Un voile noir commença à prendre possession de ce réseau de filaments jusqu'à envahir totalement le cerveau du mystérieux sujet 19.

\- C'est quoi ? s'exclama Glenn les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça envahit le cerveau, un peu comme une méningite. Cela créé une hémorragie. Les organes puis le cerveau finissent par s'éteindre pour conduire...à la mort.

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jim ? demanda Sophia à Carol.

\- Oui ma puce, répliqua cette dernière avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front.

Andrea ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps sous les yeux intrigués du Docteur Jenner.

\- Elle...a perdu sa sœur il y a deux jours, déclarai-je à voix basse.

\- J'ai perdu quelqu'un aussi...je vous comprends. Vi, reprit-il après une hésitation, la deuxième étape. Le temps entre la mort et la résurrection varie. Trois minutes pour la plus rapide, jusqu'à 8 heures pour la plus longue. Pour ce patient en particulier...c'était 2 heures, 1 minute et 7 secondes.

A l'écran, le cerveau était devenu totalement noir. Toutefois, après quelques secondes, l'activité reprit au niveau du tronc cérébral sous la forme de petites impulsions rouges.

\- Ça relance le cerveau ? s'enquit Lori.

\- Uniquement le tronc cérébral. Ça les fait se mouvoir mais...

\- Ils ne sont plus vivants, termina Rick.

\- Ce ne sont plus que des coquilles vides.

Je sursautai quand un éclair traversa le cerveau du sujet n°19. Une balle dans la tête. La violence de cette simple scène qui était pourtant mon quotidien depuis des mois, m'avait collé la nausée.

\- Vi, éteint le grand écran et les postes de travail.

Je me tournai vers Daryl, complètement abasourdie. Finalement, malgré ses grands discours et ses explications scientifiques, il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que c'était...ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Andrea. Un microbe, un virus, un parasite, un champignon...si même les meilleurs pathologistes n'arrivaient pas à déterminer ce qu'était cette saloperie, alors cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Il y a d'autres centres n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Glenn d'un ton trahissant un début de panique.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a...des gens comme moi.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? s'insurgea Rick. Comment ne pouvez-vous rien savoir ?

\- Tout s'est arrêté, se défendit Jenner. Les communications, les instructions...j'avance à l'aveugle depuis plus d'un mois.

\- Si je comprends bien, reprit Andrea, il n'y a plus rien...nulle part ?

Face au mutisme de Jenner, je sentis mes jambes chanceler sous mon poids. Je dus m'accrocher au bureau le plus proche pour ne pas m'effondrer...il n'y avait plus rien, plus de solution...et je compris en cet instant, que ce que nous avions connu ces derniers mois n'était rien en comparaison de qui nous attendait.

\- Seigneur, murmura Jacqui, au bord des larmes.

\- Je vais me déchirer la gueule, annonça Daryl en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Désolé de vous embêter avec ça, je sais que toutes ces questions doivent être pénibles pour vous Doc, mais c'est quoi ce compte à rebours ? demanda Dale en montrant du doigt un écran digital indiquant 59 minutes. Il se passe quoi quand il arrive à zéro ?

\- Les générateurs seront à sec.

\- Et ? s'enquit Rick.

Pour toute réponse, Jenner quitta les lieux sans un mot.

\- Vi, poursuivit le shérif, il se passe quoi sans les générateurs ?

\- Sans les générateurs, reprit la voix synthétique, la décontamination du centre se déclenchera.

\- Décontamination ? répétai-je ahurie. A votre avis qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien de bon, si tu veux mon avis Casse-Noisette.

* * *

Je détestais la manière dont Jenner s'était tu pour noyer le poisson. Cette histoire de décontamination du centre ne me plaisait pas, et je commençais sérieusement à angoisser. Rick, Shane, T-Dog et Glenn étaient partis dans les profondeurs du CDC pour essayer de régler ce problème de générateur. Daryl avait disparu...certainement pour se déchirer la gueule comme il l'avait si bien dit. Carol, Lori et les enfants s'étaient retranchés dans la bibliothèque pendant que Dale, Andrea et Jacqui discutaient au réfectoire. De mon côté, j'étais retournée dans le petit salon pour lire. Je me rendis compte que c'était peine perdue après avoir lu au moins dix fois de suite la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens. Je jetai l'exemplaire de _Ça_ que j'avais trouvé la veille et fermai les yeux un instant. Décontamination. Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête fatiguée du trop plein d'informations reçues après mon premier et unique café du matin. Je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas en me rongeant les ongles, lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Un éclairage de secours d'intensité plus faible prit le relais. Tout ceci n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Intriguée, je grimpai sur la bibliothèque à DVD et sur la pointe des pieds, tendis la main au niveau de la climatisation.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? demanda Daryl, m'arrachant un cri de surprise qui manqua de me faire basculer en arrière.

\- Putain, faudrait que je te mette une clochette autour du cou pour savoir quand t'es dans le coin, grommelai-je.

\- Ça me dit pas ce que tu fabriques à jouer les équilibristes.

\- La climatisation s'est éteinte, répliquai-je, aides-moi à descendre.

Il m'attrapa et me déposa lentement sur le sol. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'il gardait ses mains posées autour de ma taille.

\- Putain de merde, murmurai-je troublée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Faut qu'on trouve le Docteur Jenner pour comprendre ce qui se passe, déclarai-je pour me donner un semblant de contenance.

Je suivis Daryl dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Lori bientôt rejointe par Carol et les enfants, les lumières se sont éteintes.

Dale, Jacqui et Andrea se joignirent à nous lorsque Jenner fit son apparition vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Son air préoccupé ne fit rien pour nous rassurer.

\- Il se passe quoi Doc ? s'enquit Dale.

\- Le système principal priorise l'utilisation de nos ressources, déclara le scientifique en nous invitant à le suivre.

\- Comment ça, il priorise ? Les lumières et la clim ne sont pas une priorité ? m'exclamai-je ahurie.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. La zone 5 s'éteint toute seule.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Mec, je te cause, s'écria Daryl en attrapant par l'épaule le scientifique qui l'ignorait délibérément, ça veut dire quoi elle s'éteint toute seule ? Un bâtiment peut faire ça ?

\- Vous seriez surpris, marmonna Jenner.

Nous retrouvâmes Rick en compagnie de Shane, T-Dog et Glenn à l'entrée de la salle de contrôle.

\- Jenner, que se passe-t-il ? demanda à son tour le shérif avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

\- Le système supprime toute la consommation qu'il juge inutile pour que les ordinateurs fonctionnent jusqu'à la fin. Ça se met en route lorsqu'il ne reste que 30 minutes au compteur, déclara le scientifique en indiquant l'écran digital avant d'avaler une rasade de whisky.

Il tendit la bouteille à Daryl avant de reprendre :

\- C'était les français.

Devant l'incompréhension générale, il poursuivit :

\- Ce sont eux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout. Pendant qu'on prenait la fuite ou qu'on se suicidait, eux ont travaillé jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient proches de trouver une solution.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? m'enquis-je au bord de la panique.

\- La même chose qu'ici...plus de courant...plus de jus. C'est débile hein ? De se dire que la vie ne tient qu'à un seul baril d'énergie fossile...

Le scientifique semblait avoir perdu toute motivation, il avait l'air totalement déconnecté de la réalité...il avait jeté l'éponge.

\- Écoutez moi tous, déclara Rick, rassemblez vos affaires, on se tire d'ici !

Au même moment, une alarme retentit et les portes de sécurité se refermèrent, nous privant de toute tentative d'évasion.

* * *

\- Ce fils de pute nous a enfermés ! rugit Daryl en se jetant sur le scientifique avant d'être retenu par Shane et T-Dog. Ouvrez ! Ouvrez cette putain de porte !

\- Je ne peux pas, répliqua-il platement.

\- Ouvrez cette porte, insista Rick.

\- Je ne peux pas ! L'ordinateur contrôle tout, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

\- Putain, mais il se passe quoi dans 28 minutes ! hurlai-je à bout de nerfs. Répondez-nous ?! Il se passe quoi ?!

\- Vous savez où vous êtes ici ? s'égosilla Jenner en se levant brusquement. Vous êtes au CDC ! On protège les gens ! On fait en sorte que les pires virus, les pires maladies ne se propagent pas, JAMAIS !

Ce type était en train de perdre complètement les pédales, songeai-je horrifiée. Carl et Sophia pleuraient, effrayés par ce qui était en train de se produire. Jacqui s'était prostrée dans un coin et ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Dale, Lori et moi étions figés sur place, incapables de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit, tant ce qui se passait était surréaliste.

Le scientifique se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, remit sa blouse en place avant de reprendre plus calmement :

\- En cas de coupure de courant, comme lors d'une attaque terroriste, l'AST est déployée pour empêcher la propagation de micro-organismes dans la nature.

\- AST ? répéta Rick, sonné.

\- Arme à surpression thermobarique...cela produit une explosion plus puissante que tout autre explosif hormis le nucléaire. Pour faire simple...l'air s'enflamme, lâcha finalement Jenner. Plus de douleur, plus de chagrin, plus de deuil...en une fraction de seconde tout s'arrête.

J'étais sur le point de m'écrouler lorsque Daryl m'attrapa pour m'aider à tenir debout. J'étais sonnée, anesthésiée, incapable de réfléchir. Je plongeai dans les yeux de mon ami totalement perdue pour y lire la même chose. Je laissai reposer ma tête contre lui un instant...de toute façon si je devais mourir, autant que ce soit près de la seule personne au monde qui m'aidait à me sentir vivante. Lori serrait Carl dans ses bras en pleurant, pendant que Carol embrassait sa fille en larmes. Jacqui ne bougeait toujours pas et Dale semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Y a pas moyen, grogna Daryl en s'élançant vers la porte blindée. Ouvrez cette putain de porte ! hurla-t-il avant d'exploser la bouteille de whisky contre la paroi métallique.

Il fut rejoint par Shane armé d'une hache. T-Dog lui en lança une autre et les deux hommes commencèrent à frapper comme des forcenés contre l'acier qui refusait de bouger. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol aux côtés de Carol, Lori et les enfants, hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Shane et Daryl étaient déchaînés, hystériques, presque possédés.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, déclara le Docteur Jenner. Je vous offre la possibilité d'échapper à une vie courte, violente et cruelle. Vous avez vu ce que ça a fait à sa sœur, dit-il en désignant Andrea, c'est ça que vous voulez ? Rick, c'est ce que vous voulez pour votre famille ?

\- Vous devez nous laisser le choix, suppliai-je, vous ne pouvez pas nous imposer d'en finir sans avoir au moins essayer...laissez-nous une chance !

Shane nous rejoint à bout de forces.

\- Même pas une simple entaille, soupira-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Cette porte est conçue pour résister à une attaque au lance roquettes...vous êtes au CDC, pas à Disneyland.

\- Je peux toujours t'exploser la tête, rugit Daryl, armé de sa hache avant d'être une nouvelle fois arrêté par Shane et T-Dog.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que plus rien ne vous attends dehors ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir, plus rien...

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! s'écria Rick. Peut-être pas ici, peut-être pas maintenant, mais il y a forcément quelqu'un, quelque part !

\- Quelle partie de tout est perdu est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas ? intervint Andrea adossée contre un des bureaux. Il n'y a plus rien Rick.

\- Vous voyez, votre amie l'a compris. C'est tout simplement l'extinction de notre race.

\- Ma fille ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça, sanglota Carol. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder enfermés ici !

Daryl s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main pour que je me relève.

\- J'te laisserai pas crever ici Lola, dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je te jure que tu crèveras pas ici.

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité lorsque Rick reprit la parole.

\- Vous mentez...à propos du fait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Sinon, vous auriez fui comme tout le monde ou vous vous seriez suicidé. Mais non...vous avez choisi la voie la plus difficile. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse à ma femme...c'était elle le sujet 19. C'était une brillante pathologiste, la meilleure...c'est elle qui dirigeait ce centre...

Insensible au discours de Jenner, Daryl avait recommencé à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces. Andrea avait raison. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de survivant, c'était lui...et je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir tout tenté, même s'il devait y laisser ses dernières forces.

\- Elle aurait pu trouver une solution si elle avait survécu à ma place. Je lui ai promis...de rester jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle a été...une grande perte pour l'humanité.

\- Votre femme n'a pas eu le choix, vous oui, reprit Rick d'un ton calme. Un choix. Une chance. C'est tout ce qu'on demande.

\- S'il vous plaît, murmurai-je épuisée par toute cette tension.

\- Je ne peux pas ouvrir le hall, abdiqua dans un soupir le scientifique avant de taper un code sur un clavier.

\- On s'barre ! cria Daryl en s'élançant dans le couloir au moment où la porte s'ouvrait enfin.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! hurla Glenn.

Je courus comme une dératée suivie de Carol, Sophia, Carl et Lori. L'adrénaline avait pris possession de mes muscles, jamais de ma vie je n'avais fait un sprint pareil. Le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers défilait sans que je n'y prête attention. Au bout d'une course effrénée, nous déboulâmes enfin dans le hall. Daryl et Shane tentaient de défoncer les vitres blindées à coup de hache...sans résultat. T-Dog jeta une chaise de toutes ses forces, ce qui s'avéra être un échec cuisant. Nous fûmes rejoint par Rick qui vida le chargeur de son revolver sur la structure en verre n'occasionnant que quelques impacts de balle.

\- Rick ! l'interpella Carol. L'autre jour, quand j'ai fait ta lessive, j'ai trouvé ça dans une de tes poches, dit-elle en lui tendant une grenade, je l'avais mise de côté en me disant que ça pourrait être utile.

\- Ok...ok...couchez-vous ! hurla le shérif avant de mettre l'explosif en place.

Je me jetai au bas des escaliers, les mains sur les oreilles lorsque la détonation retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'enjambai les morceaux de verre brisé et repris ma course folle vers nos véhicules qui attendaient quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Grimpe ! ordonna Daryl en prenant place à bord de son pick up.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'installai du côté passager à bout de souffle.

\- Où sont Dale, Jacqui et Andrea ? demandai-je, paniquée.

\- J'en sais rien... ! Voilà l'vieux et la blonde !

\- Dépêchez-vous ! entendis-je hurler Rick. Dale ! Couchez-vous !

Des gerbes de flammes s'échappèrent des vitres que nous venions d'emprunter, Daryl se jeta sur moi m'écrasant de tout son poids. Mes tympans explosèrent lorsque le bâtiment implosa dans une myriade d'étincelles rougeoyantes, ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres, des braises fumantes et une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée due à l'embrasement des nombreux corps qui jonchaient le bitume.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) :)**

 **Je vous poste la suite très rapidement !**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Retrouvailles et opossum grillé

**Coucou !**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour leurs reviews ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, un passage que j'ai adoré écrire et qui pour une fois sort tout droit de ma petite tête ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré quelques paroles un peu violentes au début...je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Retrouvailles et opossum grillé**

Je revenais de plusieurs mois de tournée au Japon pour le Lac des Cygnes lorsque les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer. Le directeur de la compagnie avait pris la décision de mettre fin à notre virée nippone avant que l'épidémie ne prenne des proportions trop importantes, et par chance, j'avais réussi à attraper le dernier vol pour rentrer chez moi.

Le voyage pénible et interminable, ne s'était pas déroulé dans les meilleures conditions. En plus d'avoir dû supporter les hurlements incessants d'un nourrisson, mon portable ne fonctionnait plus. Je n'arrivais à joindre personne. Ni Daryl, ni Merle. Personne.

La moiteur qui m'accueillit lorsque je descendis de l'avion pour poser un pied sur l'asphalte me confirma que j'étais bien rentrée à la maison. Je remis mon vieux sac à dos sur mon épaule et me dépêchai de rejoindre l'aéroport. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'importait était de quitter cet endroit grouillant de monde au plus vite. Si comme on le disait les morts revenaient à la vie pour dévorer les vivants, rester dans un lieu bondé me semblait être une mauvaise idée.

A l'intérieur du terminal, la panique était à son comble. Les voyageurs couraient dans tous les sens, bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage sans se retourner. J'enjambai tant bien que mal des bagages éventrés qui vomissaient leurs contenus sur le sol à la recherche d'une issue. Le personnel avait déserté, les réseaux téléphoniques avaient cessé de fonctionner depuis plusieurs heures et, sans nouvelles de leurs proches, les gens commençaient à perdre possession de leurs moyens. Hurlements, bagarres, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rallié l'enfer sur terre. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux tapis roulants qui étaient à l'arrêt et me félicitai d'avoir laissé ma valise à Tokyo. Je resserrai ma prise autour de la hanse de mon sac à dos qui contenait le strict nécessaire. Quelques vêtements de rechange, une brosse à dents, un vieux miroir de poche, un peigne et le plus important à mes yeux, quelques albums photos. J'aperçus finalement le panneau indiquant la sortie et me précipitai vers l'extérieur. Je regardai aux alentours, affolée. Pas de taxi, pas de navette. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Sans possibilité de joindre qui que ce soit, je n'avais plus 36 solutions. J'hésitai entre me mettre en route à pieds ou faire du stop lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella :

\- Casse-Noisette ! Amènes-toi !

\- Merle ?! m'écriai-je, ébahie Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demandai-je en grimpant précipitamment dans le vieux pick-up de Daryl.

\- Je devais voir quelqu'un pour un truc, répliqua-t-il en jetant son mégot de cigarette.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce fameux truc avait un rapport avec des stupéfiants. Toutefois, je m'abstins de tout commentaire, trop reconnaissante qu'il eut été dans les parages.

\- Tu devais pas rentrer le mois prochain ?

\- La tournée a été interrompue, expliquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Comment vont les choses ici ?

-C'est la merde ! Y a de plus en plus de bouffeurs de barbaque, faut qu'on s'tire.

\- Et pour aller où ? m'enquis-je.

\- Atlanta.

* * *

Merle coupa le contact devant une vieille maison décrépie et je soupirai de soulagement en constatant qu'ici, rien n'avait changé. Je sortis du véhicule avant d'étirer mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Entre le décalage horaire et les heures passées dans l'avion, j'étais épuisée et n'aspirais qu'à prendre une douche chaude avant de me rouler en boule sous ma couette...douce utopie, songeai-je alors que je le savais, les retrouvailles avec mon père ne seraient pas des plus réjouissantes.

\- J'te laisse aller voir ton vieux, j'vais prévenir Daryl que t'es rentrée, me lança mon compagnon de route en s'éloignant.

Je remontai l'allée de gravier qui menait à la maison de mes parents avec appréhension, et m'attardai un instant sur le quartier. J'étais allée un peu vite en m'imaginant que tout allait bien. De prime abord inchangé, l'endroit semblait lugubre, triste, sans vie...ou était-ce mon imagination ? Je venais de passer presque six mois à Tokyo, une ville débordante d'énergie, peut-être était-ce simplement un effet de contraste. Merle m'avait expliqué que les choses avaient empiré depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'un camp censé accueillir les réfugiés était basé à Atlanta. Daryl et lui devaient d'ailleurs rallier cet endroit sécurisé dans la journée.

De mon côté, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Rester ici, partir avec eux ? Arriverai-je à cohabiter avec Merle plus d'une journée ? Aurais-je la force d'abandonner toutes ces reliques de ma vie d'avant ? J'avais vu les images à la télé, sur youtube, entendu des dizaines, des centaines de témoignages et mes entrailles se nouèrent douloureusement. J'étais terrorisée. Les morts revenaient à la vie...la réalité était devenue un film d'horreur dont j'allais être l'une des principales protagonistes...J'essayai malgré tout de voir le bon côté des choses. Mon avenir était tout tracé. Je deviendrai une survivante chevronnée, tueuse de cadavres ambulants avant de mourir les tripes à l'air dans d'atroces souffrances...sympa comme reconversion ! Je me flagellai mentalement de penser à des horreurs pareilles et reportai mon attention sur la maison familiale, légèrement nauséeuse. Je ne revenais ici que deux fois par an, entre deux tournées, et c'était déjà bien trop.

En pénétrant dans le vestibule, je fus saisie à la gorge par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture avariée et d'alcool. Home sweet home, pensai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je suis rentrée ! T'es là ?

Pas de réponse. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et posai mon sac sur le canapé défoncé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? grogna une voix derrière moi.

Vêtu d'un vieux peignoir élimé ouvert sur un caleçon à carreaux bleus et d'un marcel blanc arborant fièrement une multitude de tâches aux couleurs diverses, mon père se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. A en juger par sa tenue d'une élégance rare et son ton agressif, j'en déduisis qu'il était ivre...encore.

\- La tournée a été annulée, répondis-je platement.

\- Y a à bouffer dans le micro-ondes si t'as faim.

\- Non...ça va aller, je vais juste prendre une douche et essayer dormir un peu, répliquai-je en omettant toutefois que l'odeur suspecte qui flottait dans l'air m'avait coupé l'appétit.

\- Comme tu veux mais fous pas le bordel.

J'acquiesçai en silence et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avant de m'enfermer à double tour avec un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, songeai-je avec un frisson. Avant de devenir l'ivrogne violent et pervers qu'il était, mon père avait été patron d'une grande entreprise. L'alcool aidant, il avait tout perdu du jour au lendemain, et, d'une vie paisible et confortable dans une banlieue chic, nous avions déménagé dans un taudis. Une nuit, ne supportant plus ses accès de violence à répétition, ma mère avait pris la fuite nous abandonnant ma sœur et moi. Par la suite, les choses avaient empiré pour nous...à tel point qu'Hana avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours. Quant à moi, j'avais eu de la chance que Daryl me prenne sous son aile après son décès. Il avait réussi l'exploit de me garder en vie et saine d'esprit...quoique cette dernière caractéristique restait tout de même à vérifier.

\- Où elle est ? entendis-je au moment où j'activais le robinet de la douche.

\- Dégages de chez moi Dixon, t'es pas le bienvenu ici ! cracha mon vieux.

\- Lola ! cria Daryl.

\- Je t'ai dis de dégager !

Sentant la catastrophe arriver, je quittai mon refuge pour rejoindre les deux hommes dans le salon. Daryl pointait mon père avec son arbalète tandis que ce dernier le visait en retour avec notre vieux fusil de chasse...charmant. Ils semblaient, l'un comme l'autre, au bord de l'implosion.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? demandai-je, éberluée.

\- Vas préparer tes affaires, tu viens avec nous.

\- Quoi ? répliquai-je, interloquée.

\- Tu viens avec nous à Atlanta, répéta Daryl.

\- C'est hors de question, elle reste ici !

\- Papa, calmes-toi, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Toi, cuisine, ajoutai-je à l'attention de mon ami.

Il m'emboîta le pas et s'adossa au plan de travail lorsque j'exigeai une explication à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ton père peut pas m'encadrer, grogna-t-il en remettant son arbalète dans son dos.

Les cheveux en bataille, ses prunelles bleues brûlantes de colère, je me sentis rougir lorsque mon regard se posa sur ses bras musclés qu'il venait de croiser. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi séduisant ?

\- C'est pas nouveau, répliquai-je après une seconde. Il ne supporte personne... mais peu importe. Je parlais d'Atlanta, soupirai-je.

\- Casse-Noisette, faut pas rester ici. Ça va mal finir.

\- Mais...je ne peux pas quitter ma maison.

\- C'est plus ta maison, tu reviens une fois tous les 6 mois...et me fais pas croire que t'accordes de l'importance à ce vieux débris.

Je déglutis difficilement ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- On part dans une demie heure, décides-toi, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce brusquement.

\- Ok, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

* * *

Je me triturai les méninges depuis de longues minutes lorsque mon père fit irruption dans la cuisine une bouteille de whisky à la main. Dans une tentative pitoyable pour s'asseoir, il rata la chaise et s'étala de tout son long avant de vomir. Ce genre de scène pathétique ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué. Je ne le supportais plus, il me dégoûtait et au fond de moi, une haine sourde grognait envers cet homme qui nous avait fait tant de mal.

\- Manquait plus que ça, soufflai-je au bord de la dépression.

\- Espèce de sale petite garce, tu vas pas aider ton vieux père à se relever ?

Je m'agenouillai et tentai de le remettre debout. En vain.

\- Dégages ! dit-il en me repoussant violemment contre l'évier avant de s'affaler dans sa bile. J'veux pas de toi ici, t'as compris !

\- Y à pas 20 minutes tu voulais que je reste, lui fis-je remarquer en massant mon épaule endolorie.

\- Barres-toi je te dis ! répéta-t-il avant de se mettre debout. Vas-te faire tringler par ces deux junkies...des putes...mes deux filles...des putes... J'aurais du te défoncer la gueule plus souvent, sale petite traînée !

La violence de ses paroles ne m'atteignait plus depuis des années. Il ne m'effrayait plus. J'étais juste dégoûtée, écœurée par cet homme qui avait bousillé ma sœur...et quelque part, il me faisait pitié.

\- Lola...

Je me retournai pour faire face à Daryl.

\- On y va, murmura-t-il. J'te laisse pas dans ce trou.

Je jetai un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer et attrapai la main que me tendait mon ami. Je récupérai mon sac à dos sur le divan et, sans me retourner, quittai la maison pendant que mon père continuait de beugler un flot incessant d'insultes en tout genre.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Merle en grimpant sur sa moto.

\- Pas si mal, dis-je en prenant place dans le pick up de Daryl qui s'installa derrière le volant.

* * *

Nous roulions depuis près d'une heure lorsque Daryl finit par prendre la parole :

\- Pour ton père...

\- Laisses tomber. C'est un connard, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, marmonnai-je en contemplant le paysage défiler sous nos yeux.

Mettant de côté mes idées noires, je me tournai vers lui en souriant :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Ouais...bah t'es là maintenant, grogna-t-il avant de plonger à nouveau dans le mutisme.

Je l'observai encore quelques instants et remarquai avec amusement un semblant de sourire s'étirer sur son visage fatigué. Ouais. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de capter une station de radio.

\- Tu trouveras rien. On a rien entendu depuis des semaines.

\- Oh, répliquai-je, un peu abattue.

\- C'était comment ? Le Japon ?

\- C'était grandiose ! Tu sais, on dit de New York que c'est une ville qui ne dort jamais, mais Tokyo c'est un monde complètement à part, m'enthousiasmai-je. Je suis sûre que ça te plairait...pas du tout, terminai-je avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Devant nous, une file interminable de véhicules s'étendait à perte de vue. Daryl coupa le contact et nous descendîmes tous les deux pour retrouver Merle.

\- T'en penses quoi ? demanda mon ami.

\- Qu'on est pas prêt d'arriver, p'tit frère. Bordel, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre les routes secondaires !

\- Tu m'as rien dit, arrêtes de picoler !

\- C'est l'apocalypse, bordel de merde, faut être complètement con pour prendre les grands axes !

\- T'avais qu'à passer devant !

\- Oui bon, ça va, le concours de testostérone on verra plus tard, m'interposai-je. On a qu'à faire demi tour et trouver un autre itinéraire.

\- La bouffeuse de radis a raison, déclara Merle avant de cracher sur le sol.

\- Bouffeuse de radis ? sourcillai-je légèrement vexée de me retrouver affublée d'un tel sobriquet.

\- On y va, grommela Daryl avant de remonter en voiture.

\- Bouffeuse de radis, radotai-je en attachant ma ceinture. Non, mais t'as vu comment il m'a appelé ?

Pour toute réponse, mon ami me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par une moue boudeuse.

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque Daryl gara son pick-up sur le bas côté.

\- On va camper ici, déclara-t-il.

Tous les itinéraires que nous avions emprunté étaient bouchés. Visiblement, tous les habitants du coin avaient eu la même idée et Atlanta était brusquement devenue la dernière destination à la mode. Je regardais les arbres qui bordaient la route avec un frisson.

\- T'aurais pu nous trouver un hôtel avec spa, tentai-je de plaisanter avant de descendre de voiture.

Nous attrapâmes nos affaires et nous engageâmes dans la forêt sans autre bruit que celui de nos pas.

\- Ici ça ira, décida Merle avant de jeter son sac sur un tas de feuilles. On est assez éloignés de la route et assez proches si jamais on doit se barrer rapidement.

Daryl acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y en a ici aussi ?

\- Non princesse, uniquement des écureuils et des papillons, railla le frère de mon ami.

\- Très drôle, tu devrais songer à une reconversion dans le stand up je suis sûre que tu ferais un carton, rétorquai-je.

\- Fermes la !

\- Vous me gonflez, je vais chasser, marmonna Daryl en attrapant son arbalète.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et me tournai vers Merle avec haussement d'épaules désabusé :

\- Tu l'as fait fuir.

\- Aides-moi à monter les tentes au lieu de raconter des conneries...je sais pas comment mon frangin fait pour te supporter, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh allez, je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué depuis mon départ !

\- Ouais c'est ça, répliqua-t-il en me lançant une toile à la figure. Au boulot !

J'avais beau détester le camping, monter une tente n'avait aucun secret pour moi, et pour une fois, Merle semblait assez satisfait de ma présence.

\- Pour une bouffeuse de radis, tu te démerdes pas si mal, finit-il par dire.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Brouteuse de gazon ? Quoique vu comment tu mates mon frère, ça doit pas être ton style.

\- Un souci avec les lesbiennes Merle ? demandai-je, sans relever sa dernière remarque.

\- Non au contraire, ça m'excite, s'exclama-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Ok, soupirai-je dégoûtée, tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser faire mumuse avec tes fantasmes sur les écureuils lesbiens qui peuplent cette charmante forêt et je vais plutôt voir si Daryl a besoin d'aide. Oh, et pour ton information, ajoutai-je après une seconde, je ne le mate pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. J'attrapai un gilet dans mon vieux sac à dos et l'enfilai en frissonnant. La fatigue, combinée à l'humidité environnante, avaient eu raison de la pseudo aventurière qui sommeillait en moi. J'observai avec un haut le cœur Daryl et Merle dévorer l'opossum qu'ils avaient fait grillé sur un réchaud de camping et reportai mon attention sur les quelques myrtilles que j'avais trouvé un peu plus tôt. Pas de quoi être rassasiée mais ça irait pour ce soir.

\- T'es sûre que t'en veux pas ? me demanda mon ami pour la troisième fois.

\- Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Je te rappelle que je suis vegan.

\- Tu parles d'une connerie, lança Merle en déchiquetant un morceau de patte sous mes yeux.

\- Tu vas crever la dalle, remarqua Daryl. Manges !

\- Il est hors de question que je mette quoique ce soit d'origine animale dans ma bouche, rétorquai-je avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent éberlués avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oh ça va, vous avez compris !

\- Je sais pas, c'est vegan ou pas ? s'exclama Merle avec un rire gras.

\- T'es qu'un porc. Je vais me coucher, déclarai-je en me levant.

Je m'enfermai dans une des deux tente et resserrai mon gilet autour de moi, frigorifiée. Je retirai mes rangers avant de m'installer sur le duvet prêté par Daryl, lorsque celui-ci me rejoignit.

\- T'as les pieds en charpie, remarqua-t-il à la vue de mes ampoules sanguinolentes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de cicatriser depuis ma dernière répétition.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde du Ballet, Monsieur Dixon, dis-je avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Si tu fais allusion à Merle et à ses remarques douteuses, t'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai connu pire...d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas remercié d'être venu me chercher cet après-midi.

\- T'as pas à le faire.

\- Mais j'y tiens...je sais qu'il va falloir que je supporte Merle à partir de maintenant, plaisantai-je, mais...si vous n'aviez pas été là tous les deux...

\- N'y penses plus.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui va se passer à ton avis ? demandai-je, après quelques secondes.

\- J'en sais rien Casse-Noisette, soupira-t-il. Tu devrais essayer de dormir. On reprend la route demain matin, en espérant pouvoir rejoindre Atlanta.

\- Ouais...t'as raison, je suis épuisée, dis-je à voix basse.

Mon ami se leva avant de se retourner lentement.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais pris la route avec Daryl et Merle. Notre projet de rejoindre Atlanta s'était transformé en illusion lorsque deux jours plus tôt, alors que nous touchions enfin au but, un bombardement avait eu lieu sur la ville. Nous n'avions pas de plan B en réserve et les choses empiraient de jour en jour. Les embouteillages s'étendaient sur des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres, quant au nombre de morts vivants, il ne cessait d'augmenter. Histoire de compliquer les choses, à force de ne me nourrir que de baies, j'avais attrapé une espèce d'intoxication alimentaire.

\- Il faut que t'avales des protéines, me fit remarquer Daryl alors que je vomissais tripes et boyaux.

\- Là, tout de suite...j'en ai pas vraiment envie, dis-je avant d'être submergée par une nouvelle vague de nausée.

Mon ami me tenait les cheveux pendant que je me vidais du peu que j'avais ingurgité.

\- Tu vas finir par être vraiment malade, reprit-il. Et c'est l'apocalypse, alors je crois pas que les grandes convictions soient toujours d'actualité, ajouta-t-il avant de me tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- T'as sans doute raison, soupirai-je avant de me rincer la bouche. Merci pour la bouteille.

\- Gardes-là, on sait jamais.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça à Merle...

\- Tu peux toujours courir, dit-il avec un demi sourire. Faut que je reparte chasser, ça va aller ?

\- T'inquiètes, je survivrai, répliquai-je dans un bâillement.

Daryl m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la forêt. Je retournai vers le campement, épuisée et frissonnante. Il avait raison. Si je ne changeais pas mon régime alimentaire, je ne ferai pas long feu.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je commençai à me sentir mieux. Je m'étirai avant de me lever. Mes longs cheveux bruns ramassés en une tresse qui pendait mollement sur l'une de mes épaules, j'enfilai mon jean troué et un débardeur blanc. Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque j'entendis Merle et Daryl discuter à l'extérieur.

\- Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de la chasse aujourd'hui, demanda mon ami.

\- Pour quelle raison je ferai ça ?

\- Faut que j'apprenne à Lola à se défendre. Je veux pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si un jour j'suis pas dans le coin.

\- Tu la maternes trop, répliqua Merle, la bouche pleine. Faut qu'elle se débrouille.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. La chasse ? T'y vas ou quoi ?

\- Relax, petit frère, ce que je dis, c'est que tu lui rends pas service. C'est comme l'avoir embarqué avec nous, c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? La laisser là bas avec l'autre ivrogne ?...ça l'aurait tué.

\- Elle est plus forte que ça et tu le sais très bien, mais faut que tu la laisses se débrouiller un peu seule.

\- J'peux pas faire ça, répliqua Daryl, à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria son frère. C'est à cause de sa sœur ? Me dis pas que tu culpabilises encore qu'elle se soit suicidée !

\- Fermes ta gueule, ça n'a rien à voir avec Hana.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux te la faire ? J'peux comprendre, elle est plutôt agréable à regarder, lança Merle d'un ton équivoque.

\- Laisses tomber, je vais me démerder, maugréa Daryl au moment où je sortais de ma tente.

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ? m'exclamai-je, faussement enjouée.

\- A merveille, marmonna mon ami dont la voix trahissait un semblant de colère. Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, alors grouilles toi, on n'a pas toute la journée.

\- J'arrive, dis-je en finissant d'enfiler mes Doc Marteens.

Perturbée par la discussion que j'avais entendue, je suivis Daryl qui avançait au pas de course sans dire un mot. Il semblait furieux. Après de longues minutes de marche parcourues dans le silence le plus total, il me fit signe de m'arrêter.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une machette.

J'attrapai l'objet en question, mal à l'aise.

\- Faut que t'apprennes à te défendre.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesçai-je. Tu seras pas toujours là pour jouer les baby-sitter, ajoutai-je avec anxiété.

\- T'as tout entendu ?

\- Plus ou moins...Je crois que Merle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, pouffai-je nerveusement.

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'il pense.

\- Il n'a pas tort, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seule. Encore plus...maintenant que le monde part en vrille.

\- Ouais.

\- Daryl...tu n'es pas responsable de qui est arrivé à Hana. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et...

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, dit-il froidement. Bon, tu veux apprendre ou quoi ? reprit-il un peu plus calmement.

\- Bien sûr, murmurai-je, sentant que le moment n'était pas venu d'aborder un sujet aussi sensible que la mort de ma sœur.

Nous reprîmes notre marche avant de tomber sur un rôdeur d'une taille colossale. Depuis que nous avions pris la route une semaine plus tôt, nous avions eu à faire à des dizaines de morts vivants mais celui-ci était vraiment impressionnant. En plus de son odeur abominable, il devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres. Torse nu, le crâne rasé, il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon moulant en lycra noir et doré et d'une paire de bottes montantes à lacet. Par chance, il ne nous avait pas encore vu.

\- Celui-là, chuchota Daryl. Approches-toi suffisamment pour lui démonter la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je lui plantes ça dans la tête ? m'exclamai-je, à voix basse.

\- T'as qu'à imaginer que c'est une pastèque.

\- Une pastèque ? Sérieusement ? Si un jour, tu vois une pastèque qui a cette gueule là, fais-moi signe ! Et puis, comment tu veux que je fasse ? Ce type a tout d'un catcheur et moi je fais 1m20 à côté de lui, comment tu veux que j'arrive à lui planter ça dans le cerveau ?

\- Jamais t'arrêtes de jacasser ? Vas buter ce rôdeur !

\- Ok, abdiquai-je, mais je te préviens, s'il me tue, je reviendrai te bouffer dans ton sommeil !

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demandai-je, indignée, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Parce que t'es vegan.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et resserrai ma prise autour de mon arme.

\- T'en es capable Casse-Noisette.

Inspirant un grand coup, je m'élançai en silence vers le colosse. Lorsqu'il me repéra, le monstre et sa puanteur extrême se précipitèrent vers moi à grand renfort de grognements et autres claquements de mâchoire. Ma machette fermement ancrée dans mes deux mains, j'évitais une première attaque. Il était grand, il était gros et par conséquent...il était lent. Très lent. D'une simple pirouette, je réussi à le prendre à revers. D'un coup net et précis, je lui sectionnai l'une des deux jambes. L'odeur putride qui se dégagea de la blessure du catcheur me saisit à la gorge mais je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer. Par je ne sais quel miracle, la chose avait réussi à se retourner et rampait vers moi avec des beuglements sourds. La scène aurait put être ridicule si elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayante. Il avançait lentement, infatigable, la bouche grande ouverte m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa dentition pourrie et sa langue en putréfaction. Deuxième coup de machette. Je l'amputais d'un bras et finalement, sans cérémonie, j'abattis ma lame de toutes mes forces sur son énorme crâne qui éclata littéralement, m'éclaboussant au passage d'une substance visqueuse nauséabonde. Je contemplais, hébétée, la masse informe qui se tenait à mes pieds. Je l'avais fait. Du haut de mon mètre soixante, j'avais réussi à dégommer le plus grand mort vivant de toute l'histoire des morts vivants. Seule et à mains nues. Je me tournai vers Daryl avec un grand sourire :

\- Je comprends mieux l'histoire de la pastèque, déclarai-je à la vue de la bouillie noirâtre qui sortait de sa boîte crânienne. Alors, ajoutai-je en me rapprochant de mon ami, comment je m'en suis sortie ?

\- Pas mal, rétorqua ce dernier avec un semblant de sourire. Un peu lente vers la fin, mais pour une première, c'était pas mal.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ? m'exclamai-je. Je te signale qu'il faisait deux fois ma taille !

Pour toute réponse, il remit son arbalète sur son épaule et me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

\- Allons-y, faut qu'on te trouve de quoi bouffer.

\- A ce propos...j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier.

\- Et ?

\- J'imagine que les convictions n'ont plus vraiment d'importance, dis-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux plus de myrtilles ?

\- Pitié...tout sauf ça, pouffai-je. Et Daryl ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me chercher...mais je veux pas être un boulet à ta charge ou à celle de ton frère.

\- Tu viens de prouver que t'en étais pas un Lola, alors détends-toi.

\- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

De retour au campement, nous constatâmes que Merle avait replié les tentes et rangé nos affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je, tandis que ce dernier regardait intrigué, les tâches brunes qui maculaient mon visage et mon débardeur.

\- Elle a tué son premier rôdeur, l'informa Daryl.

\- Super, faudra fêter ça ! railla son frère avec un sourire teinté d'ironie. Au fait, on déménage, ajouta-t-il en me balançant mon sac à la figure.

\- Comment ça, on déménage ? m'enquis-je, éberluée.

\- Y a une carrière un peu plus loin à l'ouest, y a de l'espace, un lac, de quoi voir venir en attendant que l'armée fasse son job.

\- Et t'as su ça comment ?

\- En parlant, petit frère. Je suis allé vérifier que nos véhicules étaient encore là et j'ai rencontré un type. Il s'appelle Shane. Ils sont tout un groupe là bas, des femmes, des enfants, une vraie colonie de vacances.

\- J'imagine que ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir, dis-je en me tournant vers Daryl.

\- Ouais. Faut voir, répliqua-t-il.

Nous attrapâmes nos affaires avant de retourner vers la route. Merle grimpa sur sa moto pendant que je prenais place à bord du pick-up avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Est-ce-que vous voulez d'autres flashbacks pour en apprendre plus sur Lola ?**

 **Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, ils attendent juste d'être corrigés par mon chéri =D**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Disparition et club de golf

**Coucou !**

 **En route pour le 6ème chapitre...déjà ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et je dois dire que ça m'avait vraiment manqué ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Sauf que du coup, je passe mes soirées et une partie de mes nuits à travailler sur ma fic...par conséquent je ne dors plus beaucoup mdr**

 **Après le petit flashback de Lola, nous retrouvons nos personnages après leur fuite du CDC...nous arrivons donc au début de la saison2. Je ne pense pas suivre la chronologie exacte, malgré tout j'espère que cela vous plaira =D**

 **Un très très grand merci à Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Disparition et club de golf**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre fuite du CDC. Plusieurs jours passés sur les routes à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Fort Benning et son camp de réfugiés semblaient être une destination très prisée...et nous avions besoin d'un but, d'un objectif pour pouvoir continuer. La perte de Jacqui avait été une épreuve terrible pour nous tous.

Après des mois de survie dans un monde dénué de tout espoir, notre amie avait fini par jeter l'éponge. A bout de forces psychologiquement, elle avait fait le choix de rester avec le Docteur Jenner. Je me consolais du mieux que je pouvais en essayant de me persuader qu'elle était en paix, libérée de la souffrance et de la peur causées par le monde dans lequel nous vivions.

Installée sur l'une des banquettes du vieux camping-car de Dale, je fixais le vide en silence. Je me sentais terriblement faible depuis notre départ. La fatigue, cumulée à la contrariété, n'était pas un mélange très amusant. Je préférais largement celui des hormones combinées à l'alcool, même si ce dernier pervertissait mon esprit déjà perturbé.

De temps à autre, j'apercevais par la fenêtre un groupe de rôdeurs qui avançaient sans but dans la même direction que nous. Glenn avait émis l'idée d'une migration de morts-vivants, et à en juger par ce que j'avais pu observer, il avait raison. Daryl passa avec la moto de Merle. Il ralentit à ma hauteur pour me faire un petit signe auquel je répondis avec un sourire, avant qu'il n'accélère à nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, je regrettai l'époque où il n'y avait que nous trois, Merle, Daryl et moi. Je songeai avec nostalgie à notre départ de la maison et m'interrogeai vaguement sur mon père. Qu'était-il devenu? Avait-il survécu ?

Je me tournai vers T-Dog, Andréa et Shane qui discutaient armes à feu, et reportai mon attention sur Carol et Sophia. La mère et la fille dormaient paisiblement en face de moi. N'arrivant plus à fermer l'œil depuis notre fuite du CDC, je me surpris à les envier. Un tas de questions sans réponses tournait en boucle dans mon esprit fatigué. Le discours du Docteur Jenner me revenait sans cesse en pleine figure. Selon lui, tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien. Était-ce la vérité ou bien les paroles d'un homme qui avait abandonné ? Et s'il avait raison ? Que deviendrions-nous ? Arriverions-nous à survivre dans le monde tel qu'il était ? Nous avions quasiment tout perdu dans notre fuite du CDC. Le peu de vêtements de rechange que nous avions, les sacs de couchage, mon vieux sac à dos...la photo de ma sœur. Tout était partie en fumée dans l'explosion du bâtiment.

\- On fait une pause pour manger ? proposa Dale qui conduisait depuis plusieurs heures.

\- J'attendais que tu le proposes ! s'exclama Glenn. Je meurs de faim !

Le doyen ralentit l'allure et coupa le moteur près d'une aire d'autoroute. Je m'étirais avec un soupir lorsque Carol se réveilla.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle, avec un bâillement.

\- Pause déjeuner ! répliquai-je en me levant.

Je sortis du véhicule, ravie de pouvoir me dégourdir un peu les jambes. A bord du vieux pick-up de Daryl, Rick et Lori, accompagnés de Carl, s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Les traits tirés, mon amie semblait épuisée. La perte de Jacqui et l'épreuve du CDC nous avaient tous beaucoup affectés mais, en ce qui la concernait, je soupçonnais les tensions avec Shane d'être responsables de son état. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de distance avec la famille Grimes, notamment avec le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Comment ça va ? me demanda Lori. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- Bien, je vais bien, la rassurai-je. Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Shane.

\- Lori, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé au CDC ? chuchotai-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle des marques de griffure qu'il a dans le cou et des regards meurtriers que tu lui lances, répliquai-je à voix basse.

\- C'est rien, éluda-t-elle.

\- Lori, s'il t'a agressé...tu dois en parler à Rick.

\- C'est hors de question, Lola. Écoutes, je fais de mon mieux pour oublier tout ça...et tu devrais faire pareil, dit-elle en rejoignant les autres qui s'étaient installés un peu plus loin.

Je m'inquiétais. J'appréciais Lori. Et savoir qu'elle vivait des moments difficiles à cause d'un type comme Shane me retournait l'estomac. Je l'observai tandis qu'il était penché sur une carte routière en compagnie de Rick et T-Dog. Visiblement, les trois hommes n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur l'itinéraire à emprunter pour rejoindre au plus vite Fort Benning. Le visage crispé, Shane semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Je croisai le regard de Dale qui me fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien Lola ? s'enquit-il, tandis que je m'approchais. Tu as l'air contrariée, ajouta-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête discret, l'ancien flic.

\- Ah ? Pourtant, tout va bien, mentis-je ouvertement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir la manière dont tu fixais Shane, dit-il d'un ton équivoque.

\- J'sais pas...ce type me fout la trouille, répondis-je, mal à l'aise. Mais c'est rien, j'imagine sûrement des choses...tu sais, avec la fatigue et ce qui s'est passé au CDC, mon imagination a un peu tendance à s'enflammer, plaisantai-je.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura le doyen, énigmatique.

Bizarre, songeai-je devant son air étrange. Savait-il quelque chose ? Avait-il été témoin d'un événement particulier ? Il allait falloir que je mène ma petite enquête...Bon sang, voilà que je me transformais en Jessica Fletcher !

Daryl s'approcha de nous et me tendit une barre de céréales avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Prise d'un léger vertige, je l'imitai.

\- Merci, dis-je avant de mordre dans l'en-cas.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Tu es le troisième à me demander ça, je dois vraiment avoir une sale gueule, marmonnai-je.

Devant son absence de réponse, je repris :

\- J'ai...laissé la photo d'Hana au CDC. Elle était dans mon sac.

\- Oh, je vois...T'as pas besoin de photo pour te souvenir d'elle, Casse-Noisette.

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais c'était tout ce qui me restait d'elle. Je n'ai plus rien de ma vie d'avant.

\- Tu te plantes, grogna-t-il. Tu m'as moi, lâcha-t-il, après une seconde.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine tandis que je le regardais avec un sourire teinté d'affection. Je savais que ce genre de confidences le mettaient mal à l'aise, et en cet instant, je mourrais d'envie de me blottir contre lui. Je m'abstins toutefois et me contentai de le remercier d'un signe de tête. Je finis d'avaler ma barre de céréales avant de m'allonger. J'observais les quelques nuages qui avaient fait du ciel bleu leur fief lorsque je fus saisie d'une brusque nausée. Je me levai précipitamment pour aller rendre mon maigre déjeuner. Inquiets, Daryl et Carol me rejoignirent.

\- Tu es blanche comme un linge, déclara la mère de famille en posant sa main sur mon front, et tu as de la fièvre.

\- Comment tu te sens Casse-Noisette ?

\- Je...pas bien, soufflai-je avant de m'écrouler.

* * *

Épuisée et très affaiblie par la chaleur écrasante de cette fin d'été, mes amis m'avaient allongée dans la chambre du camping-car. Nous avions repris la route et j'alternais entre conscience et inconscience. Carol ne m'avait pas quitté, s'occupant de moi comme ma sœur le faisait à chaque fois que j'étais malade. J'avais l'impression de retrouver un peu de douceur maternelle ce qui, je devais bien l'admettre, avait quelque chose de réconfortant. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux lorsque le véhicule ralentit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi Lola, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

\- Comment elle va ? demanda Daryl tandis que je peinais à reprendre connaissance.

\- Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, répondit Carol à voix basse. Je crois qu'elle est déshydratée. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve de l'eau, ajouta-t-elle, après une minute.

\- Tiens, reprit mon ami, donnes lui ce qui reste de la mienne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant, murmura-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

\- On est au beau milieu d'une autoroute, avec le cimetière de bagnoles qu'il y a dehors, ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve rien.

Je sentis qu'on me redressait avec douceur.

\- Allez Lola, il faut que tu boives, murmura Carol en m'aidant à ouvrir la bouche.

J'avalai péniblement le liquide tiède avant de sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé dans les vapes lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière vive du soleil qui perçait à travers la fenêtre. Quelque chose clochait. Tout était calme. Beaucoup trop calme...si on en oubliait ce bourdonnement incessant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre...à une nuée de rôdeurs, réalisai-je soudain. Je levai la tête pour constater avec horreur que l'un d'eux se tenait à l'avant du camping-car. Figée sur place, j'hésitai à me cacher sous les couvertures, avant de réaliser que c'était l'idée la plus stupide de toute l'apocalypse. Je me flagellai mentalement devant mon manque d'originalité. C'était vu et revu, la fille qui se planquait sous sa couette avant de se faire bouffer...il ne manquait plus que les hurlements pour atteindre le cliché ultime du film d'horreur.

Je me levai discrètement avant de m'enfermer en silence dans la penderie. Je cessai de respirer lorsque le geek pénétra dans la chambre en compagnie de ses grognements et de la traditionnelle odeur de pourriture. Je l'observai à travers les lames en bois du placard. De taille moyenne, il avait du être bel homme dans une vie antérieure. Malheureusement pour lui, la mort ne l'avait pas épargné. Son œil droit pendait de son orbite, se balançant joyeusement au gré de ses mouvements. Il se cogna contre le coin du lit en grognant un flot sanguinolent de ce qui pour lui devait signifier quelque chose entre _« putain fais chier mon orteil »_ et _« j'ai la dalle »_. Bordel, j'avais vraiment un grain...

Je baissai les yeux à la recherche d'un objet quelconque pour me défendre, et refermai ma main sur un club de golf. Je reportai mon attention sur le rôdeur qui continuait son inspection de la chambre à grand renfort de borborygmes en tout genre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je ramenai mon arme de fortune devant moi. J'étais au bord de l'asphyxie tant son odeur était immonde. Après quelques minutes, le monstre tourna les talons pour retourner à l'avant du véhicule. Je comptai mentalement jusqu'à trois et sortis lentement de ma cachette. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me rapprochai de ma proie sans le moindre bruit. Je levai le club de golf au dessus de ma tête et l'abattis avec force sur son crâne. Horrifiée, je le vis se retourner vers moi. Plantée lamentablement dans son cuir chevelu, mon arme n'avait pas atteint le cerveau. Je reculai précipitamment et trébuchai avant de me cogner la tête contre le plan de travail. Dans ma chute, si gracieuse fut-elle, les ustensiles de cuisine posés sur le meuble se déversèrent sur ma figure, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Putain de merde, songeai-je , à moitié assommée, en tentant d'attraper quelque chose d'utile.

Le rôdeur se jeta sur moi au moment où je refermais mes doigts sur un couteau de cuisine. D'un geste brusque, je lui ouvris l'abdomen qui vomit son contenu sur mon ventre. Sa mâchoire putride se rapprocha dangereusement de mon menton réclamant son quatre heures. D'une main, je réussis à lui maintenir la tête en arrière, et finalement, après quelque seconde de lutte, la lame de mon couteau traversa son crâne de part en part. Le monstre s'écroula sur moi de tout son poids, dans un gargouillis humide.

Je repris ma respiration pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits avant de faire rouler le cadavre sur le flanc. Avec une grimace de dégoût, je repoussai du bout des doigts les morceaux d'entrailles qui avaient élu domicile sur mon t-shirt. Ma tête me faisait mal. Quelque chose me disait que mon arcade sourcilière n'avait pas apprécié ma chute. Le dos endolori, je me redressai péniblement, et risquai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. J'aperçus Andréa, couchée sous une voiture, pendant qu'un attroupement de rôdeurs s'éloignait vers une destination qu'eux seuls semblaient connaître.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis un hurlement déchirant. Je sortis précipitamment du camping-car pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Sophia ! sanglotait Carol dans les bras de Lori. Sophia !

\- Rick va la trouver, assurait la grande brune. Écoutes moi, Rick va la trouver.

Glenn m'expliqua brièvement que la petite Sophia avait été prise en chasse par deux rôdeurs. Elle avait juste eu le temps de sauter par dessus la glissière de sécurité avant de s'enfuir dans les profondeurs de la forêt qui bordait l'autoroute.

* * *

Rick et Daryl étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure. Au volant du pick up de mon ami, Shane avait entrepris, avec l'aide de Glenn et T-Dog, de pousser les voitures arrêtées en plein milieu de la voie pour permettre au camping-car de faire demi-tour. Lori, Carl et Andréa fouillaient les véhicules à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utiles. Prostrée devant la barrière de l'autoroute, Carol attendait nerveusement le retour de sa fille.

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit, murmura Dale, inquiet.

\- Ils vont la retrouver, assurai-je. Daryl est un excellent pisteur, je suis sûre que...

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? demanda la mère de famille en s'approchant de nous, le visage crispé par la tension.

\- On dégage la route pour pouvoir faire demi-tour, expliqua le doyen. Glenn a trouvé un autre itinéraire pour rejoindre Fort Benning.

\- Pas avant que ma fille revienne ?! s'exclama Carol d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, la rassurai-je en la serrant contre moi. Il est hors de question qu'on mette les voiles sans ta fille.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement en reniflant. La panique se lisait dans son regard bleu tandis qu'elle retournait sur le bord de la route.

Le jour commençait lentement à décliner et le ciel prenait une délicate teinte rose dorée. Après quelques secondes de discussion, nous fûmes rejoints par Andréa qui semblait furieuse.

\- Dale, où est-elle ?

\- Où est quoi ?

\- Mon arme, où est-ce-qu'elle est ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai, dit-il calmement.

\- Je veux que tu me la rendes, exigea-t-elle.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment, déclara le vieil homme avant de remettre son bob sur son crâne, je peux te la garder.

\- C'était celle de mon père, je veux la récupérer.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'enquit Shane, qui avait terminé de dégager la route.

\- Il se passe que Dale a confisqué mon arme et qu'il refuse de me la rendre, s'écria la jeune femme blonde.

\- Je n'en ai pas non plus, tentai-je, pour calmer la situation.

\- Te mêles pas de ça Lola, c'est entre Dale et moi. Et il sait très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, intervint l'ancien flic. Vous n'êtes pas formés à l'utilisation des armes, alors pour moi, moins il y en a, mieux c'est. En attendant que je vous apprenne à les manier, je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que Dale les garde.

Andréa lança un regard noir aux deux hommes avant de s'éloigner. Quelque chose s'était passé au CDC, j'en étais persuadée. Le doyen et l'avocate avaient toujours été plutôt proches, hors depuis que nous avions repris la route, j'avais l'impression que leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu détériorés.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très douée avec une arme à feu, finis-je par dire.

\- Tu apprendras Lola, il le faudra bien si tu veux rester en vie, affirma Shane en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Daryl ne sera pas toujours là pour jouer les baby-sitter.

\- Tu seras notre instructeur ? risquai-je légèrement mal à l'aise, tout en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

\- J'en sais rien, faudra qu'on se mette d'accord avec Rick.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre Lori.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'était juste un petit coup de fatigue. Y a des choses intéressantes ?

\- Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle en me tendant un t-shirt blanc avec un décolleté en dentelle noire. Il devrait t'aller, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire de gratitude, ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai pas porté quelque chose d'aussi féminin !

\- Shane a trouvé des bidons d'eau là bas, répliqua-t-elle en m'indiquant un fourgon quelques mètres plus loin, si jamais tu veux aller te rincer un peu...

\- Je dois comprendre que tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau parfum Entrailles de rôdeur ?

\- Disons qu'il est un peu...avarié, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je pouffai tout en m'éloignant. Je trouvai les fameux barils et retirai mon haut dans un bruit de succion écœurant. Avec un haut le cœur, je me débarbouillai rapidement, me changeai et retournai auprès des autres au moment où Rick et Daryl réapparaissaient.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée, se lamenta Carol sur le point de s'écrouler.

Aidée par Andréa, je la soutins tandis qu'elle s'asseyait péniblement sur la barrière de sécurité avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Impuissante, je posai une main sur son épaule. J'avais beau être une personne empathique, la souffrance des autres me rendait toujours mal à l'aise et je ne savais jamais quelle attitude adopter. Carol sanglota longuement dans mes bras. Je lançai un regard implorant à Daryl pour que les deux hommes nous expliquent ce qui s'était passé.

\- On a suivi une piste sur plusieurs kilomètres, commença-t-il, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- On y retourne demain, assura Rick.

\- Vous...vous ne pouvez pas laisser mon bébé passer la nuit toute seule dans les bois ? renifla Carol sous les regards désolés de nos compagnons de route.

\- On avancerait à l'aveugle, reprit Daryl à voix basse, on risquerait de se perdre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce sang ? s'enquit Glenn qui se tenait près de Dale.

\- On a trouvé un rôdeur, expliqua le shérif.

Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, la mère de famille manqua de s'évanouir à cette annonce.

\- Mais rien n'indique qu'il ait attaqué Sophia, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Rick et Daryl s'observèrent un instant.

\- On l'a ouvert. Cet enfoiré s'est fait une marmotte pour le déjeuner, marmonna mon ami.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise pour reprendre les recherches demain, annonça Rick. Daryl connaît parfaitement les bois, c'est lui qui prendra les rennes.

\- Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner à son propre sort ? s'écria alors Carol, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Deux rôdeurs nous suivaient, j'ai du les éloigner. C'était le seul moyen de la protéger, se défendit le shérif, désolé.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix Carol, le soutint Shane, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Et comment était-elle censée retrouver son chemin ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant, sanglota la mère de famille d'une voix brisée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...c'était le seul moyen.

\- Personne n'en doute mon pote, déclara l'ancien flic.

Je regardai Rick s'éloigner avec un nœud dans la gorge. La situation était épouvantable. Je comprenais la détresse de Carol mais je commençais à connaître le shérif. C'était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et droit. Il avait été le premier à s'élancer à la poursuite de Sophia, et rien que pour ça, il ne méritait pas qu'on l'accable. Je lançai un regard désolé à Lori et me tournai vers le reste du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? finit par demander Glenn, pendant que Carol et Andréa s'enfermaient dans le camping-car.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, répliqua Dale.

\- Va falloir faire des tours de garde, intervint Daryl. Les bois grouillent de rôdeurs.

\- Ok, approuva Shane. Je prendrai le premier quart.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Allongée à l'arrière du pick-up de Daryl, j'observais le ciel avec nostalgie. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre avaient quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Daryl en s'asseyant près de moi.

\- Ça va, répondis-je en me redressant,...si on en oublie cette journée désastreuse, ajoutai-je à voix basse.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'enquit-il à la vue de mon arcade sourcilière ouverte.

\- Une bagarre avec un rôdeur qui m'a permis de faire connaissance avec une casserole...enfin je crois que c'était une casserole. J'ai pas eu trop le temps de voir ce qui me tombait dessus en fait, souris-je faiblement.

\- Putain, j'peux vraiment pas te laisser seule cinq minutes, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait raccord avec ma lèvre...

\- Fais voir ton front au lieu de raconter des conneries, ordonna-t-il en sortant un mouchoir propre et du désinfectant de son sac.

\- Laisses tomber, je te dis que c'est rien.

\- Hors de question qu'on laisse ça comme ça, reprit-il en attrapant mon menton entre le pouce et l'index. Manquerait plus que ça s'infecte.

Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux bleus, troublée par cette proximité qui n'avait pourtant rien de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me rafistolait, et compte tenu du monde dans lequel nous vivions, je savais que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Il appliqua le linge humide sur ma plaie, avec douceur. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- A croire que l'apocalypse en veut à mon visage, grimaçai-je.

\- Tu survivras, dit-il tandis que je me rallongeais.

Je me tus quelques secondes avant de me redresser sur un coude.

\- On va la retrouver, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans, j'ai passé neuf jours dans les bois. Merle était en taule et mon père devait être bourré comme d'hab. Il s'est pas aperçu que j'avais disparu.

Je plaquai une main devant ma bouche, horrifiée par cette révélation. Daryl parlait rarement de son enfance, c'était un sujet sensible qu'il préférait éviter en général. Mon père avait toujours été violent avec ma sœur et moi...mais nous étions ses jouets préférés, et il se souciait de nous...d'une manière perverse et tordue, mais il se souciait de nous. Notre absence ne serait jamais passé inaperçue plus d'une journée.

\- Comment t'as fait ? murmurai-je.

\- J'ai appris à me démerder, répondit-il en s'allongeant à son tour, un bras sous la tête. Tout ça pour dire que je m'en suis sorti. Sophia, elle a du monde qui la cherche.

\- J'aimerais venir demain.

\- C'est hors de question, Casse-Noisette. T'es encore trop faible, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Faible ? me vexai-je.

\- Je te rappelle que t'as fait un malaise il y a quelques heures.

\- C'était rien du tout et de toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces ? Je pense que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que quoique tu dises, je viendrais quand même.

\- T'as vraiment un caractère de merde, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu peux parler, m'exclamai-je, à voix basse.

Devant son regard inquiet, je repris doucement :

\- Je ferai attention et tout le monde sera là...et puis, si tu avais vu comment j'ai dégommé ce rôdeur tout à l'heure...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

\- Ça a l'air d'être une corvée, murmurai-je, amusée.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, et, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plut tôt, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'était un geste tout simple et pourtant plein de tendresse. Mon cœur s'emballa, ce qui devenait une habitude ces temps-ci. Quinze ans. On se connaissait depuis près de quinze ans...pourquoi n'avais-je jamais ressenti une telle émotion à son contact auparavant ? Était-ce un effet secondaire de l'apocalypse ? Mes hormones qui me titillaient ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je devenais dingue...c'était forcément ça !

\- C'est pas une corvée. J'veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il, après une seconde.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, soufflai-je, incapable de détourner mon regard de ses yeux.

\- On devrait essayer de dormir, finit-il par dire.

J'acquiesçai avant de me remettre sur le dos en frissonnant. L'été touchait à sa fin. Même si les journées étaient encore très chaudes, les nuit, elles, commençaient à se rafraîchir. Je le sentis attraper quelque chose dans son sac et, quelques secondes plus tard, il déposait sa veste sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- Bonne nuit, Lola.

Ma gorge se noua lorsque je réalisai que la seule fois où nous avions dormi ensemble, c'était ce fameux jour où ma vie avait basculé dans le néant en découvrant le cadavre de ma sœur, pendu dans le grenier. Il m'avait gardé dans ses bras toute la nuit pendant que je pleurais à en perdre la raison. Sans le savoir, il ne m'avait pas seulement consolé cette nuit-là. Il m'avait aussi sauvé la vie.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou pas ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Recherches et nature humaine

**Hey ! Comme on se retrouve ? =D =D**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 ! Il a été assez difficile à écrire, je l'ai remanié plusieurs fois, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Le chapitre 8 est bouclé, et l'écriture du 9ème avance bien !**

 **Je tiens à remercier Maricia1805, Saya600 et Tendevils pour leurs reviews ! Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes, ainsi que les personnes qui se sont abonnés à mon histoire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Recherches et nature humaine**

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin avec une délicieuse odeur de café. Lori, un thermos à la main était occupée à servir tout le monde. Je m'étirai avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas encore faite à leur longueur et observai un instant une mèche entre mes doigts avant de me lever.

\- Bien dormi ? me demanda la grande brune en me tendant un gobelet.

\- Plutôt oui, souris-je, où est-ce-que vous avez trouvé le café ?

\- Dans une des voitures, et on a aussi trouvé une bouilloire.

\- La journée ne pouvait pas mieux démarrer, m'enthousiasmai-je avant de me rembrunir. Toujours aucune trace de Sophia ?

\- Malheureusement non, soupira Lori en m'indiquant de la suivre. Daryl et Rick sont en train d'établir le plan pour les recherches.

Penchés au dessus d'une carte étalée sur le capot d'une voiture, les deux hommes discutaient des zones où chercher en priorité. La forêt semblait assez étendue mais nous étions tous d'accord pour penser que Sophia n'avait pas pu aller très loin. J'aperçus Carol qui se tenait un peu plus loin, bras croisés, scrutant les bois dans l'espoir de voir réapparaître sa fille. La nuit avait dû être terriblement longue, songeai-je, la gorge serrée. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa détresse et son inquiétude, mais je gardais espoir malgré tout. Sophia n'était qu'une enfant...dans les films d'horreur, les enfants ne mourraient pas...si ? Glenn se joignit à nous et me tendit une machette rouillée.

\- Il paraît que c'est ton arme de prédilection, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai tué mon tout premier rôdeur avec un truc comme ça, pouffai-je, mais de là, à dire que c'est mon arme de prédilection, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

\- Tant que tu ne me coupes pas une jambe ou un bras avec, ça m'ira, plaisanta l'asiatique.

\- Je te promets de faire attention.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Carl en regardant sa mère avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, chéri.

\- Sophia est mon amie, je veux aider à la retrouver !

Lori hésita un instant, cherchant d'un œil l'approbation de Rick.

\- Tu restes avec nous et tu ne lâches pas maman, on est d'accord ? déclara le shérif.

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'enfiler avec fierté le Stetson de son père.

Je les laissai discuter quelques instants et me rapprochai de Daryl. Les muscles des bras tendus, ce dernier armait son arbalète. Je l'aidai à préparer ses munitions tout en terminant mon café, qui acheva de me réveiller. Il me regarda un instant d'un air indéchiffrable, semblant inspecter ma tenue comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

\- C'est...très élégant pour partir en expédition, finit-il par dire visiblement mal à l'aise en désignant mon t-shirt décolleté.

\- C'est Lori qui me l'a donné, le mien a rendu l'âme hier en faisant la connaissance d'un rôdeur, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh...euh...ça te va bien, grommela-t-il maladroitement.

\- Merci, m'empourprai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera blanc très longtemps mais bon...ça dépanne.

Putain de merde ! C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait comme...une femme, réalisai-je en déglutissant. Mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'étais un être asexué ? Je secouai la tête, abasourdie par mes propres conneries. Aussi mystérieuse soit-elle, le moment n'était pas franchement idéal pour penser à la vie sentimentale de Daryl. Surtout si elle m'incluait...ce qui devenait de plus en plus absurde...non vraiment, il allait falloir que je fasse le vide dans ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? sourcilla-t-il tandis que je me battais avec mes propres réflexions.

\- Rien, répliquai-je.

\- On dirait que t'as une discussion super tordue avec toi-même.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, balbutiai-je. Bon, on part quand ?

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant son couteau de chasse.

\- J'ai déjà une machette, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Prends le, on sait jamais, insista-t-il en m'attirant à lui pour insérer l'arme dans la ceinture de mon jean.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il retirait prestement sa main toujours posée sur ma taille.

Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent finalement du camping-car, mettant un terme à cette situation pour le moins gênante. Apparemment, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées depuis la veille, entre Dale et Andréa.

\- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie ! s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. C'est moi qui ai sauvé la tienne en acceptant de te suivre ! Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me priver de mon choix.

\- Mais...

\- Mon choix, Dale ! C'était à moi de décider si je voulais vivre ou non, et tu m'en as privé. Je regrette mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de te pardonner. Alors maintenant, tu me rends mon arme.

A contrecœur, le doyen s'exécuta. Je me tournai vers Daryl qui haussa les épaules, me signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas son problème.

* * *

Nous marchions depuis environ une heure lorsque Rick nous fit signe de nous arrêter. A quelques mètres de nous, se trouvait une tente. Daryl s'en approcha en silence, avant de se tourner vers Rick avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ok, Carol, murmura le shérif, appelles-là. Si elle est là dedans, ça la rassurera d'entendre ta voix.

\- Sophia, c'est maman, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tout va bien, tu peux sortir.

Glenn, Lori et moi étions en apnée. L'attente était interminable. Finalement, après quelques secondes, le chasseur fit glisser la fermeture éclair avec précaution avant d'entrer. L'odeur qui se dégagea nous saisit brusquement à la gorge. Je me plaquai une main devant la bouche pour ne pas vomir. J'avais l'habitude de l'odeur de pourriture des rôdeurs, mais là, c'était pire.

\- Y a un mec qui s'est fait sauter le caisson là dedans, déclara Daryl en ressortant. A part des vers, y a rien.

Carol commençait à désespérer. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards furieux à Rick le tenant pour responsable de la disparition de sa fille, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lori.

\- On bouge, lança Shane en se remettant en route.

Après quelques minutes, un clocher se mit à résonner bruyamment, nous figeant sur place.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Glenn.

\- On dirait une église, répliqua Lori.

\- Une église ? Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu se planquer là bas ? m'enquis-je.

\- Faut qu'on aille voir, approuva le shérif, avant de se tourner vers Shane. T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense qu'il faut pas traîner. Ce bordel va rameuter tous les rôdeurs du coin.

\- Ok, on y va. Restez groupés, recommanda Rick.

Lori attrapa la main de Carl tandis que nous nous élancions en direction du vacarme. Nous débouchâmes rapidement devant la fameuse chapelle.

\- Il n'y a pas de clocher ! m'écriai-je en détaillant le bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé qui se dressait devant nous

\- Faut arrêter ce boucan ! hurla Andréa en se précipitant vers les portes en bois.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur pour tomber sur trois morts vivants en pleine méditation. Ainsi, ces monstruosités priaient...première nouvelle. Je resserrai ma main autour de ma machette tandis qu'un premier rôdeur s'approchait de moi. Vêtue d'une longue robe fleurie qui avait dû un jour être...non même neuve, elle devait être horrible, songeai-je avant de secouer la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais vraiment un souci de concentration...ou bien était-ce un effet secondaire de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans mes veines ? Un voile grisâtre masquait son visage décharné, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Autant je m'étais habituée à leur odeur nauséabonde, autant je commençais à saturer des mâchoires défoncées, des orbites éclatées et autres joyeusetés de cette superbe apocalypse. La femme s'avança en grognant péniblement, puis, sans réfléchir, j'abattis mon arme sur son crâne dans un craquement sinistre. Andréa s'occupa du deuxième et Daryl du troisième.

\- Y a personne ici, constata mon ami.

Nous ressortîmes lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêta enfin.

\- Un boîtier électronique programmé, expliqua Glenn, en indiquant le mur derrière lui.

\- Ok, on fait un break, annonça Rick à bout de souffle, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'église en compagnie de Carol, Glenn et Carl.

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Shane et Lori. Ces derniers semblaient avoir une discussion plutôt houleuse. L'ancien flic semblait à bout de nerfs et ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

\- Il leur arrive quoi à ton avis ? demandai-je à Andréa qui observait la même scène que moi.

\- Je crois que Shane n'accepte pas trop la situation. Tu sais, avec le retour de Rick, je pense qu'il se sent mis à l'écart.

\- Rick est le mari de Lori, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Tu veux mon avis ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Lori n'est qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à elle. Elle s'est servie de lui et maintenant, elle le jette.

Je ne sus trop quoi répondre. Andréa ne semblait pas porter l'épouse du shérif dans son cœur.

\- Je vais voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je me laissai tomber sur l'une des marches du parvis avec un soupir. Les rapports humains étaient d'un compliqué ! Le monde partait en couille, les morts revenaient à la vie et les vivants passaient leur temps à se chercher des poux. La nature humaine avait vraiment un grain. Un mégot atterrit à mes pieds tandis que je me triturai les méninges.

\- A quoi tu penses Casse-Noisette ?

\- A la nature humaine, répondis-je, maussade. Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en communauté. J'avais déjà un doute, mais ça se confirme.

\- Si tu l'dis, j'vais pas te contrarier, grogna mon ami en s'installant à côté de moi. Ces deux là ont l'air de s'entendre, finit-il par dire en désignant d'un signe de tête Andréa et Shane.

\- Je pense qu'elle peut trouver mieux que lui, marmonnai-je.

\- T'es pas fan du flic ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Devant son air interrogateur, je repris à voix basse :

\- Tu as vu les marques qu'il a dans le cou ? Les traces de griffure ? Je...je crois qu'il a agressé Lori. T'as pas l'air étonné, ajoutai-je après une seconde.

\- Gardes tes distances avec lui, j'le sens pas ce type.

\- Ouais...moi non plus...enfin je deviens peut-être parano...j'en sais rien.

* * *

Les recherches se poursuivirent une grosse partie de la journée mais nous n'avions toujours aucune trace de Sophia. Désespérée, Carol avançait en silence.

\- On devrait retourner au camping-car, finit par lâcher Shane à voix basse, à l'attention du shérif.

\- Je refuse d'abandonner, chuchota ce dernier. On a au moins 1 heure devant nous avant que la nuit ne tombe.

\- Y'a encore beaucoup de route pour rentrer, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se perdre.

Rick réfléchit quelques secondes semblant peser le pour le contre, lorsque son regard se posa sur Carol.

\- Rentrez, je vais poursuivre encore un peu.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça Carl d'un ton ferme. Sophia est mon amie, je ne veux pas l'abandonner non plus.

\- Bébé...commença Lori avant d'être interrompue par Shane.

\- Je viens aussi. Je les surveille, tu peux rentrer tranquille, dit-il en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur ses traits.

\- Mon chéri, tu restes avec ton père, tu ne t'éloignes surtout pas, recommanda la grande brune avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Je suis tellement fière de toi

\- Daryl, tu peux raccompagner les autres ? demanda le shérif.

\- Ouais, répondit mon ami en redressant son arbalète sur son épaule.

Lori embrassa Carl et son mari et nous reprîmes notre route à travers la végétation luxuriante.

* * *

\- Gardons tout de même l'œil ouvert, signala Andréa. On ne sait jamais.

Daryl acquiesça tandis que nous avancions péniblement, les sens en alerte, guettant le moindre indice. Le chasseur s'arrêtait régulièrement, observait les branchages, les traces diverses au sol avant de nous indiquer la direction à suivre.

\- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Carol, qui venait de trébucher pour la troisième fois.

Je l'aidai à se relever mais elle me repoussa violemment. Glenn me tendit la main tandis que je me remettais sur mes deux jambes, surpris, tout comme moi.

\- Ça va, Carol ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Tout ça...on n'en serait pas là...

\- Mon mari fait tout ce qu'il peut, s'écria alors Lori, à bout de nerfs. Il a été le seul, tu m'entends, le seul à s'élancer à la poursuite de ta fille. Il risque sa vie et celle de mon fils, alors les reproches, ça va bien.

Jugeant que le moment était sans doute opportun pour tenter une approche discrète, un groupe de rôdeurs sortit de nulle part, s'avança vers nous en compagnie de leurs grognements respectifs. Il fallait reconnaître que leur sens du timing avait quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Une vieille femme en bikini se jeta sur moi, attirée visiblement par mon haut...le décolleté en dentelle noire devait être à son goût, songeai-je avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle agrippa mon t-shirt blanc de ses ongles jaunes orangés et le déchira jusqu'au nombril.

\- Putain de merde ! jurai-je excédée, en attrapant le couteau à ma taille. C'était mon seul t-shirt !

Je lui plantai ma lame dans le crâne avant de la retourner contre un deuxième mort vivant qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. De son côté, Andréa était aux prises avec un pompiste un peu trop entreprenant. D'un coup de machette, sa tête se décrocha de son corps pour rouler joyeusement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une flèche me frôla tandis que Daryl venait d'abattre un autre monstre juste derrière moi. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête en poursuivant ma lutte contre les morts qui arrivaient de partout. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines tandis que je me débattais telle une forcenée. Le sang, les entrailles, je ne voyais plus rien. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de m'en sortir vivante. Un énorme cadavre m'agrippa à la gorge alors que je m'élançai pour porter secours à Glenn. La chose me souleva de terre, me faisant lâcher ma machette. Je suffoquais littéralement, tentant tant bien que mal de l'atteindre avec le couteau que je tenais toujours dans la main gauche. Après quelques secondes, la chose me lâcha. A genoux, prise d'une toux violente, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle pendant que Daryl s'acharnait sur le crâne de mon bourreau. Après encore quelques secondes de lutte, les morts trouvèrent enfin l'absolution et le repos éternel.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta mon ami tandis que je m'essuyai les mains sur mon jean.

\- Ouais, murmurai-je en ramassant la machette que j'avais fait tomber.

Il lança un bref regard vers mon ventre dénudé avant de remettre son arbalète sur son dos.

\- Va te falloir un autre t-shirt, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est con, je l'aimais bien celui là, me lamentai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé ou agacé par ma remarque futile, lorsqu'une cavalière brune déboula brusquement devant nous. Armée d'une batte de base-ball, elle matraqua un dernier rôdeur qui s'était vicieusement rapproché de Glenn.

\- Lori ? Lori Grimes ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- C'est moi, déclara cette dernière, intriguée.

\- Vous devez venir avec moi ! C'est Rick qui m'envoie, votre fils s'est fait tirer dessus.

La nouvelle nous laissa sans voix. Le souffle court, je vis à peine Lori monter sur le cheval de la jeune femme. Elle nous donna l'adresse de la ferme de sa famille et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? s'exclama Daryl.

Les mains plaquées devant la bouche, Carol et Andréa ne surent quoi répondre. Je me tournais vers Glenn qui semblait aussi perdu que nous.

\- On devrait retourner au camping-car, finit-il par dire. Il faut qu'on explique à Dale et T-Dog ce qui s'est passé.

\- Vous croyez qu'on doit la croire ?

\- Elle connaissait Rick, Lola. Rentrons et on verra ce qu'en disent les autres, déclara Andréa.

* * *

Hershel Greene et ses deux filles, Beth et Maggie, vivaient dans la ferme familiale un peu à l'écart de la route. L'endroit avait été épargné par les rôdeurs et le patriarche nous avait réservé un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Ancien vétérinaire, l'homme d'un âge certain, avait réussi à sauver Carl de sa blessure à l'abdomen, au grand soulagement de nous tous. Cependant, Otis, l'homme qui avait tiré sur l'enfant par accident, était décédé dans l'expédition qu'il avait mené avec Shane pour récupérer le matériel médical nécessaire à l'opération. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce tragique événement et l'ancien flic était apparu un matin, le crâne totalement rasé. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus.

D'une nature avenante et souriante, Maggie, la jolie jeune femme brune que nous avions brièvement rencontrée dans les bois, avait tout de suite sympathisé avec le groupe...plus particulièrement avec Glenn. Ce dernier ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de la dévorer des yeux lorsqu'elle passait dans le coin pour s'atteler à ses corvées.

Nous avions installés nos tentes devant la propriété du fermier et un esprit de camping avait peu à peu pris possession des lieux. Enfin, nous nous sentions en sécurité.

Les recherches pour retrouver Sophia se poursuivaient mais n'avaient toujours pas donné le résultat escompté, au grand désespoir de Carol qui commençait à douter sérieusement du retour de sa fille.

Installés sur le toit du camping-car, Dale et moi discutions depuis de longues minutes.

\- Tu as toujours des doutes au sujet de Shane ? me demanda le doyen en s'assurant que le flic en question n'était pas dans le coin.

Je me tus un instant, intriguée par sa question.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dale ?

\- Écoutes, j'ai gardé ça pour moi depuis Atlanta mais...je crois qu'il est dangereux, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Il a agressé Lori au CDC, finis-je par lâcher. Elle n'a pas voulu rentrer dans les détails mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ce soir là...quelque chose de grave.

\- Je l'ai surpris il y a quelques semaines quand nous étions à la carrière. Rick était un peu plus loin, il n'a rien vu.

\- Il n'a rien vu ?

\- Shane l'avait dans son viseur, le doigt posé sur la détente.

\- Tu déconnes ? murmurai-je.

\- Je préférerais...Écoutes Lola, pour le moment, n'en parles pas, pas même à Daryl. Il faut que je tire ça au clair.

\- Je lui ai déjà fait part de mes doutes, grimaçai-je.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je lui confie ma vie depuis...depuis toujours, alors oui, bien sûr que je lui fais confiance.

\- Restez tout de même sur vos gardes, dit-il en retirant son bob pour éponger son front. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un autre accident.

\- Comme avec Otis, tu veux dire ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, observant du coin de l'œil Andréa, qui discutait avec T-Dog un peu plus loin.

\- Et vous deux ? Comment ça va ? demandai-je.

\- Elle est en colère, mais vivante alors je m'en accommode.

\- Elle reviendra, dis-je avec un sourire compatissant. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour elle, elle finira par changer d'avis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai avec nostalgie. 30 ans. J'avais 30 ans. Je m'étirai longuement en repensant à ces derniers jours. Nous avions eu de la chance qu'Hershel et sa famille acceptent de nous accueillir sur leur propriété. Daryl me manquait. Il passait ses journées en forêt, poursuivant sans relâche ses recherches pour retrouver Sophia. Nous nous croisions mais j'avais l'impression qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis une éternité. Se souviendrait-il que c'était mon anniversaire ? Savait-il seulement quel jour nous étions ? Dans les conditions actuelles, il était difficile de ne pas perdre le compte. Je bâillai paresseusement, avant de me lever avec difficulté. J'enfilai mon éternel jean troué, mon t-shirt déchiré et mes Doc Marteens avec un soupir. Joyeux anniversaire Lolita, songeai-je, tristement.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux préparé par Beth, la fille cadette du fermier, Rick nous proposa de nous réunir pour discuter de plusieurs nouvelles zones à explorer. Le patriarche, accompagné de Maggie, déroula une carte plus détaillée que la notre sur le pick-up de Daryl et pointa un endroit du doigt.

\- Ici, dit-il, c'est un lotissement assez récent. Un bon endroit pour se cacher si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a aussi cette rivière, c'est en pleine forêt mais il reste quelques habitations.

\- Je vais aller voir le lotissement, annonça Shane.

\- Daryl, tu peux te charger de la rivière ? demanda Rick. Tu es le seul parmi nous à savoir suivre une piste.

\- Ouais, je m'en charge.

\- Shane, tu t'occupes du lotissement en fin de matinée, après l'entraînement au tir. Tu pourras emmener avec toi celui qui s'en sort le mieux ? Si jamais ça dégénère là bas, je ne veux pas te savoir seul.

L'ancien flic acquiesça silencieusement, le regard sombre.

\- Andréa, Lori, Carol et Lola, je vous veux avec nous au stand de tir.

\- Je peux m'entraîner aussi ? intervint Maggie.

\- Hershel ?

Le fermier soupira, peu enclin à voir sa fille aînée manipuler des armes à feu mais abdiqua après quelques secondes.

\- Prends Betty avec toi, concéda le vieil homme.

\- Glenn, on va avoir besoin de ravitaillement. T-Dog, Dale et toi, faites une liste de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile et on enverra une équipe en ville cet après-midi, ça vous va ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je vis Daryl disparaître dans les bois et suivis le petit groupe censé s'entraîner au maniement des armes.

Je m'imaginai déjà en Lara Croft, dézinguant tout sur mon passage Il ne me manquait plus que le mini short et le tableau serait parfait...couteau, machette, revolver...l'héroïne super sexy et badass que j'étais supposée devenir dans mon fantasme du film d'horreur, prenait vie peu à peu...encore fallait-il oublier l'odeur de transpiration, les cheveux sales et les fringues déchirées. Cependant, ma rêverie fut de courte durée, une fois le flingue entre mes mains. Bordel ! Ce truc pesait une tonne !

Rick et Shane avait installé des boites de conserve vides en guise de cible. Le shérif nous expliqua comment recharger, comment retirer le cran de sûreté et finalement, le moment fut venu d'attaquer les exercices pratiques.

\- Ok Lola, positionnes tes bras comme ça, indiqua le shérif en se plaçant derrière moi, et surtout, penses à respirer. Quand tu te sens prête, tu presses la détente.

Je comptai jusqu'à 3, ajustai l'angle de tir et...

\- J'ai tué une boîte de haricots ! m'exclamai-je, pas peu fière de moi. Eh ! Du premier coup shérif, t'as vu ça !

\- T'avais déjà tiré avant ?

\- Un peu à l'arbalète avec Daryl et Merle quand j'étais plus jeune...mais c'était y a des siècles !

\- Bien, continues de t'entraîner, m'encouragea-t-il avant de rejoindre Beth qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

L'entraînement dura encore deux bonnes heures. Andréa s'avéra être une tireuse redoutable, contrairement à la sœur de Maggie qui n'avait atteint sa cible que deux fois...et encore, par accident. Quant à moi, je ne me débrouillais pas si mal...enfin, si on oubliait que j'avais failli toucher Rick dans un moment d'inattention.

En début d'après-midi, Shane et Andréa partirent en expédition dans le fameux lotissement dont avait parlé Hershel. Dale n'était pas follement heureux de savoir sa protégée, seule, avec l'ancien flic, mais il faisait bonne figure malgré tout, tentant de s'accommoder de la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Daryl rentra de son excursion dans les bois avec de bonnes nouvelles. Il avait trouvé une maison abandonnée dans laquelle quelqu'un avait récemment séjourné. Et à en juger par le lit improvisé fait de couvertures qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard, il était plausible que l'occupante en question ait été Sophia.

\- Alors, cette séance d'entraînement au tir ? me demanda-t-il tandis que nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers le camping-car

\- Après avoir abattu une boite de haricots et autre de pêches au sirop, il se pourrait que j'ai malencontreusement failli tuer Rick, grimaçai-je.

Le chasseur me regarda mi agacé, mi amusé avant de déposer son arbalète contre un arbre.

\- On reprendra l'entraînement tous les deux, dit-il après une seconde. T'as dégommé un catcheur de 2 mètres de haut, y a pas de raison que t'arrive pas à viser correctement.

\- Surtout si c'est toi le prof ! m'exclamai-je

\- Ouais, enfin t'emballe pas trop non plus. Si t'es nulle, t'es nulle.

\- Tu viens de dire que j'en étais capable !

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je m'esclaffai tout en replaçant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. J'adorais ce sourire qui se faisait si rare. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, troublée par son regard qui s'attarda une seconde sur mon décolleté.

\- Il te faut vraiment un autre t-shirt.

\- Ouais, de toute façon avec les températures qui commencent à baisser, c'est pas vraiment idéal comme tenue. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demandai-je en indiquant une fleur blanche qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- C'est pour Carol, répondit-il. C'est une rose cherokee. Elles...

\- Elles fleurissent pour redonner espoir aux mères dévastées par le chagrin, murmurai-je.

\- Ouais...ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait poussé pour Merle, marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle est forcément pour Sophia, approuvai-je.

On se voit plus tard, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère qu ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire de votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions :)**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 8 !**


	8. Descente en rappel et chaussons rouges

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre 8 ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, je l'ai même écrit d'une traite...en même temps, la scène de la fin je l'avais en tête depuis que j'ai démarré cette fic ! Mais chuuuut ! Pas de spoiler ^^' Le chapitre 9 est bouclé, et je vais pas tarder à attaquer le 10ème...Déjà ! Je sens que cette histoire est partie pour être hyper longue en fait oO**

 **Un immense merci à Maricia1805, Saya600 et xGothicAngel pour leur reviews ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ma petite histoire puisse plaire :) :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Descente en rappel et chaussons rouges**

Accompagnés de Glenn et Maggie, Daryl et moi arrivâmes en ville en milieu d'après-midi. Enfin, « ville » était un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait d'une simple rue bordée de quelques commerces dont les barricades sommaires témoignaient tristement de ce qu'était devenu le monde.

Du dos de la main, j'essuyai la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur mon front. La chaleur moite de cette fin d'été était épuisante et, paradoxalement, les températures nocturnes chutaient de jour en jour. Les médicaments pour Carl commençaient à manquer, tout comme les vêtements, et surtout les sacs de couchage qui avaient péri dans l'explosion du CDC.

\- Maggie et moi, on va s'occuper des médocs, annonça Glenn en descendant de voiture. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose tant qu'on est là bas ?

Je regardai Maggie mal à l'aise avant de l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, il te faut...

\- Des tampons, chuchotai-je avec une grimace.

\- Je m'en occupe. Rien d'autre ? ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif en direction de Daryl.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A ton avis ? dit-elle, avec un regard très appuyé.

\- Ohhh...ça...non ! On est pas...on est juste amis, me justifiai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? J'aurais juré que...

\- Bon on y va ? s'impatienta Glenn.

\- On en rediscute plus tard, m'indiqua Maggie avec un large sourire tandis que nous rejoignions les deux hommes.

\- Y a rien à discuter, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

\- On s'retrouve là dans une heure, déclara Daryl.

\- Ça marche ! Soyez prudents, lança l'asiatique en s'éloignant.

Je suivis mon ami en silence jusqu'au magasin de sport qui se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la rue. J'avais l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où on s'était retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, même si c'était uniquement pour du ravitaillement.

Avec la discrétion qui lui était propre, il se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Je l'imitai, attendant ses instructions lorsqu'il frappa deux coups secs contre la baie vitrée. Attirés par le bruit, deux rôdeurs apparurent à l'intérieur. Le chasseur dégaina son arbalète et me fit signe d'ouvrir. Je m'exécutai tandis qu'il dégommait le premier mort-vivant. J'attrapai mon couteau et le plantai silencieusement dans le crâne du second qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Daryl récupéra son carreau sur le premier cadavre pendant que j'en abattais un troisième qui s'était retrouvé coincé sous une étagère pleine à craquer de protéines en poudre. Ces machins devaient valoir une fortune mais visiblement, en période d'apocalypse, plus personne ne s'en souciait. Triste monde !

Après avoir inspecté les lieux, nous nous séparâmes pour plus d'efficacité. Vestes en polaire, écharpes, blousons, sweat-shirt...j'entassai tout ce que je pouvais dans le sac de sport prêté par Maggie. J'en profitai pour récupérer également un nouveau réchaud, ainsi que deux petites recharges de gaz. J'examinai chaque rayon avec minutie lorsque mon regard se posa sur une superbe paire de pointes rouges vifs. Les chaussons rouges, songeai-je la gorge soudain nouée. Je caressai du bout des doigts la soie des rubans carmins avec tendresse, rêvant quelques instants de ce solo qui m'avait tant fasciné.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

\- Rien, sursautai-je, t'as trouvé ?

\- Ouais, on se barre, dit-il en me débarrassant de mon sac.

Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière et m'élançai vers la sortie, Daryl sur les talons. Glenn et Maggie nous attendaient, les bras chargés, près de la voiture. Je remarquai immédiatement les joues rosées de la jeune femme, l'air quelque peu hagard de mon ami asiatique, et réprimais un sourire. Visiblement, le ravitaillement à la pharmacie les avait inspiré.

\- Vous avez tout ? s'enquit Maggie.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place à l'arrière du véhicule. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit brusquement lorsque je réalisai que plus jamais, je n'aurai l'occasion de danser. Je fermai les yeux, m'imaginant un instant, chaussée de ces superbes pointes rouges et étouffai un sanglot. Putain, je pleurais à cause d'une stupide paire de chaussons...j'étais vraiment pathétique.

\- Casse-Noisette ? me demanda Daryl, inquiet en essuyant avec douceur une larme qui perlait au coin de mes paupières.

\- Ça va, murmurai-je en reportant mon attention sur la route.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Glenn ne cessait d'observer Maggie à la dérobée, Daryl s'était assoupi, quant à moi...je déprimais. C'était absurde, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais depuis le suicide de ma sœur, la danse avait été un exutoire, un moyen d'oublier toute cette souffrance que j'avais accumulé au fil des ans. Le ballet me donnait un objectif, un but. Aujourd'hui, je fêtais mes 30 ans, et que me restait-il ? De quoi serait fait mon avenir ? De pillages ? De fuite ? La fin du monde...ça craint, pensai-je avec morosité. Songeuse, je dévisageais mon ami avec tendresse. Les traits apaisés, un bras derrière la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement séduisant. Je me posais mille questions à son sujet. Notre relation était en train d'évoluer...vers quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Sa présence m'était indispensable. Il avait toujours été une constante pour moi, cette petite lumière qui éclairait la pénombre qu'était ma vie. Mais dernièrement, il était devenu plus que ça.

Glenn coupa le moteur, me tirant brutalement de ma rêverie. Rick et Lori nous aidèrent à décharger et, quelques minutes plus tard, Beth nous apporta de la citronnade. Elle était comme ça. Douce, attentionnée et tellement attachante.

Je m'éclipsai dans ma tente et retirai enfin mon t-shirt déchiré lorsque Daryl entra. Mon souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'il me fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Nous restâmes quelques secondes immobiles, ne nous lâchant pas des yeux. Dieu merci, je portais un soutien-gorge !

\- Tu veux bien te retourner ? finis-je par demander en ramenant le tissus déchiré devant moi.

\- Désolé, grogna-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tentant vainement de reprendre une respiration normale pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque. J'attrapai un débardeur noir récupéré au magasin de sport et l'enfilai rapidement.

\- C'est bon, murmurai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Je savais pas que tu...commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu te remettras de cette vision d'horreur, pouffai-je en lui tapotant maladroitement le bras.

Il plongea un instant ses yeux dans les miens, avant de reprendre à voix basse :

\- J' retourne chercher la gosse. Essaies de pas te faire mal pour une fois.

\- Ok, sois prudent.

\- Et...t'es pas une vision d'horreur, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir.

What the fuck ?! Hébétée par sa remarque, je restai plantée sur place. Je m'étais toujours trouvée plutôt jolie, et la danse classique m'avait façonné un corps dont j'étais assez fière, mais de là à imaginer que Daryl puisse me trouver à son goût...A vrai dire, ça ne m'était même jamais venu à l'esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en repensant à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il m'avait découverte en petite tenue. Et merde Lola ! C'était pas le moment de se faire des films ! Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. C'était l'apocalypse, il n'avait pas vu de femme depuis des lustres, point final ! Je me flagellai mentalement, ahurie une nouvelle fois par ces pensées absurdes qui ne cessaient de m'assaillir.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Lori qui venait de passer la tête par l'ouverture de ma tente.

\- Ouais !

\- On aurait besoin d'aide au puits, tu peux venir ?

* * *

La première chose que j'eus envie de faire en jetant un œil dans le vieux puits de la ferme d'Hershel, fut d'éclater de rire. Le rôdeur, qui s'était retrouvé coincé à l'intérieur, était tellement grotesque que s'en était presque comique. Il devait être là depuis un moment. Sa peau avait commencé à cloquer, créant de multiples boursouflures sur son visage, déjà enflé. D'une corpulence impressionnante, il pataugeait dans l'eau en grognant lamentablement.

\- Comment on va le sortir de là ? s'enquit Glenn, visiblement amusé par l'allure pitoyable du cadavre.

\- On pourrait juste lui mettre une balle dans le crâne, suggéra T-Dog, les sourcils froncés en regardant la chose se cogner contre les parois terreuses.

\- Et risquer de contaminer l'eau ? s'exclama Dale. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

\- En même temps, on ne sait pas depuis combien de jours il barbote là dedans, sourcillai-je avec une grimace de dégoût, comptez pas sur moi pour boire ça.

\- On va devoir le sortir vivant, déclara Shane en commençant à nouer une des deux cordes qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment pour l'attacher ? demanda l'asiatique.

Face au regard insistant de l'ancien flic, le jeune homme déglutit.

\- Je dois faire l'appât, c'est ça ?

\- Je peux y aller, proposai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Pour que Daryl me bute s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Hors de question, Lola.

\- Glenn, commença Maggie.

\- Pas d'autre volontaire ? l'interrompit Shane en observant tour à tour T-Dog, Lori et Dale.

Il confectionna un harnais avec la corde qui lui restait avant d'en équiper l'ancien livreur de pizza.

\- Tu lui mets celle-là autour du cou pour qu'on puisse le remonter.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ta nouvelle coupe ? déclara Glenn dont la voix trahissait un semblant de panique. C'est vrai, t'as une belle forme de tête.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là en un seul morceau.

\- Un morceau vivant, rectifia l'asiatique. C'est important.

L'ancien flic passa la corde autour d'une vieille pompe à eau rouillée fixée dans le sol, tandis que nous la tenions pour sécuriser la descente de notre ami et ainsi faciliter sa remontée.

\- Ok, on te tient, annonça Shane.

\- Vous êtes cinglés, se crispa Maggie qui nous regardait d'un air dubitatif.

Le souffle court, je sentais le cordage glisser doucement entre mes doigts. Glenn avait beau être un poids plume, le maintenir ainsi dans le vide nous demandait un effort considérable.

\- Ça va là dedans ? demanda Shane.

\- Ouais ! Il pue, c'est une infection !

Brusquement, la pompe à eau se décrocha du sol et la corde fila entre nos mains.

\- Glenn ! cria Maggie.

Je resserrai mes mains autour du cordage, sentant une brûlure atroce me déchirer l'intérieur des paumes.

\- Faites-moi remonter ! Sortez-moi de là ! hurla Glenn qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rôdeur.

Chaque muscle tendu au maximum, nous tirions de toutes nos forces, tandis que notre ami se débattait pour rester hors de portée du monstre. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, Glenn réapparut, à bout de souffle, mais indemne. Perturbée par ce qui venait d'arriver, Maggie préféra s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Lori se précipita sur le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien et je m'affalais sur le sol, regardant la chair à vif de mes mains avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Il nous faut un autre plan, remarqua Dale.

\- Pas besoin, répliqua Glenn en lui tendant la deuxième corde, j'ai réussi. On remet ça quand vous voulez !

\- Ok, lança Shane, on s'y remet !

\- Tirez ! cria T-Dog dont le visage trahissait l'effort intense qu'il était en train de fournir.

Centimètre par centimètre, la créature qui autrefois avait été humaine remontait à la surface dans un gargouillis de grognements en tout genre. A en juger par son apparence, il avait du atterrir là dedans depuis un moment. Il ne lui manquait plus que les branchies, pouffai-je silencieusement. Son énorme ventre gorgé d'eau était marbré de veines pourpres, quant à l'odeur...mieux valait ne pas s'attarder dessus. Nous y étions presque. La chose était à moitié sortie mais se débattait, visiblement peu encline à retrouver la terre ferme et la lumière du jour.

\- Encore un effort ! ordonna l'ancien flic.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le rôdeur se disloqua au niveau de la taille devant nos yeux horrifiés. Ses entrailles, ainsi que le bas de son corps se déversèrent dans le puits pendant que le haut du corps continuait de gigoter à la recherche d'un en-cas. Il avait d'ailleurs jeté son dévolu sur T-Dog qui regardait le désastre d'un air hébété, avant de s'armer d'une pelle. Il défonça la crâne du mort vivant à plusieurs reprises puis marmonna d'un ton dégoûté :

\- Je vous l'avais dit, une balle dans la tête.

\- On ferait mieux de condamner ce puits, déclara Dale.

* * *

Assise autour du feu de camp généreusement allumé par Rick, je regardai l'intérieur de mes mains avec une moue désespérée. Daryl allait encore péter un câble, songeai-je amusée.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec le puits ? s'enquit le shérif, Lori dans ses bras.

\- Longue histoire, soupira T-Dog. On a été obligé de le condamner.

\- Le mort vivant le plus dégueu de l'histoire de l'apocalypse avait élu domicile dedans, expliqua Glenn. On a voulu le sortir mais...

\- Disons simplement, qu'il ne s'est pas montré très coopératif, pouffai-je en repensant à cet épisode.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliqua mon ami asiatique. Rick, t'aurais du voir ça, il était immonde.

\- Tiens, déclara Carol en me tendant un bol de carottes râpées qu'elle avait préparé avec Beth dans l'après-midi.

\- Merci, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je tiens le coup, répliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Daryl va la retrouver. Il n'abandonnera pas tant que Sophia ne sera pas parmi nous, tentai-je de la réconforter.

\- Merci Lola, tu es adorable, dit-elle en posant une main douce sur mon bras. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il tienne autant à toi, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde.

Devant mon air interrogateur, elle reprit :

\- Il était terriblement inquiet quand tu es tombée malade l'autre jour.

\- Ça devait plutôt le gonfler qu'il m'arrive encore quelque chose, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Tu te trompes, il t'aime énormément. Je crois qu'il serait prêt à tout pour toi.

Je déglutis, troublée par les paroles de la mère de famille. Génial. J'avais exactement besoin de ce genre de révélations pour nourrir les fantasmes de mon cerveau dérangé. Notre relation avait toujours été spéciale et souvent, mal interprétée par les personnes extérieures. Mais ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions plus seulement fusionnels...et visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule. Je secouai à nouveau la tête. J'avais du prendre trop de coups pour avoir l'esprit aussi tordu. Je reportai mon attention sur mes compagnons de route, souhaitant plus que tout échapper à la montagne de questions que je me posais. J'aimais cette ambiance de colonie de vacances. Ces moments de partage autour du feu nous permettaient d'oublier pour un temps l'épidémie, les rôdeurs et toute cette horreur qu'était devenu notre quotidien.

Shane et Andréa discutaient sous l'œil contrarié de Dale. J'avais le sentiment que leur escapade dans le lotissement avait rapproché l'avocate et l'ancien flic. Le doyen l'avait compris lui aussi, et cela ne lui plaisait pas...question discrétion, il pouvait repasser.

\- Je vais voir comment va Carl, annonça finalement Lori en se levant.

\- J'arrive, répondis Rick en l'imitant. Lola, demain je te veux au stand de tir avec Beth, Maggie et Lori.

\- Pas de souci shérif ! souris-je. Je crois que j'ai quelques progrès à faire.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, déclara-t-il. Faut juste que tu arrives à te concentrer.

Le couple s'éloigna et j'observai un instant le ciel en espérant que Sophia allait bien. Daryl arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il déposa son arbalète devant sa tente et vint s'installer près de Carol.

\- Toujours rien ? demanda T-Dog.

\- Non, il commençait à faire trop sombre, j'ai pas pu aller bien loin, répliqua le chasseur de sa voix rauque.

Le repas se termina dans un silence tendu. Carol semblait...résignée. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa tristesse. La mère de famille se leva avec un soupir fatigué.

\- Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, lança Dale, avec un sourire compatissant.

Daryl se rapprocha de moi et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mes mains meurtries.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ceci est le résultat de la rencontre entre un puits, Glenn, un rôdeur et une corde, énonçai-je non sans une pointe d'humour.

\- Je sais pas comment tu t'démerdes pour te fourrer dans des histoires pareilles, marmonna-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu ? C'est l'histoire de ma vie, soupirai-je avec un sourire.

\- Bon, amènes-toi, annonça-t-il en se mettant debout.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Faut que je te montre un truc.

* * *

Je le suivis jusqu'à la ruine d'une ancienne cheminée située un peu à l'écart de la ferme. Daryl s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur de pierres. Je l'imitai avant d'étendre mes jambes devant moi. Étrangement nerveuse, je remontai la fermeture éclair de la veste de sport que j'avais dégoté un peu plus tôt. La nuit, plutôt douce, était faiblement éclairée par la lune qui brillait fièrement au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un sac en papier. Bon anniversaire Casse-Noisette.

\- Tu...t'en es souvenu ? murmurai-je, ébahie.

\- Bien sûr, grommela-t-il. Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais zapper tes 30 ans. Ouvres.

Les mains tremblantes, j'entrouvris le paquet avant de fondre en larmes en découvrant la paire de pointes rouges.

\- J'ai vu que tu les regardais tout à l'heure, reprit-il à voix basse. J'suis retourné les récupérer avant d'aller chercher la gosse.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je, c'est...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me serrer contre lui. Putain, j'étais dingue de ce type.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Les chaussons rouges, c'est...mon film préféré, reniflai-je en me dégageant à regret de son étreinte. Et j'avais...j'avais promis à Hana qu'un jour, je danserai le solo de Victoria. Mais, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur, et...

\- Tu le danseras, dit-il doucement. Oh, j'ai ça aussi, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes en me tendant une petite brioche surmontée d'une bougie.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ? pouffai-je.

\- T'occupes pas de ça, grogna-t-il en l'allumant avec un briquet. Souffles.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies chanté Joyeux anniversaire, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je soufflai ma bougie en fermant les yeux, savourant cet anniversaire pas comme les autres. Je reportai mon regard sur lui, plus heureuse qu'à mon réveil. Ma vie, qui avait été si merdique, prenait finalement tout son sens à ses côtés. Je laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule, bercée par le silence apaisant qui nous avait rattrapé. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.

\- Fais voir tes mains.

Je me tournai vers lui paumes ouvertes incapable de détacher mon regard de ses prunelles bleues. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché qui maculait ma peau cristalline.

\- Je retourne au stand de tir avec Rick demain, déclarai-je tandis qu'il bandait mes mains avec un mouchoir.

\- Essaies de pas le buter.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, souris-je.

Une heure plus tard, nous prîmes le chemin du retour, Daryl me précédant.

\- Allez avoues, en fait tu m'adores, plaisantai-je.

\- Faut pas pousser non plus, ricana-t-il

Je me jetai sur son dos, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Avoues ! répétai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses avant de me chatouiller les côtes. Hurlant de rire, je remuais dans tous les sens tandis que nous chahutions comme lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daryl trébucha et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un sur l'autre, dans l'herbe.

\- Ma tête, me lamentai-je en continuant de rire. J'vais encore avoir une bosse.

\- Bien sûr que je t'adore, marmonna-t-il en appui sur un coude au dessus de moi, tu crois que j't'aurais embarquée avec Merle sinon ?

Je me figeai soudain, réalisant dans quelle position nous nous trouvions. Je n'avais plus 15 ans. J'en avais 30. Le corps de femme et les hormones qui allaient avec. Il semblait aussi troublé que moi et finit par se relever, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout, lorsque Lori passa devant nous d'un pas pressé, interrompant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Je la regardai s'éloigner et me retournai vers Daryl, intriguée.

\- On devrait rentrer, finit-il par dire.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a, à ton avis ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en tape.

Il semblait subitement contrarié.

\- Ça va ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ouais, juste envie de pioncer, rétorqua-t-il en arrivant devant ma tente.

Il plaqua une bise sur mon front avant de s'éloigner en silence. Je me surpris à le rattraper, ne voulant pas que cette soirée se termine de cette manière.

\- Daryl, attends.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue pendant qu'il resserrait lentement son étreinte autour de moi.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore...Et, merci pour ce soir

\- Bonne nuit Lola, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Bonne nuit.

Un peu plus tard, dans mon sac de couchage, je caressais la soie délicate des ballerines écarlates en me triturant les méninges. La culpabilité que je ressentais vis à vis d'Hana m'écrasait douloureusement la poitrine...comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Que penserait-elle de moi si elle savait ?

Il m'avait sauvé...tellement de fois. Et je ne parlais pas que de l'épidémie. Sous ses airs bourrins et renfermés, Daryl était quelqu'un de profondément humain...et il fallait se l'avouer, la fin du monde lui allait bien. Mais ce que j'éprouvais n'avait plus rien à voir avec une simple attirance physique. C'était plus que ça. Cette putain d'apocalypse était en train de me bousiller le peu de neurones valides qu'il me restait. C'était officiel, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il fallait relativiser. Du moment que des petits cœurs ne se mettaient pas à flotter autour de moi en sa présence, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les choses changent...Si ? Je détestais cette fin du monde, je détestais ces saletés de rôdeurs...mais lui, je l'aimais, c'était plus fort que moi.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **A très vite pour le 9ème !**


	9. Concentration et tarte aux pommes

**Heyyyy !**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 ! Encore un que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé écrire, même si certains passages m'ont donné un peu de fil à retordre ! Les choses avancent doucement entre Lola et notre redneck adoré...j'espère que ça vous plaira =D**

 **Le numéro 10 est terminé, et le 11 en est aux 3/4...j'avance vite ! A ce rythme là, nous attaquerons bientôt la saison 3 =D =D D'ailleurs j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour les saisons 4, 5 et 6...vivement qu'on y soit :) :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, Tendevils ainsi que Saya600 pour leurs reviews ! C'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir vos avis et votre enthousiasme m'encourage grandement dans ma folie darylesque mdrrrr**

 **Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes qui se sont arrêtés sur cette fic :) :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon weekend :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Concentration et tarte aux pommes**

La nuit fut courte et agitée. Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin l'esprit totalement embrumé par les cauchemars, nombreux, qui m'avaient harcelé ces dernières heures. Hana, chaussée de pointes rouges, m'avait rendu visite plusieurs fois. Après m'avoir maudit sur plusieurs générations en chantant What Is Love d'Haddaway, elle n'avait cessé de souhaiter ma mort, là encore, sur plusieurs générations...ouais, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir mourir autant de fois, surtout sur un tube des années 90, mais la logique des rêves n'avait jamais été mon fort...si on ajoutait à cela, mon cerveau dérangé à l'imagination débordante, on obtenait un cafouillis incompréhensible.

Je rejoignis Daryl à l'écurie. Ce dernier était occupé à seller une jument au tempérament rebelle. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux, songeai-je avec un sourire.

\- Salut ! lançai-je en lui tendant un licol en cuir.

Le chasseur releva la tête vers moi avant d'attraper l'objet. Il termina de préparer sa monture et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- T'as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Tu repars déjà ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ouais, j'veux reprendre la piste que j'ai trouvé hier.

Je retirai le couteau de chasse que je portais à la taille depuis qu'il me l'avait donné, et le lui tendis.

\- Prends-le.

\- Je préfère que tu le gardes, grogna-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et l'attirai contre moi. Puis, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, je glissai l'arme dans la ceinture de son jean déchiré...allumeuse, pensai-je le souffle court. Il me regarda, tout aussi surpris que moi par mon audace.

\- Gardes-le, c'est plus sûr, dis-je pour me donner un semblant de contenance. Ici avec les autres, je risque rien et puis, sourcillai-je, tu oublies que je suis la reine de la machette.

\- Lola ? nous interrompit Rick. Tu es prête ?

\- Ouais ! J'arrive !

\- Fais gaffe, lança Daryl à l'attention du shérif, c'est une catastrophe ambulante.

\- J'ai pu voir ça hier, répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire en coin, elle a failli me tuer !

\- C'était un accident, m'exclamai-je.

* * *

Je venais d'abattre ma onzième boîte de petits pois, paix à leurs âmes, lorsque Rick s'approcha de moi.

\- Alors ? Verdict ?

\- Tu te débrouilles bien. Shane, tu peux t'occuper des autres ? J'emmène Lola s'entraîner sur une vraie cible.

\- Ouais, répliqua son ami en corrigeant la position de Beth.

\- Quand tu dis « vraie cible », je dois comprendre « rôdeur » shérif ? risquai-je.

\- T'as tout compris, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la lisière de la forêt. J'en ai repéré un qui est coincé là bas.

Je le suivis, les doigts crispés sur mon arme à feu. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec cet engin, mais Rick avait raison. Il fallait que je sache m'en servir en cas d'urgence. Nous arrivâmes au bord d'un petit ruisseau, dont la vase épaisse créait une sorte de marécage dans lequel barbotait joyeusement un mort-vivant d'à peu près mon âge. Enfin, si on se fiait à la partie gauche de son visage, la droite ayant été à moitié dévoré.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Maîtrise de soi, respiration et...concentration, répliquai-je avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, enlèves la sécurité. Je vais le libérer, dit-il en lançant une corde autour du cadavre qui, si on tenait compte de ses grognements, était ravi d'avoir de la visite.

J'inspirai profondément, mettant le monstre en joue.

\- Prête ? N'oublies pas, vises le cerveau.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tandis que Rick libérait la chose sur moi. Je pressai la détente une première fois, mais ratai lamentablement ma cible.

\- Concentres-toi Lola !

Deuxième essai et nouvel échec.

\- Visualises ! m'encouragea mon instructeur.

\- Tu veux pas lui dire d'arrêter de gigoter ? m'écriai-je à bout de nerfs.

\- Imagines quelqu'un que tu détestes !

Le visage bouffi de mon père apparut devant mes yeux, me déclenchant une brusque nausée. Je reculai, paniquée, avant de trébucher sur une racine. Je me retrouvai sur les fesses en pestant. Bordel de merde, même quand il n'était pas là cet enfoiré me pourrissait l'existence ! Brusquement, toute la rage, toute la haine ancrées en moi depuis tant d'années refirent surface. Je repensai à toutes les horreurs que m'avait fait subir mon bourreau de géniteur avec un haut le cœur. J'ajustai mon angle de tir tandis que le rôdeur s'approchait de moi, et après une seconde, je pressai la détente pour enfin lui exploser la cervelle.

\- J'ai réussi ! m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

\- Félicitations, me lança Rick en m'aidant à me relever. T'as compris le truc, faut surtout pas que tu hésites.

\- T'es un super prof, shérif !

\- C'est toi qui est douée Lola, tu as juste besoin de prendre confiance en toi et de visualiser. Tu verras, avec un peu d'entraînement ce sera instinctif, tu n'auras plus besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans son zénith azur, le soleil réchauffait cette fin d'après midi de ses rayons dorés, pendant que j'aidais Carol et Lori avec la lessive...putain d'apocalypse misogyne ! Andréa, armée d'un fusil sniper, montait la garde sur le toit du camping-car tandis que Glenn et Dale bricolaient le moteur du véhicule. Accoudés contre l'une des barrières en bois de la propriété, Rick et Shane discutaient avec Hershel et T-Dog. Je les observai un moment, m'interrogeant vaguement sur leur sujet de discussion.

\- Je pensais préparer un repas pour ce soir, déclara Carol qui s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes sur la même tâche. Pour remercier Hershel de son hospitalité.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Lori, il a tant fait pour nous, ajouta-t-elle en surveillant du coin de l'œil Carl qui jouait un plus loin.

L'état du petit garçon s'était grandement amélioré. Il avait fait sa première sortie un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'était un dur à cuire, comme son père, et ce n'était pas une ridicule épidémie de morts vivants qui allait venir à bout de sa force de caractère.

\- Je peux m'occuper du dessert si vous voulez, proposai-je en m'essuyant le front du dos de la main. J'étais assez douée en pâtisserie.

\- J'ai vu Maggie revenir avec des pommes tout à l'heure, répliqua la grande brune.

\- Une tarte aux pommes, ça vous tente ?

\- Je n'osais pas demander, sourit Carol.

\- J'ai entendu parler de tarte aux pommes ? s'enquit Beth en s'installant avec nous. On a encore du beurre et de la farine, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils intéressé.

\- Rôdeur ! hurla soudain Andréa nous arrachant à notre conversation.

Je lâchai la chemise que j'avais dans les mains, attrapai ma machette et courus vers le camping-car, la main en visière devant les yeux. Sortant de la forêt, j'aperçus au loin la silhouette titubante qui s'approchait dangereusement de la propriété d'Hershel. Rick, Shane et Glenn s'élancèrent alors dans sa direction.

\- Ne tires pas ! ordonna Rick par dessus son épaule à l'attention de l'avocate qui déjà s'était mise en position.

Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais au fond de mes entrailles. La main crispée sur le manche de mon arme, je me mis à courir en direction de l'apparition.

\- Andréa ! Ne tires pas ! continuait de crier le shérif.

Je courais à en perdre haleine, et plus je m'approchais, plus je réalisais que ce n'était pas un cadavre qui avançait vers nous.

\- C'est Daryl ! s'écria Glenn.

\- Si tu veux m'buter faut que tu presses la détente, répliqua ce dernier à l'attention de Rick qui le tenait en joue.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ? m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Le visage tuméfié, sa chemise nouée autour de sa taille pour comprimer une blessure qui pissait le sang, mon ami semblait avoir traverser l'enfer. Le coup de feu brusquement tiré par Andréa résonna de longues secondes à mes oreilles tandis que mon ami s'écroulait dans le champ.

\- Nooon ! Noooon ! hurla Rick. Ne tires pas !

Horrifiée, je me jetai sur Daryl. La balle avait effleuré sa tempe, mais la plaie rougeoyante qu'il avait sur le flanc ne cessait de saigner. Fébrile, j'appuyai mes mains pour faire pression dans l'espoir de stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Ça va, dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Aidez-moi à le mettre debout, déclara le shérif en s'agenouillant avant d'être rejoint par Shane.

\- C'est quoi qu'il a autour du cou ? Des oreilles ? constata Shane.

\- Mieux vaut garder ça pour nous, répliqua Rick en arrachant le collier morbide que le chasseur s'était confectionné.

Hershel accouru en compagnie de Carol, Lori et Maggie.

\- Installez-le dans la chambre du premier étage, ordonna-t-il, je vais préparer ma trousse.

Hébétée, j'observai mes mains pleines de sang. Ce sang. Son sang. Maggie s'approcha doucement de moi et me serra longuement dans ses bras.

\- Lola, viens, je vais te faire couler un bain, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

J'acquiesçai en silence et la suivis jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit les robinets pendant que je croisai le regard hagard d'une jeune femme brune aux grands yeux verts. Son visage couvert d'hémoglobine me fixait d'un œil vide. Qui était cette fille ? Était-ce vraiment moi ? Je fis couler l'eau du robinet et commençai à frotter mes mains. Encore et encore, ignorant la douleur de mes paumes meurtries. Il fallait frotter...enlever tout ce sang témoin de l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon ami. Maggie posa une main apaisante sur mon avant-bras, attrapa une serviette et enroula mes mains à l'intérieur avec douceur.

\- Il va s'en sortir, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que le moindre son ne puisse s'en échapper. J'étais incapable de pleurer. Me laisser aller à mes larmes rendrait tout ceci réel. Et pour le moment, je refusais d'y croire.

La fille aînée d'Hershel me laissa seule pendant que je plongeai dans la baignoire. Je repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine en frissonnant. Mes paumes me lancinaient terriblement, j'étais couverte d'hématomes mais ma souffrance m'importait peu. Je fixai un instant l'intérieur de mes poignets avec un soupir tandis que je ravalai le souvenir d'une scène similaire. Je me giflai mentalement avant de me laisser glisser sous l'eau.

* * *

Assise contre un mur dans le couloir du premier étage, les bras enroulés autour de mes jambes, mes boucles humides dégoulinant dans ma nuque, j'attendais. Adossée face à moi, Lori me regardait d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en remettre, il est costaud.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. Putain, c'est un miracle qu'il soit pas mort.

\- Lola, reprit-elle en s'agenouillant près de moi, il a réussi à revenir jusqu'ici, tu m'entends ? Il va s'en sortir.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, refusant de me mettre à pleurer lorsque Hershel, Rick et Shane sortirent enfin de la chambre.

\- Il va bien, déclara le patriarche à mon attention. Sa blessure à l'abdomen est assez grave, j'ai dû faire plusieurs points de suture. La balle a effleuré la tempe, plus de peur que de mal de ce côté là.

\- Merci, répliquai-je à voix basse.

\- Il vous a dit ce qui s'était passé ? s'enquit Lori en se relevant.

\- Il a trouvé la poupée de Sophia, expliqua Rick. Mais la jument avec laquelle il est parti s'est emballée, il a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est empalé sur une des flèches de son arbalète.

\- Nelly est une jument nerveuse, déclara le vieil homme avec une pointe de reproche, je vous aurai averti si vous m'aviez consulté. Je suis étonné que votre groupe tienne toujours debout avec tous les risques que vous prenez.

Indifférente à la remarque du fermier, je réprimai une vague de nausée avant de me remettre debout. Je m'étais toujours imaginé Daryl comme étant invincible. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose semblait être du domaine de l'absurde... J'avais quitté le monde édulcoré des Bisounours depuis près de 15 ans et pourtant une nouvelle fois, la réalité, brutale, m'avait rattrapé.

\- Il a besoin de repos, mais il va s'en remettre, assura Hershel en posant une main sur mon épaule. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais essayer de retrouver mon cheval et vérifier où en est le stock d'antibiotiques. Je ne pensais pas qu'il diminuerait si vite.

\- On a enfin une piste sérieuse.

\- On a que dalle Rick, s'exclama Shane.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Daryl vient de risquer sa vie, on a jamais été aussi proche de retrouver Sophia.

\- C'est ta façon de voir les choses. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que Daryl a failli crever pour une poupée...tu parles d'une piste.

\- Je vais préparer la tarte aux pommes, marmonnai-je d'une voix morne les abandonnant à leur dispute.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'attrapai les ingrédients, gentiment préparés sur le plan de travail, par Beth. Carol de son côté, épluchait des légumes pendant que la jeune fille blonde les coupait.

\- Comment va-t-il ? risqua la mère de famille.

\- Hershel l'a rafistolé, il devrait s'en sortir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en versant la farine dans un saladier.

\- Lola, reprit Carol en s'approchant de moi, Daryl a fait plus pour Sophia en quelques jours que son propre père dans toute sa vie. Il a fait plus que tout le monde.

\- Ouais..c'est tout lui, souris-je, tristement.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, je n'oublierai jamais.

\- C'est le meilleur, répondis-je en réprimant un sanglot.

Je plongeai dans le mutisme pendant que mes deux compagnes culinaires retournaient à leur occupation, discutant de choses et d'autres. Comme un automate, je coupai le beurre en morceaux, l'ajoutai à la farine avec un peu de sucre et commençai à malaxer le tout. Putain. Daryl avait frôlé la mort. Je ne m'en remettais pas. Quel sens aurait ma vie sans lui ? Qu'est-ce-que je deviendrai ? Et que me resterait-il s'il venait à disparaître ? Je ne survivrai pas deux jours sans lui à mes côtés. Je pressai et repressai la pâte sous mes doigts. Encore et encore. J'étais perdue. Totalement perdue. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi merdique ?

\- Lola ?

\- Je fixai la masse de beurre et de farine que je ne cessai de malaxer d'un œil absent. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience d'être dans cette pièce à faire de la pâtisserie. J'étais ailleurs. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était que mon ami avait failli ne pas rentrer de son expédition.

\- Lola, répéta Carol en posant doucement une main sur mon bras. Je pense que cette pauvre pâte est prête, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le contenu du saladier.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, merci, m'esclaffai-je faussement enjouée. Je suis un peu...à l'ouest.

La mère de famille m'aida à l'étaler pendant que Beth s'occupait des pommes. Je les observai un instant, reconnaissante qu'elles m'aient tiré de mes pensées déprimantes. Je me lavai les mains, l'esprit un peu plus apaisé, et attrapai un bocal en verre rempli de cannelle. J'en saupoudrai les fruits après les avoir disposé dans le plat.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? demandai-je.

\- J'en dis qu'on va se régaler, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Ça me rappelle les dimanches après-midi, quand je faisais des gâteaux avec ma mère, reprit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie avant de régler la température du four.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ? proposa Carol. On s'occupe de la cuisson.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose, répondis-je simplement. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

Je sortis de la maison d'un pas pressé et me laissai tomber sur les marches. Me morfondre ne servait à rien. Daryl avait besoin de moi. Il avait besoin que je sois forte. Je n'avais plus 15 ans, je n'étais plus la gosse fragile que la vie n'avait cessé de martyriser. Cette fille était morte avec Hana 13 ans plus tôt. Je relevai la tête pour pour croiser le regard d'Andréa qui se tenait devant moi d'un air désolé.

\- Comment...

\- Ça va, l'interrompis-je, Hershel m'a assuré qu'il irait bien.

\- Super, soupira-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés. Lola, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui, répliquai-je. Et puis, à ta décharge, il avait tout d'un mort-vivant.

\- Ouais...enfin, n'empêche que j'ai failli le tuer.

\- C'était un accident. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je suis sûre que lui non plus.

Un peu plus loin, Dale nous observait. Je me levai, étirai mes bras au dessus de ma tête et me tournai vers Andréa :

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, déclarai-je. Crois-moi, il faut profiter des gens qu'on aime tant qu'ils sont là.

* * *

Le repas copieux, généreusement préparé par Carol et Beth, se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Le bruit des couverts me semblait assourdissant tant la tension qui régnait dans la salle à manger était à son comble. La mère de famille s'éclipsa quelques minutes à l'étage avec une assiette qu'elle avait préparé à l'attention de mon ami. Je savais qu'elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de prendre autant à cœur les recherches de Sophia. C'était sa façon à elle de le remercier.

Shane ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à Rick, quant à Hershel, il semblait toujours en colère au sujet de l'épisode de la jument. Je l'avais vaguement entendu discuter un peu plus tôt avec Maggie. Sa générosité avait ses limites. Il avait émis le souhait que nous quittions la ferme une fois Carl et Daryl remis sur pieds. Quelque part, je le comprenais. Voir sa tranquillité troublée par l'arrivée inopinée de 11 personnes pour le moins envahissantes devait être pesant. Surtout, quand les envahisseurs en question n'avaient de cesse de remettre en question vos convictions et de s'attirer des ennuis.

Je vis Maggie faire passer un mot à Glenn sous la table et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient tout sauf discrets, mais c'était rafraîchissant de voir un peu de tendresse au milieu de toutes ces horreurs. Je reportai mon attention sur mon assiette, à peine entamée, avec un soupir. Des mois de disette avaient eu raison de l'élasticité limitée de mon estomac. Les petits pois à eux seuls, m'avaient rassasiée pour des semaines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carol redescendit.

\- Il voudrait te voir, me dit-elle doucement en reprenant place autour de la table.

Je me levai lentement et fis un détour par la cuisine pour lui apporter une part de tarte aux pommes. Bordel de merde ! J'avais la trouille. Je grimpai les marches une à une, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Ma petite tête et moi étions incapables de gérer ce genre de situation...J'étais même carrément nulle à ce jeu là. Plusieurs suggestions me vinrent en tête, notamment une blague foireuse sur une histoire de chupacabra qu'il m'avait raconté quand j'étais plus jeune...

Arrivée devant la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant d'ouvrir.

\- Salut, dis-je d'un ton enjoué en entrant.

Je me figeais un instant en le voyant couché, torse nu, un énorme pansement sur le flanc et un bandage sur le crâne. Je déglutis avant de lui tendre l'assiette que je tenais.

\- Tarte aux pommes, souris-je.

Il se redressa avec une grimace de douleur pendant que je m'asseyais près de lui.

\- Merci, grogna-t-il avant de mordre dans la tarte avec appétit.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai faite...même la pâte...t'aurais vu ça...j'ai même utilisé du beurre, moi, la vegan ! J'ai loupé ma vocation...en fait, j'aurais du me lancer dans la pâtisserie..., m'exclamai-je, songeuse. Tiens, tu savais qu'il fallait fariner le plan de travail et le rouleau pour pouvoir étaler ? Je te jure...c'est dingue...et c'est Beth qui a coupé les pommes, alors si elles sont pas régulières, c'est de sa faute...et j'ai mis de la cannelle...T'aimes ça ? Ou c'est Merle ? Je sais plus...j'ai eu un doute...mais enfin...j'en ai mis et..., débitai-je, à toute allure.

\- Casse-Noisette, m'interrompit-il, je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, rectifiai-je alors, au bord des larmes. Bordel, t'as failli crever aujourd'hui, Daryl.

\- Mais je suis là.

Je lui souris faiblement, essuyant le coin de mes yeux d'un revers de la main.

\- Me refais jamais ça, je te jure que je te tues si tu recommences ! menaçai-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Arrêtes, tu m'fous la trouille, répliqua-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Il avait l'air exténué. Je l'aidai à se rallonger et plaquai une bise sur sa joue avant de me diriger vers la porte.

\- Lola ?

\- Oui ?

Le chasseur me fixa intensément, semblant hésiter un instant.

\- Restes avec moi cette nuit, finit-il par dire à voix basse.

\- T'es sûr ? demandai-je, après une seconde.

\- Tant que tu remues pas trop et que tu fais pas sauter mes points de suture, grogna-t-il en se rallongeant.

Je pouffai silencieusement, éteignis la lumière et me couchai à ses côtés. La faible lumière de la lune filtrait par la fenêtre tandis que je l'observai, la gorge nouée.

\- Fais pas cette tête, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Tu déprimes.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que...je survivrai pas une seconde sans toi, avouai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si. Le shérif m'a dit que tu t'en étais bien sortie ce matin.

\- Je te parle pas de l'épidémie ou de l'apocalypse, chuchotai-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Laisses tomber, je dis n'importe quoi.

\- Nan, t'en as trop dit alors lâches le morceau.

Ma gorge se serra douloureusement. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ça. Pas maintenant.

\- Lola ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Plus tard. Il faut que tu dormes, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et cessai de respirer lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Bonne nuit Casse-Noisette, murmura-t-il à mon oreille déclenchant une vague de frissons dans tout mon corps.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jours, les rayons du soleil percèrent délicatement à travers mes paupières fermées. J'ouvris lentement les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Daryl. Je le regardai dormir quelques secondes et me rendis discrètement à la salle de bain attenante. Je jetai un œil dans le miroir pour constater que l'entaille de mon arcade sourcilière était quasiment refermée. L'hématome avait presque disparu, et ma lèvre inférieure avait repris sa courbure et sa couleur normales. J'ouvris le robinet et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je n'étais pas encore bien réveillée, mais pour une fois, j'avais bien dormi.

Je retournai dans la chambre, ahurie de voir mon ami déjà sur pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? demandai-je tandis qu'il essayait d'enfiler sa chemise.

\- Faut qu'je bouge, marmonna-t-il.

\- Rassures-moi, tu ne comptes pas repartir en vadrouille ? sourcillai-je en m'approchant.

J'attrapai le vêtement et l'aidai à l'enfiler. Pendant que je fermai un à un les boutons, mon regard s'arrêta une seconde sur le tatouage qui marquait le muscle gauche de son torse.

\- Je vais finir, grommela-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu m'as pas répondu, insistai-je alors qu'il retirait le bandage de son crâne.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

\- Putain, t'es pas sérieux ! m'exclamai-je. Tu veux pas souffler une seconde ?

\- J'vais bien.

Je le regardais, furieuse, lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma joue.

\- J'ferai gaffe.

Je secouai la tête avant de sortir de la chambre sans un mot. Je descendis rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Aidé d'Andréa, Dale était occupé à faire griller des tranches de bacon. Lori et Carol discutaient, pendant que Rick, Shane et T-Dog étudiaient avec minutie la carte donnée par Hershel quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Lori tandis que je m'installai près d'elle.

\- A merveille, cet abruti repart en excursion, pestai-je en attachant les lacets de mes Doc Marteens autour de mes mollets.

\- Je vais lui parler, annonça Carol alors que le chasseur se dirigeait déjà vers l'écurie.

Dale me tendit une assiette que je déclinai. La grande brune pâlit brusquement et s'éloigna précipitamment la main devant la bouche. J'échangeai avec le doyen un regard intrigué.

\- Où est Glenn ? m'enquis-je après quelques secondes.

\- Je l'ai vu près de la grange avec Maggie tout à l'heure, répliqua Andréa.

Malgré ma mauvaise humeur, le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Le nez plongé dans mon café, je vis Daryl revenir visiblement furieux en se tenant les côtes. Son inconscience me dépassait mais je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec lui. Carol revint également, l'air contrarié. Connaissant la délicatesse légendaire du chasseur, il n'avait pas du y aller de main morte, soupirai-je maussade. Journée de merde.

Glenn nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le visage fermé, il semblait perturbé.

\- Faut que je vous dise quelque chose, dit-il en se tournant vers Maggie qui se tenait bras croisés sous le porche de la maison.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard avant de rentrer chez elle en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'enquit Rick.

\- La grange, commença le jeune homme, elle est pleine de rôdeurs.

Ouais. Journée de merde.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**


	10. Massacre et danse classique

**On se retrouve déjà pour le 10ème chapitre ! Il a été assez délicat à écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré les soucis qu'il m'a posé lol**

 **Le 11 est quasiment terminé, et le passage à la ferme va bientôt toucher à sa fin :) :)**

 **Je remercie Maricia1805, Saya600, Tendevils, Juste D et xGothicAngel pour leurs reviews ! C'est vraiment génial d'avoir vos retours, vos impressions tout ça tout ça ! Encore une fois je suis vraiment heureuse que ma petite Lola vous plaise !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Massacre et danse classique**

Passé le choc de l'annonce, nous nous rendîmes devant la grange. Shane colla une oreille contre la porte en bois avant de jeter un œil par le trou de la serrure. Crispé, Glenn se tenait à mes côtés.

\- Ils sont au moins une vingtaine là dedans, pesta l'ancien flic à l'attention de Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? s'enquit Andréa.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je ne suis pas rassuré de dormir à proximité de tous ces rôdeurs, déclara T-Dog le visage crispé.

\- C'est simple, on ouvre et on les bute.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'on dort à quelques mètres, il ne s'est rien passé, remarqua Dale.

\- Et tu veux qu'on attende quoi ? Un nouvel accident ? rétorqua Shane.

\- Tu veux dire comme avec Otis ? sourcillai-je.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Ce vieux débris est complètement cinglé.

\- Ce vieux débris comme tu dis nous a accueilli, il nous a soigné, nourri, sans rien demander en retour, alors essaies de lui témoigner un peu de respect, m'emportai-je.

\- Putain Daryl dis à ta meuf de la fermer !

\- Déjà essayé, grommela le chasseur en haussant les épaules. Et c'est pas ma meuf.

Pas encore, songeai-je avant de me flageller, ahurie une nouvelle fois de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes pensées.

\- On se calme, intervint Rick. Essayons de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

\- Calmement ? Bébé, comment veux-tu qu'on réfléchisse calmement alors qu'on côtoie ces choses depuis plusieurs jours, que Carl côtoie ces choses.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler, de lui expliquer, reprit le shérif. En attendant on ne fait rien.

\- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! s'écria Shane dévoré par la colère.

\- J'ai dis, on ne fait rien, répéta Rick avec fermeté.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard, débordants de testostérone. Mais pourquoi dans ce genre de situation fallait-il toujours que les mâles se croient obligé de jouer à qui a la plus grande ? Sérieusement ?

\- Trouvez-vous de quoi vous occuper, je vais voir Hershel, ordonna le shérif en s'éloignant.

Je me tournai vers Glenn et posai une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

\- Elle te pardonnera, dis-je à voix basse. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Ouais, je t'avoue que là je sais plus trop où j'en suis.

\- Je suis sûre que Rick va réussir à s'entendre avec Hershel, ils vont trouver un compromis.

\- Y a pas de compromis à avoir Lola, lança Shane. Les rôdeurs nous bouffent, on bute les rôdeurs, point barre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Décidément, la demie mesure n'était pas son fort.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, il les garde forcément pour une raison. Il n'a pas vécu ce qu'on a vécu, laissons-lui un peu de temps, répliquai-je.

\- En attendant, hors de question qu'on laisse cette grange sans surveillance. On monte la garde, à tour de rôle, dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'aucune discussion n'était envisageable.

\- T'as qu'à commencer, rétorquai-je en m'éloignant.

Ce type me tapait sur les nerfs. Comment Lori avait fait pour le supporter...et coucher avec lui ? Beurk ! J'étais complètement dépassée. Je rentrai dans ma tente et me changeai. J'enfilai un jean neuf, un t-shirt blanc en mailles et mes éternelles rangers avant de ressortir. J'attrapai le couteau de Daryl et entreprit de déchirer le tissu de mon pantalon.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? m'interrogea Carl.

\- Parce que ça me rappelle celle que j'étais avant, dis-je en tirant sur les fils de mon jean délavé.

\- J'aime bien ton look, déclara finalement le petit garçon avec un aplomb impressionnant pour son âge.

\- Euhhh merci, bredouillai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec les gosses. Surtout quand ils avaient la maturité de celui là.

\- T'as pas des choses à faire ? m'enquis-je dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de lui.

\- Non.

\- Super, marmonnai-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

Mais pourquoi il me parlait celui-là ? Pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, songeai-je désespérée.

\- Tu faisais quoi avant ? Mon père était shérif, et toi ?

\- J'étais danseuse, répondis-je.

\- C'est un sport de fille, remarqua-t-il.

\- Quelle perspicacité Sherlock, il se trouve que j'en suis une, m'esclaffai-je. Mais tu sais, y a des mecs qui dansent aussi.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, et ils sont super doués. T'as jamais vu Billy Elliot ?

\- Non.

\- Mon pauvre garçon, laisses-moi te dire que ta culture générale est désastreuse.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre ? finit-il par demander après avoir semble-t-il pesé le pour et le contre.

\- Euh...t'es sûr que t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, soupirai-je, alors allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la barrière en bois et je me plaçai en première position.

\- Bon, tu regardes et tu fais comme moi. On va commencer par les demis pliés. T'es prêt ? Pieds à plat, on appuie bien les talons et les orteils pour ne faire qu'un avec le sol, tu me suis ?

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, je m'approchai de lui et corrigeai sa position, redressant son buste et sa tête.

\- Grandis-toi, et positionnes tes genoux dans l'alignement de tes pieds. Ouvres encore un peu. Ok tu y es !

Après 1 heure, Carl maîtrisait les demis pliés, les grands pliés et les ronds de jambe. L'improbable de la situation me laissait pantoise. Un cours de danse classique en pleine apocalypse, avec pour élève le fils du shérif avait de quoi faire sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée avec les enfants, lança Lori en se joignant à nous.

\- Je ne le suis pas, grimaçai-je. Disons simplement qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Merci de t'être occupée de lui.

\- Vivement que Sophia revienne pour que tu lui apprennes aussi, s'exclama Carl avec un sourire.

\- Chéri, tu veux bien retourner au campement, je voudrais discuter de quelque chose avec Lola.

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna et je me tournai vers Lori, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir.

\- L'autre soir ? répétai-je.

\- Je vous ai interrompu, Daryl et toi.

\- Oh, on ne faisait rien de spécial, bredouillai-je. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu faisais toute seule ?

Nerveuse, la grande brune regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer que nous étions seules.

\- Il faut que ça reste entre nous, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Oui mais...

\- Promets le moi Lola. Hormis Glenn personne d'autre n'est au courant...enfin, peut-être Dale mais je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? m'enquis-je inquiète.

\- Quand je vous ai croisé, j'avais besoin...d'intimité...pour faire un test de grossesse, lâcha-t-elle après une seconde.

Je la regardai ahurie par cette nouvelle pour le moins troublante.

\- Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Je montai la garde devant la grange en compagnie de Glenn depuis de longues heures, tandis que le soleil brillait férocement au dessus de nous. Encore sonnée par l'annonce de Lori, je m'interrogeai tout en me rongeant consciencieusement les ongles. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, en l'état actuel des choses, tomber enceinte revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Nous avions déjà du mal à nous en sortir...alors avec un nourrisson ? Comment allions-nous le nourrir ? Et au delà de ça...et si l'accouchement se passait mal ? Je frissonnai à cette idée.

\- Lori t'a parlé ? s'enquit Glenn en me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Ouais, grimaçai-je. Elle n'a toujours rien dit à Rick ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur une caisse en bois.

\- Non, je crois qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

\- J'avoue qu'avoir un gosse...à l'heure actuelle...

\- C'est la merde, soupira-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

\- J'en voulais, mais maintenant...et toi ?

\- Moi ? Sérieusement, tu me vois avec un môme ? m'esclaffai-je faussement horrifiée. Je sais à peine m'occuper de moi...alors un gosse...au secours.

\- Et Daryl ? Il en pense quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Daryl ? m'exclamai-je amusée.

\- Une intuition, sourit-il.

Je pouffai silencieusement tandis que Rick approchai.

\- Des nouvelles ? m'enquis-je en désignant la grange d'un signe de tête.

\- Hershel accepte qu'on la surveille. Pour ce qui est d'abattre les rôdeurs, il ne veut rien entendre pour le moment, expliqua le shérif morose. Il est convaincu qu'ils sont juste malades.

\- Il pense qu'on peut les soigner ? répliquai-je ahurie.

\- C'est un homme pieu, reprit Rick, il est persuadé que tout ceci est temporaire et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Y compris les rôdeurs.

Perplexe, je m'acharnai un instant sur un fil de mon jean.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait pour la grange ? finit par demander Glenn.

\- L'hiver approche et je refuse qu'on le passe sur les routes. Nous sommes sur sa propriété, alors pour le moment, on ne fait rien et on suit ses règles.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on fasse profil bas, déclarai-je à voix basse. Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème...mais shérif, on va avoir un souci avec Shane.

\- Il s'adaptera.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? s'enquit le jeune asiatique, sceptique, tout comme moi.

\- Je me charge de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Allez vous reposer, je prends la relève.

Sur le chemin du retour, je laissai Glenn retrouver Maggie pour tenter d'avoir une discussion avec elle, mais compte tenu du regard noir qu'elle venait de lui lancer, les choses semblaient mal engagées. Je passai devant la maison et croisai Hershel qui vint à ma rencontre avec une trousse de premiers secours. Le patriarche avait l'air préoccupé.

\- Vous savez changer un pansement Lola ?

\- Oui bien sûr, vous voulez que je m'en charge ? demandai-je en attrapant les compresses et le désinfectant qu'il me tendait.

\- C'est pour votre ami Daryl, dit-il. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose avec Rick.

\- Comptez sur moi ! lançai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas pressé.

Je me dirigeai vers la tente de mon ami en fredonnant la chanson Space Oddity. Avec la danse et un bon lit, la musique était ce qui me manquait le plus...en particulier David Bowie. Je passai la tête par la fermeture éclair et découvris le chasseur en train de bricoler son arbalète. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder un instant sur ses bras musclés couverts de sueur avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sexy ? songeai-je agacée.

\- Salut ! dis-je d'un ton enjoué. C'est l'heure de changer ton pansement !

\- Tu sais faire ça toi ? grommela-t-il tandis que je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

\- Enlèves ton t-shirt, ordonnai-je. Je te rappelle que ma mère était infirmière. J'ai changé mon premier pansement à l'âge de 14 ans et...quand elle est partie il a bien fallu que quelqu'un prenne la relève, ajoutai-je dans un murmure pendant qu'il se mettait torse nu.

Je replaçai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles pour me donner un semblant de contenance, et me désinfectai les mains avant de retirer les compresses de son flanc.

\- Ça va ? m'enquis-je légèrement nerveuse.

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis que...depuis longtemps.

Je nettoyai sa plaie en déglutissant, troublée de devoir effleurer sa peau nue. Mon cœur, quant à lui, battait sur un rythme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Impassible, Daryl ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je terminai ma tâche en silence et appliquai un pansement propre.

\- T'étais sur le point de m'parler d'un truc hier soir. C'était quoi ?

Je retins ma respiration un instant, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler ce que je cachais depuis tant d'années.

\- Je ne sais plus, éludai-je en me levant, ça ne devait pas être très important.

\- T'as jamais su mentir Casse-Noisette, marmonna-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

\- Je ne te mens pas, soufflai-je en me dégageant. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide.

Je sortis de la tente au bord de l'asphyxie. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez avant de mordiller la peau de mon index.

\- Ça va, Lola ? s'enquit Andréa, qui montait la garde sur le toit du camping-car.

\- Oui, souris-je, juste...un peu de fatigue.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, on n'a pas grand chose à faire pour le moment, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, grimaçai-je.

* * *

Je fus réveillée en fin d'après-mi par des éclats de voix. J'enfilai mes Doc Marteens à la hâte et me précipitai à l'extérieur. J'aperçus devant moi Daryl, Andréa, Carol et Beth qui couraient en direction de l'altercation . Près de la grange, Rick et Hershel tenaient deux rôdeurs au bout d'une perche, face à un Shane qui avait perdu le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Nous fûmes rapidement rejoints par Dale, Lori, Carl, T-Dog et Maggie, atterrés tout comme moi par la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? beuglait l'ancien flic en braquant le fermier avec son arme. Vous allez tous nous faire tuer !

\- Calmes-toi, on maîtrise la situation, lança le shérif.

\- Tu maîtrises que dalle Rick ! Ça, cria-t-il, en désignant les deux morts vivant, c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Nous devons les enfermer en attendant qu'ils soient soignés, répliqua Hershel en se démenant pour faire avancer le cadavre qu'il tirait derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes tarés ! Ils sont MORTS ! Vous entendez ? MORTS!

\- Vous n'en savez rien ! Et vous êtes sur ma propriété ! Ma propriété, mes règles !

Hors de lui, Shane vrilla complètement et tira plusieurs fois sur le rôdeur que tenait le patriarche.

\- Est-ce-qu'un être humain survivrait à ça ?! hurla-t-il.

Hébété, le vieil homme s'écroula sur les genoux tandis que le flic abattait d'une balle dans la tête le mort-vivant qui continuait d'avancer. Il se précipita sur la porte de la grange et explosa le cadenas.

\- On arrête les conneries ! On va faire avec MES putains de règles maintenant !

Ce type était possédé. Il était devenu complètement fou. J'assistai à la scène, horrifiée, impuissante, tandis qu'une nuée de cadavres se précipitait déjà sur nous. Shane en descendit un, puis deux, bientôt imité par T-Dog et Andréa. Maggie et Beth se précipitèrent en larmes vers leur père qui semblait en état de choc.

Le nombre de rôdeurs ne cessait de croître, sortant de la grange en un flot continu.

\- Maggie ? demanda Glenn avec un regard désolée.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle en sanglotant.

Le jeune homme rejoignit le groupe de tireurs pendant que Shane terrassait le mort-vivant que Rick tenait toujours en laisse. J'étais pétrifiée. La détresse d'Hershel me brisait le cœur. Je jetai un regard à Daryl qui venait de repousser un rôdeur d'une flèche dans la tête. Le massacre sembla durer des heures, et finalement, le dernier monstre fut abattu.

\- Maman ! hurla Beth en se jetant sur l'un des corps. Maman !

La chose remua brusquement avant d'attraper la jeune fille à la gorge. Shane la dégomma d'un coup de couteau dans le crâne sans un regard pour l'adolescente qui se trouvait à ses pieds, brisée.

Incapable de bouger, j'observais ce spectacle macabre sous le choc. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais le pire était à venir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de nouveaux grognements nous parvinrent depuis la porte en bois. Implacable, la réalité nous explosa à la figure. Brutalement. Douloureusement. Je m'écroulai sur le sol poussiéreux, en larmes, épouvantée par le cri déchirant poussé par Carol, tandis qu'elle se débattait de l'emprise de Daryl pour aller rejoindre Sophia. J'avais le sentiment d'assister à la scène depuis l'extérieur de mon corps. Mes réserves lacrymales se vidaient à mesure que la petite fille décharnée avançait vers nous en titubant. Rick s'approcha de l'enfant, ferma les yeux un instant et une seconde plus tard, tout était fini. Les hurlements de Carol, les pleurs de Beth, la prostration d'Hershel, je ne distinguais plus rien. En cette fin de journée funeste, l'horreur avait atteint le point de non retour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous avions entrepris de déplacer les corps. Comme à Atlanta, nous avions séparé les rôdeurs que nous devions brûler, des autres. Il avait été décidé la veille que Sophia et la mère de Beth auraient des funérailles décentes. Une cérémonie en leur honneur, organisée par Lori et Andréa, était prévue pour le début d'après-midi. Carol restait prostrée dans le camping-car, quant à Daryl, il était introuvable.

Armée d'une pelle, je creusais comme une forcenée. Mes mains pissaient le sang, mais je m'en fichais. Tout était bon pour que je cesse de penser. Pour que je cesse de la voir. Mes paumes déchirées, la peau de mes doigts arrachée, l'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait de ma chair à vif, la sueur qui collait mes cheveux sur mon front. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Je ne ressentais plus la moindre douleur. Seuls les battements de mon cœur m'oppressaient douloureusement la poitrine pendant que je creusais. Encore et encore.

\- Lola, fais un break, murmura Lori en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Faut que je termine, répliquai-je, anesthésiée.

\- Tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes !

\- Je prends la relève, ordonna Dale en me prenant la pelle des mains. Vas te reposer.

J'abdiquai, trop épuisée pour protester.

Je fis un détour par la salle de bain et entrepris de nettoyer mes paumes meurtries. Je faisais peur à voir. Couverte de terre et de sueur, j'avais du sang séché jusque dans les cheveux. Je n'arrivai même plus à pleurer. Nous avions passé des jours à chercher Sophia. Et finalement, depuis tout ce temps, elle était là. A quelques mètres de nous. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et reportai mon regard sur mon reflet blafard. La vie ne m'avait pas épargnée. Mais ce que nous avions vécu la veille, c'était indescriptible.

Je redescendis lorsque je tombai sur Maggie.

\- Fais voir tes mains ! s'enquit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- C'est rien.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle avant d'aller chercher la trousse de soin de son père.

Le visage crispé, la jeune femme nettoya délicatement mes plaies. Décidément, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que j'ai besoin d'être rafistolée, songeai-je tristement.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je après quelques secondes. Pour ta belle-mère et...pour tout ça.

\- Tu n'y peux rien. J'imagine, que tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver.

\- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était à l'intérieur...Sophia ? demandai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Non...c'est Otis qui se chargeait de les ramener et de les enfermer, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle...que depuis le début, elle était morte, murmurai-je.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Carol avait refusé d'y assister, prétextant que ce que nous enterrions n'était plus sa petite fille. Comment pouvait-on la blâmer ? Nous étions de toute façon tous trop affligés, abattus et épuisés pour émettre un quelconque jugement. Et en avions-nous seulement le droit ?

Daryl s'était isolé du reste du groupe. Il avait déménagé ses affaires et sa tente près de l'ancienne cheminée. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'il était rongé par la détresse, la solitude était son seul réconfort. Je voulais le voir...j'avais besoin de le voir, de lui parler, mais respectai malgré tout son mutisme et son désir d'isolement.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, s'étirant douloureusement, comme pour nous rappeler que plus personne n'était à l'abri désormais. J'aidai Lori et Beth à la cuisine lorsque la jeune fille s'effondra subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ?! m'écriai-je paniquée en m'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. Restes avec elle, je vais chercher Maggie et Hershel ! lança la grande brune en quittant la pièce.

J'attrapai un torchon que j'humidifiai pour le passer avec douceur sur le front couvert de sueur de Beth. L'adolescente me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus totalement dénués d'expression. Ce regard vide me glaça le sang, me rappelant vaguement celui d'Hana, le jour où je l'avais découverte dans ce foutu grenier.

\- Nous lâches pas, murmurai-je, nous lâches pas.

Shane, Maggie et Rick arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, désemparés.

\- Hershel a disparu, annonça le shérif en soulevant Beth dans ses bras. On va l'installer dans sa chambre en attendant.

Je les suivis à l'étage, me sentant totalement impuissante et inutile. Après avoir bordé la jeune fille, nous retournâmes dans le couloir

\- Il doit bien être quelque part, soupirai-je. T'as pas une idée Maggie ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça ! lança Shane en balançant à Rick une vielle flasque métallique.

\- Vous avez fouillé dans les affaires de mon père ? s'exclama la jeune femme, furieuse.

\- Du calme princesse, visiblement ton père aussi a ses petits vices !

\- Il ne boit plus depuis des années ! Il a arrêté avant ma naissance !

\- Maggie, reprit Rick calmement, avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il a peut-être eu besoin de...décompresser. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Il y a peut-être...le Hatlin's, finit-elle par dire. C'est un bar en ville, il avait l'habitude d'y aller avant que je vienne au monde.

\- Ok, on va commencer par là, déclara le shérif.

Nous redescendîmes expliquer la situation aux autres pendant que Maggie restait auprès de sa sœur. Après de longues minutes de discussion, Rick décida d'aller chercher Hershel.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça Glenn. C'est du suicide d'y aller seul.

* * *

Étendue sur mon sac de couchage, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, me réveiller de ce cauchemar. L'épidémie, les rôdeurs, les morts, l'odeur de pourriture constante, le sang, la peur...je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout. L'espoir était devenu un luxe. En restait-il seulement ? Et que pouvions-nous espérer de toute façon ? Le Docteur Jenner nous avait prévenu. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Le jour finit par décliner tandis que j'assistai au coucher du soleil, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur de ma tente. Dans un subtil mélange de rouge orangé, marié au rose et au bleu, le spectacle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Finalement, il restait encore un peu de splendeur dans ce monde si laid.

Je ruminai mes sombres pensées encore quelques minutes et finis par me lever pour rejoindre les autres. Je ne trouvai que Lori qui revenait d'un pas pressé de l'ancienne cheminée où le chasseur avait élu domicile.

\- Tout va bien ? demandai-je en constatant son agitation.

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ! Lola, ils sont partis depuis des heures. J'ai demandé à Daryl s'il voulait bien m'aider à aller les chercher mais...

\- Il t'a envoyé bouler, l'interrompis-je, crispée.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en attrapant la carte d'Hershel que Rick avait laissé devant leur tente.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien, tentai-je de la rassurer, attends encore un peu, ils vont finir par rentrer.

\- Mon mari est là dehors, à risquer sa vie, encore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je refuse d'attendre une seconde de plus, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'une des voitures.

\- Attends-moi ! lançai-je en me précipitant à sa suite. Je ne te laisse pas y aller toute seule, je viens avec toi.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, restes ici avec les autres.

\- Hors de question, je viens. Tu veux qu'on les prévienne ? m'enquis-je en cherchant nos compagnons du regard.

\- Pas le temps, déclara-t-elle en prenant place derrière le volant.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :)**

 **Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot cette semaine alors je ne vous promets rien, mais promis je ferai au plus vite =D**


	11. Confidences et Jiminy Cricket

**Youhouhou !**

 **Après avoir tenté désespérément de vous poster la suite ce weekend, le site fonctionne de nouveau ! Voilà donc le chapitre 11, qui j'espère vous plaira ! La fin de la saison 2 approche à grands pas...déjà ! Ça passe trop vite !**

 **Je remercie du fond du cœur Saya600, Juste D, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vos petits mots me font plaisir et m'aident dans la rédaction de cette fanfiction ! Vos encouragements sont une vraie source de motivation !**

 **Un grand merci également à mon chéri qui se coltine tous mes chapitres à la recherche des fautes, et qui doit subir ma folie darylesque...le pauvre haha !**

 **Sur ce, je ne blablate pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Confidences et Jiminy Cricket**

Le jour était tombé, cédant sa place aux ténèbres de la nuit tandis que nous roulions depuis de longues minutes. Les yeux braqués sur la route, Lori rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis notre départ.

\- J'ai dit à Rick que j'étais enceinte.

Je me tournai vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

\- Et il est au courant pour Shane, reprit-elle à voix basse. Depuis le début, il avait tout compris.

\- Oh et...il a pris ça comment ?

\- Disons qu'il a relativisé. Je ne peux pas le perdre, Lola. Pas encore.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Ce bébé, déclara-t-elle fermement, il est de Rick. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer avec Shane, cet enfant est le sien.

\- On va le trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas, tentai-je de la rassurer.

Je replongeai dans le mutisme un instant me concentrant sur le paysage sombre qui défilait par ma fenêtre.

\- Vu qu'on en est arrivée au stade des confidences...T'avais raison, finis-je par dire.

Devant son air interrogateur, j'ajoutai :

\- A propose de Daryl...et de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Oh, répliqua-t-elle, troublée. Et donc ? Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, murmurai-je en pensant à Hana.

\- C'est à cause de ta sœur ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Entre autres choses, répliquai-je, la gorge nouée. Daryl sait beaucoup de choses sur moi mais...il y a un truc qu'il ignore et...laisses tomber.

\- Tu peux me parler Lola, tu le sais ?

\- Ouais, marmonnai-je.

\- Et je pense que tu peux lui parler aussi. C'est évident qu'il tient énormément à toi, y a qu'à voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder.

Le silence reprit progressivement sa place pendant que je me perdais à nouveau dans mes pensées. La grande brune déroula la carte sur le volant lorsqu'un rôdeur apparut brusquement au beau milieu de la route.

\- Lori, attention ! m'écriai-je en agrippant le tableau de bord.

Mon amie tenta en vain d'éviter le mort-vivant avant de le percuter de plein fouet. Le contrôle du véhicule lui échappa tandis qu'elle fonçait dans la bute bordant le bitume. Brutalement, la voiture décolla. J'accrochai ma ceinture à la hâte, attendant crispée, le choc de l'atterrissage. Puis...plus rien.

* * *

Les phares clignotaient derrière mes paupières closes, et à en juger par le bruit que j'entendais, une roue continuait de tourner dans le vide. J'entrouvris péniblement les yeux lorsqu'une douleur sourde me vrilla l'épaule droite. Avec un gémissement d'horreur, je réalisai qu'un énorme morceau de verre transperçait ma chair sanguinolente. Merde. Merde. Merde !

\- Lola, gémit Lori à côté de moi, ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois, grimaçai-je en portant une main sur ma tête qui avait violemment heurté ma vitre.

Du bout des doigts, je constatai qu'une grosse entaille avait fait son apparition sur l'une de mes pommettes, et que mon arcade s'était rouverte. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais finir par ressembler à la cousine de Freddy Krueger !

\- Et toi ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon amie pour constater qu'à part quelques égratignures, elle était indemne. Un miracle, compte tenu de l'état de la voiture, qui s'était retrouvée couchée sur le côté dans un amas de tôle et de verre brisé.

\- Je vais bien...mais ton épaule ! s'écria-t-elle , épouvantée.

\- Ça va aller, soufflai-je. Faut pas qu'on reste là, le bruit a dû attirer d'autres rôdeurs.

A peine eus-je terminé ma phrase, que deux cadavres faisaient déjà la queue pour participer à notre « car-crash party ». Une nouvelle fois, leur sens du timing me laissa perplexe. Ils avaient un radar ou quoi ?

Le monstre qui se trouvait face à moi tentait de traverser le pare-brise éclaté à l'aide de son visage, et à entendre ses grognements, se faire arracher des lambeaux de peau à mesure qu'il s'acharnait à avancer, semblait être l'éclate totale.

\- Putain de merde ! Lola, on fait quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! T'as pas un couteau ou autre chose ? demandai-je pendant que le mort-vivant qui m'avait désignée comme plat du jour se faisait joyeusement déchiqueter la mâchoire dans un borborygme humide.

\- Non...on est parties tellement vite...je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Bordel ! Il était hors de question de crever ici. Pas comme ça ! Pas au beau milieu de la route ! Je refusais de devenir ce pathétique résidu d'humain grotesque à la figure à moitié dévorée.

Paniquée, je cherchai de quoi me défendre tandis que le claquement caractéristique de ses dents putrides résonnait à mes oreilles. Le rôdeur s'approchait de en plus dans un gargouillis écœurant de chair écorchée. Avec toute l'énergie dont je disposais encore, je refermai ma main sur l'éclat de verre fiché dans mon épaule et, avec un cri de rage, l'arrachai avant de le planter dans le crâne de mon assaillant. A bout de souffle, je tendis mon arme de fortune à Lori, qui se débarrassa du deuxième cadavre.

Après quelques minutes de contorsion douloureuse, nous réussîmes enfin à sortir de l'épave. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, affaiblie par la quantité absurde de sang que j'avais déjà perdu. La douleur, quant à elle, avait disparu. L'adrénaline m'avait totalement anesthésiée.

\- Il faut qu'on stoppe l'hémorragie, dit-elle en arrachant un pan de sa chemise pour me confectionner un garrot.

\- Ça va aller, j'ai connu pire, grimaçai-je, les deux mains posées sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Je peux pas croire qu'on se soit barrées comme ça, sans armes et sans rien dire à personne.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.

\- Laisses tomber Lori, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour t'accompagner. Toi, tu es sûre que ça va ? Le bébé ?

\- Je vais bien, t 'inquiètes pas. Et maintenant ?

\- Le centre ville est par là, dis-je en me redressant. On continue à pieds.

\- Tu vas tenir le coup ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, je suis une ballerine, la douleur c'est mon credo, plaisantai-je en me mettant en route.

\- Les ballerines n'ont pas de trou dans les épaules, remarqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Non, mais elles dansent des heures en équilibre sur des pointes, crois-moi, ça à côté, c'est rien, tentai-je de relativiser. Et puis, ça ne saigne presque plus.

Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de kilomètres parcourus. Nous marchions depuis près de deux heures et je sentais mes forces diminuer à mesure que nous avancions. La douleur dans mon épaule s'était réveillée, rendant chaque mouvement délicat. Par chance, nous n'avions pas croisé d'autre rôdeur depuis l'épisode de l'accident. Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'une voiture apparut enfin derrière nous.

\- On rentre ! lança Shane en sortant du véhicule.

Putain, si je n'avais pas autant haï ce mec, je lui aurais volontiers rouler une pelle. Je devais l'admettre, pour une fois, sa présence m'emplissait de joie et de soulagement.

\- Hors de question, rétorqua Lori, qui continuait d'avancer.

\- Ils sont rentrés ! répliqua le flic.

\- Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? demandai-je au bord de l'épuisement.

\- Daryl, il nous a dit que t'étais venu le voir, répondit Shane en s'adressant à la grande brune.

\- Tu dis qu'ils sont rentrés ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est pas Rick qui est venu nous chercher ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Disons qu'il a eu un imprévu. Allez, amenez-vous !

* * *

\- C'est qui lui ? demandai-je à Hershel en désignant un jeune homme évanoui sur la table de la salle à manger, une jambe en lambeaux.

Le corps ankylosé, j'étais installée sur le divan dans le salon depuis une trentaine de minutes. Le patriarche avait déjà recousu ma joue et s'attaquait à présent à mon épaule. Je grimaçai tandis qu'il nettoyait la plaie béante, mais par dessus tout, j'appréhendais la réaction de Daryl. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu depuis mon retour, mais d'après ce qu'avait laissé entendre T-Dog, mon ami était furieux.

\- Il s'appelle Randall, répondit le fermier en finissant de suturer ma blessure. Rick vous expliquera tout ça demain. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire emprunt de bienveillance, il faut vous reposer. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Merci Hershel. Je suis contente que vous soyez rentré, dis-je avant de me lever.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Je sortis de la maison, descendis les quelques marches et me figeai un instant en découvrant Daryl qui m'attendait devant ma tente. Son air renfrogné m'indiquait clairement que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- T'es fière de toi ! lança-t-il en jetant son mégot de cigarette tandis que je m'approchais.

\- Écoutes, soupirai-je, c'est pas le moment, je suis fatiguée.

\- J'crois au contraire que c'est le moment parfait, marmonna-t-il en me bloquant l'accès à la fermeture éclair.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? m'exclamai-je alors. Je te rappelle que t'as envoyé balader Lori.

\- Et alors ? J'en ai peut-être ma claque de devoir aller chercher tout le monde ! J'suis pas un putain de coursier !

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller seule !

\- Et t'as failli crever !

\- Je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de...m'occuper, de ne plus penser à toute cette merde...Putain, on a enterré une gosse ce midi !

\- Tu crois que j'le sais pas ?! aboya-t-il. J'ai passé des jours à la chercher. J'ai pris une balle et un carreau pour la retrouver !

\- Je sais, me radoucis-je, la gorge soudain nouée.

\- Sophia, Merle, Hana...j'ai rien pu faire pour eux ! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Mais moi je suis là, repris-je doucement en le forçant à me regarder, je serai morte depuis longtemps sans toi.

\- A cause de ton vieux ?

\- Ouais, répliquai-je en me frottant les yeux.

\- Expliques, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas maintenant, je suis épuisée, faut que je dorme.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies tout dit.

\- Laisses moi passer ! m'écriai-je à bout de nerfs.

\- Craches ce putain de morceau ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ok. Tu veux tout savoir hein ? Mais ça changera quoi ?! En quoi ça va t'aider de savoir que quand t'es venu me chercher pour mon audition, j'étais sur le point de m'ouvrir les veines dans la baignoire parce que mon père était devenu encore plus barge avec la mort d'Hana ?! explosai-je en larmes. Ça change quoi ?! Ça t'avance à quoi de savoir que je suis aussi lâche que ma sœur ? Aussi faible ?

Atterré, il ne répondit rien. Je le bousculai pour qu'il me laisse passer et me tournai vers lui avant d'entrer.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable pour Sophia ou pour Merle...ni pour Hana d'ailleurs. C'était son choix et tu n'y peux rien.

Je m'enfermai dans ma tente, à bout de force. Je l'avais fait. Je lui avais dit. Putain. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai rageusement mes larmes et pestai en accrochant la plaie qu'Hershel venait de recoudre sur ma joue. J'essayai de retirer mon t-shirt couvert de sang mais la douleur de mon épaule était telle que j'étais incapable de lever le bras. Je me laissai tomber sur mon sac de couchage avec un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Tout était tellement plus simple avant que ma tête ne soit pleine de ces foutus sentiments !

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix rauque et acquiesçai en silence. Il s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla devant moi et m'aida à faire glisser le tissu au dessus de ma tête. Je frissonnai lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent par inadvertance la peau dénudée de mon ventre. J'allais crever pour de bon s'il continuait à me tourmenter comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps. Je déglutis, troublée de me sentir aussi vulnérable devant lui. Ses yeux brûlants me détaillèrent un instant, s'arrêtant sur chaque hématome avant de se poser sur le pansement de mon épaule. Mal à l'aise, il attrapa dans mon sac ma veste de sport, glissa mon bras endolori dans une des manches pendant que j'enfilai la deuxième, et doucement, il remonta la fermeture éclair.

\- Une chance que t'aies eu cette audition, finit-il par dire.

\- Faut croire que le karma voulait que je voies la fin du monde, répliquai-je tristement.

\- J'pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, marmonna-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger, dis-je en refoulant un sanglot.

\- Hana est venu me voir ce jour là, lâcha-t-il finalement en détournant le regard. J'savais pas qu'elle avait prévu de...se pendre, ajouta-t-il devant mon air ahuri. Elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Je restai muette, hébétée par son aveu. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret et d'aussi peu loquace, se livrer comme il était en train de le faire, devait lui demander un effort surhumain.

\- Tu sais, c'était y a 13 ans, on peut dire qu'il y a prescription maintenant, alors...si tu veux te libérer de cette promesse, je ne t'en voudrais pas, murmurai-je.

\- Ça fait des années que j'le fais plus pour elle, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression dans ses prunelles bleues.

\- Et tu le fais pour qui alors si ce n'est pas pour Hana ? soufflai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Indéchiffrable, il effleura ma pommette meurtrie du bout des doigts avant de passer son pouce sur mes lèvres.

\- Faut qu'tu dormes, dit-il en semblant reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ouais, articulai-je, encore sonnée par son attitude.

\- T'es peut-être pas encore une dure à cuire, mais t'es pas faible, ni lâche Lola. Avec ce que t'as vécu, n'importe qui aurait voulu en finir, grogna-t-il avant de sortir.

L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginai lui courant après pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'embrasserait et nous aurions une vie merveilleuse, faite de massacres de rôdeurs, de pillages, de fuites et de sexe torride. Je levai les yeux au ciel en imaginant la version apocalyptique improbable de notre couple à la Bonnie and Clyde. Vraiment, je devenais ridicule. Mais comment pouvais-je rester de marbre alors qu'il s'amusait à me tourmenter encore et encore ? Ce n'était pas volontaire, je le savais, mais il me rendait complètement dingue ! Je m'affalai sur mon sac de couchage en étouffant un cri de douleur. Avec toutes ces conneries, j'avais oublié mon épaule en charpie et les bleus qui se comptaient par dizaines sur mon corps meurtri.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, semblables les uns aux autres, un peu comme une boucle temporelle dans laquelle j'étais coincée malgré moi. Je me levais, avalais mon petit-déjeuner, m'entraînais au tir du mieux que je pouvais compte tenu de mon épaule en compote, et montais la garde devant la remise avant d'aider à préparer le dîner. Et ça recommençait. Encore et encore.

Rick, Hershel et Glenn nous avaient expliqué que Randall et son groupe les avaient attaqué lors de leur virée au Hatlin's. Le jeune homme s'était gravement blessé en s'empalant sur un portail en fer forgé et ses compagnons l'avaient abandonné, tandis qu'une meute de rôdeurs attirée par les coups de feu avait peu à peu pris possession du centre ville. Dans leur grande bonté, mes trois amis l'avaient arraché (sans mauvais jeu de mot) à son destin funeste pour le ramener à la ferme. Le patriarche l'avait soigné, et depuis, nous le gardions enfermé dans la remise, le surveillant à tour de rôle.

Shane et sa demie mesure légendaire insistaient pour le mettre à mort, Dale temporisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, quant à moi, j'étais partagée. Randall refusait de nous parler de son groupe. Nous n'avions aucune idée de leur nombre, de leur localisation, ou de leurs intentions.

Le quatrième jour, j'avalais mon bol de porridge affalée devant ma tente, lorsque Daryl arriva. J'avais soigneusement évité de me retrouver seule avec lui depuis le soir de l'accident. Mes émotions m'épuisaient à jouer constamment aux montagnes russes, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me maîtriser encore longtemps. Si le petit jeu de séduction qui s'était installé malgré nous continuait, j'allais finir par craquer. J'en étais donc venue à la conclusion, que je devais limiter la tentation au maximum...même si cela me coûtait. Cependant, l'adage qui stipulait loin des yeux loin du cœur était une belle connerie quand l'objet de vos tourments se trouvait perpétuellement dans votre champ de vision. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Je ne cessai de penser à cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé sans me donner de réponse. Ce n'était plus pour Hana qu'il prenait soin de moi. Était-ce pour lui ? De nouveau, les montagnes russes.

Je posai mon bol à moitié entamé sur le sol avec un soupir et me levai pour rejoindre les autres.

Observant l'état désastreux des jointures éclatées de mon ami, j'en déduisis que le jeune Randall avait dû passer un mauvais moment.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose ? demanda Rick.

\- Ouais, grogna le chasseur, ils sont une trentaine, et c'est pas des enfants de cœur. Ils ont armes automatiques. S'ils se pointent ici, on est tous morts. Et vous les filles, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure.

Lori se crispa à mes côtés, Carl dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? l'interrogeai-je en désignant ses mains d'un signe de tête.

\- On a juste bavardé, éluda-t-il en remettant son arbalète sur son épaule.

\- On fait quoi ? s'enquit Carol.

\- Personne ne l'approche, ordonna le shérif.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on est censé faire de lui ? reprit Lori.

\- On a pas le choix. Ce type est une menace, et les menaces, on les élimine.

\- Tu veux tuer ce gamin ? s'exclama Dale, horrifié.

\- Le sujet est clos. On règle ça aujourd'hui, annonça Rick d'un ton ferme avant de s'éloigner.

Dale s'élança à sa suite, dans l'espoir, sans doute, de le raisonner. De mon côté, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je restai un moment à contempler la remise, l'esprit embrouillé de nombreuses questions. Tuer des rôdeurs était une chose, tuer des vivants...en était une autre.

* * *

Je montais la garde depuis environ une heure lorsque Dale vint à ma rencontre. Il me tendit une assiette de petits pois que j'acceptai avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci ! Je commençais à avoir faim, dis-je en m'installant sur une caisse en bois.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de tout ça, Lola ?

Dale, la voix de la raison, notre conscience collective. Par certains aspects, il me rappelait mon grand-père maternel. Sa bienveillance et sa générosité naturelles éclairaient les ténèbres de ce nouveau monde.

\- Pour tout te dire, je me sens un peu...dépassée par les événements. On tue les rôdeurs parce qu'on a pas le choix mais là...on parle d'un meurtre, grimaçai-je en reposant mon assiette.

\- Il faut ramener les autres à la raison, on ne peut pas tuer ce pauvre gosse juste parce qu'il a de mauvaises fréquentations.

Le doyen n'avait pas tort, au contraire. Ne risquions-nous pas de nous perdre en jouant les bourreaux ? S'engager dans cette voie était dangereux. Nous allions y laisser notre humanité.

\- Il faudrait réunir les autres et essayer d'en discuter avec eux, qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai essayé de parler à Rick, il ne veut rien entendre. Daryl non plus. Quant à Shane, ce n'est même pas envisageable. Il veut tuer le gosse depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- Ouais...ça t'étonne ?

\- Venant de lui, plus rien ne me surprend.

\- Tu as parlé à Hershel ?

\- Pas encore. Tu crois que tu pourrais en toucher deux mots à Daryl ? Peut-être que toi, il t'écoutera.

\- Je vais essayer, répliquai-je avant de me lever, mais tu sais, je le connais bien et y a peu de chance qu'il change d'avis.

\- Il ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais son avis compte beaucoup pour Rick, et pour le groupe. Si quelqu'un peut faire pencher la balance, c'est lui.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille maintenant ?

\- Je te relaye, acquiesça-t-il.

Mes bonnes résolutions planquées dans un coin de ma tête, je m'éloignai en direction de la vieille cheminée pour retrouver mon ami qui bricolait sur la moto de Merle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Casse-Noisette ? marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean troué.

Ok. Si même sa voix me filait des frissons, mon cas était plus grave que ce que je pensais, songeai-je, agacée. Finalement, passer mon temps à l'éviter avait eut l'effet inverse sur mon état mental. J'avais l'impression d'être une junkie en manque...quelle merde !

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je veux absolument quelque chose ? rétorquai-je avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Tu viens de parler à Jiminy Cricket, j'me trompe ? Si tu viens m'faire la morale, c'est pas la peine, lança-t-il en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne viens pas te faire la morale, je veux juste qu'on discute.

\- Laisses tomber. Rick a raison, on peut pas prendre le risque de garder ce type en vie.

\- C'est son point vue et il est défendable, dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de m'asseoir, jambes croisées contre un arbre. Mais Dale n'a pas tort non plus. Si on s'engage là dedans, c'est la porte ouverte à tout. On n'a pas le droit de décider de vie ou de mort. On n'est pas des bourreaux.

\- Nous non, mais son groupe oui.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que lui en est un, m'exclamai-je.

Il se laissa tomber près de moi avec un soupir agacé. Songeuse, je regardai ses phalanges abîmées.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu tes mains dans cet état, c'est quand t'as éclaté la tête de mon ex, remarquai-je.

\- Cet enfoiré l'avait mérité, répliqua-t-il en tirant une bouffée de tabac.

\- L'ego de ce pauvre Aiden ne s'en est jamais remis, ricanai-je. Je crois même que sa famille et lui ont déménagé en Virginie suite à ça.

\- Cette ordure a eu de la chance que j'le bute pas. Tu veux que j'te rappelle ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Ce qu'il a essayé de me faire, corrigeai-je avec un sourire. Ses testicules doivent avoir un souvenir cuisant de mon genou, ajoutai-je, songeuse.

\- J'espère bien, marmonna-t-il. Le groupe de ce type que tu veux défendre, ils ont violé deux gamines sous les yeux de leur père, reprit-il après une hésitation. Et cette petite merde n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Il est juste resté là, à regarder.

\- Oh, répondis-je un peu secouée par cet aveu.

\- Et tu veux encore qu'on le garde en vie ?

\- C'est qu'un gosse, dis-je après quelques secondes.

Daryl ne répondit rien. Il écrasa son mégot et se tourna vers moi avec un demi sourire.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en me sentant rougir.

\- T'es trop naïve, c'est pour ça qu't'es un aimant à emmerdes, grommela-t-il.

\- Je suis pas un aimant à emmerdes ! m'écriai-je, amusée.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on cause de ce qui t'es arrivé depuis qu'on s'est barré ? sourcilla-t-il.

\- Pas la peine, mes bleus me le rappellent chaque jour, rétorquai-je, boudeuse.

\- Fais pas la gueule.

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule, dis-je en me levant. Écoutes, je ne t'oblige pas à prendre partie pour Dale et moi. Je te demande juste d'y penser, d'accord ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir, ok ? répondit-il en se levant également.

\- Merci.

En cet instant précis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien. En accord avec moi-même, avec mes sentiments pour lui, avec sa présence.

\- Bon, je te laisse bricoler, je vais voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide, souris-je.

Il m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser sur le front, provocant une brusque arythmie dans ma poitrine. Il voulait vraiment ma mort ! Dire qu'à peine deux secondes plus tôt, je me sentais détendue !

\- J'aurais dû buter ton père quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? bredouillai-je.

\- Ça me rend dingue de savoir qu'il t'a massacré au point que t'aies voulu en finir toi aussi.

\- L'important c'est que je sois là, tu crois pas ? Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, vu l'état dans lequel il était quand je vous ai suivi Merle et toi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore de ce monde.

\- Je supporterai pas de te perdre, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je sais que je suis une catastrophe ambulante, plaisantai-je pour dédramatiser, mais je commence à me démerder avec un flingue, alors tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment.

\- Ouais, paraît que t'es devenue la Nemesis des boites de conserves.

\- Appelles moi Madame Nemesis s'il te plaît, pouffai-je en retournant vers la ferme.

* * *

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon d'Hershel lorsque le soleil entama sa descente dans son écrin azur. T-Dog, Shane et Andrea attendaient bras croisés devant la cheminée, pendant que Maggie et son père, installés sur le canapé, gardaient les yeux baissés. Rick et Lori firent leur apparition en compagnie de Carl. Jugeant que cette réunion n'était pas adaptée pour l'enfant, Beth emmena le petit garçon avec elle à l'étage. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle à manger, je ne cessai d'observer Daryl qui se tenait près de Carol, à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Alors, on fait comment ? On vote ? demanda Glenn, que la situation semblait mettre mal à l'aise.

\- On peut peut-être commencer par écouter l'avis de chacun et ensuite on décidera de ce qu'on fait, déclara Rick.

\- Pour moi, c'est simple, commença Shane.

\- On le tue ? C'est ça ? l'interrompit Dale, qui venait de retirer son bob et ne cessait de le maltraiter entre ses doigts. La majorité a déjà décidé visiblement, à quoi bon voter ?

\- Dis-moi, qui serait d'accord pour l'épargner ? s'enquit Rick.

\- Lola, moi et peut-être Glenn, répliqua le doyen tristement.

\- Tu sais, se crispa le jeune asiatique d'un air désolé, je pense que la plupart du temps tu as raison, mais là...

Le visage de Dale s'affaissa sous la déception.

\- On pourrait le garder prisonnier ? suggéra Maggie en se tournant vers le shérif.

\- Ce serait une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir, marmonna Daryl en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, déçue. Toute cette réunion n'était qu'une mascarade. Dale avait raison. Leur choix était fait.

\- Il pourrait se rendre utile ! reprit ce dernier avec conviction. Il pourrait travailler !

\- Hors de question qu'il se balade tout seul ! s'exclama Shane.

\- Et si on l'escorte ? proposa l'aînée des Greene pour temporiser.

\- Qui se portera volontaire ? demanda son père.

\- Moi ! Déclarai-je, fermement.

\- Dis pas de conneries Casse-Noisette, grogna Daryl.

\- Vous le condamnez par association ! m'écriai-je. Ce procès est une vraie blague, il n'est même pas là pour se défendre !

\- Hors de question que tu te retrouves seule avec ce type, aboya le chasseur.

\- Il a raison, approuva Lori, je ne serai pas tranquille avec lui en liberté dans le coin.

\- On ne va pas non plus l'enchaîner et le condamner aux travaux forcés, sourcilla Andrea.

\- Imaginez une seconde qu'on l'intègre au groupe, qu'il se barre et rameute tous ses potes ici, on fera quoi ?

\- Donc si on suit ton raisonnement Shane, tu veux le tuer pour éviter un truc qu'il ne fera peut-être même pas ? m'insurgeai-je.

\- Il s'agit de la vie d'un homme ! renchérit Dale. On dirait que vous avez déjà tous décidé !

\- Ça fait des plombes qu'on en parle, ça sert à rien de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rétorqua Daryl.

Les mains tremblantes, je préférai quitter la pièce. J'entendis le doyen se débattre encore quelques instants, mais avec la psychose qui s'était installée, ce combat était perdu d'avance. Nous n'étions que deux contre le reste du monde. Que pouvions-nous faire ? Je me laissai tomber sur les marches de la maison avec un soupir. Je n'en voulais pas à Daryl, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Je comprenais leur point de vue, mais perdre notre humanité aussi rapidement m'effrayait. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvions-nous décider de la vie d'un homme en à peine cinq minutes ? Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement lorsque Dale sortit à son tour, vaincu.

\- Andrea s'est ralliée à nous, dit-il platement en se tournant vers moi. Mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- Dale, je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

\- Tu n'y peux rien Lola, répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule endolorie, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Affalée sur le sol devant la remise, j'attendais. Daryl arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Rick et Shane. Le flic et le shérif déverrouillèrent le cadenas, nous laissant seuls un instant.

\- Me regardes pas comme ça Casse-Noisette, marmonna-t-il.

\- S'il n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire de viol, tu aurais pris la même décision ? demandai-je.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il, en s'adossant au mur de bois.

\- Non ? Alors, pourquoi ?

\- J'te l'ai dit y a des semaines, cracha-t-il, on est pas chez les Bisounours.

\- Et je te le redis, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. C'est juste que ça...torturer et tuer des gens, c'est pas toi Daryl, murmurai-je en me levant tandis que Rick et Shane ressortaient avec le prisonnier.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien me scrutant de ses prunelles claires.

\- Laisses tomber Lola, intervint Shane en malmenant Randall.

Un bandeau noir sur les yeux, bâillonné et menotté, le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Tu devrais retourner avec les autres, suggéra le shérif en prenant la direction de la grange.

\- Désolé, grogna Daryl, en s'éloignant à son tour.

Je pénétrai dans la remise, la gorge nouée. Il avait beau dire le contraire, je savais que cette histoire de viol avait penché dans la balance. Nauséeuse, j'observai les traces de sang séché qui avaient éclaboussé le sol lorsque le chasseur avait battu le jeune homme. Finalement, étions-nous meilleurs que ce fameux groupe que mes amis redoutaient tant ?

A ma grande surprise, Daryl revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du prisonnier qu'il attacha de nouveau. Devant mon air interrogateur, il me fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

\- Changement de plan. Le gosse s'est pointé.

\- Carl ? m'exclamai-je, à voix basse.

\- Ouais. On le garde en vie pour l'instant, dit-il en allumant une cigarette.

\- C'est la bonne décision, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Espérons, grommela le chasseur avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard emprunt de tendresse. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, soupirai-je. On ne peut pas toujours être d'accord sur tout.

\- Ça va, ton épaule ? finit-il par demander.

\- On va dire que ça s'améliore, et toi ? l'interrogeai-je en indiquant son flanc.

\- Ça s'améliore.

Je remontai la fermeture éclair de ma veste de sport en frissonnant lorsqu'un un cri de détresse retentit.

\- C'est Dale ! m'écriai-je.

Sans perdre une seconde, nous nous élançâmes en direction des hurlements. Daryl me précéda et je le vis matraquer le crâne d'un rôdeur.

\- Rick ! Par ici ! hurla mon ami à l'attention de nos compagnons qui déjà accouraient.

J'approchai, le souffle court. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale tandis que la bile remontait dans ma gorge. Une mare de sang, des entrailles...c'était une véritable boucherie.

\- Regardes pas, ordonna le chasseur en me serrant contre lui, regardes pas Lola.

Je fondis en larmes en distinguant avec horreur le corps de Dale étendu au milieu du champ, la cage thoracique grande ouverte exposant ses organes vitaux à la clarté de la lune.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui était un peu plus long que les autres lol J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions :)**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 12 !**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Deuil et samouraï

**Hello hello !**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 12 ! Un chapitre assez sombre malheureusement, dans la veine des deux derniers, mais promis la légèreté fera bientôt son grand retour avec une Lola plus en forme que jamais haha**

 **J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écriture de ce passage, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai écris tout le début en écoutant en boucle la chanson Cut du groupe Plumb qui se mariait parfaitement avec les sentiments de Lola à ce moment là 3**

 **Un grand merci à Saya600, xGothicAngel et Maricia1805 pour vos reviews ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai quasiment terminé l'écriture du chapitre 13, et si tout va bien, je ne devrais pas trop tarder à attaquer le 14.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Deuil et samouraï**

Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Les yeux gonflés par un trop plein de larmes versées, je fixais la toile de ma tente d'un regard vide. Une fois encore, l'horreur était venue frapper à notre porte avec la mort en guest star.

Dale nous avait quitté deux jours plus tôt dans des conditions insoutenables. Il avait souffert le martyr, éviscéré par un rôdeur avant d'être achevé d'une balle dans la tête par Daryl.

Incapable de dormir, je me levai, glissai le couteau de chasse de mon ami dans la ceinture de mon jean, et attrapai la paire de ballerines écarlates qu'il m'avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, que cette soirée me semblait dater d'un autre siècle.

Après avoir enfilé mes Doc Marteens et ma veste de sport, je m'élançai en silence vers la grange.

Armée de ma lame, j'entrepris de déchirer mon jean à mi-cuisses pour en faire un short. Je retirai mes rangers pour les troquer contre mes chaussons rouges. Comme je l'avais fait des dizaines, des centaines de fois, je préparai mes pointes consciencieusement. Je les pliai pour les assouplir, et sans colophane pour l'adhérence, je griffai les semelles avec mon couteau. Après quelques minutes, je les enfilai en commençant par le pied gauche. Je nouai les rubans de soie autour de mes chevilles, savourant le contact frais et léger du tissu contre ma peau nue.

Je fermai les yeux et m'élançai du haut de mes pointes sur le solo de Victoria qui résonnait en silence dans ma tête. Je repensai avec rancœur à mon professeur de danse qui, lors de ma première année de conservatoire, m'avait assuré que jamais je ne serai à la hauteur de ce monument. Elle me répétait sans cesse que je n'étais qu'une gosse, qui n'avait pas vécu assez d'expériences traumatisantes pour pouvoir porter cette variation à son paroxysme. Elle ignorait tout de ma vie d'enfant battue, de la mort de ma sœur, de ma tentative de suicide avortée, de l'enfer de mon existence toute entière. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'une gamine de plus, prétentieuse dans son désir de mettre son corps au service de la danse.

Habitée, presque possédée, j'enchaînais les pirouettes fouettées, les arabesques et les grands jetés sans m'arrêter, sans reprendre mon souffle, droite et souple sur mes pointes qui soulevaient un peu plus de poussière à chacun de mes pas. Je n'étais plus dans cette grange froide et glauque, vêtue d'un short en jean déchiré et d'un débardeur tâché de sang. Je me retrouvais propulsée sur la scène de l'opéra de Sydney, dans la robe virginale de Victoria, ma longue chevelure bouclée qui me manquait tant flottant allègrement dans mon dos au gré de mes mouvements. Plus de rôdeurs, plus de morts, plus d'odeur de putréfaction...seuls le parfum de la magnésie et la sensation du parquet sous mes pointes existaient.

Le visage de mon père m'apparut, et tandis que je le revoyais me frapper encore et encore, je poursuivis mon ballet comme une forcenée. Insensible à la douleur dans mes pieds, dans mes muscles, dans mon épaule qui s'était remise à saigner, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Amy, Jim, Jackie, Sophia, Dale, Hana. Je dansais pour eux. Pour pouvoir oublier.

La sueur collait à mon front pendant qu'inlassablement, j'enchaînais la variation de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme de mon cœur qui souffrait à en crever. Toute ma rage, toute ma haine, toute ma souffrance, je déversais tout ce que j'avais de plus noir dans ma danse, enragée par l'horreur quotidienne de ce monde atroce.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé. Je recommençai ce ballet de plus de 17 minutes, une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Je ne savais plus. Je tournais encore et encore lorsque je fus stoppée par deux bras puissants.

\- Lola, murmura Daryl tandis que je tremblais de tous mes membres.

\- T'es là depuis quand ? demandai-je à bout de souffle en réalisant que j'étais en larmes.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour que t'arrêtes, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait des heures que t'es là dedans.

Je constatai que le jour s'était levé lorsque mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Mon ami me souleva de terre et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

\- J'ai mal, murmurai-je.

\- Je sais, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il me porta en silence jusqu'à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? s'exclama Carol, visiblement inquiète.

\- Rien, grogna Daryl en entrant dans le salon pour me déposer sur le canapé.

Il dénoua avec douceur les rubans rouges et retira mes ballerines avec des gestes lents. Le contact de ses mains sur mes jambes dénudées m'arracha un frisson que je fus incapable de réprimer.

\- Je vais chercher Hershel, annonça la mère de famille.

\- Pas la peine, répliquai-je en tentant de me redresser, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Dis pas de conneries, marmonna mon ami. T'as fait sauter tes points de suture.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en constatant qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de mon épaule. Le patriarche arriva et m'ausculta une seconde avant de sortir son matériel de sa trousse. Une fois encore, je n'avais pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Faites-moi le plaisir de rester tranquille aujourd'hui, indiqua Hershel d'un ton sévère.

\- Promis, dis-je en avalant les antalgiques qu'il venait de me donner.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris de vous mettre dans cet état ?

\- J'avais besoin...d'oublier, répondis-je tristement. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, se radoucit-il en se levant. Mettez là dans ma chambre, reprit-il à l'attention de Daryl. Avec les calmants que je lui ai donné, elle devrait réussir à dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chasseur m'installa au premier étage. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement. J'avais dansé près de cinq heures, le ventre vide, sans échauffement, sans aucune préparation et mon corps me le faisait payer.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? grommela mon ami, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Bien, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement. J'ai réussi, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les chaussons rouges, la variation de Victoria, répliquai-je épuisée, je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi.

\- J'ai vu, grogna-t-il, troublé. Si je t'avais pas arrêté, t'y serai encore.

\- Possible...

\- Je vais t'laisser te reposer.

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

\- ...

\- Restes, balbutiai-je.

Daryl me fixa intensément, semblant hésiter un instant.

\- S'il te plaît...jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

\- Ok, marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte.

Il tira les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre apaisante et s'allongea sur le flanc près de moi. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard bleu, sentant le sommeil qui commençait à gagner son combat contre mon esprit torturé.

Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir, mais pas suffisamment pour oublier le trouble que j'éprouvais. La perte de Dale avait été une nouvelle épreuve. Pour nous tous. Daryl, qui avait dû l'achever, restait muet sur ce qu'il ressentait. Comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait d'exposer ses sentiments. Mon ami souffrait. Je le savais. Et j'ignorais quoi faire pour alléger sa peine.

Je me blottis contre lui, refoulant les sanglots qui affluaient à nouveau dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas me remettre à pleurer, c'était hors de question. Je refusais de devenir le sponsor officiel d'une marque de mouchoirs en papier. Daryl m'enveloppa de ses bras tandis que je laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu danser, finit-il par dire à voix basse.

\- Tu m'as vu au CDC, remarquai-je.

\- Non, je voulais dire, vraiment danser.

\- Mon audition pour l'opéra de New York y a 10 ans, murmurai-je avec nostalgie.

\- Ouais, t'avais la trouille, répliqua-t-il un brin moqueur.

\- Tu l'as dit, m'esclaffai-je. Je jouais le début de ma carrière de ballerine.

\- C'que t'as fait tout à l'heure...dans la grange...Tu...m'as scotché.

Je levai lentement la tête vers lui, surprise. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il me dévisageait de ses yeux brûlants. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

\- D...Désolée, bafouillai-je avant de m'écarter, hébétée par mon geste.

Insondable, il me regarda de longues secondes intensifiant mon trouble. Putain, mais qu'est-ce-qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?!

\- C'est rien, hésita-t-il en se tournant sur le dos.

Totalement perdue, je finis par sombrer imperceptiblement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en fin d'après-midi, Daryl avait disparu. Pas étonnant, songeai-je en me flagellant mentalement. Il avait raison. J'étais une véritable catastrophe ambulante. La douleur de la mort de Dale m'avait fait perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore sur moi...et je l'avais embrassé. Un baiser chaste, certes, mais putain j'avais vraiment merdé ! Qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris de me laisser aller comme ça ? Il avait suffit qu'il se montre tendre et vulnérable pour que je craque totalement. Ma vie était en train de se transformer en un roman d'horreur à l'eau de rose, dont la principale protagoniste, autrement dit, moi, ne cessait d'enchaîner les conneries.

Je grimaçai en tentant de m'étirer. Mes muscles douloureux m'en voulaient encore de les avoir malmenés. Comment les blâmer ? En tant que danseuse, je devais prendre soin de mon corps, le respecter. Mais avec ce que nous vivions depuis des mois, était-ce encore nécessaire ? Mon corps n'était plus un instrument au service de la danse. Il était devenu un instrument dans ma lutte pour rester en vie.

Après quelques minutes intenses d'auto-flagellation, je me levai péniblement et constatai qu'on avait déposé mes rangers près du lit. Je me crispai en regardant l'état de mes orteils. Ma mère m'aurait tué en les voyant, mais quelle importance ça avait à présent ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que je me mette à penser à elle ? De toute façon, vu ce qu'était devenu le monde, elle était sûrement morte. J'enfilai mes Doc Marteens en ignorant les protestations douloureuses de ma peau à vif au contact du cuir et sortis de la chambre.

Par la fenêtre du salon, j'aperçus mes amis qui se tenaient près de la remise. Compte tenu de leur agitation, j'en déduisis que quelque chose s'était passé...encore, soupirai-je en quittant la maison.

\- Comment est-ce-qu'il a pu sortir ? demandait T-Dog tandis que j'approchais du groupe.

\- Il a dû faire glisser les menottes, constata Andrea en ramassant sur le sol les liens qui avaient maintenu Randall prisonnier.

\- C'est possible ? s'enquit Carol.

\- Quand on a plus rien à perdre, tout est possible, répondit l'avocate.

\- C'était fermé de l'extérieur, remarqua Hershel en désignant le cadenas sur la porte.

Lori m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Randall s'est échappé, m'informa Glenn, qui se tenait bras croisés près de Maggie.

\- Si ce type est dans la nature, va falloir le trouver avant qu'il revienne avec ses potes, marmonna le chasseur en posant ses yeux sur moi avant de les détourner vivement.

\- Daryl a raison, approuva Rick. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Rick ! hurla Shane en sortant subitement de la forêt qui bordait la ferme de la famille Greene. Rick !

L'ancien flic approcha en titubant. Il avait le nez en sang et semblait encore plus perturbé que d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? cria Lori.

\- Cet enfoiré s'est barré ! beugla-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur. Il m'a pris mon flingue et il s'est tiré !

Quelque chose clochait. Comment Randall avait-il pu maîtriser quelqu'un de la carrure de Shane ? D'autant plus qu'entre sa blessure à la jambe et les coups qu'il avait reçu, le jeune homme était plutôt amoché.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Andrea en désignant son visage tuméfié.

\- Ce salopard m'a pris par surprise et m'a collé un pain, répliqua-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- Attends, ce mec est taillé comme un as de pique et tu dis qu'il t'a foutu une raclée ? tiqua Daryl en lisant dans mes pensées.

\- Il s'est servi d'une pierre, ça te va !

\- Ok, on se calme, ordonna Rick. Herhel, T-Dog emmenez tout le monde dans la maison et verrouillez toutes les portes ! Daryl, Glenn vous venez avec Shane et moi.

Le chasseur redressa son arbalète sur son épaule et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'emmener un peu à l'écart. Je me sentais terriblement nerveuse. L'estomac noué, je ne cessai de repenser à mon moment d'égarement.

\- Tu restes à l'abri, décréta-t-il froidement en me tendant son couteau de chasse, tu prends aucun risque et tu sors sous aucun prétexte.

\- Mais...

\- Discutes pas ! aboya-t-il.

\- Ok, déglutis-je, mal à l'aise en glissant son arme dans la ceinture de mon short en jean.

Il s'éloigna un instant avant de revenir sur ses pas pour me serrer brusquement dans ses bras.

\- Quand je reviens, on pourra pt'être...tu sais ?

\- Quoi ? me crispai-je contre lui.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de me fixer intensément.

\- Tu sais, répéta-t-il nerveux en haussant les épaules, parler et...tu sais...

\- Daryl ! lança Rick. On y va !

\- Faut que j'y aille, reprit-il.

\- Fais attention à toi.

* * *

L'agitation qui régnait dans la maison des Greene était à son comble. J'aidai Hershel, Maggie et Beth à barricader les fenêtres du rez de chaussée, pendant que Carol et Lori transformaient le salon en dortoir. Avec la menace des rôdeurs et du groupe de Randall, le fermier avait insisté pour que nous nous installions tous chez lui. Nous avions donc éparpillés nos affaires dans la pièce principale qui s'était peu à peu muée en une sorte de camp de survie.

Je clouai une dernière planche avant de jeter un œil inquiet vers la lisière de la forêt. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure. Daryl, Glenn, Rick et Shane n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Mes entrailles se contractèrent en songeant à mon ami. J'avais désespérément besoin de le voir.

Je retournai à l'intérieur et me laissai tomber sur le divan à côté d'Andrea.

\- Je vais les chercher, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, répliqua Lori. Ils peuvent être n'importe où, et si Randall revient, on va avoir besoin de toi ici.

De son côté Carol faisait les cents pas, bras croisés attendant comme nous tous le retour de nos amis. Hershel, Maggie et Beth rentrèrent à leur tour. Nerveuse, la jeune fille blonde posa ses outils dans un coin avant de se rendre à l'étage.

\- Et si tu nous faisais du thé, Maggie ? demanda son père.

\- Je vais l'aider, proposa Carol.

Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de se rendre dans la cuisine, Glenn arriva, suivi de près par Daryl. Les deux hommes semblaient très agités.

\- Rick et Shane sont rentrés ? s'inquiéta l'asiatique avant d'embrasser Maggie.

\- On pensait qu'ils étaient avec vous ! répliqua Lori, tendue.

\- On a entendu un coup de feu, lança Daryl.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé Randall ? suggérai-je en me rongeant les ongles.

\- Nous, on l'a trouvé, marmonna le chasseur.

\- Vous l'avez enfermé dans la remise ? s'enquit T-Dog.

\- C'est un rôdeur, répondit mon ami.

\- Et celui qui l'a mordu, vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Carol qui avait cessé son va et vient.

\- Non, le truc c'est...qu'il s'est pas fait mordre, annonça Glenn, le visage crispé par la tension.

\- Son cou était cassé, reprit Daryl sombrement. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'les traces de Shane et Randall se suivaient de très près. Shane n'est pas un pisteur. Pour moi, il le suivait pas. Ils étaient ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais y retourner et essayer de les trouver ? supplia Lori, morte d'inquiétude en s'approchant de mon ami.

\- J'y vais, acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur lorsqu'il se retourna.

\- Restes ici, ordonna-t-il en remettant son arbalète sur son dos.

\- Daryl, murmurai-je en fixant horrifiée une horde de rôdeurs qui approchait dangereusement de la ferme.

Nous fûmes rejoints par Andrea, Hershel, Glenn et Maggie, épouvantés tout comme nous par l'apparition soudaine de nos invités surprise. Ces morts vivants n'avaient aucune éducation...se pointer comme ça à l'improviste chez les gens...Ils croyaient quoi ? Que c'était open bar et buffet à volonté ?

\- Maggie, chuchota le patriarche, vas éteindre les lumières.

\- Je m'occupe des armes ! lança l'ancien livreur de pizza à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda Andrea. On se planque à l'intérieur ?

\- Vu le nombre qu'ils sont, ça sert à rien, répliqua Daryl, sombrement. Une meute comme ça pourrait réduire cette baraque en miettes. Faut s'barrer.

Accompagnée de Carol, Lori arriva brusquement, à bout de souffle, totalement paniquée.

\- Carl n'est pas là ! cria-t-elle une main sur le cœur.

\- Il se cache peut-être ? suggéra Hershel en gardant son calme.

\- Il était supposé être à l'étage, répondit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs, je ne pars pas sans mon fils !

\- On va le trouver, tentai-je de la rassurer. On va refaire le tour de la maison, on va le trouver, viens !

* * *

Après de longues minutes de recherches, Carl restait introuvable. Lori, Carol et moi avions fouillé chaque recoin de la maison, en vain. Nerveuse, je sortis quelques secondes sous le porche pour constater que nos amis s'attelaient à la difficile tâche d'éliminer les morts vivants qui affluaient sur les terres d'Hershel.

Sur sa moto, j'aperçus Daryl qui tirait dans le tas, pendant qu'Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn et Maggie faisaient de même en voiture. Le patriarche, quant à lui, abattait les monstres qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de la maison avec son fusil de chasse. Malheureusement, force était de constater que les coups de feu semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur le nombre de cadavres qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Je posai ma main sur le couteau de chasse de mon ami que je portais à la ceinture de mon short en jean et retournai à l'intérieur lorsque Beth dévala les escaliers.

\- La grange est en feu ! Les rôdeurs se dirigent là bas !

\- C'est peut-être Rick qui l'a allumé pour les attirer ? observai-je en contemplant la scène depuis la porte.

\- Je ne le trouve nulle part ! cria Lori en arrivant à son tour.

\- Il est peut-être sorti ? répliqua Carol qui tentait de rester calme malgré l'urgence de la situation.

\- Je fais quoi ? hurla Lori, à bout de nerfs.

\- Il était là ! reprit la mère de famille. Il a dû s'enfuir pour retrouver Rick.

\- C'est forcément ça, approuvai-je.

Nous nous rendîmes toutes les trois sous le porche, épouvantées par la scène apocalyptique qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Le brasier provoqué par l'incendie de la grange enflammait le ciel sombre dénué d'étoiles, pendant que les grognements sinistres de la meute nous glaçaient les entrailles. J'observai le ballet des voitures et des coups de feu, réalisant que tout ceci était inutile. Daryl avait raison. Les cadavres étaient trop nombreux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'écoute jamais ? se lamenta Lori en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Ok...S'il a suivi son père, il a dû partir là bas ! indiqua-t-elle en pointant la lisière de la forêt.

\- On ne peut pas y aller, s'écria Carol, on va les mener droit vers lui !

\- Y en a de plus en plus ! m'exclamai-je, horrifiée. Il faut qu'on se barre !

\- On ne peut pas partir !

\- Lola a raison ! On ne doit pas rester ici !

\- C'est mon garçon ! s'insurgea mon amie en larmes.

\- Tu vas devoir être forte Lori ! ordonna la mère de famille en la prenant par les épaules. Si on le retrouve, il va avoir besoin de toi ! Il faut qu'on parte !

\- Ok ok...abdiqua la grande brune.

\- Je vais chercher Beth ! annonçai-je en courant à l'intérieur.

J'attrapai mon sac à dos neuf à la volée et trouvai Beth, assise sur les marches.

\- On met les voiles ! déclarai-je en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener dehors.

\- Ok, on y va ! lança Carol en me tendant un revolver.

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rallié l'enfer sur terre. L'incendie, les coups de feu, l'odeur de la mort qui flottait dans les airs...la scène était totalement surréaliste. Je cherchai Daryl des yeux, incapable de le distinguer au milieu de ce chaos gigantesque. Rick et Shane n'étaient toujours pas revenus, Carl avait disparu, quant à Hershel il ne bougeait pas. Campant sur ses positions, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, il continuait inlassablement à tirer sur les rôdeurs qui se faisaient toujours plus nombreux.

\- Hershel ! criai-je à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Hershel ! On ne peut pas rester là !

\- Il est temps de partir ! hurla Lori à son tour. Hershel !

Mais le patriarche ne nous entendait plus. Il était possédé, obsédé par la sauvegarde de la ferme familiale.

Lori, Beth et moi courûmes comme des dératées, suivies de près par les cadavres et leur odeur pestilentielle. Comme tombés du ciel, Andréa et T-Dog arrivèrent à bord du vieux pick-up de Daryl. L'avocate sortit de la voiture pour dégommer un errant qui s'était un peu trop approché de Beth.

\- Grimpez ! ordonnai-je avant d'abattre deux rôdeurs d'une balle dans la tête.

Je remerciai silencieusement Rick de m'avoir appris à tirer, et dégommai encore trois autres monstres.

\- Allez aider Carol ! lança Lori en montant dans le véhicule.

Je m'élançai vers la mère de famille, en mauvaise posture près de la remise. Armée d'un bâton, elle tentait désespérément de repousser les assauts de ces monstres grotesques assoiffés de chair fraîche. Complètement shootée à l'adrénaline, vêtue de mon mini short en jean, telle une Lara Croft post apocalyptique diablement sexy...Concentration Lola, me réprimandai-je en plantant mon couteau dans le crâne du geek le plus proche avant d'en abattre un second.

\- Lola ! Derrière toi ! hurla Carol.

Je me retournai brusquement, et eut à peine le temps de tirer, qu'un vieux sac de viande décharné s'écroulait sur moi de tout son poids. Tandis que je luttais pour me débarrasser de sa dépouille puante et suintante, j'entendis une voiture s'éloigner. Andréa m'aida à me relever avant d'abattre deux autres cadavres. Cette femme était une véritable machine de guerre !

\- On se barre ! somma-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle nuée de morts vivant nous encerclait.

* * *

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis que nous avions quitté la ferme. Nous courions à en perdre haleine depuis sûrement plusieurs heures, lorsque le jour commença à se lever. Terrassée par un violent point de côté, je m'arrêtai une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Faut y aller Lola ! Ils arrivent !

Je m'élançai à nouveau à travers les arbres, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait mon flanc tandis qu'une quinzaine de rôdeurs nous suivaient, infatigables.

\- Putain, jamais ça s'arrête ! maugréai-je avant de planter mon couteau dans le crâne d'un geek un peu trop entreprenant. Tu crois que les autres vont bien ?

\- Là, tout de suite, je m'en tape ! T'as encore des munitions ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

\- Je suis à sec ! Et toi ?

\- Pareil ! dit-elle avant de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long.

A peine avait-elle touché terre, qu'un cadavre se jetait sur elle pour tenter de la dévorer. J'attrapai le monstre par le col de sa chemise et lui explosai la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche avant de le finir à coup de pieds. J'aidai l'ancienne avocate à se relever lorsque trois nouveaux rôdeurs se précipitèrent sur nous. Je reculai, la main crispée autour du manche de mon couteau.

\- Putain de merde ! On va pas pouvoir courir éternellement, lança-t-elle en transperçant le cerveau de l'un de nos assaillants.

Je m'occupai du second lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée arriva de nulle part. Armée d'un sabre, traînant derrière elle deux cadavres enchaînés, sans bras ni mâchoires, la samouraï massacra les derniers morts vivants en un rien de temps. Figée, je l'observai la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Alors là...respect ! murmurai-je, ébahie.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ?**

 **Je fais le max pour vous poster la suite rapidement !**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Suicide et Casse-Noisette

**Mamamiaaaa le chapitre 13 déjà...et près de 100 pages sur word mdrrrr Depuis ma dernière fic sur Buffy ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! Mon nombre d'heures de sommeil continue de chuter, mais quand l'inspiration est là...faut pas la laisser filer !**

 **Alors concernant ce chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir avant que vous n'entamiez votre lecture, il est assez violent. Il retrace un moment assez délicat de la vie de Lola, mais il était important pour l'évolution de la relation entre Daryl et notre ballerine (aimant à emmerdes comme le dit notre redneck préféré lol) Je l'ai écris avec la chanson My sweet prince de Placebo, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, c'est le moment lol**

 **Un très grand merci à Juste D, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Merci d'être toujours là et de me supporter dans ma folie =D**

 **Le chapitre 14 est bien avancé, si tout va bien, il sera terminé dans le weekend.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Suicide et Casse-Noisette**

 _13 ans plus tôt..._

7h30. Le jour commençait à percer à travers les rideaux de notre chambre à la peinture bleue défraîchie. A en juger par la luminosité grisâtre, la météo avait décidé d'être maussade. Ça tombait bien, mon humeur aussi.

Mon réveil sonna pour la cinquième fois. Je l'éteignis à nouveau en maugréant avant de replonger tête la première dans mon oreiller. Malgré le supplice que cela m'infligeait, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard en cours, il était temps d'émerger. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, je jetai un coup d'œil au lit voisin pour constater que ma sœur était déjà debout.

Après m'être étirée paresseusement, je traînai ma carcasse d'adolescente jusque dans la cuisine. En silence, j'attrapai un paquet de céréales rassies au dessus du frigo et m'en servis un bol. Un détour par le salon m'apprit que, comme tous les jours, mon père cuvait dans le vieux canapé rongé aux mites. Mon visage tuméfié, la bouteille de tequila renversée sur le sol et ses ronflements sonores témoignaient de la folle soirée qui avait une nouvelle fois eu lieu chez les Collins. Épuisée et morose, je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre pour retrouver Hana, qui venait de sortir de la douche. Aussi blonde que j'étais brune, ma grande sœur m'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien dormi, Lolita ? chuchota-t-elle en plaquant une bise sur mon front.

\- Et toi ? m'enquis-je dans un bâillement avant d'enfourner une bouchée de corn-flakes.

\- Fais voir, dit-elle sombrement en examinant mon visage de ses prunelles grises. Il t'a pas loupé, reprit-elle.

\- Ouais, hier soir, c'était pas joli à voir, grimaçai-je.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- T'étais crevée, Han.

\- C'est pas une raison, Lola. Vas te préparer, je m'occupe de camoufler ça.

Je m'empressai d'avaler mes céréales ramollies et me hâtai vers la salle de bain. J'observai un instant mon reflet dans le miroir. Un hématome bleu-vert avait élu domicile sur ma pommette gauche. Il avait beau se marier à merveille avec la couleur émeraude de mes yeux, il n'en faisait pas moins tâche sur ma peau claire. Je soupirai en me brossant les dents. A moins de trois semaines de mon audition pour l'entrée au conservatoire, c'était la tuile. Je croisai les doigts pour que d'ici là le bleu ait disparu, ou qu'au moins, aucun autre n'ait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie. En grande défenseure de mon teint blafard, j'étais contre la polygamie des ecchymoses.

Après avoir noué mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon improvisé, je me glissai sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Le corps parsemé de contusions violacées en voie de guérison, je me savonnai en grimaçant. La journée promettait d'être longue et avec la répétition qui m'attendait, je n'avais pas fini de serrer les dents.

J'enfilai une paire de collants, une robe en dentelle blanche, mes New Rock montantes et retournai auprès d'Hana. Pensive, je la contemplai un instant. Assise devant la coiffeuse que nous avions bricolé avec quelques planches et un vieux miroir, elle ajoutait la touche finale à son maquillage. Ses lèvres pleines peintes en carmin, elle était magnifique. Comme toujours.

\- Approches, dit-elle en me faisant signe de m'asseoir à sa place. Tu as prévu de voir Daryl aujourd'hui ? m'interrogea-t-elle en attrapant un tube de fond de teint.

\- C'est ton mec, pas le mien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Comme ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est juste que...c'est important pour moi de savoir que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, déclara-t-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

\- Ok, hésitai-je, mais on s'est toujours bien entendu alors pourquoi ça t'inquiète particulièrement aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour rien, éluda-t-elle avant de poudrer mon visage.

Je décidai de ne pas insister et la laissai finir son opération camouflage.

\- Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, j'ai répétition à 18h et après je dois voir Aiden.

\- Tu te sens prête pour ton audition ?

\- J'en sais rien, me crispai-je en sentant mes entrailles se nouer.

\- Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant notre vieux polaroid.

\- Tu viendras ? Ça me rassurerait de te savoir là.

\- J'essaierai, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre d'un ton plus enjoué, photo ?

Hana et sa manie de me photographier dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

\- Non Han ! T'as vu la tête que j'ai ce matin ? me lamentai-je. On dirait un cadavre ambulant !

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises Lolita ! Tu ressembles tellement à maman...

\- Merci du compliment, me renfrognai-je en me tassant dans mon siège.

\- C'est un compliment, affirma-t-elle. Tu es aussi belle qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

\- Ouais, heureusement que j'ai pas hérité de son syndrome d'abandon familial.

\- Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule ! Une toute petite...pour ma collection ! implora-t-elle, l'appareil photo entre les mains.

\- Ok, finis-je par abdiquer, mais tu nous prends toutes les deux alors.

\- Hors de question, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Mais t'as des dizaines de photos de moi ! Et y en a pas une seule de nous deux, suppliai-je. S'te plaît Han, juste une toute petite ?!

\- T'as gagné, soupira-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois le cliché imprimé et collé dans l'un des nombreux albums d'Hana, j'enfilai ma veste en jean et attrapai le sac à dos qu'elle m'avait offert deux mois plus tôt à l'occasion de mon dix-septième anniversaire.

\- Tu veux pas mettre d'autres chaussures ? sourcilla-t-elle en considérant mon allure d'un œil sévère. Des ballerines ?

\- T'es pas sérieuse ? répliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur. Des ballerines ? Sans déconner ? Han, t'as 20 ans, comment tu peux vouloir que je mette ça ! m'écriai-je faussement horrifiée.

\- Mets au moins un talon ? insista-t-elle.

\- Encore pire ! Je souffre assez dans mes pointes, m'esclaffai-je, je garde les instruments de torture pour les cours de danse, ajoutai-je en plaquant une bise sur sa joue. Bon je file, je suis à la bourre !

\- Je t'aime Lolita ! lança-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi !

Je sortis de la maison en silence pour ne pas réveiller mon père et resserrai les pans de ma veste autour de moi. Le temps était d'une tristesse épouvantable. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Daryl qui bricolait un peu plus loin sur la moto de son frère. Je m'approchai en sautillant pour le saluer, gelée jusqu'aux os. Bordel, l'automne s'était à peine pointé que l'hiver était déjà là !

\- Salut !

\- T'as pas cours ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur l'hématome camouflé par ma sœur, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Si, j'y vais. C'est aujourd'hui que tu récupères Merle ? m'enquis-je en grelottant.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. A condition qu'il ait pas encore fait une connerie et que sa peine soit prolongée. Tu veux que j'te dépose ?

\- Nan, j'vais marcher, ça me réveillera ! répliquai-je dans un bâillement.

\- Ok, fais gaffe Casse-Noisette !

\- A plus ! lançai-je avec un petit signe de la main avant de m'éloigner. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Les écouteurs de mon baladeur enfoncés dans mes oreilles, je me passai en boucle l'air de la variation de Casse-Noisette que j'avais décidé de présenter à mon audition. Je m'imprégnai du rôle de Clara, répétant les mouvements mentalement.

Cette audition, c'était la chance de ma vie. La chance d'échapper enfin aux coups, aux insultes et à l'alcool qui rythmaient mon quotidien depuis le départ de ma mère, deux ans plus tôt. Ma sœur avait trouvé du travail et même si elle ne m'en parlait pas, je savais qu'elle envisageait de prendre un appartement dans les mois à venir. Et je me voyais mal rester accrochée à ses basques. Elle aussi avait un avenir à bâtir. Mais rester à la maison, était inconcevable. Cette vie finirait par me tuer. La danse était la seule chance que j'avais de m'en sortir, de repartir à zéro et de me construire une vie digne de ce nom.

* * *

Le cours de maths s'étira en longueur. Bien entendu, c'était le dernier de la journée...le meilleur pour la fin...ou pas, songeai-je agacée. A part une invasion de morts vivants, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire. J'avais beau faire tout mon possible, comprendre l'importance qu'auraient un jour les vecteurs colinéaires dans mon existence me passait au dessus. Je reportai mon attention sur ma voisine de table qui avait déjà noirci deux pages entières et regardai mon absence de notes avec un bâillement désabusé. Non vraiment, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle de classe était assourdissant. A part le tic-tac de la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau, rien ne venait troubler ce calme pesant. Mon esprit vagabonda de longs instants lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin du calvaire retentit. J'ajoutai à la hâte mon nom et mon prénom sur ma copie et la déposai sur le bureau de Mr Peterson avant de sortir.

\- Lola ! m'interpella Aiden, mon petit ami. Alors ?

\- La cata, répliquai-je, morose.

\- Je t'avais dit de venir réviser à la maison hier soir.

\- J'étais coincée chez moi, et puis, ta mère m'apprécie pas vraiment, sourcillai-je.

\- Dis pas de conneries, dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Elle t'apprécie.

\- Elle pense que je suis une junkie, rétorquai-je avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a dit que tu «fréquentais » des junkies, nuance. Et puis, elle a pas tort, ton pote, Daryl, avoues qu'il est pas très clean.

\- C'est toi qui n'est pas clean, me braquai-je. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu mêles Daryl à ça. Elle ne m'aime pas, point barre.

\- Ma mère te trouve parfaite, déclara-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain tendue.

\- Le principal c'est que tu y crois, soupirai-je en plongeant un instant dans ses yeux sombres.

J'aimais bien Aiden. On se fréquentait depuis deux mois et même s'il avait tendance à être collant et un peu trop entreprenant, passer du temps avec lui était une bouffée d'oxygène. Mais les relations avec le reste de sa famille étaient...compliquées. Nous n'étions pas du même monde et il était clair que pour les Monroe, j'étais tout sauf à ma place.

\- On se voit toujours ce soir ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns.

\- J'ai répétition jusqu'à 20h30. Tu viens me chercher ?

\- Je serai là, promit-il.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable pour constater que je n'étais pas en avance pour mon cours de danse. Cette chère Mme Wilson allait criser si j'arrivais encore en retard.

\- Faut que j'y aille, grimaçai-je tandis qu'Aiden me serrait contre lui. J'ai oublié mes affaires à la maison ce matin, faut que je repasse les chercher.

\- Ça va être long jusqu'à tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un soupir tandis que je me dégageais de son étreinte.

\- Tu survivras, m'esclaffai-je avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je m'élançai vers la sortie au pas de course, me maudissant silencieusement d'être aussi tête en l'air. Mon baladeur sur les oreilles, je continuai de réviser mentalement mon solo lorsqu'une pluie fine commença à tomber. Génial. Décidément, cette journée était parfaite. Je me mis à courir comme une dératée, slalomant entre les gouttes qui se faisaient de plus en plus grosses.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après m'être fait copieusement insultée par un type qui avait failli me renverser, c'est trempée jusqu'aux os que j'arrivai devant chez moi. La voiture n'étant plus là, j'en déduisis avec soulagement que mon père était sorti. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Je récupérai mes clés dans les tréfonds de mon sac, puis me hâtai vers ma chambre pour préparer mes collants, mes pointes et ma tenue lorsque mon regard se posa sur une enveloppe qui attendait sagement sur mon oreiller. Intriguée, j'abandonnai mes affaires sur le lit. La dernière lettre de ce type que j'avais trouvé annonçait que ma mère s'en allait, nous abandonnant Hana et moi aux mains d'un père tyrannique.

Les mains tremblantes, je la dépliai avec des gestes fébriles. La première phrase me glaça le sang. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je lâchai la feuille avant d'avoir terminé ma lecture et me précipitai hors de la pièce.

\- Han ! hurlai-je en déboulant dans le salon puis dans la cuisine. Hana !

La salle de bain et le garage étaient vides. Je fonçai dans le couloir, attrapai la perche posée contre un mur à la peinture écaillée. Sur la pointe des pieds, au prix d'un effort considérable, je fis descendre l'escalier rouillé qui menait au grenier dans un concert de grincements stridents.

\- Hana !

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement, tandis que je montais. L'esprit noyé dans une multitude de questions, je loupai la dernière marche et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le parquet pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un tabouret renversé. La gorge nouée, je fermais les paupières un instant redoutant par dessus tout ce que j'allais trouver. Je levai les yeux, avant de pousser un hurlement qui s'éteignit dans mon larynx. Tel un pantin désarticulé, le corps de ma sœur pendait lamentablement au bout d'une corde. Incapable de retenir la nausée qui m'avait brutalement envahie, mon estomac se vida de son contenu.

\- Hanaaaa ! m'époumonai-je en me relevant péniblement.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, je me jetai sur elle pour soutenir ses jambes ignorant ses prunelles vitreuses qui me dévisageaient et son teint violacé.

\- Hana ! Han ! Réveilles-toi ! Putain Han ! Merde !

Je hurlais comme une folle dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende, qu'elle se mette à tousser, qu'elle reprenne son souffle et qu'enfin, elle me sourit comme le faisait toujours...en vain.

Ma sœur était morte.

* * *

Je fixais d'un regard vide le sac noir que venait de fermer le médecin légiste. Ce dernier s'entretenait avec mon père depuis de longues minutes, tandis que je restais hébétée devant la forme qui se dessinait dans ce carcan de plastique. Anesthésiée, j'observai les allées et venues du corps médical sans la moindre réaction.

\- Je vais devoir emporter le corps maintenant, Mr Collins.

Mon père acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referma sur le brancard. J'entendis un véhicule démarrer. Puis, plus rien.

Mon vieux était étrangement calme. Il n'avait pas versé la moindre putain de petite larme. Sa fille aînée. Hana venait de quitter la maison dans un foutu sac et cette ordure n'avait pas cillé. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec une bouteille de whisky. Sans même prendre un verre, il avala une première lampée, une deuxième, puis une troisième directement au goulot.

\- T'as pas mieux à faire ? demandai-je froidement.

Ignorant ma remarque, il répéta son petit manège. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. Mais cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas faire. L'enfant que j'étais encore quelques heures auparavant, était morte avec ma sœur.

\- Fermes ta putain de gueule Lola, beugla-t-il d'un ton menaçant en faisant craquer sa nuque.

La tête haute, je soutins ses prunelles grises qui me toisaient méchamment.

\- Baisses les yeux.

\- Non, rétorquai-je.

\- Tu vas baisser les yeux, sinon jt'e jure que...

\- Que quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Comme c'est original ! m'écriai-je. T'as pas compris que c'est à cause de ça qu'Hana est morte ! Elle s'est pendue par ta faute ! hurlai-je hystérique. T'as buté ma sœur, espèce d'enfoiré !

Mon père se jeta sur moi, m'agrippa à la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Son visage bouffi à deux centimètres de moi, l'haleine déjà chargée de sa boisson, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi menaçant. Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Il pouvait me tuer, ça m'était égal.

\- T'es qu'une merde, articulai-je tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de mon cou.

Il écrasa son poing sur ma figure, déclenchant l'apparition d'une nuée d'étoiles qui dansaient allègrement devant mes yeux. J'éclatais de rire en lui répondant :

\- C'est tout ce que t'as ?

Il m'envoya valser sur le sol comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon et s'appliqua à m'inonder de coups de pieds et d'insultes qui n'avaient plus aucun effet sur moi. Je contractai les abdominaux sous chacun de ses assauts, blasée une nouvelle fois, d'entendre mes côtes craquer douloureusement. Je le laissai terminer sa besogne en silence lorsqu'il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me traîner hors de la maison.

\- Tu vas apprendre le respect c'est moi qui t'le dis ! brailla-t-il en me jetant dans l'allée de graviers.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! m'époumonai-je tandis qu'il claquait violemment la porte.

Je me relevais le souffle court, meurtrie et seule, avant de m'effondrer une nouvelle fois dans les cailloux humides. J'observai les gouttes de pluie s'écraser autour de moi et levai les yeux vers la maison. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner. C'était hors de question.

Je me hissais à nouveau sur mes jambes, grelottante. Le visage et les mains en sang, mes collants troués dévoilant plusieurs écorchures, je faisais peine à voir. Je me traînais jusqu'à la maison des Dixon et tambourinai à la porte, sans succès. Un coup d'œil dans l'allée m'indiqua que mon ami était absent. A bout de forces, je me laissai tomber sous le porche.

* * *

J'ignorai depuis combien de temps j'attendais. Les genoux ramenés sous mon menton, mes bras enroulés autour de mes jambes, j'étais frigorifiée. Mes cheveux ruisselants gouttaient sur mon visage se mêlant aux larmes que je n'avais cessé de verser depuis que mon père m'avait foutu dehors. Je claquai des dents, incapable de me réchauffer lorsqu'enfin le pick-up de Daryl se gara dans l'allée. Mon ami descendit du véhicule et se précipita vers moi en compagnie de Merle.

Je levai les yeux vers eux, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

\- Casse-Noisette ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? s'écria Daryl en passant sa veste autour de mes épaules.

\- Elle a pris une sacrée raclée ! constata Merle à la vue de mon visage ensanglanté.

\- Aides-moi à l'amener à l'intérieur au lieu de sortir des conneries, lança mon ami à l'attention de son frère alors qu'il me soulevait de terre.

Il m'installa dans le canapé, s'éclipsa et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette de toilette.

\- Lola, reprit-il à voix basse en me frictionnant pour me réchauffer, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- J'vais chercher de quoi la rafistoler, lança Merle en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

\- C'est...Hana, articulai-je.

\- Quoi Hana ? Elle va bien ?

Je le dévisageai, désolée, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de faire non de la tête.

\- Daryl, je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

\- Quoi ?! Lola parles, putain ! cria-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Elle...elle s'est suicidée, sanglotai-je avant d'être submergée par une nouvelle vague de nausée.

* * *

Dix huit jours. Cela faisait dix huit jours qu'Hana s'était donné la mort. M'isolant du reste du monde, j'avais passé ces deux dernières semaines dans le brouillard le plus complet, fuyant mon père et ses accès de fureur dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Ses déferlements de rage se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et mon quotidien, qui n'était déjà pas très glorieux, s'était transformé en un véritable cauchemar depuis les funérailles. J'avais l'impression d'être un bout de viande sans importance qu'on pouvait martyriser à volonté.

\- Casse-Noisette ?

Je levai un regard anesthésié vers mon ami qui, une nouvelle fois, venait de panser mes plaies.

\- Désolée, répliquai-je, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Tu peux pas rester chez lui, marmonna-t-il en allumant une cigarette avant de se lever.

\- Tu veux que j'aille où ? J'ai personne d'autre, Daryl.

\- C'est pas l'grand luxe, mais tu peux crécher ici en attendant d'entrer dans ton école.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Tu...t'as assez de choses à gérer comme ça, soupirai-je. Et puis, je suis pas sûre que Merle ait envie de se coltiner une ado dépressive.

\- On s'en tape de Merle. Putain, j'te jure que si ton vieux lève encore la main sur toi, j'lui démonte la tête.

Je m'esclaffai tristement tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas comme un lion dans sa cage.

\- Et l'autre blaireau là, il peut pas t'accueillir ?

\- Aiden ? sourcillai-je. Sa mère peut pas m'encadrer.

\- Pff putain de bourge à la con, grommela-t-il.

\- Écoutes, avec un peu de chance mon audition de demain se passera bien et dans deux mois à tout casser j'intégrerai l'internat, relativisai-je avant de me remettre debout.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour donner le change, mais en réalité, j'étais épuisée. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. Comme Hana.

\- Ouais, maugréa-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de pire ? A part me faire bouffer par des morts vivants je vois pas trop, tentai-je de plaisanter.

\- Très drôle.

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur m'indiqua que la nuit était tombée et, à juger par l'éclat de la lune qui brillait haut dans les ténèbres, l'heure devait être bien avancée.

\- Je vais rentrer. Tu peux toujours m'accompagner demain ?

\- Sûr.

\- Merci, murmurai-je, reconnaissante.

Daryl m'embrassa sur le front et je quittai l'apaisement que je ressentais en sa présence pour retrouver l'oppression de la maison.

8h30.

Le jour se levait péniblement, tentant vaguement de percer à travers les rideaux élimés de la chambre. Notre chambre. Ma chambre. Ma poitrine se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée. Comme tous les matins, à chaque réveil, la réalité m'explosait en pleine gueule, me rappelant sans cesse qu'Hana n'était plus là. Je me retournai, ignorant délibérément la faible clarté extérieure pour replonger dans un demi sommeil comateux.

9h30.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai le lit vide à côté du mien. Dix neuf jours. La gorge nouée, je ne cessai de ressasser les derniers moments passés avec elle. J'attrapai l'album photo posé sur ma table de nuit pour observer le dernier cliché que nous avions pris ensemble. Le seul et unique. Ses yeux gris, sa chevelure blonde, son sourire triste. Elle me manquait tellement. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse m'envahit lorsque je caressai son visage imprimé sur papier glacé du bout des doigts. Alors, c'était ça. Voilà à quoi allait ressembler ma vie à présent. Je n'avais que 17 ans, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà arrivée au bout du chemin.

10h30.

Prostrée devant le miroir de la salle de bains, je fixais mon reflet sans même le voir. Je m'étais toujours targuée d'être forte, mais à cet instant précis, la seule chose que je désirais, c'était que tout s'arrête enfin. Je me tournai vers la baignoire fumante et coupai le robinet. Un à un, je retirai mes vêtements puis me glissai dans l'eau chaude. La morsure brûlante sur ma peau contusionnée m'arracha un gémissement tandis que mon regard s'arrêta un instant sur mes pieds déformés par des années de danse classique. Une boule sournoise et douloureuse s'installa dans ma gorge. Hébétée, je posai mes yeux sur la lame de rasoir que je tenais entre mes doigts blafards avant de plonger quelques secondes sous l'eau réconfortante.

Je remontai à la surface, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et fixai l'intérieur de mes poignets avec dédain. Une seule et unique entaille de chaque côté mettrait enfin un terme à cette existence misérable. D'une main tremblante, j'appuyai l'instrument de mon salut contre ma peau blanche. J'hésitai une seconde, m'interrogeant vaguement sur le bien fondé de mon geste, lorsque qu'on tambourina à la porte d'entrée. Je me figeai, la lame au dessus de ma veine saillante.

\- Lola ! entendis-je.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, j'abandonnai le rasoir sur le bord de la baignoire, m'enroulai dans une serviette et me précipitai dans le couloir pour ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? T'es pas encore prête ? lança Daryl qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Prête ? répétai-je, l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- Ton audition, dans une heure, magnes-toi Casse-Noisette !

\- Oh...euh...oui l'audition...j'arrive ! répliquai-je en retournant sur mes pas.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, m'habillai à la hâte, nouai mes cheveux mouillés en un chignon improvisé et attrapai mon sac abandonné sur une chaise.

\- C'est bon, dis-je en fermant derrière moi. On peut y aller.

\- T'avais zappé que c'était aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta mon ami en me dévisageant.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'audition, réveilles-toi bordel, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non j'avais pas zappé...j'ai juste...pas vu le temps passer, éludai-je en grimpant à bord de son pick-up.

\- Tu t'sens comment ? demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.

\- Mieux, souris-je tandis qu'il sortait de l'allée.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence apaisant. La présence de Daryl, malgré son attitude bourrue voire même carrément brute de décoffrage par moment, était apaisante. Je le voyais me surveiller du coin de l'œil et ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un nouveau sourire. Il l'ignorait totalement, et pourtant, il venait bel et bien de me sauver la vie. Je m'apprêtais à commettre l'irréparable, et tel un preux chevalier en armure il était venu me délivrer...bon ok, il était juste venu me chercher pour l'audition, et il n'avait rien d'un chevalier mais, à cet instant précis, je sus que l'amitié que je lui portais et la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais, avaient pris un nouveau tournant. Daryl n'était plus seulement un ami sur qui je pouvais compter. Il était devenu ma famille. En quelque sorte.

Après 45 minutes de route, nous arrivâmes finalement devant l'endroit qui allait peut-être changer ma vie. Anxieuse, je détaillai le bâtiment en briques rouges avant d'attraper mon sac que j'avais jeté sur la banquette arrière.

\- Ça va bien se passer, déclara maladroitement mon compagnon de route.

\- Espérons, grimaçai-je. Y a du monde !

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que t'allais être la seule ?

\- Nan je suis pas débile à ce point, m'esclaffai-je. Bon, repris-je après une grande inspiration, j'y vais.

\- Je t'attends là.

J'ouvris ma portière lorsque Daryl attrapa mon poignet.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui, j'te laisse pas tomber, t'as compris. Je t'abandonnerai pas Casse-Noisette. Jamais.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce flashback qui était le plus important pour le développement de leur relation ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré son ton très noir. Promis le prochain sera plus léger ;)**

 **A très bientôt !**


	14. Errance et porte à porte

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 ! Il fait partie des rares à avoir été écrit d'une traite...et pourtant je pensais galérer à le rédiger mdr**

 **J'espère que son ton un peu plus léger vous plaira ! Nous arrivons donc au début de la saison 3...aaaah la saison 3 ! Woodbury, son Gouverneur, sa prison...Et Merle !**

 **Un très grand merci à Juste D, Saya600, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour votre fidélité ! Comme toujours vos reviews m'ont régalé, et me motivent toujours plus à continuer cette fanfic ! Cette histoire a déjà quasiment 1000 vues, j'étais loin d'imaginer ça quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire en décembre ! Alors un grand merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui se sont arrêtés dessus !**

 **Et comme toujours merci à mon chéri qui prend de son temps pour lire mes chapitres et corriger mes fautes ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Errance et porte à porte**

Nous courions depuis de longues minutes, slalomant entre les arbres et les quelques rôdeurs restants lorsque la samouraï nous fit signe de nous arrêter. Je repris lentement mon souffle, m'interrogeant vaguement sur les cadavres qu'elle tenait enchaînés. Sans bras, ni mâchoires, les deux monstruosités semblaient être totalement inoffensives.

\- Faut qu'on y retourne, finis-je par dire après avoir terminé de cracher mes poumons.

Je manquais clairement d'entraînement en ce qui concernait le semi marathon.

\- Qu'on y retourne ? tiqua Andrea en me regardant comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

\- On doit retrouver les autres !

\- T'es complètement cinglée Lolita ! s'écria-t-elle. T'as pas encore compris ? Ils se sont barrés !

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, rétorquai-je. Il faut qu'on les retrouve on peut pas...

\- On peut pas quoi ? Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de t'occuper de toi toute seule, mais moi tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'ils nous ont abandonné.

\- Tu te trompes ! m'exclamai-je. Ils ne nous auraient jamais abandonné ! Daryl ne m'abandonnerait pas !

\- Redescends sur terre Lolita ! Ton Daryl il s'est sauvé, comme les autres.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ! m'énervai-je. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne NOUS connais pas ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Et putain, ne m'appelles pas Lolita !

\- Tu veux y retourner ? Mais vas-y, te gênes pas pour moi !

\- Vous voulez bien vous calmer toutes les deux, intervint la samouraï avec un calme à faire pâlir Maître Yoda himself.

Andrea et moi nous retournâmes vers notre nouvelle meilleure amie et ses deux comparses putrides qui se dandinaient en grognant joyeusement. La conversation qu'ils semblaient avoir, avait l'air d'être tout à fait palpitante si on tenait compte de leur légère agitation. Je secouai la tête, rassemblant mes esprits, lorsque la mystérieuse femme reprit la parole. Sa voix était plutôt agréable et douce. En contradiction totale avec son apparence qui était impressionnante...voire même carrément flippante.

\- Toi, arrêtes de lui parler comme à un chien, dit-elle à l'attention d'Andrea m'arrachant au passage un petit sourire victorieux. Et toi, on n'y retourne pas.

Bordel, je détestais les ascenseurs émotionnels !

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je à l'attention de mon ex nouvelle meilleure amie.

\- Ce serait du suicide, ils sont des centaines.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne connais pas ton histoire, ni votre groupe, ni ce Daryl auquel tu as l'air de tenir. Mais on doit continuer à avancer. Si tu dois le retrouver, tu le retrouveras. Alors en attendant, déclara-t-elle fermement, vous vous taisez. Toutes les deux. Et on avance.

Je me tus un instant, rongeant mon frein de mauvaise grâce avant de soupirer bruyamment. Je devais reconnaître que Madame Samouraï, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, n'avait pas tort. Mais être séparée de mon ami me rendait malade.

\- Elle a raison Lola, se radoucit Andrea. On ne peut pas rester là, et encore moins faire demi-tour. On se ferait tuer à coup sûr.

L'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, je pesai le pour et le contre. L'idée de laisser les autres derrière ne m'enchantais guère mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Du moins, pour le moment. Et puis, Daryl me tuerait si je me faisais bouffer par un rôdeur en retournant le chercher, alors tout bien considéré...

\- Ok, finis-je par abdiquer sombrement.

\- Au fait, je suis Andrea et voici Lola, se présenta l'avocate. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- Michonne, répondit la Dame aux Rôdeurs. Et c'était rien.

\- C'était peut-être rien pour toi, mais c'était assez...monumental c'que t'as fait avec ton sabre, renchéris-je. Et ces deux là ? ajoutai-je en désignant les deux cadavres enchaînés. Tu fais les présentations ?

\- Eux ? C'est personne, éluda-t-elle avant de se remettre en route.

Je me tournai vers la jeune femme blonde qui haussa les épaules, lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Ok, marmonnai-je, on aura qu'à les appeler Tic et Tac.

* * *

Après avoir marché une grosse partie de la journée, nous fîmes un break en début de soirée dans une maison abandonnée. Je visitai chaque pièce du rez de chaussée à la recherche d'éventuels rôdeurs, la main crispée sur le couteau de chasse de Daryl. Les parties de cache-cache avec les morts vivants étaient devenue une discipline à part entière depuis le début de l'apocalypse et j'étais plutôt douée à ce petit jeu...enfin, surtout quand il s'agissait de se retrouver dans des situations merdiques. Le chasseur avait raison. J'étais un véritable aimant à emmerdes.

Le souffle court, j'avançai en silence. Ouvrir des portes, geste pourtant anodin, s'apparentait à une lutte pour rester en vie. Dans un grincement strident, je pénétrais dans la dernière pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec un geek, dont les deux yeux avaient été dévorés. Par des corbeaux ou l'un de ses congénères ? Je me posai vaguement la question en lui plantant ma lame dans le crâne, avant de la ressortir dans un bruit de succion écœurant. J'observai avec une grimace blasée les restes de matière grise et les quelques cheveux collés sur mon arme et l'essuyai sur le corps en décomposition qui s'était affaissé à mes pieds.

\- Beurk, et re-beurk, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce m'indiqua que je me trouvai dans la cuisine. Au dessus de la gazinière, une affiche indiquant _« Respecte la viande, elle te respectera »_ m'arracha un fou-rire incontrôlable. Les gens avaient de ces idées ! Question déco, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux en terme de mauvais goût !

Mon estomac se mit à grogner sévèrement, me rappelant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille. J'entrepris de fouiller chaque placard à la recherche d'une nourriture quelconque. J'avais tellement les crocs que même une boîte de bouffe pour chien m'aurait emplie de joie...ou pas. Je dénichai finalement plusieurs conserves de haricots et ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à Jim et ses fameux haricots en boîte. Atlanta et la légèreté des débuts de l'épidémie me manquaient. Putain, on faisait même notre repassage, songeai-je amusée. Quelle insouciance ! A cette époque là, nous n'avions pas les mêmes priorités, la survie restait quelque peu...abstraite, et un faux pli pouvait foutre en l'air notre journée...enfin surtout celle d'Ed. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur le sort de mes amis. Avaient-ils réussi à fuir la ferme ? Qu'en était-il d'Hershel ? Carol ? Glenn ? Rick ? Et les autres ?

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Andrea derrière moi, m'arrachant à ma rêverie.

\- Des haricots, répliquai-je en lui tendant l'une des boîtes.

\- L'étage est vide, reprit-elle. Michonne barricade l'entrée pour qu'on puisse rester ici cette nuit, ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr. Du moment qu'on ne passe pas la nuit à la belle étoile, tout me va. Tu as repéré des vêtements ou d'autres choses là haut ? Mon sac est resté dans le pick-up avec Lori et Beth.

\- Ouais, y a un dressing avec quelques bricoles, c'est pas le grand luxe mais ce sera toujours mieux que tes guenilles, sourcilla-t-elle en désignant mon short déchiré et mon débardeur tâché de sang. Et bonne nouvelle, il reste encore de l'eau. Pas suffisamment pour une vraie douche mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de toute cette...de tout ça, grimaçai-je en contemplant mes mains crasseuses recouvertes d'une substance collante non identifiée.

\- Lola, écoutes, pour tout à l'heure...

\- Laisses tomber. T'avais raison, c'était du suicide d'y retourner, dis-je la gorge nouée.

\- Tu le retrouveras, sourit-elle en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule. Il ne peut pas y avoir que des mauvaises choses dans ce nouveau monde.

\- J'espère, répliquai-je en sortant de la pièce.

\- Et, hésita-t-elle avant de m'emboîter le pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Lolita ? C'est plutôt mignon comme surnom.

Je me crispai en agrippant la rambarde en bois de l'escalier de l'entrée.

\- Ma sœur m'appelait comme ça.

\- Elle est...

\- Morte, ouais, déclarai-je en réalisant que je ne lui avais jamais parlé d'Hana. Ça fait plusieurs années, mais...j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

\- Je comprends, je suis désolée.

Avec un sourire en guise de réponse, je m'éclipsai au premier étage.

Je visitai les chambres une à une et finit par trouver le dressing en question. Il ne restait pas grand chose, quelques pulls, un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une mini jupe en skaï qui me laissa perplexe. Pas vraiment idéal pour casser du mort vivant, songeai-je avec une moue dubitative en tendant le vêtement devant moi.

Après un petit détour par la salle de bain pour me décrasser un peu, voire beaucoup, j'enfilai le jean blanc, qui ne le resterait probablement pas longtemps, et un pull noir. Je trouvais également une paire de chaussettes moelleuses que je passai avec bonheur...tant pis pour mon éphémère _sexytude_ à la Lara Croft ! Enfin, je mis la main sur une vielle veste en jean fourrée, encore un peu chaude pour la saison, mais indispensable d'ici quelques semaines.

Après m'être extasiée de longue minutes sur la discographie de l'ancien propriétaire de cette chambre qui allait de The Offspring à David Bowie en passant par System of Down, je rejoignis Andrea et Michonne au rez de chaussée. L'afro américaine avait attaché Tic et Tac dans un coin du salon et retirait enfin sa capuche, dévoilant des dread locks à faire pâlir d'envie Bob Marley. Putain, j'étais fan de cette femme !

\- Ça t'embête si je prends le canapé ? demanda Andrea, qui était déjà installée.

\- Pas du tout, répliquai-je en attrapant un plaid en patchwork déniché à l'étage.

Nous mangeâmes nos haricots en silence, bercées par le bruit des chaînes de notre amie samouraï. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas très loquace. Je l'observai à la dérobée, la bouche pleine. Passé le choc de la rencontre, je ne la trouvai finalement plus si flippante que ça. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'animal, de félin. Dotée d'une classe naturelle qui me fascinait, cette femme me faisait penser à une amazone ou à une valkyrie...je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Mais c'était une guerrière, une vraie de vraie. Je n'aurai su dire pourquoi mais quelque part, dans son mutisme, elle me rappelait Daryl. Je replongeai le nez dans ma boîte de conserve avant de me tourner vers les deux cadavres qui remuaient près de la cheminée.

\- Ils ne sont pas dangereux, déclara Michonne.

\- C'est toi qui les a...domestiqué ? m'enquis-je, timidement.

\- Sans bras ni mâchoires, ils n'attaquent plus. Ils deviennent inoffensifs, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et leur odeur masque la nôtre, constata l'ancienne avocate, impressionnée. Ils te servent de camouflage, c'est ingénieux.

La samouraï acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux. Notre festin se termina dans un calme serein, uniquement troublée par l'incessant cliquetis métallique de Tic et Tac. En les regardant se dandiner sans arrêt d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir deux mômes qui avaient envie de pisser. Putain, je venais vraiment d'une autre planète pour avoir des idées pareilles !

Allongée sous mon plaid en patchwork aux couleurs criardes, je jouais avec le couteau de Daryl. Je tournai et retournai la lame entre mes doigts, observant le reflet de mes yeux émeraude. L'estomac noué, je ne cessais de penser à lui. Le connaissant, j'étais convaincue qu'il avait réussi à échapper à la horde, mais sa présence me manquait. Nous avions déjà été séparés auparavant. Quand je partais en tournée, c'était souvent pour plusieurs mois. Mais grâce à la magie de la technologie, nous arrivions à nous voir malgré tout. Et au bout du compte, les retrouvailles étaient toujours assurées lorsque mes virées à l'étranger prenaient fin.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ma poitrine se contracta douloureusement en repensant aux derniers moments que nous avions passé ensemble. Ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque mes lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes, son regard troublé, presque gêné, sa tendresse déguisée en pseudo agressivité à laquelle personne ne croyait. Mais plus encore son odeur de tabac, de fumée et de forêt me manquait. Tout comme cette manie qu'il avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou troublé par quelque chose. Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité lorsque je m'étais comparée à une junkie en manque quelques jours plus tôt. Ne pas savoir quand, ou plutôt si, j'allais le retrouver me tordait les entrailles. Aussi guimauve et cliché que ça puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Voilà désormais à quoi j'en étais réduite. Je te hais Daryl Dixon, songeai-je agacée avant de me tourner sur le côté.

* * *

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines...en mois.

Près de 8 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions fui la ferme d'Hershel. Nous avions erré une bonne partie de l'hiver, passant de maison en maison, nous appropriant le temps d'une nuit ou plus, la vie d'autres personnes. C'était toujours un moment étrange de rentrer chez les gens, dormir dans leur salon, grignoter dans leur cuisine, porter leurs vêtements, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient probablement dehors à errer à grand renfort de grognements dans l'espoir de dénicher un morceau de chair fraîche.

A faire autant de porte à porte, j'avais parfois l'impression de m'être transformée en ambassadrice de l'apocalypse. Dans mon esprit dérangé, je revoyais des bribes du film Edward aux mains d'argent, avec l'actrice Diane West qui se présentait chez ses voisines, un sourire digne d'une publicité pour du dentifrice collé au visage et son petit discours bien rôdé : _« Bonjour ! C'est l'ambassadrice Avon ! »._ A peu de choses près, c'était pareil. Le sourire ultra-bright et le petit discours de bourgeoise coincée en moins. A défaut d'être courtoise, ma version à moi se terminait bien souvent en bain de sang, de tripes et de cervelle...mais hey ! Peut-être que c'était aussi bon pour la peau qu'une crème hydratante ou un sérum anti-rides ? Ouais...durant ces quelques mois d'errance, mon état mental ne s'était clairement pas amélioré.

\- Je vais aller faire un tout en ville, déclara Michonne en s'armant de son sabre. Il faut qu'on lui trouve des médicaments, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Andrea qui dormait dans un coin de la brasserie où nous avions élu domicile depuis plusieurs jours.

Un virus ou une infection avait fini par avoir raison de la ténacité de l'ancienne avocate. Je m'agenouillai auprès de mon amie blonde et posai une main délicate sur son front trempé de sueur.

\- Elle est brûlante, répliquai-je en me levant. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? On y va toutes les deux ?

\- Ça m'embête de la laisser toute seule ici, hésita l'afro américaine.

\- Avec Tic et Tac, elle ne risque pas grand chose et à deux, on aura plus de chances de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

\- T'as pas tort, répondit-elle avec un regard affectueux pour l'ancienne avocate. Et puis, faut qu'on trouve à manger, on a presque plus rien.

\- Ok, on fait ça, dis-je en insérant le couteau de Daryl dans la ceinture de mon jean troué.

J'enfilai ma veste en jean avant d'attraper une machette.

\- Andrea, chuchota Michonne tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Lo et moi, on va se ravitailler en ville, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

\- Soyez prudentes, répondit notre amie à voix basse. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- On te laisse avec Tic et Tac, ça tiendra les rôdeurs à distance, ajoutai-je avec un sourire avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Essayes de t'hydrater, tu as beaucoup de fièvre.

\- Merci Lola, chuchota-t-elle en grelottant.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je réalisai que les rôdeurs commençaient à se faire nombreux et ne tardai pas à en faire la remarque à ma compagne de route.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici encore longtemps, soupira-t-elle en décapitant un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée.

\- Espérons qu'Andrea se remette vite, répondis-je avant d'écraser d'un coup de pied rageur la tête du monstre qui continuait de gigoter sur l'asphalte.

Après de longues minutes de marche à travers bois, nous arrivâmes enfin en ville. L'endroit désolé avait des allures sinistres de fête foraine abandonnée. Avec ses vitrines poussiéreuses et les nombreux restes de morts vivants éparpillés sur le bitume, la ville qui avait dû autrefois être accueillante ressemblait désormais au plateau de tournage d'un film d'horreur. Il ne manquait que l'équipe de techniciens et le mec qui braillait _« Action !»_ le cul posé sur une chaise. Les sens en alerte, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours à la recherche d'un rôdeur quelconque.

\- Ça à l'air calme, murmura Michonne, dépêchons-nous. Je vais à la pharmacie, occupes-toi de la supérette.

\- Ça marche, dis-je en resserrant ma prise autour du manche de ma machette.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers le magasin et me plaquai contre le mur, avant de me glisser en silence vers la porte vitrée sur laquelle je frappai deux coups secs. Rien. Sur mes gardes, j'entrai lentement, la main crispée sur mon arme. La pièce avait déjà été dévalisée, notamment par nous, mais il restait encore quelques vieilles conserves éparpillées dans les rayons renversés. Je récupérai un vieux paquet de biscuits ainsi qu'un tube de cheddar fondu, lorsque mon regard se posa sur le cadavre d'un rôdeur qui n'était pas là lors de notre dernière visite.

Je m'approchai silencieusement avant de m'agenouiller près de sa dépouille. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de retenir un sourire, je retirai de son crâne putréfié un carreau d'arbalète en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était récemment passé par ici. J'arrivai même à percevoir cette odeur de tabac et de forêt qu'il trimballait partout avec lui. Je me relevai précipitamment m'attendant presque à le voir planqué dans un coin son regard bleu braqué sur moi. Mais non. A part une ballerine complètement cinglée, ses divagations et ce cadavre puant, il n'y avait rien. Avec un soupir de frustration, je glissai la flèche dans la ceinture de mon jean près de son couteau et poursuivis mon exploration.

Les mois avaient défilé à une allure effrayante mais malgré cela, mon addiction à un certain chasseur, dont je tairai le nom, restait bel et bien au centre de la plupart de mes préoccupations. A chaque sortie, je caressai l'espoir de tomber sur nos amis. Et sur lui. Nous les avions cherché. Au début. Mais rapidement, il s'était avéré que nos talents de traqueuses laissaient à désirer, et au bout de quelques semaines, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Nous étions douées pour tourner en rond, mais à chier en matière de pistage. L'hiver, glacial, s'était installé et progressivement, nous avions plus ou moins...abandonné. Enfin, c'était le cas pour Andrea. De mon côté, je profitai de chaque occasion pour relever des indices aussi maigres soient-ils. Une chemise abandonnée, un carreau d'arbalète, des conserves vides, un mégot de cigarette...tout était bon pour alimenter l'espoir que je continuai de cultiver. Daryl était vivant...et il n'était pas loin. J'en étais intimement persuadée.

\- Lo ! m'interpella Michonne depuis la porte d'entrée. On y va !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et la rejoignis au pas de course non sans lancer un dernier regard en arrière.

Sur le trajet du retour, je ne cessai de caresser distraitement le bois de la flèche.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as trouvé, cette fois ? demanda mon amie.

\- Un carreau d'arbalète, répliquai-je. Ils sont pas loin, j'en suis sûre.

\- Lola, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais, l'interrompis-je agacée. Mais je peux pas abandonner. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Putain je viens de trouver une de ses flèches !

\- C'est plutôt maigre comme piste, constata-t-elle.

Sa remarque me rappela celle de Shane lorsque Daryl avait mis la main sur la poupée de Sophia. Mon estomac se contracta à cette pensée sordide.

\- On n'a toujours pas cherché du côté de la vieille prison, repris-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Elle est envahie par les rôdeurs, répliqua-t-elle irritée par mon entêtement.

\- C'était y a des mois ! m'écriai-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir, ajoutai-je en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de défaite. On ira.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Quand Andrea ira mieux, déclara-t-elle, je te promets qu'on ira vérifier.

\- Putain, je t'adore ! Oh, attends, dis-je en farfouillant dans mon sac avant de lui tendre le tube de fromage. Alors, sourcillai-je, c'est qui la meilleure ?

\- Tu m'énerves ! s'esclaffa-t-elle discrètement avant d'attraper mon présent.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour bouffer ça, pouffai-je tandis que nous reprenions notre route.

\- C'est pas toi qui te nourrissais de graines ?

\- J'étais vegan, pas une espèce de piaf, rétorquai-je amusée.

* * *

De retour à la brasserie, Michonne me regarda, inquiète. Les rôdeurs qui étaient déjà nombreux lorsque nous avions quitté les lieux quelques heures plus tôt, semblaient s'être multipliés. Silencieusement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant abattant quelques cadavres un peu trop curieux au passage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la samouraï se rendit immédiatement au chevet de notre amie.

\- Alors, les beaux gosses, rien à signaler ?

Tic et Tac, ou les 2T pour les intimes, me répondirent par leurs habituels cliquetis de chaîne agrémentés de grognements gutturaux. Bizarrement, je m'étais attachée à ces deux morts vivants. Quelque part, ils nous avaient protégé tout l'hiver, camouflant notre présence à leurs congénères. Je rejoignis Michonne et Andrea qui était toujours aussi blafarde.

\- Comment c'est dehors ? s'enquit cette dernière avant de s'asseoir au prix d'un effort démesuré.

\- Oh tu sais, éludai-je d'un geste de la main, la routine...rôdeurs, puanteur...rien de bien palpitant.

\- Tu mens très mal Lo, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ils sont...nombreux, finit par déclarer Michonne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, vous allez vous faire tuer à cause de moi.

\- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va t'abandonner ici, sourcillai-je. On va attendre quelques jours et quand tu iras mieux, on reprendra notre virée entre copines.

\- Exactement, approuva l'afro américaine.

\- Dans quelques jours, il sera sûrement trop tard, reprit Andrea. Si vous voulez qu'on parte, c'est aujourd'hui.

\- Mais, tu tiens à peine debout, remarquai-je en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre l'enfer de la ferme. Si on s'en va, c'est maintenant.

* * *

Un hélicoptère. What the fuck ? songeai-je hébétée en tentant de revenir sur terre. Un putain d'hélicoptère venait de s'écraser dans la forêt à environ deux cents mètres mètres de notre position.

Après quelques secondes de discussion, nous nous rendîmes en direction du crash. Michonne et moi soutenions l'avocate qui, brûlante de fièvre, avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir. Les 2T marchaient derrière nous dans leur harmonieux cliquetis métallique. Je me tournai vers eux, amusée de les regarder observer le paysage en grognant joyeusement.

\- Alors les beaux gosses, la balade vous plaît ?

Ils me répondirent par leurs habituels grognements et j'aurai presque juré avoir vu un semblant de rictus s'étirer sur le visage décomposé de Tac. Il fallait beaucoup d'imagination, certes. Surtout, si on prenait en considération son absence de mâchoire.

De longues minutes de marche et de borborygmes plus tard, nous arrivâmes finalement sur les lieux de l'accident.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda Andrea avant de s'accroupir derrière un buisson pendant que Michonne attachait Tic et Tac à un arbre.

\- Je vais voir, répliqua cette dernière.

\- Attends, tu veux pas...Je déteste quand elle fait ça, repris-je à l'attention d'Andrea alors que déjà, la samouraï examinait l'épave fumante.

L'afro américaine revint rapidement, morose.

\- Rien, dit-elle, ils sont morts tous les deux.

\- Vous entendez ? murmurai-je alors qu'un bruit de moteur approchait.

\- Cachez-vous, ordonna Michonne en s'agenouillant.

Deux jeeps déboulèrent dans un concert de crissements de pneus poussiéreux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes deux amies avant de reporter mon attention sur les quelques hommes qui se dispersaient sur le lieu du crash. D'une voix autoritaire, celui que j'identifiai comme étant le leader ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller les débris.

\- Prenez tout ce dont on a besoin !

Médusée, j'observai en silence les allées et venues de Monsieur le Directeur tandis qu'à mes côtés, Andrea pâlissait à vue d'œil. J'en déduisis nerveusement que la fièvre s'aggravait. Assurément, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps. Un rôdeur approcha d'un des véhicule avant d'être abattu d'une flèche en pleine tête par un archer. Amateur, songeai-je blasée alors que le tireur ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de sa cible. Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, l'ancienne avocate se recroquevilla sur le sol tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir de tousser, pendant que Michonne lui tapotait vaguement le dos. Deux autres cadavres apparurent. A croire qu'ils avaient eux aussi reçu le mail d'invitation à la grande cérémonie des Crash Awards. Ils furent accueillis comme il se doit par un latino armé d'une batte de base-ball. Le leader s'approcha de l'épave à la manière de William le Conquérant.

\- Tim, aides moi à les sortir de là ! commanda-t-il.

\- Il va les sauver, articula Andrea. On devrait se montrer.

Lourdement armés, les mercenaires me faisaient plus penser à une bande de guérilleros qu'à l'Armée du Salut, aussi je ne me sentais pas franchement prête à sortir de ma cachette avec un grand sourire en lançant d'une voix guillerette _« Hey ! Salut, moi c'est Lola, ça va ? Belle journée, hein ? »_.

\- Pas encore, répliqua Michonne, méfiante tout comme moi.

Le boss sortit un couteau de chasse de sa ceinture et, sans cérémonie aucune, il l'enfonça dans le crâne des anciens occupants de l'hélicoptère.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? murmurai-je, horrifiée.

\- J'en sais rien, chuchota l'afro américaine.

Tic et Tac commencèrent à s'agiter dans un bruissement métallique qui, bien que charmant, était tout sauf discret. Je regardai tour à tour Michonne et les mercenaires qui continuaient de fouiller les débris de l'appareil tout en recherchant l'origine du bruit produit par les beaux gosses. Après une légère hésitation, la samouraï se leva et décapita sans ciller nos deux comparses putrides. Avec un pincement au cœur, je contemplai les dépouilles des 2T qui nous avaient tenu compagnie durant ces derniers mois, avant de reporter mon attention sur Monsieur le Directeur. Putain, ce type ne me plaisait vraiment pas avec son air suffisant et sa manière qu'il avait de jouer au petit chef.

\- Ok ! lâcha-t-il finalement. On remballe !

Ma respiration retrouva un rythme normal alors que les hommes remontaient en voiture. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'une branche craqua derrière nous. Michonne leva son sabre avant de se retrouver avec une arme braquée sur la tempe.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, si c'est pas les Drôles de Dames, lança une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Éberluée, je me retournai lentement vers notre assaillant en retenant mon souffle.

\- Oh bah merde Casse-Noisette ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'avais chié sur la tête de ta mère, déclara Merle avec un grand sourire.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Si vous m'aviez vu...je me suis tapée un fou rire toute seule en écrivant la réplique de Merle haha**

 **La suite arrivera d'ici la fin de la semaine je pense, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces prochains jours du coup je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire beaucoup ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	15. Woodbury et bizarrerie

**Hellooooo !**

 **Non non vous ne rêvez pas voilà déjà le chapitre 15 lol Merci aux quelques clientes qui ont reporté leur RDV et m'ont ainsi permis de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fanfic hihihi**

 **Je remercie du fond du cœur Juste D, Saya600, xGothicAngel et Maricia1805 pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des amours !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! J'espère n'avoir pas trop écorché Merle et le Gouverneur...bonjour la pression pour ces deux là ! Heureusement que Lola est là pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mdr Je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle la chanson No roots d'Alice Merton =D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Woodbury et bizarrerie (eheh ça rime en plus...ok je sors ^^')  
**

Installée aux cotés d'Andrea sur une table d'examens, j'observai le docteur sortir de la pièce, pendant que Michonne se tenait debout dans un coin, bras croisés, la mâchoire contractée. Merle et ses coéquipiers nous avaient dépouillées de nos armes avant de nous conduire dans leur repère, non sans nous avoir bandé les yeux au préalable. On nous avait ensuite emmené dans une espèce d'infirmerie où l'avocate avait été prise en charge par une femme médecin...aucun rapport avec le Docteur Quinn bien entendu.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, le frère de Daryl entra et s'installa sur une chaise en face de nous. Mon regard se posa sur la prothèse de fortune qu'il portait au bras droit. Avec la lame aiguisée qui pointait à son extrémité, son unique main posée sur le dossier, le tout dans une attitude tout à fait théâtrale, Merle me fit vaguement penser à une version post apocalyptique du Capitaine Crochet. Mes références laissaient vraiment à désirer, songeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet de mes observations. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, répliquai-je encore énervée d'avoir été traînée ici de force.

L'ancien junkie se lança alors dans un discours qu'il voulait menaçant, nous reprochant à Andrea et moi de l'avoir abandonné comme une merde à Atlanta. Les sourcils arqués, me foutant royalement de ce qu'il racontait, je me rongeai les ongles pendant qu'il palabrait sans discontinuer. Il ne m'avait jamais effrayé et ça ne risquait pas de commencer aujourd'hui.

\- J'te fais chier Casse-Noisette ? dit-il en m'arrachant à mes pensées.

\- Ouais, tu m'fais même carrément chier, répliquai-je dans un bâillement blasé. Tu te plains, mais ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

\- Ma faute ? répéta-t-il avec un regard lourd. Tu crois que ça m'a éclaté de me mutiler ?

\- Ils sont retournés te chercher, intervint Andrea pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

\- Qui donc Blondie ?

\- Rick, Glenn, T-Dog et Daryl, répliqua-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Michonne qui assistait à notre échange sans broncher. Plongée dans le mutisme, son attitude stoïque signifiait clairement qu'elle jaugeait l'homme qui se trouvait face à nous, réfléchissant probablement à la meilleure façon de lui dérober le flingue qu'il portait à la ceinture sans se faire embrocher au passage.

\- Donc, mon frère est venu...avec le shérif ?

\- Oui. Daryl est devenu un membre respecté et apprécié du groupe, poursuivit Andrea calmement.

\- Ça m'étonne pas. Il a toujours été le plus _gentil_ de nous deux mon p'tit frère, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. D'ailleurs, j'me demandais Casse-Noisette, il a finalement réussi à te sauter ?

\- Vas te faire foutre ! m'écriai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle mord la p'tite, railla-t-il. Bon, il est où ?

\- J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble alors te fous pas de ma gueule !

\- Je me fous pas de toi.

\- Ça doit faire 8 mois qu'on a été séparées des autres, reprit Andrea.

\- Séparées hein ?

\- Longue histoire, maugréai-je en serrant les dents.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, alors craches le morceau, Lola chérie.

Je soupirai, exaspérée. J'avais oublié à quel point Merle était con quand il s'y mettait.

\- On a perdu du monde à la carrière, alors...

\- Qui ? m'interrompit-il.

Je sentis Andrea se tendre à mes côtés et posai une main sur la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Ed...Amy, ajoutai-je, après une seconde.

\- Merde, désolé Blondie, c'était une chouette gosse.

\- Après ça, on est partis au CDC, mais on a dû abandonner Jim en cours de route.

\- Mmmmh c'est une habitude ou quoi ?

\- Il s'était fait mordre espèce d'abruti, crachai-je excédée en me levant brusquement.

Merle sortit son flingue de la ceinture de son treillis m'intimant sévèrement de me rasseoir. Michonne esquissa un mouvement dans ma direction, tandis que le frère de Daryl continuait de me menacer avec son magnum.

\- Essaies de pas trop me contrarier Casse-Noisette. Oublies pas à qui tu causes !

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier alors que ça fait vingt minutes que je dois me farcir ta sale gueule, sourcillai-je avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, s'esclaffa-t-il pendant que je reprenais ma position initiale. Blondie, continues, ajouta-t-il avant de ranger son arme.

Andrea lui raconta le désastre du CDC, Jacqui, l'épisode de la ferme, le décès de Sophia, celui de Dale, l'attaque de la horde et notre séparation d'avec le reste du groupe.

\- Donc, en fait, si je résume c'que tu viens d'me raconter, ils vous ont abandonné.

\- Par pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Le calvaire fut finalement interrompu par l'arrivée de Monsieur le Directeur. Plutôt bel homme, quoique pas franchement mon style, ce dernier glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Merle qui sortit de la pièce sans poser de questions. Je détaillai le leader en me rongeant consciencieusement les ongles. Malgré son apparente décontraction et son sourire qui se voulait amical, ce type me collait des frissons.

\- Bienvenue à Woodbury, lança-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Woodbury ? C'est quoi ça, Woodbury ? s'enquit Michonne qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

L'homme, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, nous invita à le suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il ouvrit une lourde porte de bois qui donnait directement sur une rue déserte. Pas de rôdeurs, pas de vivants hormis nous, j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une ville fantôme ou dans la 4ème dimension.

\- Il fait nuit alors vous ne verrez pas grand chose ce soir, mais considérez cet endroit comme une chance de repartir à zéro.

\- Quand est-ce-qu'on pourra récupérer nos armes ? interrogea la samouraï qui semblait bien nue sans son sabre.

\- Bientôt, je vous le promets, répliqua le leader. Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements et nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

* * *

Un lit deux places, un canapé, une petite salle de bain et un coin cuisine. Notre appartement n'avait rien de luxueux mais après des mois d'errance, je devais reconnaître qu'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête avait quelque chose...d'agréable.

\- Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec les frères Dixon ? lança Andrea en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

\- C'est le cas, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu, répondit la jeune femme blonde en braquant ses iris clairs sur moi.

\- Tu sais, dans l'esprit tordu de Merle, la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir était tout ce qu'il y a de plus cordiale et civilisée, m'esclaffai-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une accolade et une tasse de thé ? sourcillai-je. On parle de Merle, pas de Princesse Sarah.

\- Alors ce type, c'est le frère de ton Daryl ? interrogea Michonne.

\- Ouais. Merle Dixon, le seul et l'unique.

\- Daryl est différent, intervint Andrea.

\- Complètement différent, approuvai-je en étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Qu'est-ce-que vous pensez de cet endroit ?

\- J'ai pas confiance, déclara la samouraï avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le lit.

\- On vient à peine d'arriver, reprit l'avocate, attendons quelques jours avant de voir si ça nous convient ou pas.

\- Ouais, soupirai-je tout en me levant, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Michonne sur ce coup là.

\- Vous êtes complètement paranos toutes les deux.

\- Je te rappelle qu'ils nous ont confisqué nos armes, remarqua l'afro américaine.

\- J'imagine qu'ils ont leur raison, temporisa Andrea.

\- Mais ça explique pas pourquoi il a planté les deux types de l'hélico. Ils étaient morts, pourquoi faire ça ? répliquai-je.

\- On va tirer tout ça au clair. En attendant, il a raison, on devrait essayer de dormir.

Étendue sur le canapé, je tentai désespérément de trouver le sommeil. Cependant, avec mon cerveau qui fonctionnait à tout allure, c'était peine perdue. Revoir Merle après tout ce temps m'avait pas mal secouée. Et même si je refusais de l'admettre, au fond, j'étais heureuse de ces retrouvailles.

Ma gorge se noua lorsque mes pensées dérivèrent lentement vers Daryl. 8 putains de longs mois. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à dégringoler sur mes joues. Le manque que je ressentais devenait intolérable. C'était une douleur sourde, presque viscérale. Je m'essuyai les yeux d'un revers de la main, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui affluaient dans mon larynx. Michonne sortit de la salle de bain pendant que je reniflais discrètement. Mon amie s'allongea un instant à mes côtés, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps devenus incontrôlables.

\- On va le retrouver, murmura-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Épuisée, j'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de plonger imperceptiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une douche revigorante, je décidai de rejoindre mes deux amies parties un peu plus tôt visiter les lieux. Après avoir enfilé mes Doc Marteens qui, à mon grand désespoir arrivaient en fin de vie, et ma veste en jean, je quittai le calme de l'appartement pour découvrir plus intimement Woodbury. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, le contraste avec la veille fut assez saisissant. La rue ensoleillée grouillait de vie, de bonne humeur et de gazouillis d'oiseaux. Pour un peu, on se serait cru à Disneyland. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur Merle qui m'attendait les bras grands ouverts avec un sourire cynique collé au visage.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur, marmonnai-je tandis qu'il approchait.

\- Relax la bouffeuse de radis, je v'nais juste m'assurer que t'avais bien dormi.

\- Et bien te voilà rassuré, répliquai-je avant de poser les yeux sur le couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture.

\- Je suis venu te remercier en fait, dit-il en attrapant l'arme de sa main valide. C'était très délicat de ta part de m'rapporter le couteau de mon frère.

\- Rends-le moi ! m'écriai-je en tentant de l'agripper.

\- Hin hin hin, t'en as pas besoin Casse-Noisette, répondit-il en levant le bras au dessus de sa tête pour me narguer.

\- Putain Merle, rends-moi ça !

\- Tu peux toujours courir.

Je le toisai quelques instants, bouillonnante de colère. Ce couteau était tout ce qu'il me restait de Daryl.

\- S'il te plaît, finis-je par dire calmement.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre ! crachai-je avant de tourner les talons pour m'éloigner.

\- Ouais ! La vue est beaucoup mieux de ce côté là Lola chérie ! lança-t-il tandis que je lui balançai un doigt d'honneur rageur sans même me retourner.

Je retrouvai Michonne et Andrea en pleine flânerie dans la ville fortifiée. L'avocate semblait sous le charme tandis que la samouraï arborait une mine crispée.

\- Bien dormi Lo ? lança la jeune femme blonde alors que j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Merle qui n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux braqués sur nous, il semblait...perturbé. Rien de très nouveau, songeai-je en reportant mon attention sur mes amies.

\- Le gouverneur voudrait qu'on passe chez lui, poursuivit Andrea d'un ton léger.

\- Le gouverneur ? sourcillai-je. C'est qui ?

\- Celui qui a planté les mecs de l'hélicoptère, répliqua Michonne sombrement.

\- Gouverneur hein ? pouffai-je. C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe celui-là !

L'avocate haussa les épaules pendant que nous nous dirigions vers les appartements de notre _hôte_.

Aussi courtois que la veille, l'homme qui se faisait donc appeler le Gouverneur, nous accueillit chez lui avec un sourire avenant. Assise entre Michonne et Andrea autour d'une table ronde, mon regard ne cessait de vagabonder, détaillant chaque recoin du salon. La samouraï, quant à elle, gardait les yeux rivés sur son sabre, exposé bien en évidence dans une vitrine, à côté du carreau d'arbalète que j'avais ramassé la veille.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il en nous servant à chacune une tasse de café, que pensez-vous de notre petite communauté ?

\- Quand est-ce-qu'on pourra récupérer nos armes ? s'enquit l'afro américaine, ignorant royalement sa question.

\- Quand vous partirez, dit-il en s'asseyant, bras croisés face à nous.

\- Et on pourra partir quand ? reprit Michonne, méfiante.

Le Gouverneur lui jeta un regard froid qui me fit frissonner. Sous ces airs de gendre idéal, quelque chose clochait. Il était beaucoup trop parfait pour être...parfait...Jessica Fletcher le retour, pensai-je avant de rassembler mes esprits pour tenter de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

\- Mais quand vous voulez, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas retenues en otage.

\- Vraiment ? sourcilla Michonne.

Ok. Cette fois, j'étais carrément mal à l'aise. Question savoir vivre, mon amie pouvait repasser. Toutefois, je partageais sa méfiance. Andrea quant à elle semblait troublée, voire presque, captivée par le charisme de notre hôte. Décidément, elle les collectionnait. Entre Shane et le Gouverneur, j'avais définitivement l'impression que ses goûts en matière d'homme étaient quelques peu foireux. Ceci étant dit, à part nous avoir offert un toit pour la nuit, je devais admettre qu'il ne nous avait pas menacé...enfin Merle l'avait fait, mais c'était Merle, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des caisses.

\- Vous voyez des barreaux aux fenêtres ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes nos invitées, rien de plus.

\- Et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissantes, sourit Andrea, charmeuse.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, agacée. Elle était tout sauf subtile. Enfin, je n'allais certainement pas lui donner de conseils. Vu le désastre de mes derniers instants avec Daryl, je n'étais pas vraiment en pôle position pour devenir la conseillère matrimoniale numéro 1 de l'apocalypse. Concentration Lola, me réprimandai-je tandis que le Gouverneur reprenait la parole.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous déjà nous quitter ?

\- On vous a vu planter deux types morts, rétorquai-je alors, sûre de mon coup pour enfin lui clouer le bec.

\- Ils s'étaient transformés, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Transformés ? répétai-je.

\- Ils n'avaient pas été mordu, affirma Michonne avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Entre Andrea qui voulait se le faire, et Michonne qui voulait se le faire d'une toute autre façon, je me sentais légèrement prise au piège au milieu de tout ce déferlement hormonal. Vraiment, question subtilité, elles avaient toutes les deux des cours à rattraper. Notre hôte nous dévisagea, tour à tour, sombrement.

\- Peu importe la manière dont on meurt. Morsure ou pas, on se transforme tous, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? répliquai-je, abasourdie.

\- On est tous infectés ? s'écria Andrea qui avait enfin cessé de sourire bêtement.

\- Je sais que ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, mais c'est la vérité, affirma-t-il.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir digéré le méga scoop de la fin du monde, j'arpentais les rues de Woodbury en ruminant. Michonne et moi avions tenté à plusieurs reprises de quitter la ville mais c'était sans compter sur le Gouverneur qui avait toujours une bonne raison pour nous garder en _sécurité,_ disait-il. Une heure tardive, le mauvais temps, un barbecue, la fête des fleurs (what the fuck?!), tout était bon pour retarder notre départ. Et je commençais sérieusement à m'interroger. Tout comme mon amie samouraï qui ne portait ni le Gouverneur, ni Woodbury dans son cœur. Andrea, quant à elle, avait vite pris ses aises. Elle se plaisait dans ces lieux utopiques, c'était une évidence. Et la présence de notre hôte n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ça...enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait nous faire croire.

Je marchais depuis plusieurs minutes, en proie à un besoin intense de solitude, lorsque je tombai sur un type latino au crâne rasé. Des bras musclés recouverts de tatouages, de grands yeux noirs, il était plutôt agréable à regarder.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il. Lola, c'est ça ?

Ok. Aussi charmant qu'il était, mes envies de solitude allaient semble-t-il devoir attendre, songeai-je dépitée.

\- Bravo ! Une semaine que je suis là et tu as réussi à mémoriser mon prénom, plaisantai-je.

\- J.C, dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Comme Jesus Christ ? sourcillai-je en observant ses phalanges encrées.

\- Juan Carlos, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Ah j'me disais aussi, répondis-je sans pour autant accepter la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Je ne mords pas si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai après avoir avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Une balade avec un homme de mon âge ne risquait pas de me tuer. Et puis au pire, j'étais comme tout le monde, condamnée à me transformer, je n'aurai qu'à le bouffer en représailles...à condition qu'il ne me plante avant, pensai-je en me marrant toute seule comme une andouille.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de te marrer sans raison ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Je viens d'avoir une discussion super chelou avec moi-même, mais pas de panique, c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est normal de toute façon de nos jours ? Des morts qui marchent ?

\- T'as raison, ça c'est vraiment bizarre!

\- Oui, en comparaison, se marrer avec soi-même c'est plutôt...

\- Laisses tomber c'est bizarre aussi, m'esclaffai-je. Mais j'assume ma bizarrerie alors j'imagine que c'est pas trop grave.

\- Ta bizarrerie est super mignonne, dit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Subtilité...encore une fois !

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, répliquai-je avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Prends le comme tu voudras, je ne voudrais surtout pas vexer ta bizarrerie.

Il s'avéra finalement que J.C était plutôt de bonne compagnie, mais je gardais toutefois un semblant de méfiance. Les gens de cette ville étaient tous beaucoup trop...souriants. Sérieusement. Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité lorsque j'avais évoqué Disneyland. A croire que tout le monde était beau et gentil, et que tout allait à merveille dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une fois encore, mes pensées me ramenèrent à Daryl. Il fallait que je parte de cet endroit. A n'importe quel prix. J'envisageais même de séduire ce Juan qui s'extasiait à chaque coin de rue si cela pouvait m'aider à rejoindre la prison. Était-il seulement là bas ? Je n'en savais strictement rien après tout. Sur ce coup là, je me fiais uniquement à mon instinct. Je n'écoutais plus grand chose des explications de l'homme qui marchait à côté de moi en détaillant les différentes installations de Woodbury. En fait, je m'en foutais royalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me tirer et retrouver mon chasseur.

\- Et là c'est...

\- Une barricade...encore, l'interrompis-je en observant les mercenaires armés qui montaient la garde un peu plus haut.

Le Gouverneur insistait pour nous faire croire que nous n'étions pas prisonnières des lieux. Mais après avoir visité Woodbury en long, en large et en travers, il s'était avéré que la ville fortifiée était vraiment bien gardée. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur une éventuelle tentative d'évasion, m'imaginant déjà vêtue de noir et cagoulée telle une ninja de l'apocalypse, lorsque mon compagnon de promenade me ramena sur Terre.

\- Une barricade, ouais, répliqua J.C en passant une main sur l'arrière de son crâne, visiblement troublé.

Était-ce moi qui le mettait mal à l'aise ? Je le regardai un peu plus attentivement pour constater qu'il ne cessait de s'esclaffer nerveusement tandis que nous poursuivions notre balade. C'était plutôt mignon, quoiqu'un peu étonnant si on tenait compte de son look de beau gosse biker. Un mec comme lui devait avoir toutes les nanas à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être intimidé par une ballerine frappadingue !

\- Eh ! Le bouffeur de tacos ! lança la voix de Merle dans notre dos, Tim a besoin d'aide à la porte sud !

\- Pourquoi t'y vas pas, toi ?

\- Parce que je suis ton supérieur et que j'ai autre chose à branler que d'aller monter la garde !

\- Ok, ok. Bon Lola, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Euh, pourquoi on ferait ça ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- J'aimerai connaître un peu mieux ta bizarrerie, sourit-il tandis que le frère de Daryl se rapprochait de nous.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, un peu surprise. Finalement mon sex-appeal valait peut-être encore quelque chose, songeai-je amusée avant de me rembrunir. Ça puait l'embrouille à plein nez ! Comme cet endroit.

\- Tu devrais pas traîner avec lui, déclara Merle.

\- Et depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ?

\- Depuis que ce type a parié avec ses potes qu'il te sauterai avant demain soir.

\- J'me disais aussi que c'était pas pour ma conversation passionnante qu'il voulait me revoir, pouffai-je. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui peut t'arriver.

\- Je sais, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, c'est pour ça que t'es venu me prévenir, ajoutai-je avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Amènes-toi au lieu d'raconter des conneries, dit-il en m'entraînant dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart.

Arborée et ombragée, l'artère assez agréable était relativement éloignée du centre ville. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement tout comme l'animation qui régnait dans les rues de Woodbury. Comme chaque jour lorsque la nuit étendait son manteau ténébreux, le couvre feu établit par le Gouverneur prenait peu à peu possession des lieux.

\- Tiens, déclara Merle en me tendant le couteau de Daryl.

\- Tu me le rends ? interrogeai-je, interloquée en le glissant à la ceinture de mon jean.

\- Planques le, reprit-il à voix basse.

\- Merci, répliquai-je, mais pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

\- Parce que dans ma grande bonté, je sais qu'mon p'tit frère préférerait que ce soit toi qui l'ai.

\- Et depuis quand tu fais passer les envies des autres à la place des tiennes ?

\- J'avais juste envie de t'emmerder, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce canif.

Je m'esclaffai en silence tandis que le frère de mon ami me toisait avec curiosité.

\- J'pensais pas que tu tiendrais jusqu'ici, finit-il par dire en s'adossant à un mur de briques.

\- J'en suis la première surprise, tu peux me croire.

Nous gardâmes le silence quelques secondes lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Comment il allait la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

\- Bien, répondis-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer douloureusement. Il allait bien.

Je baissai les yeux pour fixer le cuir élimé de mes Doc Marteens. Je n'avais pas franchement besoin que l'ancien junkie détecte mon trouble et se foute de ma gueule.

\- Il te manque ?

Grillée, pensai-je en ravalant mes larmes. Putain ! Sous ses airs de brute épaisse ravagée du bulbe, ce mec était d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou c'est juste pour te foutre de moi ?

\- Écoutes Lola chérie, dit-il en allumant une cigarette, à part Daryl, on n'a pas grand chose en commun toi et moi. J'sais que tu tiens à lui. Alors non, j'vais pas m'foutre de toi. C'est mon frère, bordel de merde.

Je le scrutai du coin de l'œil, tentant de déceler une quelconque entourloupe avant de réaliser que l'homme qui se moquait de tout et de tout le monde, semblait sincère.

\- Il faut que je parte d'ici, murmurai-je alors.

Merle me détailla à son tour, avant de porter son mégot à ses lèvres.

\- J'vais t'aider, annonça-t-il finalement.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps Casse-Noisette, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

* * *

En début de soirée, alors que le jour était tombé depuis plus d'une heure, je retournai à l'appartement en hâtant le pas. Si je tombais sur le Gouverneur ou l'un de ses sbires, je n'étais pas sûre de la tournure que prendraient les choses. Bien évidemment, étant une jeune femme particulièrement chanceuse et sans embrouilles, je rencontrai J.C au détour d'une rue.

\- Salut ! On se balade ?

\- En fait, je rentrai, répliquai-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'étais partie cueillir des pâquerettes, cinglai-je, tu sais, pour votre machin de demain, la fête des fleurs. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une idée stupide, ajoutai-je sur le ton de la confidence.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ?

\- C'est arrivé une fois ou deux en effet, souris-je tout en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me dépêtrer de lui.

\- En fait, je voulais t'inviter à dîner, déclara-t-il me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

T'es un rapide toi, songai-je avant de m'arrêter brusquement.

\- Tu veux dîner ? Avec moi ?

\- Ouais...je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça. On se ressemble toi et moi.

\- On se ressemble ? répétai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- On se connaît pas. C'est pas parce que je porte des jeans troués et des rangers et que toi t'es tatoué des pieds à la tête qu'on se ressemble, rétorquai-je en m'éloignant.

\- Ok, mon approche était nulle, dit-il en m'emboîtant le pas. Mais un dîner, ça t'engage à quoi ?

\- Ça m'engage à te faire gagner ton pari, raillai-je en augmentant sensiblement mon allure. Désolée mon bonhomme, mais sur ce coup là, faudra te passer de moi si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, Lolita.

\- M'appelles pas comme ça, marmonnai-je en approchant de mon immeuble.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te va bien, c'est plutôt sensuel, comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- T'as vraiment la dalle, m'esclaffai-je devant tant de lourdeur lorsque j'aperçus Michonne qui m'attendait devant la porte.

\- Tu me plaît, j'y peux rien ! reprit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Tu commences à me gonfler, m'écriai-je en me dégageant. Retournes faire joujou avec tes potes, sers toi de ta main ou autre je m'en tape, mais fous moi la paix ! ajoutai-je en rejoignant mon amie qui m'observait, intriguée.

\- Bonne nuit Lolita ! lança-t-il dans mon dos, m'arrachant au passage une grimace exaspérée.

Finalement, il n'avait rien de sympathique. C'était juste un connard de plus comme j'en avais connu des dizaines avant que le monde ne parte en vrille.

Je rentrai précipitamment dans l'appartement tandis que Michonne refermait derrière nous.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ? C'était J.C, le crétin qui a parié avec ses potes qu'il me sauterait avant demain soir, grommelai-je en me laissant tomber avec un soupir sur le lit. Bordel, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en débarrasser.

\- T'aurais dû me faire signe, répliqua la samouraï.

\- Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Je te signale que t'es beaucoup moins flippante sans ton sabre, pouffai-je en dénouant les lacets de mes Doc Marteens.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je suis tout à fait flippante.

\- Sauf quand on connaît ton addiction au fromage fondu, la taquinai-je tandis qu'Andrea sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée sur la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi on parle de fromage fondu ?

\- Lola a un chéri, annonça Michonne.

\- Quoi ? sourcilla l'avocate. Racontes !

\- Y a rien à raconter ! m'exclamai-je avec un rire agacé. Juste un pauvre type qui croit pouvoir me mettre dans son lit.

\- Il va perdre son pari, constata l'afro américaine avec une mine faussement déçue.

\- Ça me brise le cœur, soupirai-je.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà (la meuf qui sait pas quoi dire ^^'). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le suivant mais ça ne saurait tarder...ce soir sûrement lol**

 **A bientôt !**


	16. Evasion et fête des fleurs

**Heyyy !**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'ai mangé du lion pour carburer autant en ce moment, mais voici le chapitre 16 ! Je crois que tout comme vous, je me languis des retrouvailles entre Lola et Daryl haha Quelle idée de les avoir séparé, franchement ?!**

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci merci merci à Maricia1805, Saya600, Juste D, xGothicAngel et Tendevils pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera :D**

 **J'ai été très inspirée par la chanson Your Love is a gift de la chanteuse Izia pour l'écriture de ce passage :)**

 **J'ai vaguement attaqué le suivant, mais rien de transcendant pour le moment...j'y travaille ^^'**

 **Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Évasion et fête des fleurs**

La chanson Let the music play tournait en boucle dans ma tête lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin avec un soupir de frustration. J'avais rêvé de Daryl. De nos retrouvailles...torrides, était-il nécessaire de le préciser ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que Barry White s'invite ?! Bordel, je devenais complètement dingue ! Il fallait vraiment que je me tire de ce trou au plus vite. Ma santé mentale en dépendait.

Je coulai un regard anxieux vers Andrea et Michonne qui, par bonheur, dormaient encore. J'espérais toutefois que mes songes érotiques étaient restés silencieux. Je me voyais mal subir un interrogatoire en règle pour expliquer les présences du _maestro de l'amour_ et du chasseur dans les divagations de mon cerveau perturbé. Après avoir étouffé un bâillement dans le creux de mon coude, je me levai paresseusement pour me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je me glissai sous la douche, l'esprit préoccupé. Merle allait m'aider. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas précisé quand. Pensive, j'attrapai le gel douche à la noix de coco avec une grimace. S'il y avait bien un truc que je détestais, c'était l'odeur de la noix de coco...preuve supplémentaire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à Woodbury. Ok. Là je devenais vraiment parano.

Après m'être rincé les cheveux, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et essuyai d'un revers de la main la buée accumulée sur le miroir. Je contemplai un instant mon reflet. Depuis ma dernière coupe, ma chevelure bouclée avait retrouvé une longueur acceptable. Je relevais mes mèches humides au dessus de ma tête, dévoilant la cicatrice que je portais à l'épaule droite, souvenir de l'accident de voiture que j'avais eu avec Lori. Il s'était passé tellement de choses au cours de ces derniers mois, que ces quelques instants passés à la ferme me paraissaient presque irréels.

Mes pensées m'emmenèrent naturellement vers Daryl. Si retrouvailles il y avait, à quoi ressembleraient-elles ? Si on occultait la présence Barry White, celles de mon rêve étaient plutôt...sympathiques, pouffai-je en observant mon reflet. Avait-il envie de me retrouver ? Est-ce-que je lui manquais autant que lui me manquait ? Avait-il pensé à moi durant ces derniers mois ? M'avait-il cherché ? Autant de questions qui tournaient en boucle sans trouver de réponses. Songeuse, je détaillai les traits de mon visage, mon teint clair, mes lèvres pleines héritées de ma mère tout comme mes prunelles émeraudes. Me trouverait-il changée ? Assurément, ces quelques moments passés à jouer les aventurières dans la nature m'avaient transformé. Mon caractère s'était affirmé. Je m'étais endurcie, c'était indéniable, et pourtant. Je sentais que lorsque je me retrouverai enfin en sa présence, la Lola amoureuse et peu sûre d'elle referait finalement surface. A nouveau, je soupirai de frustration.

\- Pauvre fille, marmonnai-je à l'attention de la brune aux yeux verts qui me fixait.

Agacée, je détournai enfin le regard. J'enfilai un vieux jean délavé ainsi qu'un pull et retournai dans la pièce principale. Andrea et Michonne discutaient autour d'une tasse de café lorsque que je m'installai près d'elles.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit la samouraï.

\- Ouais, et toi ? répliquai-je en attrapant le bol que me tendait l'avocate.

\- J'ai entendu de drôles de choses...sûrement un rôdeur, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent pendant que je plongeai le nez dans le liquide brun.

\- Un rôdeur qui chantait du Barry White, pouffa Andrea tandis que je me ratatinais dans mon siège.

\- Haha très drôle, m'empourprai-je avant de me joindre à leur fou rire.

\- C'était bien au moins ? demanda la jeune femme blonde entre deux crises de larmes.

\- Je te déteste ! m'esclaffai-je en m'essuyant les yeux avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, ajoutai-je.

Devant leurs mines intriguées, je me rongeai les ongles, hésitant à poursuivre. Comment allaient-elles réagir ? Quitter Woodbury virait à l'obsession, mais Andrea s'y plaisait. Et j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'elle comptait s'y installer définitivement. Michonne partageait mon désir d'évasion, être enfermée entre quatre murs ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous avions l'une comme l'autre besoin d'espace. De liberté. Mais quelque part, je devinais que le plan de Merle ne concernait que moi...et je me voyais mal la laisser en plan. Pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé durant cet hiver infernal. Après quelques secondes, je repris à voix basse.

\- Merle m'a proposé son aide pour partir d'ici.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu tiens autant à t'en aller ? On est en sécurité ici !

\- Je ne parierai pas là dessus, intervint la samouraï en reposant sa tasse de café.

\- Arrête un peu, Philip fait tout ce qu'il peut pour...

\- Philip ? tiqua l'afro américaine.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne changes pas de sujet. Lo, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, ce serait de la folie de retourner dehors !

\- Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, Andrea.

\- Je te le demande à nouveau, pourquoi est-ce-que c'est si important ? Je croyais qu'on était ta famille Michonne et moi !

\- Vous l'êtes, répondis-je, la gorge nouée, je vous considère comme des sœurs, toutes les deux. Mais Daryl...

\- Tu l'aimes, réalisa la blonde, éberluée.

\- C'est pas nouveau, remarqua Michonne.

\- Tu le savais ?!

\- A moins d'être aveugle, c'était plutôt évident. Je l'ai compris le jour où je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt.

\- Y a que moi qui n'avait rien compris ?

\- Faut croire, souris-je.

\- Bon...mais tu pars quand ? demanda l'avocate toujours sous le choc.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais...

Nous fûmes interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte. Andrea alla ouvrir pendant que Michonne posait une main affectueuse sur mon épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Lo, murmura-t-elle. Pars quand tu dois partir, on se débrouillera pour te retrouver.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de discussion. Si une occasion se présente, tu la saisis, c'est clair ?

* * *

\- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! m'écriai-je en tenant devant moi une robe blanche de style bucolique.

Milton Mamet, un des proches du Gouverneur et accessoirement scientifique de Woodbury, était venu nous déposer des accessoires pour commémorer la fête des fleurs...je ne m'y faisais d'ailleurs toujours pas. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait inventé cette stupide célébration ? C'était l'apocalypse, et les gens ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de célébrer les pissenlits...non vraiment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les humains avaient toujours besoin de fêter quelque chose. Pourquoi pas la fête des pamplemousses ? Ou allons y carrément, des noix de coco ?

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, sourcilla l'afro américaine avec un regard amusé.

\- Je vous signale qu'on est trois, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me coltiner la robe et les pâquerettes dans les cheveux ? m'offusquai-je, les mains sur les hanches. J'ai l'impression d'être Glenn à devoir toujours me taper les trucs bizarres.

L'espace d'une seconde, mon estomac se contracta à la pensée de mon ami coréen.

\- Allez Lola, un petit effort pour la fête des fleurs, pouffa la jeune femme blonde en passant un collier fleuri autour de son cou.

\- Elle est belle la solidarité féminine ! lançai-je avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me glissai dans l'étoffe qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un pincement au cœur. La dernière fois que j'avais porté une robe blanche avec une veste en jean et mes Doc Marteens, la journée s'était transformée en cauchemar. Ma gorge se noua à l'évocation du pire souvenir de mon existence. Je songeai un instant à Hana en piquant les fleurs dans mon chignon improvisé. Elle aurait adoré cette stupide fête. J'inspirai profondément, chassant la nostalgie qui s'était emparée de mes pensées. Puisqu'il fallait affronter cette journée, autant abréger mes souffrances rapidement.

Nous déambulions dans les rues de Woodbury depuis plusieurs heures, interloquées par l'effervescence qui avait pris possession des lieux. Barbecue, limonades, cocktails...le Gouverneur avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour que les habitants de sa communauté se sentent comme à la maison un dimanche de brunch entre voisins. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver tout ce gaspillage de ressources totalement futile, mais qui étais-je pour émettre un quelconque jugement ?

\- Lola ! lança une voix derrière nous.

Je me crispais immédiatement en reconnaissant J.C. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? proposa Michonne.

\- Nan, ça va, je vais gérer. Allez faire un tour, je vous rejoins, répliquai-je avec un sourire avant de me renfrogner à la vue du biker.

Il s'approcha de moi, la main à l'arrière de son crâne, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce-qu'on peut parler ?

\- Puisque nous avons des cordes vocales oui, parler ensemble non, cinglai-je en tournant les talons.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demandai-je froidement avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- M'excuser, répliqua-t-il, crispé. J'ai été un vrai crétin hier soir.

\- Connard me semble plus approprié.

\- Ouais...j'ai déconné. J'avais bu et...

\- Donc, t'es alcoolique en plus d'être con, rétorquai-je en resserrant les pans de ma veste en jean sur ma poitrine.

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère.

\- Tu comprends ? ricanai-je avant d'apercevoir Merle qui me faisait signe de le suivre.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on efface tout et qu'on reprenne à zéro ?

\- Écoutes, soupirai-je, là tout de suite, je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Tu le promets ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'en sais rien...et puis pourquoi c'est aussi important ? Je comprends pas.

\- Je t'aime bien, avoua-t-il, nerveux. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi nul et de t'avoir montré une mauvaise image de moi.

\- Eh J.C ! lança Martinez, le latino à la batte de base-ball que j'avais repéré lors du crash de l'hélicoptère. Amènes toi, on part en ravitaillement !

\- J'arrive ! dit-il avant de se retourner vers moi. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

\- On en reparle plus tard, déclarai-je en reportant mon attention sur le frère de Daryl qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas vif. Ce type me tapait sur les nerfs. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'avec des excuses, un regard enjôleur et un sourire, j'oublierai son attitude de la veille ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser ma mauvaise humeur. Pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres priorités. Je me dirigeai discrètement dans la ruelle où s'était éclipsé l'ancien junkie, pour le retrouver adossé à un mur, une cigarette aux lèvres. En m'apercevant, il jeta son mégot avant de me reluquer des pieds à la tête.

\- Putain, Casse-Noisette, tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ! cingla-t-il.

\- On m'a pas laissé le choix, marmonnai-je avec une grimace.

Il me toisa un instant, semblant sur le point de se foutre de ma gueule lorsque je toussotai, sourcils arqués, avant de croiser les bras.

\- Tu pars maintenant, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Moins fort ! Bordel de merde, tu veux qu'tout le monde t'entende ?

\- Mais...je suis pas prête, repris-je à voix basse.

Ça allait beaucoup trop vite ! Je détaillai ma tenue lui indiquant que ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour fuir à travers les bois.

\- Faudra faire avec, princesse.

\- Ok...ok, répliquai-je l'esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Mais Michonne...et Andrea ?

\- J'en ai rien à branler de tes copines.

\- Je peux pas les abandonner comme ça ! Je leur ai même pas dit au revoir !

\- Putain de gonzesse...Arrêtes tu vas m'faire chialer ! railla-t-il. Si tu veux t'tirer, c'est maintenant que ça se passe. Ils sont tous occupés avec leur fête à la con.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demandai-je finalement.

\- C'est pas pour ton joli p'tit cul si c'est c'qui te chagrine. J'le fais pour mon frère.

\- Et...tu viens pas ?

\- Le Gouverneur aime pas trop les déserteurs, dit-il en m'invitant à le suivre. Et t'es trop casse couilles pour que je passe plus d'une heure avec toi, on finirait par s'entretuer.

Amusée, je lui emboîtai le pas en secouant la tête. Quelque part, je culpabilisais un peu de laisser Andrea et Michonne en plan, mais Merle avait raison. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un dédale d'artères de plus en plus éloignées du centre de Woodbury, nous arrivâmes devant une clôture grillagée. Merle me fit signe de m'arrêter et se dirigea vers un buisson verdoyant dont il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un AK47.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

J'acquiesçai en attrapant l'arme qu'il me tendait avant de vérifier le chargeur.

\- T'as le couteau de Daryl ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je en lui montrant le manche qui dépassait d'une de mes rangers.

\- T'avais pas plus discret comme planque ?

\- Vu la tenue qu'on m'a forcé à porter, j'avais pas d'autre choix, sourcillai-je.

Le frère de mon ami ravala probablement contre son gré une réponse cinglante et m'indiqua le grillage d'un signe de tête.

\- Merle, commençai-je en passant la sangle du fusil autour de mon épaule.

\- Laisses tomber le sentimentalisme Lola chérie, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Merci, dis-je avec un soupir avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Putain, barres toi ! s'esclaffa-t-il tandis que, déjà, j'atteignais le haut de la clôture.

Je remerciai silencieusement mon passé de danseuse grâce auquel j'étais restée relativement agile et souple. Je me laissai tomber de l'autre côté sans bruit et offris un dernier regard reconnaissant à l'ancien junkie.

\- Merci pour la vue ! lança-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, pouffai-je.

\- Retrouves mon frère, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

Une heure ? Deux ? Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais quitté Woodbury. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre un court instant, j'avais finalement pris la décision d'éviter la route principale. Avec Martinez, J.C et les autres qui étaient partis en ravitaillement, me montrer discrète m'avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. C'était sans compter sur mon pitoyable sens de l'orientation. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les arbres aient la même gueule ? Je stoppai une seconde, reprenant mon souffle lorsqu'un énorme rôdeur se jeta sur moi. Je m'écroulai dans les feuilles en suffoquant. Je reculai précipitamment en m'aidant de mes pieds avant d'attraper le couteau de Daryl dans l'une de mes Doc Marteens. La chose décomposée claquait des mâchoires férocement. Malgré sa corpulence impressionnante, le cadavre ambulant était affamé et ses râles gutturaux ne cessaient de me le rappeler. Je me retrouvai coincée contre un arbre, rejetant les épaules en arrière dans l'espoir d'échapper aux relents putrides que m'envoyait sa bouche grande ouverte. D'une main, je tentai de le repousser avant de réussir enfin à lui planter ma lame dans le crâne. Comme un arrêt sur image, le mort vivant s'immobilisa, une expression grotesque figée à jamais sur son visage en lambeaux. Je le repoussai d'un coup de pied avant de m'affaler sur le dos, les bras en croix pour reprendre mes esprits. C'était pas passé loin. Michonne et son sabre me manquaient. Tic et Tac me manquaient. Je me sentais terriblement seule dans cette forêt glauque à errer telle une âme en peine au milieu des corps en putréfaction. Je fermai les yeux une seconde. Hors de question de paniquer maintenant. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça. Pas sans avoir revu Daryl.

J'expirai l'air contenu dans mes poumons, inspirai profondément et me relevai. Je me débarrassai des brindilles qui s'étaient prises dans ma robe, ne manquant pas de maudire le Gouverneur et sa fête débile. J'avais l'air de quoi à courir comme une conne dans les bois vêtue comme une sylphide ? Maugréant et marmonnant, je me rapprochai discrètement de la route. Un panneau m'indiqua que la ville où Andrea, Michonne et moi avions séjourné quelques jours plus tôt n'était plus très loin. J'envisageai d'entamer une danse de la joie lorsqu'un bruit de moteur me tira de ma rêverie. Mieux valait ne pas traîner.

J'avais croisé pas mal de rôdeurs. Par chance, une semaine entre les murs sécurisés de la ville fortifiée n'avait en rien entaché mon habileté à me défaire de ces monstruosités...si on oubliait bien entendu l'épisode avec l'énorme mort vivant. Celui-là m'avait prise par surprise.

La danse restait un peu malgré moi ma meilleure alliée lorsque je me retrouvai acculée. Je n'aurai jamais cru que de simples pirouettes me sauveraient les fesses un jour...et pourtant, c'était arrivé plus d'une fois.

La main crispée sur le manche du couteau de Daryl, je plantai mon arme dans le cerveau ramolli d'un vieillard quelque peu lubrique qui avait tenté de soulever ma robe de ses doigts décrépis, déchirant au passage l'étoffe délicate. Je m'arrêtai pour contempler avec dégoût son corps en état de décomposition avancée. Plus le temps passait, plus les morts vivants pourrissaient. L'odeur de putréfaction qui se dégageait de chacun d'eux, avait tout imprégné. L'air qu'on respirait, les draps dans lesquels on dormait, la nourriture qu'on mangeait. Quoiqu'on fasse, où qu'on aille, ce doux fumet nous suivait partout. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer encore quelques instants avant de reprendre ma course folle à travers les arbres. Le soleil, encore haut dans son zénith, perçait délicatement à travers les feuillages touffus. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la beauté du paysage. Il fallait avancer. Encore et toujours.

Les cadavres qui peuplaient les lieux étaient nombreux. Vraiment nombreux. C'était comme nager au beau milieu d'un banc de méduses...les piqûres et les démangeaisons en moins. Après avoir couru encore plusieurs kilomètres, je débouchai dans une petite clairière habitée par une trentaine de rôdeurs. Je me figeai instantanément, le souffle court. Bordel de merde ! Mon fusil ne m'était d'aucune utilité, le moindre coup de feu en attirerait d'autres. Et avec mon couteau de chasse, je n'irai pas loin dans cette meute. L'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, je tentai de trouver une solution avant que les monstres de me repèrent. J'envisageai de repartir d'où je venais, mais étant de nature particulièrement chanceuse, comme attirés par ma délicieuse odeur de noix de coco, les vautours se tournèrent vers moi dans un concert de grognements affamés. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours m'indiqua la présence d'un vieux chalet en bois à une cinquantaine de mètres. Enfin, la roue tournait ! Encore fallait-il atteindre cette charmante masure. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je m'élançai dans sa direction, priant silencieusement pour que les corps décomposés qui m'avaient pris en chasse fassent subitement une grève de la faim. Épuisée, je regardai par dessus mon épaule pour constater à mon grand regret, qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention d'abandonner un casse-croûte aussi appétissant que moi. La noix de coco, sûrement.

Je m'écrasai contre la porte d'entrée, tentant en vain de la pousser avant de réaliser qu'il fallait la tirer pour l'ouvrir. L'adrénaline qui pulsait en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Je refermai précipitamment et m'écroulai sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la paroi rugueuse. Rejetant la tête en arrière, je repris lentement mon souffle avant d'observer minutieusement mon environnement. A part une forte odeur de moisissure, l'endroit composé d'une pièce unique dévoilait une vieille penderie, un évier défraîchi et un canapé défoncé. Le ménage laissait à désirer mais les lieux semblaient clean. Enfin une bonne nouvelle au royaume des mauvaises, songeai-je. Peu à peu, ma respiration retrouva son calme. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre crasseuse. Les morts vivants se rapprochaient dangereusement traînant leurs membres atrophiés derrière eux. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici indéfiniment, il me fallait une solution de repli. Une planque. N'importe quoi !

La panique commença lentement à s'insinuer dans mes veines. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir d'avoir une illumination lorsque des coups de feu retentirent, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je m'agenouillai sous la vitre et osai un nouveau regard vers l'extérieur. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je découvris Martinez, J.C et les autres mercenaires de Woodbury. Putain de merde ! S'ils me trouvaient ici, je pouvais dire adieu à ma petite escapade. Et ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas.

Toujours sur les genoux, j'avançai le plus silencieusement possible vers la penderie. Je sentais la peau de mes jambes nues s'écorcher sur le parquet plein d'échardes, mais n'y prêtai plus attention. De toute façon, si je devais crever dans les prochaines dix minutes, un ou deux bobos en plus seraient le dernier de mes soucis. Je tendis une main, attrapai la poignée, et me glissai à l'intérieur du placard avant de refermer la porte qui, malgré mes efforts, resta entrouverte. Je serrai mon fusil d'assaut contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais été croyante, cependant, l'espace d'une seconde, je me surpris à prier pour que les mercenaires déguerpissent rapidement.

Mais la chance m'ayant définitivement tourné le dos, les hommes du Gouverneur entrèrent dans la maison. Pétrifiée, je me collai contre les planches de bois, les deux mains plaquées sur ma bouche pour étouffer ma respiration. Par l'interstice, je les observai visiter les lieux lorsque deux grands yeux noirs apparurent dans mon champ de vision. J.C m'avait grillé. J'étais foutue.

Je déglutis, retenant mon souffle pendant qu'il me regardait, intrigué. Je secouai lentement la tête, l'implorant faiblement de ne pas révéler ma présence. Il me fixa en silence, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil.

\- Au fait J.C, lança Martinez, finalement, tu te l'es faite ou pas ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

\- La petite brune qu'on a ramassé la semaine dernière !

Le biker me tourna le dos et se plaqua contre la porte du placard, me dissimulant derrière lui.

\- Non, elle a un caractère de merde, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et alors ? s'esclaffa le latino.

\- Ça me coupe tout, je préfère les filles dociles.

\- Dociles ou pas, quand elles ont un cul comme le sien, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! reprit un autre type.

Je grimaçai en regardant par dessus mon épaule, choquée que mon arrière train puisse être le sujet d'une telle discussion.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, proposa J.C, y a rien ici.

\- Et dans le placard, t'as regardé ?

\- Ouais, y a que dalle.

J'entendis encore quelques bruits de pas et quelques minutes plus tard, Juan ouvrit la porte. Il me dévisagea sombrement, braquant ses pupilles sur mes genoux écorchés puis sur mon visage.

\- Tu peux sortir, ils sont partis descendre les derniers mordeurs. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît...j'peux pas y retourner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je...dois retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Ton mec ? s'enquit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Si je te dis oui, tu vas me dénoncer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Il s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et m'indiqua de retourner dans le placard.

\- Sois prudente, déclara-t-il en refermant la porte.

* * *

Les mercenaires étaient partis depuis de longues minutes mais j'étais toujours cloîtrée dans la penderie. La respiration saccadée, je tentais vaguement de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Même si son attitude de la veille m'avait passablement énervée, le biker venait de m'épargner une mort certaine. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de le remercier.

Les jambes en lambeaux, tous mes sens en alerte, je m'extirpai lentement de ma cachette. A en juger par la luminosité déclinante, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il fallait rejoindre la ville en vitesse si je ne voulais pas passer la nuit dehors. Entre les rôdeurs et les mercenaires de Woodbury, cette perspective ne m'enchantait absolument pas. J'entrouvris silencieusement la porte d'entrée et constatai avec soulagement que les morts vivants avaient trouvé le repos éternel. Redressant le fusil sur mon épaule, je quittai mon refuge temporaire pour reprendre ma course.

Le soleil était couché lorsque j'arrivai enfin à destination. D'un coup d'œil, je repérai une voiture abandonnée devant la pharmacie. La rue, quant à elle, était vide. Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers la supérette, bien décidée à y établir un campement provisoire avant de rejoindre la prison aux premières lueurs du jour.

Gelée jusqu'aux os, épuisée, assoiffée, je resserrai ma veste en jean maudissant cette stupide fête des fleurs et cette robe à la con. J'entrai dans le magasin à bout de forces. J'avais couru de longues heures, mes muscles endoloris tremblaient tandis que je me baissai pour ramasser une barre de céréales. Mon regard se posa sur le cadavre sur lequel j'avais récupéré un carreau d'arbalète quelques jours plus tôt. Une éternité. Interloquée, je remarquai la présence d'une autre dépouille. Je m'agenouillai près du rôdeur et retirai la flèche plantée dans son crâne. Je la contemplai, paralysée, lorsque j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je tournai la tête, incapable de bouger.

Daryl se tenait là, juste devant moi, me fixant de ses prunelles bleues qui m'avaient tant manqué. Il laissa tomber son arbalète sur le sol, anesthésié tout comme moi. Putain. Je devais ressembler à un épouvantail avec mes pâquerettes dans mon chignon défait, ma robe déchirée et mes genoux écorchés, songeai-je bêtement. L'homme qui avait hanté mes nuits et mes jours depuis plus de 8 mois était là. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir le toucher, le respirer. Je me relevai lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, je me jetai des ses bras, tremblant de tous mes membres, submergée d'une émotion indescriptible. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me détaillant comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui. Les yeux inondés de larmes, je m'agrippai à son cou, à son dos, à ses bras, réprimant un besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Putain de journée ! Daryl posa son front contre le mien avec un soupir.

\- Bordel Casse-Noisette, me refais jamais ça, murmura-t-il tandis que je me perdais dans son regard.

Il caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre et ses iris s'arrêtèrent un instant sur ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir ses pulsations cardiaques à travers son torse lorsque ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas nous ramenant brusquement sur Terre.

\- Eh Daryl ! lança Glenn. On y...merde ! Lola ! s'écria-t-il, éberlué. Eh Maggie ! Lola est revenue !

\- Quoi ?! entendis-je alors que déjà la jeune femme déboulait dans la supérette.

\- Fais chier, marmonna Daryl en s'écartant pour laisser passer les deux tornades qui se précipitaient sur moi.

Mes deux amis m'enlacèrent tandis que je gardai le regard rivé sur le chasseur qui ne cessait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Si tu savais ce que je suis heureux de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, répliquai-je, émue.

\- Lola ! sanglota Maggie. On a cru ne jamais te revoir !

\- Putain, vous m'avez tellement manqués ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Mais t'étais où ? s'enquit Glenn. Et Andrea ?

\- Elle va bien, répliquai-je avec un sourire. Mais c'est une longue histoire, ajoutai-je.

\- On devrait y aller, acquiesça l'aînée des Greene. Les autres vont être fous de joie !

Daryl m'attrapa la main tandis que je les suivis à l'extérieur. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression d'être de retour à la maison après des mois de tournée. Le chasseur enroula ses doigts autour des miens pendant que Glenn et Maggie montaient en voiture.

\- On se retrouve à la prison, déclara le coréen en prenant le volant.

\- Ouais. On d'vrait se grouiller, les autres vont s'demander ce qu'on fout.

\- Soyez sages ! ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin.

Daryl marmonna vaguement quelque chose avant de grimper sur sa moto. D'un signe de tête, il m'intima de prendre place derrière lui. Il attrapa mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille avant de se tourner vers moi, les yeux brillants, un sourire franc comme je lui en avait rarement vu illuminant ses traits.

\- Putain, tu m'expliques les fleurs dans les cheveux ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Figures-toi que j'ai assisté à la fête des fleurs ! m'esclaffai-je enfin en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

 **A suivre...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Le passage où Lola se retrouve toute seule m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre ^^' Je suis plus à l'aise avec les dialogues qu'avec les descriptions lol**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Quelles retrouvailles imaginez-vous pour nos deux Loulous ?**

 **Bon weekend ^^**


	17. Famille et Barry White

**Coucou !**

 **Après le suspens quasi insoutenable de la fin du chapitre 16, je vous dévoile enfin le chapitre 17 ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D J'ai adoré l'écrire, et certains passages m'ont fait rire aux larmes...je suis vraiment tordue je crois mdr**

 **Un très grand merci à xGothicAngel, Saya600 et JusteD pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours je les ai lu avec un plaisir non dissimulé et un grand smile aux lèvres !**

 **J'ai écris ce chapitre avec les chansons Life is going Down d'Izia, Maybe you are et My old Pain de mon chéri de l'amour que j'aime à la folie Asaf Avidan, et pour finir toute la fin avec la chanson Breathe Me de Sia (d'où le titre de ma fic d'ailleurs lol).**

 **Sur ce blabla absolument intéressant, je vous laisse à votre lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Famille et Barry White**

Collée contre Daryl, je regardais défiler le paysage sombre éclairé par le phare de sa moto. Un panneau dissuadant les conducteurs de prendre des auto-stoppeurs attira mon attention. Nous approchions.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, ma tête reposant sur le dos du chasseur. Mon intuition concernant la prison avait été la bonne. Depuis le début. La journée avait été mouvementée, éprouvante et particulièrement angoissante, et pourtant. J'étais là. Serrée contre l'homme de ma vie, même si lui ne le savait pas encore. Ouais, j'étais heureuse. Et la guimauve que j'avais jusqu'alors exécré était devenue mon credo. Enfin, au moins pour les prochaines heures. Je ne comptais pas non plus me transformer en amoureuse transie cul-cul la praline qui s'extasiait de tout et de rien. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Les kilomètres se succédaient à mesure que mon angoisse de retrouver les autres augmentait. Comment allaient-il réagir ? Comment serai-je accueillie ? Et s'ils décidaient que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux ? Je secouai la tête, histoire de chasser mes appréhensions. Vu les réactions de Glenn et Maggie, il semblait plutôt évident que je n'avais rien à craindre. Le chasseur ralentit progressivement l'allure m'extirpant de ma rêverie. Je me redressai à regret et jetai un œil par dessus son épaule.

\- On y est, lança-t-il tandis que j'apercevais un grand type brun que je ne connaissais pas ouvrir un premier portail.

Nous roulâmes encore quelques secondes, remontant le long d'une allée de graviers qui serpentait au beau milieu d'un immense terrain vague. Je n'avais pas assez de mes deux yeux pour tout observer. Cet endroit était gigantesque. Il me tardait de le découvrir à la lumière du jour.

Enfin, après avoir traversé une seconde ouverture grillagée, le chasseur coupa le contact. Glenn et Maggie descendirent de voiture, et nous fûmes rejoins par Rick. Le shérif s'approcha de sa démarche caractéristique avant de se figer. Ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches, je vis un sourire radieux s'étirer sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers Carol, Beth et Lori. La grande brune se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche en me voyant, la petite sœur de Maggie éclata en sanglots tandis que la mère de famille lui passait un bras autour des épaules, le visage radieux.

\- Allez, amènes-toi, marmonna Daryl en enroulant ses doigts autour des miens.

Mon ami n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, depuis nos retrouvailles, il semblait ressentir le même besoin irrépressible de contact physique que moi...ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer à mesure que j'approchais de mes amis. Et lorsque finalement, je m'effondrai dans leurs bras, épuisée, hésitant entre rire et larmes, je sus que j'étais rentrée chez moi.

\- Regardes-toi ! Tu es magnifique ! renifla Carol en me détaillant des pieds à la tête avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

\- Content de te voir Lola ! sourit Rick en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Shérif ? m'esclaffai-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

\- Tu nous a manqué à tous, déclara-t-il en désignant Daryl d'un discret signe de tête. Surtout à lui, ajouta-t-il, à voix basse.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, installée à une table métallique aux côtés de Beth et Maggie, j'observai Lori à la faible lueur de quelques bougies. Le visage souriant, elle donnait le biberon à Judith, ou Little Ass Kicker pour les intimes, sous l'œil avisé de Carl. Le jeune garçon qui n'avait d'enfant que l'âge, prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Âgée de trois semaines, la petite était déjà une véritable dure à cuire. A croire que c'était le trait de caractère principal des Grimes. Question de génétique, sûrement.

Carol semblait s'être endurcie. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son attitude en général avait changé. La femme fragile que j'avais perdu de vue à la ferme s'était éteinte, pour laisser place à celle qu'elle était vraiment. Une guerrière, tout comme Michonne, le côté félin et le sabre en moins, mais elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le début de sa transformation.

Adossé contre les barreaux métalliques qui séparaient la salle commune du bloc C, Daryl ne cessait de me jeter des regards en coin, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux en bataille tombant devant ses prunelles bleues, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse, je le détaillai sans aucune retenue, m'empourprant légèrement en repensant à ses lèvres qui avaient failli s'emparer des miennes dans le feu de nos retrouvailles avortées par Glenn. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'enfin, j'étais de retour auprès de toutes ces personnes qui, tout comme Michonne et Andrea, faisaient partie intégrante de ma vie, et de ma famille.

Si nous avions toutes les trois vécu l'enfer lors de ces derniers mois, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'avait traversé mes compagnons.

Durant l'attaque de la horde à la ferme des Greene, ravagé par l'amour obsessionnel qu'il portait à Lori, Shane avait assassiné le jeune Randall avant de s'en prendre à Rick. Le shérif avait été contraint de poignarder son meilleur ami pour sauver sa peau sous les yeux encore juvéniles de Carl. Et l'ancien flic s'était relevé d'entre les morts, leur révélant ainsi le méga scoop de la fin du monde. Histoire d'ajouter un peu de piquant à tout ça, l'apocalypse étant un être moral plein de bonté, l'enfant avait dû abattre Shane d'une balle dans la tête, pour éviter à son père une morsure inévitable, suivie d'une orgie de tripes en règle. Tout comme Daryl et moi, Carl faisait désormais partie du club très fermé des enfants ayant grandit trop tôt, trop vite, trop brutalement.

T-Dog était décédé quelques semaines plus tôt, dévoré par une meute de cadavres lors d'un ravitaillement qui avait mal tourné. Le même jour, Hershel s'était accidentellement fait mordre à la jambe. Rick n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'amputer sauvagement, pendant que sa femme accouchait dans des conditions atroces à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette. Ils avaient souffert, c'était indéniable. Et pourtant, l'humeur légère et les sourires de cette fin de soirée, témoignaient de l'espoir qu'avait fait naître en chacun d'eux la petite Judith en poussant son premier cri.

\- Donc, il y a une communauté à une journée de marche d'ici ? m'interrogea Rick en braquant ses iris azurs sur moi.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je d'un signe de tête. C'est une ville fortifiée, Woodbury. Andrea et Michonne sont restées là bas, ajoutai-je.

\- Qui est Michonne ? s'enquit Lori.

\- Une amie, répliquai-je, c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie. Elle nous a trouvé Andrea et moi après notre fuite de la ferme.

\- Et tu dis que ce Gouverneur cache quelque chose ? reprit le shérif.

\- Il est...c'est le genre de type qui met mal à l'aise...tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Andrea est totalement aveuglée mais je pense qu'il est dangereux.

Rick commença à faire les cents pas, ses santiags usées claquant sur le sol bétonné, les deux mains posées sur les hanches. Il semblait inquiet.

\- Il y a autre chose dont il faut que je vous parle à propos de Woodbury. A toi en particulier, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Daryl.

Intrigué, ce dernier se rapprocha tandis que le flic s'immobilisait.

\- Merle est vivant, lâchai-je après une seconde. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

Ma révélation eu l'effet d'une bombe pour ceux qui connaissaient l'aîné des Dixon. Lori et Carol, muettes de stupeur ouvrirent la bouche avant de la refermer, Glenn déglutit en se tassant dans son siège pendant que Rick me lançait un regard sombre. Sa rencontre avec Merle s'étant terminée par une baston et un abandon en règle de l'ancien junkie, menotté sur un toit cerné par des rôdeurs, il était facile d'imaginer les pensées du shérif. Plongé dans le mutisme depuis que nous avions rallié la prison, le chasseur se figea.

\- Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-il brusquement en attrapant son arbalète.

\- Non, s'interposa Rick.

\- Comment ça, non ? On parle de mon frangin là !

\- Et s'il est en vie ce soir, il le sera encore demain. On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée comme ça.

Mon ami rongea son frein de longues secondes. Je le voyais se débattre intérieurement entre son envie d'aller retrouver son frère et l'argument de Rick.

\- C'est l'un des hommes de main du Gouverneur. Connaissant ce type, il ne le laissera pas partir comme ça.

\- Il nous faut un plan, déclara le shérif en reprenant son semi marathon. Lola, tu dis qu'ils sont armés ?

\- Lourdement oui, et ils sont nombreux.

\- Est-ce-que tu peux détailler leurs installations ?

\- Rick, interrompit Hershel en prenant appui sur ses béquilles pour se lever, nous devrions en reparler demain matin. Lola est épuisée, comme nous tous. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop pour digérer tout ça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Lori en serrant contre elle la petite Judith qui dormait à poings fermés. Allez Carl, au lit.

\- Mais je veux rester encore un peu avec Lola !

\- T'inquiètes, on aura tout le temps de se voir demain, souris-je.

\- Bon et pour Merle ? reprit Daryl. On fait quoi ?

\- Viens Lola, on va te trouver une cellule libre, proposa Carol pendant que les deux hommes continuaient de débattre.

Je serrai Maggie, Glenn et Beth dans mes bras, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au reste du groupe. Hershel n'avait pas tort. Je tombais de fatigue et pour l'heure, à part une bonne douche et un lit, je ne désirai rien d'autre...enfin, peut-être pas rien d'autre, songeai-je en jetant un dernier regard à Daryl.

* * *

Je sortis de la douche, glacée, avec un frisson. Après une semaine passée dans le confort utopique de Woodbury, retrouver des conditions de vie _normales_ s'avérait être...frigorifiant. J'enfilai à la hâte une chemise trois fois trop grande que Carol avait déniché tout en fredonnant la chanson Breathe Me de Sia. Il allait me falloir des vêtements si je voulais arrêter d'exhiber mes jambes à tout bout de champ, songeai-je en contemplant mes genoux écorchés. Ceci dit, je m'étais enfin débarrassée de ces stupides fleurs et de cette maudite robe. Mais je n'allais pas non plus pouvoir me balader comme ça indéfiniment. J'étais même prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour un simple pantalon. J'y ferai des trous moi-même s'il le fallait !

Chaussée de mes éternelles Doc Marteens dont le cuir élimé s'effritait de plus en plus, j'empruntai le dédale de couloirs bétonnés menant au Bloc C. Arrivée à destination après avoir tourné en rond quelques instants, je tombai sur le type brun qui avait ouvert le portail. Immense, d'une carrure sur-développée, cette force de la nature au teint encore plus blanc que le mien, avait dû être catcheur avant que le monde ne tombe en ruine. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la manière dont il avait rejoint la bande avant de réaliser que je n'étais vêtue que d'une simple chemise. Et si ce type était cinglé ? Et si c'était un pervers ? Qu'est-ce-que je deviendrai ? Cet endroit était un labyrinthe...est-ce-qu'on retrouverait mon corps ? Avec ma chance légendaire, je finirais certainement dévorée par des rôdeurs...ou pire...par des ratons laveurs ! songeai-je soudain horrifiée.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix suave me tirant d'une nouvelle série de divagations. Je suis Barry.

Je me figeai, les yeux écarquillés sur la main gigantesque qu'il me tendait. Il allait me prendre pour une débile, c'était certain.

\- Barry ? répliquai-je en retenant un fou rire.

Avec sa peau aussi claire que de la craie, il était facile pour mon esprit ravagé d'assimiler Barry à Barry White. Un signe peut-être ? pensai-je en acceptant la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Pardon, je suis Lola, souris-je.

\- Donc c'est toi, la Lola de Daryl. Je partage son désarroi d'avoir égaré une jeune femme aussi adorable que toi.

Égarée ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il parlait de moi comme d'un trousseau de clés ?

\- Et comment t'as atterri ici ? demandai-je plus par politesse que par un brusque intérêt pour ce mec sorti de nulle part.

\- J'ai mangé ma mère, dit-il platement.

What the fuck ?! Mon esprit passa soudain en mode Off. Déjà particulièrement atteint en temps normal, il avait subitement cessé de fonctionner.

\- Ok, hésitai-je les sourcils relevés ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Je suis...ou plutôt, j'étais vegan, mais du moment que tu ne me bouffes pas, je n'ai rien contre le cannibalisme. Enfin je crois, j'en sais trop rien en fait...pour tout te dire, t'es le premier cannibale que je rencontre, débitai-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus à mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche.

\- Je plaisante, reprit-il d'un ton monocorde. Simple boutade.

\- Ah...tu m'en diras tant, pouffai-je.

Ok. Ok. J'étais tout à fait consciente d'avoir un grain et une facilité déconcertante pour partir dans des digressions relativement farfelues, mais là, avec ce type, je crois qu'on atteignait franchement le _pompon de la pomponette_ ! Non mais sans déconner ? Qui avait foutu un ovni pareil sur mon chemin ?! J'aperçus finalement Carol qui m'attendait un peu plus loin et m'éloignai de cet intrigant personnage.

\- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Barry, lança-t-elle un brin moqueuse tandis que j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

\- Ouais, sacrée...rencontre, répliquai-je. Non mais d'où est-ce-qu'il sort ?

\- C'était un détenu, dit-elle en m'invitant à la suivre dans une cellule.

\- Un détenu ?

\- Oui, ils étaient tout un groupe. Ils ont vécu presque dix mois retranché dans la cafétéria, expliqua la mère de famille.

\- Et où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont morts, annonça-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il les a bouffé ? m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il t'a fait le coup du...

 _\- J'ai mangé ma mère_ , gloussai-je.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu étonnant.

\- J'ai pu voir ça, sourcillai-je.

\- Les autres détenus n'ont pas trop apprécié notre intrusion dans la prison, ils ont essayé de tuer Rick, déclara Carol d'une voix posée. Alors, nous avons fait...

\- Ce que vous aviez à faire, terminai-je la gorge serrée.

\- Et Barry nous a aidé. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on serait en train de discuter à l'heure qu'il est.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas encore eu à...prendre de vies. Comme tout le monde, j'abattais des rôdeurs à tour de bras, mais tuer des vivants... Quelque part, j'avais la sensation d'être plutôt chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu à le faire. J'étais malgré tout consciente, que tôt ou tard, les choses changeraient. Restait à espérer que ce serait le plus tard possible.

\- Voilà ta chambre, ajouta-t-elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

Je détaillai la cellule d'un simple coup d'œil, trois murs tâchés de sang, des barreaux recouverts d'un drap en guise de porte, un petit lit superposé. Spartiate, voire glauque. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'y sentais chez moi.

\- Parfait, répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur le matelas du bas avant de retirer mes chaussures.

Carol s'installa à mes cotés avec un sourire affectueux.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là. Tu sais, ça a été très dur pour Daryl.

\- Pour moi aussi, répliquai-je tristement.

\- Il a été dévasté, il est même retourné te chercher là bas. Plusieurs fois.

\- J'ai voulu y retourner...mais Andrea et moi n'avions plus de munitions et au final...j'ai dû les suivre elle et Michonne.

\- Il n'a jamais cessé de te chercher, Lola.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent instantanément lorsque je tournai un regard ébahi vers mon amie. Décidément, la fatigue combinée aux émotions m'avait transformé en arrosage automatique. Il était temps que je dorme.

\- Je le savais. Andrea n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je devais laisser tomber mais...

\- Comment tu as su qu'on était ici, à la prison ?

\- J'en étais pas sûre, c'était plus comme une sorte...d'intuition, tu vois ? Et puis, avant qu'on nous emmène à Woodbury, j'ai trouvé un carreau d'arbalète à la supérette.

\- Plutôt maigre comme piste.

\- C'est ce qu'a pensé Michonne aussi, répliquai-je. Mais finalement, j'avais raison.

\- Il n'est pas le même sans toi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois rentrée, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Putain, marmonnai-je en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de mes prunelles émeraudes.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, proposa-t-elle. Je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire.

\- Ouais, soupirai-je.

\- Et de toute façon, reprit-elle en se levant, c'est lui qui a ton sac à dos et tes vêtements, alors si tu veux te changer, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Je m'esclaffai malgré moi. En l'espace de quelques mois, Carol était devenue la reine des entremetteuses. Elle m'offrit un dernier sourire, et s'éclipsa sans un mot.

* * *

Après avoir pesé le pour le contre pendant de longues minutes, j'écoutai finalement le conseil de la mère de famille et enfilai mes Doc Marteens. Je me dirigeai vers la cellule du chasseur située à l'opposé du bloc avec une légère appréhension.

Du bout des doigts, j'écartais légèrement le drap qui occultait le vis à vis depuis l'extérieur. Je l'observai un instant à travers les barreaux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Allongé sur la couchette du bas, les yeux rivés sur le lit du dessus, un bras sous la tête, il était douloureusement attirant. Avec un pincement au cœur, je remarquai ma paire de pointes rouges accrochées près de lui. Pendant tout ce temps, il les avait gardé. Si je l'aimais déjà avant qu'on ne se soit séparés, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais à présent.

\- Salut, lançai-je timidement en entrant.

Il se redressa en entendant ma voix, son regard vagabondant un instant sur mes jambes nues. Je maudis intérieurement Carol de ne pas m'avoir filé au moins un jean en plus de la chemise. Il allait me prendre pour une allumeuse.

\- Salut, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Nous nous fixâmes de longues secondes, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre quelle attitude adopter. La gorge soudainement nouée, je toussotai pour m'éclaircir la voix.

\- Carol m'a dit que tu avais gardé mon sac ?

\- Ouais, répliqua-t-il. Il est là, ajouta-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

\- Super, souris-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

De nouveau le silence. Lourd. Pesant. Putain, qu'est-ce-qui nous arrivait ? J'avais l'impression de voir deux ados pré-pubères incapables de tenir une discussion un tant soit peu normale.

\- Assieds-toi, finit-il par dire, je vais m'occuper de tes jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux leur faire ? répliquai-je les yeux écarquillés avant de le voir attraper un mouchoir propre et du désinfectant. Ah, pouffai-je maladroitement, rafistolage, bien sûr.

Bordel de merde Lola ! ressaisis-toi, songeai-je, agacée.

\- Ça va, ta cellule ? s'enquit-il tandis que je m'installai à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître ces derniers mois, souris-je alors qu'il attrapai ma jambe droite.

Je déglutis, nerveuse, incapable de réprimer le frisson qui parcourut lentement ma peau nue lorsqu'il me toucha. Malgré la fatigue et les températures plutôt fraîches pour la saison, je me sentais fiévreuse. Je cessai de respirer au contact de ses doigts tandis qu'il m'effleurait par inadvertance.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, y a une discussion qu'on a pas eu, parvins-je à articuler.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler, marmonna-t-il en terminant sa tâche.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je en me levant.

\- Tu m'rends nerveux, déglutit-il en me détaillant de ses yeux brûlants avant de se mettre debout également.

\- Oh, dis-je, euh...je vais...y aller alors, ajoutai-je en bredouillant.

Il me souleva de terre en une fraction de seconde. La voix envoûtante de Sia résonna dans ma tête lorsque j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules tandis qu'il me plaquait contre l'un des murs en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une violence pleine de douceur. Mon cœur s'emballa, tant ce contact attendu m'insufflait plus de vie que je n'en avais jamais connu. Les paroles de la chanson Breathe Me prenaient tout leur sens dans cette étreinte inespérée. Il s'écarta une seconde, m'observant intensément avant de me capturer à nouveau avec tendresse. Sa langue rencontra enfin la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement alors que je sentais son désir monter contre moi.

Il quitta un instant ma bouche pour se concentrer sur le creux de mon cou, ses mains chaudes s'attardant déjà sur mes cuisses dénudées. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur du béton dans mon dos et sa peau brûlante me fit perdre pieds lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Il embrassa la naissance de ma poitrine qui s'affolait sous les assauts répétés de sa bouche. Le chasseur recula jusqu'à la couchette, je pris place sur ses genoux ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Avec des gestes désordonnés, ma respiration saccadée mêlée à la sienne, je l'aidai à se déshabiller. Il me fit basculer sur le dos, me dominant de tout son être.

\- T'es sûre ? chuchota-t-il.

D'un baiser enfiévré, je l'invitai à me débarrasser du dernier morceau de tissu qui nous séparait.

Nos deux âmes disloquées, torturées, brisées se trouvèrent enfin lorsqu'il me posséda. Aucun mot, aucune parole, aucun son hormis celui de nos soupirs. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens tandis qu'il entamait un va et vient brutal, doux, presque désespéré. Daryl me faisait l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était notre dernier jour sur Terre, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait que nos deux corps enlacés. Et moi, je m'abandonnai. Toute entière. A lui.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà mdrrrr Daryl et Lola se sont enfin pécho ^^'**

 **Merci à mon chéri d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre si...particulier PTDR**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**


	18. Guimauve et lait en poudre

**Me revoici me revoilà !**

 **Alors alors alors, passons aux choses sérieuses ? Comment vont évoluer Lola et Daryl après leur nuit de folie ? Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, un peu de guimauve s'est invitée contre mon gré...mais ça, je vous laisse le découvrir hehe**

 **J'ai écrit tout le début avec une chanson bien guimauve d'ailleurs : The last day on Earth de Kate Miller-Heidke, c'est un passage que j'ai adoré écrire d'ailleurs, c'est une scène que je visualisais depuis tellement longtemps, que la mettre enfin en forme a été juste libérateur mdr**

 **Pour le reste un peu de tout : Cryin' d'Aerosmith, Selfish Love de Miyavi, Living in chaos d'Offspring et pour finir une chanson qui me fait marrer mais que j'adore I believe in a thing called love de The Darkness ^^**

 **Un très grand merci à xGothicAngel, Maricia1805, Juste D et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! Vos commentaires m'ont tellement fait rire...je vois que Barry a fait sa petite impression ! mdr**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Toujours beaucoup de légèreté...mais pour combien de temps ? niarkniarkniark**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Guimauve et lait en poudre**

La clarté matinale tentait de percer délicatement à travers mes paupières closes lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain. Bercée par la respiration régulière et apaisante de Daryl, je peinais à émerger. Ou plutôt, je refusais d'émerger. Nous y étions. _Demain_ était finalement arrivé. Et maintenant ?

Je gardais les yeux obstinément fermés, effrayée par cette toute nouvelle réalité. Quoiqu'il se passe désormais, les choses avaient changé la nuit dernière. Elles _nous_ avaient changé.

Étouffée par une culpabilité grandissante, je songeai à Hana. Que penserait-elle de tout ça ? Sur le moment, dans le feu de l'action, sous les caresses brûlantes de l'homme contre lequel je venais de me réveiller, je l'avais totalement occultée. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi... et je me détestais pour ça. D'un autre côté, comment aurais-je pu résister ? Après ces longs mois de séparation, mon corps avait agi à la place de mon cerveau. De toute façon, celui-ci s'étant mis en mode off depuis ma rencontre du troisième type avec ce Barry...peu importe son nom, je n'avais plus grand chose à attendre de lui. Mes neurones avaient définitivement rendu l'âme.

Est-ce-que Daryl regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce-qu'il s'en voulait ? Est-ce-qu'il culpabilisait autant que moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me triture toujours autant les méninges ?! On avait couché ensemble, pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

Et puis merde ! C'était une putain de grande montagne ! C'était Daryl. Et c'était moi. Amis à la vie à la mort...avec désormais avantages en nature. Est-ce-qu'on était devenus des sex friends ? Pitié...tout sauf ça ! Pour au moins une journée, je voulais de la guimauve bien niaise et bien dégoulinante...mais bon, Daryl et la guimauve ? Autant lui demander de me chanter I will always love you guitare à la main, avec en prime le regard suave et le petit clin d'œil ridicule...c'était peine perdue. Je pouvais irrémédiablement oublier cette idée grotesque. Et puis, il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être en couple avec moi. Ahhhhh je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces questions à la con !

Je sentis le chasseur jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, me tirant brusquement de mon débat intérieur.

\- Fais pas semblant de dormir, marmonna-t-il la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

\- Je fais pas semblant, m'esclaffai-je dans un bâillement légèrement exagéré, je dormais très bien jusqu'à y a encore une demie seconde.

Après une profonde inspiration, suivie d'un nouveau simulacre de bâillement, je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux, histoire d'affronter ce premier réveil post coïtal.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Salut.

De longues secondes durant, nous restâmes comme deux andouilles à nous dévorer du regard...J'étais complètement dingue de lui.

\- A quoi tu cogites ?

\- A rien, mentis-je effrontément.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mentir alors que t'es complètement nulle à ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je, j'imagine que je me prends trop la tête.

Il me scruta un instant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de déclarer.

\- J'regrette pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et j'culpabilise pas non plus. Ce qui s'est passé...ça compte pour moi, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Troublée, je déglutis, me perdant comme toujours dans la contemplation de ses prunelles bleues. Il me connaissait par cœur, devinant chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes doutes. Toutefois, devant mon absence de réponse, il se rembrunit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça compte pour moi aussi, murmurai-je. C'est juste que...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Hana, ajoutai-je la gorge sèche.

Il me fixa longuement, jouant toujours avec ma mèche de cheveux avant de me serrer contre lui.

\- Je sais, dit-il, mais maintenant...c'est toi et moi.

Il prit lentement mon visage entre ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Toi et moi hein ? répétai-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était qu'un coup d'un soir ?

\- Il est possible que je me sois effectivement posé la question.

\- T'es conne, grogna-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau avec langueur.

Dans sa bouche, ces quelques mots sonnaient presque comme une déclaration, songeai-je alors que déjà je m'embrasais au contact de son corps pressé contre le mien. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur mon dos et mon ventre avant de remonter vers ma poitrine tandis que ses lèvres s'attardaient tendrement sur la cicatrice de mon épaule.

\- Eh Daryl, lança Glenn depuis le couloir, nous interrompant brusquement.

Encore lui ! Décidément, il avait le chic pour tomber au bon moment ! Le chasseur enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, maudissant le jeune coréen.

\- Quoi ?! marmonna-t-il contre ma peau frémissante.

\- Maggie et moi on va en ville, y a plus de lait en poudre pour Judith.

\- Tu crois qu'il est au courant ? chuchotai-je les yeux écarquillés.

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres m'intimant de garder le silence. En même temps, vu la discrétion avec laquelle on s'était jeté dessus la veille au soir, fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour comprendre que nous n'avions pas passé la nuit à parler tricot et trigonométrie.

\- C'est Lola avec toi ?

Nan, c'est la Mère Noël, pouffai-je silencieusement tandis que Daryl levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Tu veux quoi Glenn ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non !

\- T'es sûr? insista le coréen dont le timbre de voix indiquait clairement qu'il se marrait.

\- Ouais.

\- Des capotes ?

\- Barres toi ! s'exclama mon chasseur, tandis que morte de honte, je m'écroulais de rire en me cachant sous les draps.

* * *

Lorsque Daryl et moi arrivâmes dans la salle commune, après une douche tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, nous retrouvâmes Lori, Beth, Hershel et le fameux Barry installés à une table métallique. Judith dans les bras, le shérif se retourna vers nous lorsque j'ouvris la grille métallique. Son regard alla du chasseur à moi avec un petit sourire en coin, cependant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Café ? proposa Carol en arrivant à son tour.

\- Je veux bien, répliquai-je en prenant place avec les autres.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Rick un brin moqueur, à l'attention de Daryl.

\- Ta gueule, marmonna ce dernier en attrapant son arbalète. Je vais fumer une clope, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat, cilla la mère de famille, amusée.

Je me crispai en récupérant la tasse brûlante qu'elle me tendait pendant que tous les regards convergeaient dans ma direction.

\- Et sinon, ça va ? demandai-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là, répondit Rick. Il a été infernal.

\- Il n'est déjà pas facile à vivre en temps normal, alors sans toi pour faire le tampon, c'était invivable, lança Lori qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Vous exagérez, s'exclama Beth. Il était malheureux, faut le comprendre aussi.

\- Tu réagirais comment si tu perdais ton mari, Lori ? déclara Carol.

\- Certainement pas de manière aussi excessive.

\- C'était à ce point ? sourcillai-je, intriguée.

\- C'était pire, affirma l'épouse du shérif en se levant pour prendre Ass Kicker dans ses bras.

\- Changeons de sujet, reprit Rick. Lola, parles-nous un peu de Woodbury, de leurs installations.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller chercher Merle ? grimaça Lori.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion à Atlanta, rétorqua froidement son mari.

Je commençais seulement à le remarquer, mais à en juger par le ton de leurs voix et les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient, le couple Grimes battait de l'aile. Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Shane ? Jessica Fletcher allait devoir mener sa petite enquête.

\- Et je te le redemande, a-t-on vraiment besoin d'un psychopathe comme lui avec nous ?

\- Merle n'est pas un psychopathe ! m'écriai-je en reposant brutalement ma tasse sur la table, l'éclaboussant du liquide brun par la même occasion.

\- Je t'en prie Lola, tu avoueras quand même qu'il est un peu instable.

\- Cool, j'adore les gens instables, intervint Barry avec un calme olympien.

Je le dévisageai, interloquée, avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce type avait un don impressionnant pour sortir des choses improbables.

\- Faut juste savoir le prendre comme il est, repris-je en croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Il a failli vous faire tuer à Atlanta ! s'impatienta Lori.

\- Il est de ma famille ! Au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ici...sauf peut-être toi Barry, m'en veux pas, mais je te connais pas encore.

\- Un jour, tu m'apprécieras.

\- Je n'en doute pas, grimaçai-je.

Ce mec était vraiment trop...bizarre ! Beth se leva pour prendre Judith qui commençait à pleurer, et s'éclipsa bientôt suivie par Carol, Hershel et le colosse. Pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde désertait systématiquement lorsqu'on abordait les sujets épineux ? m'interrogeai-je vaguement avant de reprendre.

\- Écoutes, je sais que Merle peut être vraiment con, abruti et tout ce que tu veux, mais nous demandes pas à Daryl et moi de choisir. Je l'ai laissé tomber une fois, je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Et toi ? Tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Le shérif dévisagea sa femme d'un air glacial. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, mais il avait fait partie de l'équipe de recherche qui était retournée sur ce toit le jour où Merle s'était mutilé. Au fond, j'avais un peu l'impression qu'il culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné ce jour là.

\- On va le chercher. Et on fait ça aujourd'hui.

Excédée, Lori leva les mains en signe de capitulation avant de sortir sans aucune cérémonie.

\- Je suis désolée, Rick.

\- Ne le sois pas Lola, dit-il en s'asseyant. Tenter de la raisonner ne sert à rien, elle est bornée.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

\- L'apocalypse, sourit-il tristement, c'est pas bon pour les rapports humains. Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde semble-t-il.

\- Fais pas ta commère Shérif, on a assez de Glenn pour ça, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Il en a vraiment bavé.

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage tandis que je m'acharnai sur l'un des fils de mon jean fétiche.

\- Bon, je sais que ma vie amoureuse est passionnante mais, tu voulais pas que je te parle de Woodbury ?

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Lori n'était toujours pas réapparu, toutefois, cela n'avait pas l'air de perturber Rick plus que ça. Il allait vraiment falloir que je tire cette histoire au clair. J'avais quitté un couple amoureux, pour le retrouver brisé. Avec la naissance de Judith, ils auraient dû être plus unis que jamais. Hors, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le shérif nous expliqua à Daryl, Barry et moi la stratégie mise en place pour aller chercher Merle. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, mais il avait été décidé que je devais faire équipe avec le colosse. Notre tâche était enfantine. Nous devions rester dans la voiture, prêts à démarrer en trombe, pendant que nos deux compagnons s'occupaient d'exfiltrer l'ancien junkie. Sur le papier, tout était simple et parfaitement rôdé. Cependant, passer à la pratique m'emballait moins.

\- Ça me paraît trop...simple, finis-je par déclarer, perplexe.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Rick légèrement agacé en braquant ses pupilles azurs sur moi.

Il pouvait vraiment être intimidant quand il s'y mettait. Je déglutis, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tourner ma réponse.

\- Abrèges Casse-Noisette, s'impatienta Daryl.

\- Tu crois vraiment que vous allez pouvoir entrer comme ça et ressortir sans problème ? En pleine journée en plus ? On parle d'une ville fortifiée gardée par tout un tas de mercenaires, pas de la supérette du coin.

\- T'es bien sortie toi, remarqua le shérif.

\- Parce que Merle m'a aidé, sinon j'y serai encore, comme Michonne et Andrea. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que cet endroit n'est pas net. Et exfiltrer quelqu'un qui n'est même pas au courant qu'on vient le chercher...

\- Tu veux laisser mon frangin moisir là bas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je. Je dis juste qu'il nous faut un meilleur plan. Il nous faut un contact dans les murs.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Rick, qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Si les rondes n'ont pas changé, il devrait être de garde à la porte sud ce soir. S'il prévient Merle qu'on vient le chercher, ça vous évitera déjà de tourner en rond et de vous faire repérer.

\- Ça fait quand même beaucoup de _Si._

\- Ouais, mais elle a pas tort, approuva Daryl à mon grand soulagement.

\- Ne jamais confondre vitesse et précipitation, intervint Barry avec sa bizarrerie habituelle.

\- On t'a pas sonné, cingla le chasseur.

Tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas, Rick sembla peser le pour et le contre. Sa réflexion fut toutefois interrompue par l'arrivée en trombe de Carl et Beth.

\- Y a une femme bizarre au portail, annonça-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Je vous abandonne à la découverte de notre invitée. Je serai dans ma cellule quand vous souhaiterez solliciter mes services, déclara Barry en sortant de la pièce dans une attitude ridiculement théâtrale.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa tirade, je suivis les autres à l'extérieur, traversant le terrain de basket et l'immense terrain vague en courant. Arrivés au grillage, Rick et Daryl s'immobilisèrent, toisant l'invitée surprise. Je les rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir Michonne qui se tenait au milieu d'une dizaine de rôdeurs, une main accrochée à la grille, un panier contenant du lait maternisé dans l'autre. Couverte d'entrailles de morts vivants, le regard figé dans une supplique silencieuse à l'attention des deux hommes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en se posant sur moi.

\- Lola, articula-t-elle silencieusement.

\- Michonne ! m'exclamai-je à voix basse afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des cadavres qui l'accompagnaient. Rick, il faut qu'on lui ouvre, c'est mon amie !

\- Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Elle a un sabre, ajouta-t-il peu rassuré.

\- Putain mais bien sûr que oui ! Je viens de te dire que c'était mon amie, t'es bouché ou quoi ? m'énervai-je.

\- Ok ok, répliqua le shérif en s'élançant vers le portail.

Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement, mais il y avait urgence, et je n'avais pas franchement le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Je refusais que mon amie samouraï se transforme en casse-croûte pour morts vivants boulimiques. Daryl quant à lui ne cessait de la dévisager, intrigué sans doute par cette femme aux allures d'amazone ou de valkyrie...huit mois plus tard, je ne m'étais toujours pas décidée.

\- Pourquoi elle trimballe du lait en poudre ? demanda-t-il finalement.

* * *

Rick faisait les cent pas, les mains posées sur les hanches, il réfléchissait. L'arrivée de Michonne et ses révélations avaient quelque peu perturbé nos plans.

\- Il s'agit de Glenn et Maggie, finit par déclarer Beth, Judith dans les bras. S'ils ont été kidnappés...

\- On va les retrouver, temporisa Carol.

Bras croisés dans un coin de la pièce, Daryl restait étrangement silencieux. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Apprendre que son frère venait d'emmener de force deux de nos amis à Woodbury, n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Comment t'as réussi à sortir ? finis-je par demander en m'installant près de la samouraï.

\- Grâce à J.C. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisée dans les bois.

\- J.C ? tiqua soudain le chasseur. C'est qui ça J.C ?

\- Un type de Woodbury, éludai-je d'un geste de la main.

Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour évoquer ma relation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avec le biker latino.

\- Bon, mais en gros, on attend quoi là ? interrogea Daryl.

\- Si Merle les a effectivement enlevé, hésita Rick, ça change la donne.

\- Ça change que dalle !

\- Il avait sûrement une bonne raison, relativisai-je. Il m'a laissé sortir, je vois pas pourquoi subitement il s'en prendrait au groupe.

\- Bon alors on s'bouge, s'impatienta ma moitié en redressant son arbalète sur son dos.

\- Il a raison, approuvai-je, ça sert à rien de tergiverser pendant des heures.

\- Je suis d'accord. Le temps qu'on parle à discuter, c'est du temps que passent ma fille et mon gendre aux mains d'on ne sait qui, déclara Hershel. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ok, répliqua le shérif. Carol, tu veux bien aller chercher Barry pour le prévenir. Et par pitié qu'il ne mette pas deux heures à se préparer comme la dernière fois. On part dans vingt minutes, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Carl et au patriarche de le suivre.

Je me tournai vers Michonne. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Et contrariée.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Heureuse de t'avoir trouvée. On avait raison Lo, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Au sujet du Gouverneur ?

\- Oui, il garde des rôdeurs enfermés dans un espèce d'entrepôt désaffecté, et j'ai trouvé des trucs bizarres dans son appartement.

\- T'as fouillé son appart' ? répliquai-je éberluée.

\- Il refusait de me rendre mon sabre, il fallait bien je fasse quelque chose !

\- Et Andrea ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta subitement lorsque je mentionnai l'ancienne avocate.

\- Elle a fait son choix, rétorqua-t-elle le regard sombre.

Je reportai mon attention sur Daryl qui tournait comme un lion en cage. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et étant donné les circonstances, je pouvais le comprendre. Après quelques secondes, il fit quelques pas dans notre direction. Michonne et lui se dévisagèrent un moment, semblant se jauger.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle t'aie trouvé, finit par déclarer mon amie.

\- Ouais, à propos...merci de t'être occupée d'elle.

La samouraï lui répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux, tandis que le chasseur se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Aussi loquaces l'un que l'autre, ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

\- Lola, est-ce-que je pourrais me changer avant qu'on parte ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son débardeur recouvert de morceaux de chair sanguinolents.

\- Bien sûr, viens, je vais te montrer où se trouve la salle de bains.

\- J'y vais, proposa Beth qui tenait toujours la petite Ass Kicker dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs, où était passée Lori ? On ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis notre altercation, et je commençais sincèrement à m'inquiéter.

L'adolescente et la samouraï s'éclipsèrent, nous laissant seuls Daryl et moi. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Parce que c'est un connard.

\- Je le sais bien, mais...ça n'a pas de sens, soupirai-je.

\- On s'ra bientôt fixés Casse-Noisette.

Il replongea dans le mutisme, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce avant de reprendre :

\- C'est qui J.C ?

* * *

Après mûre réflexion et une ultime discussion sur la stratégie à adopter une fois à Woodbury, il avait été décidé que Rick, Daryl et Barry s'occuperaient de retrouver Glenn, Maggie et Merle, pendant que Michonne et moi tenterions de ramener Andrea à la raison. Le plan initial qui consistait à m'abandonner lâchement en compagnie du colosse avait finalement été jeté aux oubliettes.

Nous roulions depuis plus d'une heure lorsque la voiture conduite par Rick s'immobilisa. Daryl gara notre véhicule avec un soupir de soulagement. Dans sa grande bonté, le shérif avait décidé que nous devions nous coltiner Barry, pendant que lui prenait la route avec la samouraï. A n'en pas douter, il avait fait ça en guise de représailles pour la manière dont je lui avais parlé lorsque Michonne avait fait son apparition à la prison.

\- S'il sort encore une de ses blagues à deux balles, j'le plombe, lança le chasseur avec mauvaise humeur en attrapant son arbalète.

\- L'archer n'a aucun humour semble-t-il, répliqua le pseudo humoriste à mon attention.

\- Faut dire aussi que tes vannes sont nulles, sans vouloir te vexer hein.

\- L'archer il va t'en coller une entre les deux yeux si tu continues, marmonna Daryl en rejoignant Rick un peu plus loin.

J'adressai un sourire désolé à Barry avant de me diriger à mon tour vers le trio.

\- On continue à pieds, annonça le shérif.

\- On est encore loin ? s'enquit Daryl tandis que Michonne ouvrait la marche.

\- Environ une heure. Mieux vaut passer par les bois, ils font des rondes régulièrement, déclara l'afro américaine, la main posée sur le manche de son sabre.

Après seulement quelques secondes, un petit groupe de rôdeurs, tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres, émergea des fourrés.

\- Pas de coups de feu, ordonna Rick, on fait ça silencieusement.

C'était compter sur Barry qui se mit à hurler comme une gonzesse, nous figeant tous sur place, lorsque la mâchoire d'un cadavre ambulant claqua un peu trop près de son oreille. Mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'on l'avait embarqué avec nous ? D'un coup de couteau habile, je le débarrassais de la créature décharnée.

\- Bah alors mon grand ? m'exclamai-je Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, toussota-t-il avant d'éclater la tête d'un autre monstre contre un arbre.

Rick reporta son attention sur un autre geek en secouant la tête de désespoir. Ce colosse était vraiment un drôle de personnage, et bizarrement, je commençais à apprécier son côté décalé. Il ajoutait un peu de fun à cette apocalypse déprimante. Quelque part, il me faisait un peu penser à moi. En beaucoup plus grand, en beaucoup plus moche et en beaucoup plus ravagé, cela va s'en dire.

Après nous être débarrassé plus ou moins rapidement du boys band de l'horreur, nous reprîmes notre route à travers les bois.

Daryl ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux dans ma direction, redoutant sans doute une catastrophe imminente. J'augmentai sensiblement mon allure pour me rapprocher de lui. Il était impatient, je pouvais le lire sur ses traits crispés. Et ayant vécu la même chose la veille, je le comprenais, mieux que quiconque.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est petit, carré et jaune ? lança alors Barry nous prenant tous au dépourvu.

Je me retournai vers lui, m'attendant au pire.

\- Un petit carré jaune, annonça-t-il d'un ton monocorde déclenchant mon hilarité.

\- Putain...mais c'est complètement nul ! m'esclaffai-je.

\- J'vais le buter, grommela Daryl.

Rick leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, pendant que Michonne continuait sa progression, imperturbable. Assurément, les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient encore de Woodbury promettaient d'être épiques.

 **A suivre...**

 **La suite arrivera normalement avant ce weekend :D Comment vont se passer les choses à Woodbury ?**

 **A très bientôt !**


	19. Agressions et première fois

****Hello hello !****

 ** **Je vous l'avais promis avant le weekend, le voici le voilà ! J'ai nommé le chapitre 19 !****

 ** **Alors petit disclaimer tout de même, ma fic n'est pas rangée en catégorie adulte, MAIS MAIS MAIS, ce chapitre contient une scène assez violente...vous voilà prévenus mes petits rôdeurs !****

 ** **J'envisage de monter le fanclub de Barry, qui veut devenir membre ? Vous m'avez bien fait rire avec vos commentaires ! Comme toujours un immense merci Juste D, Saya600, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel ! Merci d'être toujours fidèles au poste et de continuer à me soutenir !****

 ** **Pour la musique : I hate you d'Izia, bleed like me de garbage, hangwoman et her lies d'Asaf Avidan.****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 19 – Agressions et première fois****

La nuit était tombée lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Le voyage à travers la forêt grouillante de rôdeurs avait été long, très long. Mais c'était sans compter sur Barry et ses interventions improbables qui avaient rendu tout ceci beaucoup plus supportable. Enfin, pour moi. L'humeur massacrante de Rick, Daryl et Michonne en disait long sur l'état de leurs nerfs qui avaient été mis à rude à épreuve durant les quelques kilomètres de marche en sa compagnie.

\- Par ici, murmura le shérif en se planquant derrière une voiture.

Je me plaquai à mon tour contre la tôle, aux côtés du chasseur et de la samouraï. Le catcheur, quant à lui, restait debout à contempler les étoiles d'un air béat.

\- Cet abruti va nous faire remarquer, marmonna Daryl.

\- Barry ! s'impatienta Rick.

\- Les constellations apaisent mon corps et mon esprit, répliqua le colosse d'un ton monocorde en nous rejoignant.

\- Tu nous en diras tant, répliqua Michonne, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Lola, tu vois ton ami ? s'enquit notre leader.

Qualifier J.C d'ami était quelque peu prématuré mais je m'abstins toutefois d'en faire la remarque. Je me retournai, avant de jeter un œil discret par dessus le capot vert pomme. Les yeux plissés, je scrutai la barricade composée majoritairement de pneus et de plaques métalliques rouillées. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement lorsque je constatai que Martinez montait la garde. Après un soupir de frustration, je grimaçai en reprenant ma position initiale.

\- Il se peut que J.C ne soit pas là, déclarai-je avec appréhension.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'y peux rien Shérif, ils ont dû changer les tours de garde.

\- C'est qui ? demanda la samouraï.

\- Martinez, me crispai-je.

\- Les amis, gardons notre calme. Qui veut faire quelque chose, trouve un moyen.

\- Le v'la qui recommence ! grogna le chasseur.

\- Pour le coup, il a pas tout à fait tort, remarquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais trouver une autre entrée, annonça Michonne en s'éloignant.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Rick. Restez ici, et faites vous discrets.

\- Tu d'vrais plutôt dire ça à l'autre là, grommela Daryl en désignant Barry d'un signe de tête.

Je suivis nos amis du regard tandis qu'ils s'éclipsaient en silence. D'abord le trajet en voiture, maintenant la reconnaissance...Décidément, le shérif ne pouvait plus se passer de mon amie ! Mon sixième sens me titilla vaguement à cette pensée. Était-ce prémonitoire ? Probablement pas, étant donné qu'une certaine Lori faisait partie de l'équation. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Il n'y avait bien que moi pour penser à des potins de ce genre à un moment pareil. J'en arrivai à la conclusion que j'aurai du consacrer mon existence aux magasines people plutôt qu'à la danse classique, lorsque je me laissai tomber sur le bitume. Daryl s'assit également, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

\- Michonne va trouver une entrée, chuchotai-je.

\- Ouais...j'le sens pas ce plan, marmonna-t-il. En plus, avec l'autre abruti qui braille comme une gonzesse à tout bout de champ...on va s'faire griller.

Je reportai mon attention sur le catcheur qui s'était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du ciel sombre, avant de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Daryl.

\- On va dire qu'il a une manière bien à lui de détendre l'atmosphère, souris-je.

Le chasseur passa un bras autour de moi, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu restes à la prison.

\- Pour supporter les sautes d'humeur de Lori ? m'offusquai-je à voix basse. Non merci, je préfère être ici. Avec toi, ajoutai-je timidement.

J'aperçus un semblant de sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Et si ça tourne mal ? reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça tourne mal ?

\- Tu veux sérieusement qu'on reparle de toutes les merdes qui nous sont arrivées ? demanda-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec l'un des fils de mon jean.

\- Je préfère pas, soupirai-je en relevant mon visage vers lui.

En cet instant baigné par la faible clarté diffusée par la lune et les torches de la ville fortifiée, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Mais nous n'étions pas encore prêts pour ce genre de déclaration, sans oublier que nous avions un spectateur qui semblait passionné par notre discussion. Le colosse nous observant intensément, je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous sorte une tirade de son cru. Mais non. Rien. Il se contenta de nous fixer, le menton en appui sur la paume de son énorme main, tout en soupirant d'un air rêveur. Putain...J'adorais ce mec !

\- Les voilà, constata Daryl tandis que le shérif et la samouraï nous faisait signe de les suivre.

Je me relevai en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la barricade. Bordel, mais où était passé J.C ?

* * *

Michonne referma silencieusement la porte de l'arrière boutique dans laquelle nous venions de pénétrer. Daryl nous précédant, son arbalète armée et prête à tirer, nous rejoignîmes l'avant du magasin. Je m'approchai d'une des fenêtres à pas feutrés pour entrouvrir les rideaux.

\- C'est bizarre, murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ça grouille de monde dehors.

\- Avec le couvre feu, les rues devraient être désertes, remarqua la samouraï en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Marvin ! C'est toi, là dedans ?

Je resserrai ma prise autour du couteau de chasse de Daryl tandis que Michonne dégainait son sabre. Armé d'une pioche qu'il avait trouvé en cours de route, Barry me faisait vaguement penser à une version décalée de Michael Myers...le masque en moins, et les vannes foireuses en plus. Rick se colla contre le mur près de l'entrée. L'index posé sur ses lèvres, il nous intima de garder le silence.

\- Fais pas le con mec, je t'ai vu bouger ! lança le visiteur depuis l'extérieur.

Les battements saccadés de mon cœur se mêlaient avec une douce harmonie à l'adrénaline qui commençait à se répandre joyeusement dans mes veines. Je retins ma respiration lorsque l'intrus s'invita finalement parmi nous. Le shérif lui sauta dessus, et je saluai intérieurement ses réflexes d'ancien flic.

\- Putain, vous êtes qui ?

\- Fermes-là, menaça Daryl en braquant l'homme de son arbalète.

Paniqué, l'habitant de Woodbury se tourna vers Michonne et moi.

\- Lola ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant vivement de la poigne de Rick.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer contre lui. Interloquée par son attitude, je restais paralysée, les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était sans compter sur le chasseur qui l'attrapa par le col de sa veste pour l'envoyer promener un peu plus loin. Barry ceintura le biker pour l'immobiliser, tandis que ce dernier se débattait comme un diable.

\- Du calme ! intervins-je. C'est J.C !

\- J.C, hein ? répéta Daryl.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

L'archer le fusilla du regard, son arme prête à lui décocher une flèche en pleine tête à la moindre incartade.

\- Où sont nos amis ? interrogea Rick en posant le canon de son Python sur le front du latino.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Vous avez enlevés nos amis, où sont-ils ? reprit le shérif, d'un ton agressif.

\- Quoi ?! Putain Lola, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Merle a emmené deux membres de notre groupe, un coréen et une jeune femme. On est venu les chercher. Tous les trois.

J.C braqua ses pupilles noires sur moi avant de reporter son attention sur notre leader qui le menaçait toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu veux embarquer Merle ? Ce type est une ordure.

\- Fermes ta putain de gueule ! s'exclama Daryl.

\- Poses pas de questions, tentai-je de temporiser. Dis nous juste où ils sont. S'il te plaît.

Tout en me dévisageant, le biker semblait réfléchir. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai mon chasseur qui tenait toujours le latino dans le viseur de son arbalète. Les traits crispés, à bout de nerfs, il était sur le point d'imploser.

\- C'est son frère, repris-je à voix basse.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-il après une longue hésitation. Je vais vous filer un coup de main mais...

\- T'es pas vraiment en mesure de négocier, lui fit remarquer Rick.

\- D'accord, d'accord, déglutit-il. Vous pouvez dire à votre colosse de me lâcher, je suis pas armé.

\- Daryl, fouilles-le.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rechigner, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à malmener le biker.

\- Il est clean.

\- Tu vois, ce mec ? murmura le shérif toujours aussi menaçant en désignant Barry d'un signe de tête. Il a dévoré sa propre mère. Alors si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'hésitera pas à te faire subir bien pire.

Sur le point d'éclater de rire devant la mine horrifiée de J.C, je me pinçai les lèvres tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Daryl s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le poignet pour m'emmener dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Tu fais confiance à ce blaireau ?

J'hésitai une seconde, incertaine de ma réponse. Le biker s'était tout d'abord montré charmant, avant de devenir un connard de première, pour finalement m'aider à m'enfuir. Je devais admettre que son côté bipolaire m'inquiétait, mais nous n'avions que lui...sans compter que c'était moi qui avait insisté pour le mêler à notre opération de sauvetage.

\- Il m'a aidé quand je me suis sauvée, finis-je par dire à voix basse en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et, il a aidé Michonne aussi.

\- Mais, est-ce-que tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Il aurait pu me balancer à ses potes, au lieu de ça, il m'a laissé partir, alors oui, je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance.

\- Y a un truc qui cloche. Il est pas net ce type.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- A part des emmerdes, il gagne que dalle à nous aider.

\- Je crois...qu'il m'aime bien, grimaçai-je.

Le chasseur se crispa sensiblement, mais garda son calme malgré tout.

\- Et alors ? dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais d'où je sentais pointer un semblant de jalousie.

\- Alors, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il nous aide. Et puis regardes-le, il est terrorisé par notre ami l'humoriste, pouffai-je en lui pressant le bras.

Daryl redressa son arbalète sur son épaule en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'avant du magasin. Le biker ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à Barry qui se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je priais silencieusement pour qu'il ne lui sorte une de ses blagues débiles lorsque Rick et Michonne nous rejoignirent.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? s'enquit la samouraï en rangeant son sabre.

\- On suit le plan initial, ordonna le shérif. Quoiqu'il se passe, on se retrouve dehors.

\- Ça marche, répliquai-je.

\- On fait ça vite et bien. Pas la peine de déclencher une guerre avec ce Gouverneur.

L'afro américaine se contracta à l'évocation du leader de Woodbury.

\- On voit que tu ne le connais pas. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, ça sonnera comme un appel aux armes pour lui, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas faire de vagues, déclara Rick en retournant dans la pièce principale.

Le visage de J.C se décrispa légèrement à notre arrivée, m'arrachant un sourire au passage. Le colosse, imperturbable, jouait à la perfection le rôle du psychopathe sanguinaire.

\- Est-ce-que tu as vu Andrea ? demandai-je.

\- Pas depuis cet après-midi. Elle était avec Milton.

\- Milton Mamet ? J'ai un compte vestimentaire à régler avec ce scientifique à la con, répliquai-je en repensant à la robe blanche que j'avais dû porter pour la fête des fleurs.

\- Oh...ça t'aillait bien, remarqua le biker.

\- Je vais t'faire fermer ta putain de gueule, cingla Daryl en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Bah, vas-y qu'est-ce-que t'attends ?!

\- Les gars, sérieusement ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?! m'interposai-je tandis que les deux hommes se toisaient d'un regard noir.

Daryl et J.C se défièrent encore quelques secondes avant de relâcher un semblant de pression.

\- On se calme, intervint Rick en surveillant discrètement l'extérieur depuis l'une des fenêtres. Lola, Michonne, vous allez chercher Andrea. On se retrouve dehors.

L'afro américaine acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte silencieusement m'intimant de la suivre. Je lui emboîtai le pas, inquiète. Les tensions provoquées par l'arrivée inopinée du latino risquaient de compromette le bon déroulement de notre plan un tantinet bancal.

\- Fais attention Casse-Noisette, marmonna Daryl en m'embrassant sur le front sous le regard attendri de Barry.

\- Toi aussi, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

\- Celui dont le cœur est ressuscité par l'amour ne mourra jamais, intervint l'humoriste poète.

Apparemment peu touché par la poésie de ce proverbe persan, le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à J.C, il observait le catcheur, éberlué, hésitant clairement entre éclater de rire et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens échangé avec mon compagnon, je suivis Michonne dans les rues de Woodbury, qui s'étaient finalement vidées. Les torches installées le long des trottoirs projetaient leurs ombres enflammées sur le bitume craquelé, tandis que l'écho de nos pas se répercutait en un rythme saccadé sur les façades des immeubles.

\- Je te laisse aller voir à l'appartement, déclara subitement la samouraï.

\- Tu vas où, toi ?

\- Vérifier un truc.

\- Quel truc ? Tu vas retourner chez ce type ? Putain mais c'est de la folie, on est là pour Andrea, pas pour buter le Gouverneur !

\- On se retrouve plus tard, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner au pas de course.

Et merde ! Voilà que je me retrouvais toute seule, comme une conne, à errer en territoire ennemi. Que s'était il passé entre eux durant ma courte absence ? Maudissant silencieusement mon amie, je m'élançai en direction du logement que nous avions occupé lors de notre court séjour en ville.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment avec appréhension. Le silence, pesant, m'écrasait de son poids. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent dans ma poitrine, tandis que je tournai la poignée métallique.

\- Andrea ! murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte. Andrea ! C'est Lola !

Plongé dans une pénombre angoissante, l'endroit paraissait beaucoup moins accueillant que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Oppressée par une anxiété grandissante, je détaillai le lit face à moi, le canapé et le mobilier modeste avec un soupir de frustration. Je fis quelques pas jusqu'à la banquette, lorsque la lumière s'alluma brutalement. Je me retournai, m'attendant presque à un _SURPRIIIISE,_ avant de redescendre aussitôt sur Terre. Ce n'était pas mon anniversaire, et notre venue à Woodbury n'avait rien à voir avec une visite de courtoisie.

Je découvris, épouvantée, l'un des hommes du Gouverneur, Marvin, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses cheveux grisonnants coupés court, ses prunelles abyssales, son attitude menaçante, tout ce qu'il représentait me glaçait le sang.

Ma gorge se noua douloureusement. Je l'avais déjà vu, planquée dans le placard de la bicoque abandonnée cernée par les rôdeurs. Le pervers qui avait clamé son désir pour un arrière train tel que le mien, se tenait là, juste devant moi.

L'homme me toisa sans aucune gêne, s'arrêtant longuement sur mes jambes et ma poitrine. A en juger par son regard lubrique et sa bouche entrouverte, la vue lui plaisait.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, visez moi ça, lança-t-il avec un sourire éloquent.

\- Je suis venue voir Andrea, répliquai-je avec un semblant d'aplomb.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a que nous deux ma belle, remarqua-t-il en désignant la pièce d'un geste du bras.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Je m'avançai, le souffle court, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il referma la porte d'un air moqueur.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? susurra-t-il en approchant son visage buriné de mon oreille.

\- Laisses moi passer, rétorquai-je.

\- J.C aime peut-être les meufs dociles, mais moi...je les préfère caractérielles, reprit-il tandis que je lui jetai un regard noir.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser passer, grinçai-je entre mes dents, alors que déjà, la peur s'insinuait sournoisement dans mes veines.

\- Oh chérie, je crois qu'on va plutôt s'amuser d'abord, annonça-t-il en me repoussant vers le lit.

Je lui décochai une gifle magistrale avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Marvin m'attrapa par les cheveux avant de me jeter violemment au sol. Il s'agenouilla sur moi tandis que je me débattais comme une forcenée.

\- Putain, si tu savais comme j'aime qu'on me résiste !

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa mon couteau et le fit glisser lentement sur ma gorge. Un sourire malsain s'étira sur son faciès lorsqu'il jeta mon arme dans un coin de la pièce. Avec une force qui me noua les entrailles, il plaqua mes deux mains au dessus de ma tête pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans un réflexe de défense emprunté à Mike Tyson, je le mordis jusqu'au sang. Une substance visqueuse au goût métallique se répandit soudainement dans ma bouche. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, je lui crachai rageusement à la gueule, écœurée par la tiédeur du liquide rougeâtre.

\- Espèce de salope ! beugla-t-il en me collant son poing dans la figure.

Légèrement sonnée, je sentis ma pommette éclater sous la violence du choc. Les coups, je les connaissais par cœur. J'avais vécu ça des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Je ne les craignais plus, ne les redoutais plus. C'était une douleur ancienne, viscérale. Cette douleur là avait une mémoire. Et quelque part, c'était comme retrouver une vieille amie. Des réminiscences de mon passé déferlèrent devant moi, me renvoyant sous forme de flashs le cadavre de ma sœur pendu dans le grenier et les assauts répétés de mon géniteur.

Mon bourreau s'acharna sur mon visage pendant de longues secondes, tandis que je fermai les yeux pour encaisser les craquements sonores de ses phalanges qui s'abattaient avec force sur ma peau déjà contusionnée. Je suffoquai sous le poids de mon agresseur, me débattant pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits lorsqu'il déchira mon t-shirt avec un rire écœurant. Je sentis avec révulsion ses doigts s'insinuer sous mon soutien gorge, pendant que de l'autre il défaisait déjà sa ceinture. A bout de souffle et de forces, je refoulai une nausée alors qu'il s'attaquait aux boutons de mon jean. Je m'agitai comme une forcenée, cherchant du regard un objet quelconque pour me défendre.

\- Lâches-moi, putain de merde !

\- Laisses-toi faire...tu vas voir, on va s'éclater, murmura-t-il.

Il fit glisser sa langue dans mon cou, déclenchant une vague de nausée que je réprimai tant bien que mal. Je repérai le couteau de Daryl sous le canapé à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Putain de merde ! Son haleine fétide me retournait l'estomac, je refusais de subir ça. Pas après l'enfer qu'avait été ma foutue vie ! Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver !

Alors qu'il se redressait pour me déshabiller, je lui envoyai un coup de genou rageur dans les testicules. Dans un cri silencieux, il se figea instantanément avant de rouler sur le côté, les deux mains plaquées sur son entrejambe, une grimace de douleur grotesque collée sur son visage dégueulasse. Je me relevai péniblement, insensible aux protestations de mon corps endolori. Shootée à l'adrénaline, je me précipitai vers l'arme lorsqu'il me plaqua de nouveau au sol.

\- Tu vas où comme ça, sale pute ?!

Ce connard prenait son pied à m'inonder de coups dans le ventre, dans les côtes à chaque fois que j'esquissai un mouvement. Ignorant mon supplice, je continuai de ramper, des larmes de rage dévalant mes joues en sang. Je tendis le bras et refermai enfin la main sur l'objet de mon salut. Marvin m'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux...à croire que ce cinglé était fétichiste ! Avec une violence extrême, il me jeta sur la table en bois qui s'écroula. Un hurlement de douleur resta coincé dans mon larynx lorsque je sentis mon dos craquer sous le choc.

\- Finis de jouer, beugla-t-il en plongeant sur moi.

Ma lame déchira sa chair flasque dans un bruit sec. Il s'immobilisa un instant, contemplant d'un air ridicule le manche de mon couteau qui dépassait de son abdomen. Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restaient encore, je retirai mon arme de la plaie béante avant de l'abattre comme une enragée dans sa gorge palpitante.

* * *

Mes mains tremblaient. Mon corps tremblait. Mes larmes, salées, se mêlaient au goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Mon estomac se révulsa subitement. Je me contractai en vomissant une faible quantité de bile sur le tapis rouge.

Les doigts agrippés dans mes cheveux, je me recroquevillai contre le canapé, incapable de quitter des yeux le cadavre encore chaud de Marvin.

Je souffrais. Terriblement. Je suffoquais. Littéralement.

Je venais de survivre à une agression d'une rare violence. Et pour la première fois de ma vie...j'avais tué un homme.

\- Lola, appela une voix derrière moi.

Trop choquée pour bouger, je restais là hébétée, à regarder la dépouille de mon bourreau.

\- Lola, répéta J.C en s'agenouillant près de moi. Putain de merde ! Barry ! Viens m'aider !

Le biker latino retira sa veste pour me couvrir avec, pendant que Barry me soulevait de terre. En état de choc, tel un pantin désarticulé, je me laissai faire sans broncher.

\- On se barre ! lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

A l'extérieur, les coups de feu faisaient rage. Le nuage provoqué par l'explosion d'une bombe fumigène rendait la scène surréaliste.

Dans un état second, j'observai les mercenaires courir dans tous les sens à travers ce brouillard opaque. L'odeur de la poudre flottait dans les airs, se mélangeant allègrement à celle des corps en décomposition qui, attirés par le vacarme, se pressaient déjà contre les barricades. L'enfer existait. Et il avait pour nom Woodbury.

* * *

Après de longues minutes, nous sortîmes enfin de la ville. J'aperçus Rick, Glenn et Maggie qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, sous le couvert des arbres. En nous voyant arriver, nos amis se précipitèrent vers nous.

\- Lola ? murmura Rick tandis que Barry me déposait délicatement sur le sol.

\- Salut Shérif, articulai-je faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? Où est Michonne ? s'impatienta le flic.

Glenn et Maggie se penchèrent vers moi, inquiets. Le visage de l'ancien livreur de pizza témoignant également d'une violente agression, il faisait peine à voir.

\- T'as une sale gueule, tentai-je de plaisanter, mais je suis contente de te voir.

\- On est deux, sourit le coréen en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Les coups guériraient, comme toujours, mais mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyr.

\- Y avait qu'elle là bas, entendis-je J.C répliquer.

\- Et celui qui lui a fait ça ? reprit Rick fou de rage à la vue de mon t-shirt déchiré.

\- Mort, elle l'a tué.

Les doigts encore tremblants, j'essayai de refermer laborieusement la veste de J.C sur moi. Constatant mon trouble, Maggie me prêta main forte avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Reconnaissante, je laissai ma tête reposer sur la tôle de la voiture contre laquelle on m'avait installée et fermai les yeux, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

Lorsque je les rouvris, Michonne nous avait rejoint. Elle posa un regard tuméfié sur moi. A en juger par le sang dont elle était couverte, j'en déduisis qu'elle aussi avait passé une soirée mouvementée.

\- Où est Daryl ? finis-je par demander.

\- On a été séparé, répondis le shérif.

\- Comment ça, séparés ? dis-je en me levant au prix d'un effort considérable. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !

\- Pas dans cet état Lo, intervint la samouraï.

Je me tournai vers elle, bouillonnante d'une rage sourde qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne serai pas dans cet état si tu m'avais pas lâché pour ta stupide vendetta ! m'écriai-je.

Elle me dévisagea longuement, la mâchoire crispée, visiblement blessée. Je regrettai mes paroles au moment même où je les prononçai. Mais après le cauchemar que je venais de vivre, savoir le chasseur encore entre ces murs me bousillait bien plus que tous les coups que j'avais pu prendre au cours ma pathétique existence.

\- Du calme Lola, temporisa Rick en m'attrapant par les épaules. Calmes-toi.

\- Que je me calme ? Mais comment tu veux que je me calme alors que Daryl est toujours là bas ! m'égosillai-je.

\- On va le chercher, déclara Maggie fermement.

\- On y va, reprit le shérif d'une voix douce, mais toi, tu n'es pas en état.

\- Mais...

\- Daryl me tuerait si je te laissais y aller, m'interrompit-il. Tu restes avec Michonne, Glenn et Barry. Maggie, J.C et moi, on y retourne et je te promets qu'on va le ramener. Tu m'entends.

Au bord des larmes, épuisée et meurtrie, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

\- S'il te plaît Shérif, ramènes le moi.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui été terriblement éprouvant à écrire pour mon petit cœur fragile ^^'**

 **J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **Comment va réagir Daryl en retrouvant Lola ?**

 **A très vite pour le chapitre 20 :) :)**


	20. Fraternité et Pamplemousse

****Youhouhou ! Je viens de le terminer...j'ai nommé le chapitre 20 !****

 ** **J'ai tenté un truc...vous me direz mdrrrr une inspiration nocturne...comme souvent !****

 ** **Merci tout plein à Saya600, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews !****

 ** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) :)****

 ** **Pour les musiques : zzyzxrd de Stone Sour, The labyrinth song, A crack in the wall et Gold shadow d'Asaf Avidan...ouais, j'étais d'humeur tristounette quand je l'ai écrit ^^'****

 ** **Bonne lectures mes petits rôdeurs !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 20 – Fraternité et Pamplemousse****

 **DARYL**

Putain de merde. Il a suffi que j'aperçoive Casse-Noisette dans les bras de Barry avec ce connard de J.C pour me faire choper comme un débutant. J'sais pas où on m'embarque. Avec la cagoule qu'on m'a collé sur la tronche, j'vois que dalle. Lola. Mon estomac se contracte. J'espère qu'elle a rien.

 _Ça fait des plombes que je suis là, à l'attendre devant ce bâtiment en briques rouges. Est-ce-qu'elle a réussi ? Il le faut. Faut qu'elle se casse de ce trou. Cette gosse mérite pas tout ce qui lui tombe dessus. Hana est morte depuis 19 jours. Et pourtant. Elle est là. Elle tient encore sur ses deux jambes alors que moi...moi, je sombre. J'me suis encore défoncé quand elle est partie hier soir. Et elle...elle joue sa vie aujourd'hui. D'où est-ce-qu'elle tire toute cette foutue force ? Elle avait des bleus quand je suis allé la chercher ce matin. Cet enfoiré l'a frappé. Encore. Ça me bouffe de rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, il aurait déjà un carreau entre les deux yeux._

Des éclats de voix ? C'est quoi ? Des putains d'acclamations ? J'savais que ce plan était merdique. On me traîne de force. J'ai les mains attachées. Je me débats mais on m'en colle une dans l'estomac. Merde. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

 _Ça fait trois ans qu'Hana est morte. Je suis appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bains de cet hôtel à la con. J'suis à New-York, avec Casse-Noisette. Elle se prépare pour son audition. Je l'observe se battre avec une pince à cheveux. Elle est dans la lune, comme d'habitude. Et elle se marre toute seule. Comme d'habitude. Elle attrape un tube de mascara. J'comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle en a pas besoin. Elle se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. Putain. J'aime son sourire. Même si ses yeux, eux, ne sourient plus._

 _\- T'en penses quoi ?_

 _J'la regarde avec un nœud dans la gorge. Elle est belle. Elle est tout le temps belle. Mais jamais j'pourrais lui dire. Merle se foutrait de ma gueule. Putain, il a raison. J'deviens une vraie gonzesse avec elle. Mais j'suis pas un mec pour elle. Toute façon, elle a déjà ce trou du cul d'Aiden. Moi, j'suis juste...son ami. Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. J'peux pas lui dire. Il me faut une clope._

On me somme d'avancer. Je m'exécute. Je me débats. On m'en recolle une. Plus j'avance, plus les voix sont fortes. L'une d'entre elles se détache. Un homme. Le Gouverneur ? J'en sais rien. Virez-moi cette cagoule de merde que j'lui fasse la peau.

 _J'suis installé au fond de la salle, dans un fauteuil rouge. Du velours ? J'en sais rien, je suis jamais allé à l'opéra. J'essaye d'me fondre dans le décor. Mais avec mon allure de redneck, c'est mort. J'attends qu'elle passe. Elle était stressée. Faut qu'elle réussisse. Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment qu'elle réussisse ? Si elle intègre cette foutue compagnie...elle s'installera à New York. Et moi ? Faudra que j'apprenne à vivre sans elle. J'suis prêt à le faire. Pour elle. Putain. Elle entre en scène. Elle a abandonné son idée de chignon. Ses longues boucles brunes se balancent dans son dos et quand elle s'élance, je reste comme un con. Elle se transcende quand elle danse. Elle est douloureusement belle. J'observe le jury du coin de l'œil. Merde. Ils vont me la prendre._

Où est Merle, bordel de merde ? J'avance toujours à l'aveugle. On me tire en arrière pour qu'je m'arrête. J'vois de la lumière à travers le tissu de la cagoule. J'ai l'impression d'être le centre de l'attraction. Où sont les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà tous morts ? Non. Impossible. Rick laisserait jamais un truc pareil arriver.

 _J'suis défoncé. Encore. J'suis bourré. Encore. Merle se marre. Il est pas mieux que moi. Il est pire. Il titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je l'entends dégueuler. Encore. Putain de vie. On peut dire que je l'ai réussi. J'suis paumé. J'pense qu'à elle. Elle est rentrée hier. Ça fait trois mois que je l'ai pas vu. Merde. Si Hana savait à quel point sa sœur me rend dingue. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dirait ? Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai fait. Je fais que ça. Mais j'le fais plus pour elle. Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour elle que je l'ai fait ? J'en sais rien. J'arrive plus à réfléchir. Faut que je prenne l'air._

 _J'me traîne jusqu'au porche. Je l'entends hurler. Son père est pas là. Je réfléchis plus. J'me précipite chez elle. Et là, je pète les plombs en voyant ce trou du cul qu'elle a largué avant son départ. Il essaye de la soumettre de force. J'peux pas dire viol. Si j'le dis, ce type est mort. Mais il la connaît pas. Pas comme moi. Son air d'abruti quand elle lui colle son genou dans les couilles m'arrache un sourire. J'me jette sur lui. J'lui défonce sa petite gueule de bourge à la con._

Mais de quoi il parle ? Quel terroriste ? Ce connard a enlevé nos potes. Et c'est nous les terroristes ? J'vais le buter. Où est Merle ? Et la foule qui hurle _Tuez le !_ C'est quoi ce cirque ?! Lola nous avait prévenu que ce serait pas une promenade de santé. Putain. Casse-Noisette. Faut que je la retrouve.

 _L'aéroport. Encore. Elle part. Encore. Le Japon, cette fois. Sept mois. Sans la voir. Sans entendre son rire. J'vais devenir dingue. Encore. Et elle, elle se rend compte de rien. Et c'est tant mieux. Elle reviendrait sûrement pas si elle savait. Elle est là. A côté de sa valise. Plongée dans ses pensées. Tordues, à en juger par son sourire. J'me lasse pas de la regarder passer d'une expression à une autre. Elle est pas encore partie, qu'elle me manque._

 _\- T'y crois vraiment ? me demande-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux verts sur moi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Cette histoire de maladie...t'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, s'exclame-t-elle les sourcils arqués._

 _Non. J'ai rien écouté, et elle...elle se marre. Putain. Ce rire._

 _\- C'est des conneries, je finis par répondre._

 _\- J'espère, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure._

 _Merde. Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible._

Merle ? Pourquoi il parle de Merle ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire de trahison ? Ce mec est fêlé. On m'enlève cette foutue cagoule. Enfin. Je suis aveuglé par des projecteurs braqués sur moi. C'est quoi ? Une putain d'arène ? Et moi je suis quoi là ? Un gladiateur ?

 _Elle s'est endormie. Enfin. La mort de Dale l'a bouleversé. Comme nous tous. Je suis allongé sur le dos. Un bras sous la tête, je l'observe. Son visage est crispé. Elle souffre. Et moi, j'me sens inutile. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle m'a...embrassé. Pourquoi ? Elle était pas dans son état normal. J'vois que ça. Elle peut pas être attiré par un type comme moi...j'en sais rien. Elle est bizarre en ce moment. Et ça m'rend dingue. Et merde. Elle pleure dans son sommeil. La voir dans cet état me bousille. J'voudrais juste la serrer contre moi. Sentir son souffle sur moi. Mais j'peux pas._

 _\- Comment elle va ? demande Rick sur le pas de la porte._

 _\- Pas fort._

 _Je me lève. Le shérif est inquiet. Je sais qu'il l'aime bien et ça me rassure. Si j'dois y passer un jour ou l'autre, il sera là pour elle. Je la regarde une dernière fois, et je sors._

Merle est là. Il a l'air aussi paumé que moi. Ça me rassure pas vraiment. Si même cette grande gueule se fait dessus, on est dans la merde. Et l'autre là, avec son bandeau sur l'œil. Il arrête pas de parader. Il se prend pour quoi ? Un foutu messie ? J'peux pas l'encadrer. Son air supérieur me colle la gerbe. J'aperçois Andrea. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là avec ces détraqués ?

 _J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est là. Son corps chaud contre le mien. Putain. J'arrive pas à y croire. Non seulement elle est là, après ces huit foutus mois, mais en plus...elle est...avec moi. J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'me transforme en gonzesse, mais je m'en tape. J'la vois qui fait semblant de dormir. Elle se débat avec ses pensées. Comme d'habitude. Son visage passe par tout un tas d'expressions. Comme d'habitude. Je m'en lasse toujours pas. J'ai aimé Hana. Je crois. J'en sais plus rien, en fait. Avec Lola, c'est différent. Parce que c'est Lola. Et parce que c'est moi. Et parce qu'elle est...elle. J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Mais...putain. Je l'aime._

* * *

 **LOLA**

Le jour n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez lorsque nous arrivâmes près de nos véhicules.

Barry, qui m'avait porté durant tout le trajet depuis Woodbury, me déposa sur le siège avant d'une des deux voitures. L'humidité environnante m'arracha un frisson tandis que je croisai les bras sur la veste du biker latino. Je me tournai coté rue avec un bâillement. Mon visage posé sur l'appui-tête, épuisée par les récents événements, j'observai le colosse s'installer sur l'asphalte à mes côtés. D'un calme olympien, ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avions quitté la ville fortifiée.

Je reportai mon attention sur le sang qui maculait mes mains tremblantes. L'hémoglobine de mon agresseur avait séché et commençait à craqueler sur ma peau blafarde. Comme hypnotisée, je regardai les marbrures blanches tisser des toiles presque ethniques sur mon épiderme taché de pourpre. Aussi bizarre que ça en avait l'air, ces craquelures avaient quelque chose de fascinant, voire même d'apaisant. Je n'avais plus les idées très claires depuis cette nuit d'horreur. La violence des coups reçus combinée à ce que j'avais fait n'avait en rien arrangé ma santé mentale déjà fragile.

Je tentai de fermer les yeux, en vain. Le visage de mon agresseur s'imposait systématiquement à moi. Je revoyais sans arrêt son faciès tordu dans une grimace grotesque. Son abdomen ouvert sur une plaie béante. Sa gorge en charpie. Et le sang. Tout ce sang. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces visions qui me hantaient depuis que j'avais commencé à reprendre mes esprits. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait durer ?

\- La première fois est toujours la pire.

La façon presque normale de s'exprimer du catcheur, m'arracha un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas, reprit-il de sa voix suave, mais petit à petit, ta douleur s'estompera.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et me tassai un peu plus dans mon siège. Mon dos craqua douloureusement tandis que j'essayai d'étirer mes jambes mais je n'y prêtai guère attention. Je n'étais plus qu'un hématome géant, alors un craquement par-ci par-là n'était pas franchement étonnant.

Je grimaçai, inquiète. Daryl. Putain de plan à la con ! Il fallait que Rick le ramène...Vivant, et en un seul morceau. J'avais encore tellement de choses à vivre avec lui, tellement de choses à lui dire. On devait avoir au moins une fois notre moment guimauve rien qu'à nous ! Je me perdis dans mes pensées, tiraillée par la culpabilité d'avoir tué un homme, et la crainte d'avoir perdu mon homme.

\- C'est Pampe, il est mousse sur un bateau, déclara subitement Barry, me tirant de ma torpeur.

Interloquée, je regardai le colosse, les sourcils arqués. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il me sortait ça maintenant ?

\- Et donc ? m'enquis-je.

\- C'est Pampe le mousse, répliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je le contemplai, éberluée. Un fou rire s'empara progressivement de moi tandis que Glenn et Michonne qui attendaient un peu plus loin, se tournaient dans notre direction intrigués par mon hilarité.

\- Putain...mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? m'écroulai-je en larmes. J'en peux plus, sérieusement Barry !

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Pourquoi ? gloussai-je en reprenant peu à peu mon calme.

\- L'adorable Lola a retrouvé le sourire.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je, sincère, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de chasser de mon esprit l'image de mon agresseur qui s'était à nouveau invitée. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de Daryl. De sa voix rauque. De ses prunelles bleues. De sa peau contre la mienne. A bout de forces, j'étouffai un sanglot de détresse. Derrière mes paupières closes, des flashs de mon bourreau baignant dans son propre sang, se mariaient douloureusement aux retrouvailles enfiévrées que j'avais eu avec l'archer. Ses mains chaudes sur mon corps, ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes, nos souffles mêlés, promesse d'une nuit d'amour...ouais, je m'enflammais un peu...saleté de guimauve ! Putain...je voulais retrouver ma vie _normale,_ sans culpabilité et sans meurtre sur la conscience.

* * *

\- Où elle est ?! entendis-je dans un demi sommeil.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour, aveuglante, qui s'était enfin levé. Je me redressai péniblement et aperçus l'archer qui dévalait la pente depuis la forêt, Merle, Rick, Maggie et J.C sur les talons. Je me levai précipitamment et m'élançai dans sa direction, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ignorant la douleur qui s'était insinuée dans chacun de mes muscles. Daryl se jeta sur moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs, et la souffrance que m'infligeait mon dos depuis mon agression, s'anesthésia enfin.

\- Putain de merde, marmonna-t-il en détaillant mon visage.

Ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère, noire, qui semblait le dévorer.

\- J'aurais jamais du te laisser venir ! Je savais que c'était un plan de merde !

\- Je vais bien, murmurai-je, je vais bien.

\- Où est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Il est mort, répliquai-je platement. Je l'ai tué.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes pendant que je m'attardai sur l'entaille qui lui barrait la pommette gauche. D'un geste apaisant, je posai une main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais bien, répétai-je à voix basse en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- …

\- Je ne mens pas, souris-je, devinant ses pensées.

C'était faux. Je mentais. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, c'était avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- C'est à qui cette veste ? demanda-t-il après une seconde.

\- J.C me...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que, déjà, il me l'enlevait pour la balancer à son propriétaire, avant de me couvrir de la sienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, interloquée par sa réaction quelque peu inattendue.

\- Ouais...t'as raison, elle me va mieux, chuchotai-je tandis qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres.

\- Alors ça y est, vous êtes passés aux travaux pratiques ?! lança Merle derrière nous avec une moue plus que suggestive.

\- Ta gueule ! répliqua le chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? s'écria Glenn, hors de lui en apercevant l'ancien junkie.

\- Il vient avec nous, déclara Rick, nerveux.

\- Tout est de sa faute !

\- Pour un peu, il mordrait le petit Jackie Chan !

Le coréen dégaina son revolver et se rua sur Merle. Daryl et le shérif s'interposèrent, tandis que l'ancien livreur de pizza se débattait, fou de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Les veines de son cou semblaient sur le point d'exploser, tant il était rongé par la haine que lui inspirait le frère de l'archer.

Prise d'un léger vertige, je fermai les yeux une seconde. Une nouvelle fois, l'image de Marvin baignant dans une marre de sang s'imposa à moi, me narguant avec un humour plus que douteux. Je rouvris les paupières sous le regard inquiet de Rick.

\- Bah merde ! Tes couilles ont vraiment poussé cet hiver ! ricana Merle.

\- Fermes là ! ordonna Daryl à l'attention de son frère. Il nous a aidé, il vient, ajouta-t-il.

\- Il t'a surtout cassé la gueule, remarqua J.C qui observait la scène aux côtés de Michonne.

\- On t'a pas sonné !

\- On a chacun pris des coups, rétorqua Dixon, hilare.

Putain, s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, on y arrivera jamais, pensai-je, agacée. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me gonfler quand il jouait au con.

\- Hors de question, je ne veux pas de lui à la prison, aboya Glenn. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?!

\- J'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordre, ironisa l'ancien junkie avec nonchalance, un sourire cynique collé au visage.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Provocation, encore et toujours.

\- Son pote m'a tabassé, il a lâché un rôdeur sur moi et cette merde n'a pas bougé !

\- Eh ! Tu m'parles autrement ! Tu sais qui je suis ?!

\- Ta gueule ! cingla le chasseur.

\- Non, toi ta gueule p'tit frère ! cracha Merle. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu traînes avec ces pédales et tu veux m'donner des leçons ? C'est le p'tit cul de Lola qui t'a ramolli ? Ça doit être un sacré bon coup pour que...

Barry l'assomma brutalement, interrompant son monologue plein de poésie. Décidément, mon arrière train n'avait pas fini de faire parler les mâles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'aussi exceptionnel à la fin ?!

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème Barry ?! s'écria l'archer.

\- Il a porté atteinte à l'honneur de Lola. Je ne peux le tolérer.

* * *

Glenn n'en démordait pas. Il refusait catégoriquement que Merle nous suive à la prison. D'un côté je comprenais sa réaction, mais d'un autre côté, il m'était totalement inconcevable de l'abandonner. Pas encore. J'observai l'ancien junkie qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Lui et Barry se toisaient d'un œil noir. Les hommes et leur besoin constant de jouer à qui a la plus grande, songeai-je en secouant la tête, désabusée en retenant une grimace. La douleur cuisante dans mon dos s'était finalement réveillée. Et j'avais l'impression que cette petite vicieuse n'avait qu'une envie...s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Rick, il a livré Maggie à ce taré de Gouverneur. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce malade lui a fait ?

\- Merle est de la famille, intervint Daryl, nerveux. J'le laisserai pas.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait, le shérif faisait les cent pas, les deux mains posées sur les hanches. Les traits crispés, il était tiraillé.

\- Non, il est de ta famille, rectifia le coréen, ma famille à moi c'est vous tous. Pas lui. Rick, tu veux sérieusement qu'il côtoie Carol, Lori ou Beth ?

\- Merle n'est pas un violeur ! m'exclamai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

On pouvait reprocher bon nombre de choses au frère de Daryl. Il était borné, arrogant, cynique, grande gueule, abruti la plupart du temps...bon, il avait plus de défauts que de qualités, mais il n'avait rien d'un prédateur sexuel.

\- Lui non, mais son pote oui !

\- Ils sont plus potes depuis cette nuit, remarqua le shérif en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça change rien, répliqua Glenn.

\- Il peut nous être utile contre le Gouverneur, tenta Rick. Il le connaît, mieux que personne, c'est un atout pour nous.

\- Non, je regrette, je peux pas. Tu réussirais à vivre avec Shane après ce qui s'est passé à la ferme ?!

\- Laisses tomber, marmonna Daryl. Je l'abandonne pas. Pas encore, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture dans laquelle il avait laissé ses affaires.

Accompagnée de Rick, je lui emboîtai le pas, redoutant la tournure qu'étaient en train de prendre les choses. L'archer ouvrit le coffre pour récupérer son sac. Il allait partir. Il allait vraiment partir, réalisai-je, abasourdie.

\- Daryl, commença le shérif.

\- Tu diras au revoir à Hershel et aux autres de ma part, rétorqua-t-il en redressant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Attends, tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu fais partie de cette famille toi aussi, on a besoin de toi.

\- Désolé Rick, j'laisse pas mon frère. Je l'ai fait une fois, j'recommence pas.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard impatient, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité avant d'aller rejoindre Merle.

\- Je suis désolée Shérif, murmurai-je.

\- T'es pas en état Lola, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je peux pas, je suis désolée, répondis-je la gorge nouée. Embrasses tout le monde pour moi.

Je m'élançai à la suite de Daryl, occultant les protestations douloureuses de mon dos.

\- Ouais Lola chérie, nous voilà tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps ! lança Merle tandis que j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

\- Fermes ta gueule, rétorqua le chasseur avec mauvaise humeur.

Merle leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant au passage une remarque cinglante et se mit en route. L'archer attrapa ma main, enroulant ses doigts autour des miens.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? marmonna-t-il en m'observant d'un œil inquiet.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes, suspicieux.

\- Je voudrais pas gâcher votre voyage de noces mais je compte pas passer ma journée ici à vous regarder vous rouler des pelles ! Alors, bougez vot'cul les tourtereaux !

\- Pourquoi on part avec lui déjà ? pouffai-je en me mettant en marche.

\- Casse-Noisette ?

\- Oui ? me retournai-je.

\- Non...rien. On devrait y aller.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et le point de vue de Daryl ? J'ai changé volontairement de style...je le voyais pas trop parler au passé simple et partir dans des délires comme Lola ^^'**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	21. Dixon et nymphe des bois

****Bonsoir !****

 ** **Youhouhou c'est la reprise de la saison 8...et je n'ai pas résisté je l'ai regardé ce matin...et me voilà toute déprimée ^^'****

 ** **Bon bref, du coup je vous poste le chapitre 21(merci à ma cliente de ce matin qui m'a posé un lapin, grâce à elle j'ai pu le terminer haha) lol On retrouve l'histoire vue par Lola, mais je pense réitérer avec le point de vue de Daryl prochainement, j'ai déjà quelques idées qui se précisent pour de prochains évènements...reste à savoir si ce sera dans ce premier tome, ou dans le deuxième héhé****

 ** **Un immense merci à Juste D, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que le point de vue de Daryl vous ai emballé à ce point...je ne m'y attendais pas, alors vraiment merci merci merci !****

 ** **Pour la musique : Are you gonna be my girl de Jet, Space oddity, starman et life on mars de David Bowie.****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs :)****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 21 – Dixon et nymphe des bois****

A en juger par le soleil qui brillait fièrement au dessus de nos têtes, la matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Merle insista pour faire une pause.

\- Faut que j'aille faire pleurer le bonhomme ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant d'à peine quelques mètres.

Je grimaçai à cette métaphore pleine de subtilité et me laissai tomber sur un tas de feuilles mortes avec un soupir. J'étais épuisée. Et bordel de merde, mon dos me faisait un mal de chien. Ma rencontre fortuite avec la table m'avait laissé quelques séquelles dont je me serai bien passée. Apparemment, être entourée de rôdeurs et de psychopathes n'était pas suffisamment palpitant en temps d'apocalypse...il fallait bien rajouter un peu de piment à tout ça...histoire de s'amuser un peu.

\- Tiens, grogna Daryl en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide tiède.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'accroupissant près de moi.

\- Ouais, ça va, répliquai-je en étendant mes jambes, là comme tu me vois, je pourrai courir un cent mètres...enfin, peut-être pas un cent mètre, mais au moins un cinquante.

Il me détailla longuement, récupéra le mouchoir rouge qu'il traînait partout avec lui et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui avait séché sur mon visage couvert d'hématomes. Je me laissai faire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Avec la moiteur environnante, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient discrètement sur son front crispé par la concentration. Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de me rafistoler, l'archer m'observait sous toutes les coutures en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Bordel, je tuerais pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand il me regardait comme ça.

\- Ça donne quoi ? m'enquis-je dans un bâillement.

\- Ça donne que t'as une sale gueule ! ricana Merle en remontant sa braguette dans un geste d'une rare élégance.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère, tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait malgré moi sur mes lèvres gercées.

\- Bon, on va où ? s'enquit l'aîné Dixon en écrasant un moustique dans son cou.

\- On est pas loin de la Yellow Jacket, déclara le chasseur en se relevant.

Je l'imitai avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, sous le regard hilare de l'ancien junkie.

\- Merde Casse-Noisette, tu tiens plus debout ou quoi ?

L'archer me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, tandis que je restai hébétée, sur les genoux, à contempler une horde de fourmis se battre pour une miette.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

Bonne question, songeai-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. Chancelante, je me hissai sur mes deux jambes, avant de retrouver enfin un semblant d'équilibre.

\- C'est rien, répondis-je avec un sourire faussement enjoué. La fatigue, sûrement.

\- La Yellow Jacket, hein ? T'es sûr de toi, p'tit frère ? Vu les moustiques, ça sent plus comme la Swahatchee pour moi.

Nous reprîmes notre route à travers les bois étonnamment calmes. Je trébuchai sur une racine, me rattrapant à une branche, pendant que d'une oreille, je les écoutai débattre sur le nom du ruisseau qui se trouvait à proximité. Selon Daryl, Merle avait tort. Et inversement. Qui a la plus grande, encore une fois, pouffai-je silencieusement en chancelant à nouveau. Merle avait raison, je ne tenais plus debout. Mettre un pas devant l'autre devenait franchement périlleux au milieu de cette végétation luxuriante.

Après plusieurs kilomètres de marche sous une chaleur écrasante, je relevai mes boucles brunes et les observai à la dérobée se crêper le chignon. C'était assez amusant de les voir ensemble. Quelque part, c'était comme un retour en arrière, avec quelques balafres et une prothèse post apocalyptique en plus. Sans compter que je ne me nourrissais plus exclusivement de myrtilles, ce qui je devais bien l'admettre, simplifiait pas mal les choses.

\- J'ai pt'être perdu ma main, mais toi, t'as perdu ton foutu sens de l'orientation.

\- Si tu l'dis, grommela l'archer.

\- Yellow Jacket ou pas, faut qu'on bouffe. On a qu'à pêcher, lança Merle, à moins que Lola chérie préfère cueillir des baies et chercher des graines ?

\- Je suis pas un piaf, répliquai-je mollement.

\- On aurait plus de chance en fouillant les maisons du coin, marmonna Daryl.

\- Alors, c'est ça que t'as appris avec tes potes ? Piller ?

\- Me fais pas croire que ça te pose un cas de conscience, m'esclaffai-je.

\- C'est bien un truc de gonzesse ça.

Daryl, la mâchoire contractée, tentait de se maîtriser. Tôt ou tard, les choses allaient déraper. C'était une évidence. Et de toute façon, une journée en compagnie des frères Dixon sans prise de tête et sans baston, c'était un peu comme une journée sans rôdeur. Fade et insipide. Il suffisait juste de s'y habituer.

\- On a qu'à retourner à la prison, déclara mon archer en remettant son arbalète sur son épaule.

\- Ouais, en voilà une idée ! cingla son frère.

\- Et alors ? Y 'a un toit. De la bouffe. C'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- Au cas où...moi elle me plaît cette idée, intervins-je avec un un petit signe de la main.

\- Y 'a juste un problème, c'est que moi, je peux pas y aller.

\- Allons, je suis sûre que tout comme moi, ils finiront par apprécier ton côté...cynique, arrogant, borné, grande gueule, misogyne et ton humour plus que douteux, débitai-je à toute allure.

\- Putain, t'as bouffé un clown toi ce matin ?

\- Nan. J'ai tué un connard, répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

* * *

Nous marchions depuis quelques heures à travers la forêt moite envahie de moustiques, lorsque je trébuchai une nouvelle fois. La douleur dans mon dos n'avait cessé d'empirer et mon humeur enjouée du matin s'était peu à peu muée en morosité. Ces pertes d'équilibre commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

\- Putain j'ai jamais vu une ballerine qui tient aussi peu sur ses guibolles, lança Merle avec son cynisme habituel.

Pitié, qu'il la ferme, songeai-je en essayant vainement de me remettre debout. Après plusieurs tentatives lamentables, j'abandonnai, trop éreintée par cette nuit de merde et les kilomètres avalés depuis que nous avions quitté les autres. D'ailleurs, comment allaient-ils ? Avaient-ils réussi à rentrer ? Je pensai à Michonne. J'avais été horrible avec elle. Et je m'en voulais. Terriblement. Est-ce que le Gouverneur avait déjà répliqué ? Mon estomac se contracta à cette pensée.

Je m'étendis, les bras en croix, à bout de souffle, lorsque les yeux bleus de mon archer apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

\- On fait une pause, marmonna-t-il.

\- Encore ? Tu sais qu'on va jamais y arriver si on s'arrête tous les cent mètres parce qu'elle arrive pas à suivre.

\- T'es con où tu le fais exprès, aboya Daryl à l'attention de son frère. Y' a un truc qui va pas.

\- Je vais bien ! répliquai-je en me redressant péniblement.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries Casse-Noisette, j'vois bien que ça va pas !

\- J'ai mal au dos, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dis-je en étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

Je mentais. Encore une fois. J'allais finir par être douée à ce petit jeu...enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça vu le regard anxieux que venait de me jeter le chasseur. Intérieurement, je maudissais Marvin le taré de m'avoir balancé sur cette putain de table. Non mais sérieusement ? Quel genre de mec faisait ça ? De mon point de vue, jeter des gens sur du mobilier était un passe temps tout à fait détestable.

\- Aides-moi à me relever, repris-je en tendant mes deux mains à Daryl.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il me détailla longuement tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je tentai de reprendre un semblant d'équilibre et fis quelques pas avant de m'effondrer à nouveau. Putain de merde. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait ?!

\- T'es pas en état, me réprimanda le chasseur tandis que Merle commençait à perdre patience.

\- Bordel mais comment t'as fait pour tenir huit mois dans les bois alors que t'es pas foutue de faire deux mètres !

\- Fermes ta putain de gueule ! s'énerva l'archer.

\- Toi, fermes là ! J'y peux rien si ta nymphe des bois s'est transformé en boulet depuis que tu l'as sauté !

Nymphe des bois ? C'était plutôt mignon venant de Merle...à condition bien entendu de faire abstraction du reste. Daryl ne sembla pas apprécier mon nouveau surnom et se jeta sur l'ancien junkie pour lui assener un violent coup dans la mâchoire. Et comme toujours avec les frères Dixon, les choses dégénérèrent en un rien de temps.

\- Les mecs ! Sérieusement ?! intervins-je, blasée.

\- On n'en serai pas là si t'avais pas encore jouer au con ! aboya le chasseur en repoussant Merle.

\- Tu veux qu'je te dise ?! Tes potes ont fait de toi une vraie gonzesse, p'tit frère !

Je les avais vu se battre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Impuissante, le menton posé sur mes genoux repliés, j'assistai à ce nouveau déferlement de testostérone. Je détestais les voir se taper dessus comme des enragés. En particulier quand j'en étais la cause. La pommette de Daryl se rouvrit sous l'assaut des phalanges de son frère. Ce dernier l'immobilisa au sol pour le frapper encore et encore. Au prix d'un effort démesuré, je réussis enfin à me remettre debout. Je n'en pouvais plus. La colère, sourde, qui grondait dans mes entrailles depuis la veille refit surface, s'emparant brutalement de moi.

\- Ça suffit ! m'écriai-je. J'vous rappelle qu'on a le Gouverneur et les rôdeurs au cul, vous avez pas mieux à faire sérieusement ?!

Interloqués par mes hurlements, ils se tournèrent vers moi. Merle était agenouillé sur Daryl le tenant par le col de sa chemise, pendant que ce dernier l'étranglait d'une main. Les voir en arrêt sur image comme ça aurait pu être comique, si je n'avais pas été aussi furieuse.

\- Je rentre, j'en ai plein le dos de vos conneries !

\- Avec ton sens de l'orientation merdique, tu vas pas aller loin ! cingla Merle.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

Je repris le chemin inverse les laissant sur place, bouillonnante de rage. La douleur, intolérable, me tapait sur le système. J'étais en train de craquer. Littéralement. Et les images de mon bourreau qui se bousculaient dans mon cerveau n'arrangeaient en rien mon état de nervosité.

\- Tu fais quoi, p'tit frère ?

\- Je vais avec elle, marmonna-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

\- Attends, tu vas pas m'laisser ici ! Je te rappelle que tes supers potes veulent pas de moi là bas ! Alors, c'est pour ça que je me suis coupé la main ?! C'est pour ça que j'ai subi tout ce que j'ai subi ?

Bordel de merde ! Cet abruti se plaçait en martyr maintenant ! Je retournai sur mes pas, hors de contrôle.

\- Lola, tenta de me calmer Daryl en m'attrapant le poignet.

\- Lâches moi !

À bout de nerfs, je me plantai devant Merle. Mes prunelles émeraudes rivées aux siennes, j'explosai.

\- Putain mais t'as toujours pas compris ?! Tout ça, toute cette merde ! T'as pas encore compris que c'était de ta faute ?! Pourquoi t'as embarqué Glenn et Maggie ? hurlai-je en le repoussant de mes deux mains. Pourquoi faut toujours que tu fasses n'importe quoi ?! Grandis un peu, merde !

\- Tu vas te calmer, Lola chérie !

\- Non, je me calme pas ! J'en ai ma claque de tes conneries ! J'ai manqué de me faire violer et j'ai buté un mec, putain ! Et j'ai mal, et j'en peux plus de toute cette merde ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, me radoucis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Muet de stupeur, l'aîné des Dixon me dévisagea de longues secondes. Mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps et une nouvelle fois, je m'écroulais. L'archer s'agenouilla près de moi, en lançant un regard nerveux à son frère.

\- Casse-Noisette ? Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?

\- J'en sais rien, répliquai-je en essuyant d'un geste rageur mes larmes.

\- Je la ramène, annonça-t-il en se relevant. Sois tu viens avec nous, sois tu restes là. C'est toi qui vois frangin.

\- J'vais t'aider, répondis Merle avec un sérieux déroutant.

Les deux hommes passèrent chacun un bras sous mes épaules, me soutenant tandis que je me remettais debout.

\- Bordel, comment des hurlements pareil peuvent sortir d'un si p'tit corps ? lança l'ancien junkie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Entre deux sanglots ridicules, je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser bêtement à sa remarque d'une stupidité effarante.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se passa sans incident notable. Je marchais, difficilement, soutenue par les frères Dixon. Ils avaient passé la moitié du chemin à se balancer des vannes à la figure. L'équivalent d'une discussion civilisée...en quelque sorte. La douleur qui me vrillait la colonne vertébrale avait fini par s'anesthésier mais les pertes d'équilibre, elles, étaient toujours présentes. Merle avait raison. J'étais devenu un vrai boulet.

Les rôdeurs s'étaient fait discrets. Peut-être que mon pétage de plomb leur avait foutu la trouille ? Ceci dit, étant donné mon état proche du pathétique, ce n'était pas plus mal. Malgré tout, cela m'inquiétait. Je ne cessai de repenser à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Michonne avant notre mission commando catastrophique. Le Gouverneur gardait des morts-vivants enfermés. Et s'il lui prenait l'idée de les lâcher à la prison ? Non...il n'était quand même pas assez tordu pour faire un truc pareil ? Et de toute façon, qui pourrait décemment y penser ? Merde. Si une ballerine frappadingue l'avait fait, un psychopathe tel que lui avait forcément imaginé bien pire.

\- On y est presque, marmonna Daryl lorsque les miradors se dessinèrent enfin à une centaine de mètres devant nous.

\- Génial ! J'en peux plus de cette forêt, m'exclamai-je avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que tes potes vont m'dérouler un putain de tapis rouge pour l'avoir trimballée sur autant de bornes, lança l'aîné des Dixon avec cynisme.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont te réserver une cellule verrouillée avec vue sur le placard à balai, répliquai-je.

\- J'me demande bien pourquoi je me casse le cul pour toi, Casse-Noisette.

\- Parce qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien, pouffai-je.

\- T'es vraiment trop conne.

\- J'assume, c'est le principal, grimaçai-je en sentant mon dos craquer.

Des coups de feu retentirent, nous arrachant à cette joute verbale terriblement stimulante.

\- Merde ! Ça vient de la prison !

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, p'tit frère ? On va pas la larguer au beau milieu des bois. Même si entre nous, ça me dérangerait pas, sourcilla Merle.

\- La voiture, là bas ! lançai-je en apercevant un vieux 4X4 échoué près de la route.

\- Quoi ? grogna Daryl.

\- Vous avez qu'à me laisser là-dedans.

Les yeux de l'archer s'assombrirent instantanément tandis que la fusillade s'intensifiait.

\- C'est une idée de merde, grommela-t-il peu convaincu.

\- C'est la seule qu'on ait, répliquai-je, butée.

\- J'te laisse pas ici. Fin de la discussion.

\- Elle a pas tort, elle peut se planquer dedans en attendant qu'on revienne la chercher. Mais si tu préfères laisser ton grand copain Rick se faire démonter la gueule par le Gouverneur, ça me va aussi.

\- C'est bien, t'es pas contrariant toi, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Ouais, ton p'tit numéro de tout à l'heure m'a foutu les jetons, Lola chérie.

\- Daryl, repris-je doucement, vous devez aller les aider. Je reste là, je bouge pas.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- S'il te plaît, ça va aller. Je me planque dans le coffre et je vous attends. Il va rien …

\- Tais toi, m'interrompit-il brusquement.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, éberluée.

\- A chaque fois que tu dis un truc comme _« il va rien nous arriver »,_ il nous arrive une merde, dit-il.

\- On a pas le temps de réfléchir, aboya Merle, si tu veux sauver tes potes et mon cul par la même occasion, c'est le moment.

\- Je reste là...toute façon où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis pas capable de faire trois pas sans me casser la figure.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce.

Merle se précipita vers le véhicule, pendant que Daryl me soulevait de terre. Les coups de feu continuaient de résonner inlassablement. La peur me nouait les entrailles à l'idée de ce qu'étaient en train de subir nos amis. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et louchai un instant sur ses lèvres avant de laisser ma tête reposer sur son épaule. A l'aide de sa prothèse steampunk, l'ancien junkie débarrassa le tout terrain de ses putrides occupants avant d'ouvrir le coffre.

\- Le carrosse de mademoiselle ! cingla-t-il tandis que l'archer me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Tiens, dit-il en attrapant d'une main son mouchoir rouge dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Elle a pas besoin de doudou, ricana l'aîné des Dixon.

\- Fermes ta gueule ! marmonna le chasseur avant de reprendre à mon attention. Accroches- le, là et là, dit-il en m'indiquant deux encoches, t'auras de l'air, les hommes du Gouverneur et les rôdeurs te remarqueront pas.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il me déposait dans le coffre. Il me tendit sa bouteille d'eau en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'reviens vite.

\- Je t'attends.

* * *

De toutes les idées merdiques que j'avais eu durant ma courte vie post apocalyptique, celle-ci était probablement la pire. Le coffre. Sérieusement ?! Cette bagnole était énorme...et je me planquais dans le coffre ! Il était entrouvert, d'accord...mais pourquoi pas la banquette arrière ?!

Je me tournais et me retournais à la recherche d'une posture confortable. En vain. La douleur cuisante qui me vrillait le dos s'était réveillée pour s'étendre jusque dans mes jambes, engourdies par ma position digne d'un contorsionniste. Je crevais de chaud. Je n'avais plus d'eau. Question rationnement, j'étais vraiment à chier. Daryl et Merle étaient partis depuis...je n'en savais rien. Une heure ? Deux ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps à mesure que les coups de feu s'étaient amplifiés. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'ils aillent bien. Tous.

Les minutes s'égrenaient. Lentement. Je fermai les yeux un instant avant d'être de nouveau envahie par les images sanguinolentes de mon bourreau. Ses mains sur moi, sur mon ventre, sur ma poitrine. Mon couteau sur ma gorge. Ses yeux injectés de sang tandis qu'il essayait de me violer. Ma lame dans son abdomen. Dans son cou. Et l'hémoglobine encore. Les flashs tournaient en boucle derrière mes paupières closes, alors qu'une vague de nausée m'envahissait progressivement. Putain c'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse ! Même mort, cet enfoiré me hantait. Manquait plus que mon père se ramène dans mes pensées tordues pour que le tableau soit parfait ! J'en avais ma claque de ces foutus fantômes ! J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur. Reprends-toi, Lolita ! me réprimandai-je. J'expulsai l'air dans mes poumons, la main crispée sur le chiffon de Daryl accroché près de moi. Je restai comme ça, immobile, mes prunelles fixant la tôle au dessus de moi.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur, dans le coffre. Encore. Je me redressai sur les coudes, réalisant subitement que la fusillade avait cessé. Enfin. L'inquiétude me saisit brusquement les entrailles. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et s'ils étaient tous morts ? Je secouai la tête pour me soustraire à cette idée et jetai un œil par l'interstice. Je distinguai quelques rôdeurs en haillons qui traînaient leur carcasse décomposée avec une lenteur révoltante. Accompagnés de leur grognements affamés, ils se dirigeaient avec la détermination qui leur était propre vers la prison. Ils s'agitèrent légèrement, humant probablement le doux fumet de quelques humains à dévorer lorsqu'un véhicule les croisa. Le Gouverneur ?

Je me réinstallai sur le dos, braquant à nouveau mes pupilles sur le métal noir. Je détestais ce coffre. Autant dire un cercueil. Putain mais quelle idée de merde, pouffai-je silencieusement.

Après une attente qui me sembla interminable, un bruit de moteur s'approcha de la planque du siècle. A chaque mouvement, je grimaçai sous les craquements répétés que subissait mon dos. Je me tournai sur le côté pour observer l'extérieur. Une voiture s'immobilisa à quelques mètres. Je déglutis, terrifiée à l'idée que le conducteur soit encore un cinglé.

Une portière claqua et ma respiration s'apaisa tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur mon visage. Je dénouai le mouchoir rouge pendant que Daryl se précipitait pour m'ouvrir. Lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, un soulagement, profond m'envahit. Il me souleva en une fraction de seconde, s'emparant au passage de mes lèvres avec tendresse. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant ce baiser que j'avais attendu depuis Woodbury.

\- Salut, murmurai-je.

\- Salut, sourit-il.

\- Vous ici ?

\- Ouais...j'avais oublié un truc, marmonna-t-il.

\- Un truc ? m'esclaffai-je en laissant reposer ma tête contre son épaule.

\- J'te ramène, dit-il à voix basse en m'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et les températures avec. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que me parvenaient des voix depuis la salle commune. Je n'arrivais pas distinguer ce qui se disait, et je n'en avais plus la force. Mon cerveau, anesthésié, tentait d'assimiler les paroles du patriarche. D'en comprendre le sens. Installée sur la couchette de ma cellule, je fixai mes deux mains posées sur mes genoux d'un regard vide. Assis face à moi, Hershel continuait de parler. Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je le vis se lever à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de se diriger en claudiquant vers la grille métallique de ma chambre de fortune.

\- Je suis désolé Lola, déclara-t-il tristement avant de rejoindre le couloir bétonné de la prison

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre à l'image des montagnes russes...en dent de scie haha**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je me suis bien marrée à écrire la relation Merle-Lola...ils me font tellement rire ces deux là lol**

 **A très bientôt pour le chapitre 22 et la révélation à cette fin mystérieuse...**


	22. Couple et noix de coco

****Allez, je sais que j'ai été sadique de vous abandonner comme ça après le chapitre 21 alors...voici le 22 :)****

 ** **C'est un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire, et c'est le préféré de mon chéri...qui je le rappelle se farci chacun de mes délires sans se plaindre pour corriger mes fautes ! Merci à lui héhé  
****

 ** **Merci tout plein à Maricia1805, xGothicAngel et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! Un grand merci les filles !****

 ** **Pour la musique : devil's dance d'Asaf Avidan****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 22 – Couple et noix de coco****

 **DARYL**

Je suis assis devant la prison. Adossé contre un panier de basket, une jambe repliée, je fume une clope. La p'tite dure à cuire respire assez de merdes comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ce taré de Gouverneur a lâché des rôdeurs dans le terrain vague. Ils se sont tous regroupés à la grille. Ils ont faim. J'les vois passer leurs doigts à travers le grillage, la gueule ouverte. Ils m'appellent. Ils grognent. Ils me font pitié. C'est pas eux les méchants dans l'histoire. Ils tuent pour manger. Ils ont pas le choix. Pas comme nous.

Je tire une latte. La fumée s'infiltre dans mes poumons. Cette merde me tue à petit feu. Mais je m'en cogne. Le soleil commence à se coucher. On est à court de munitions. Pas moyen de sortir pour le moment. Toute façon, il est tard, le soleil se couche. Je réglerai ça avec Rick demain. Faut qu'on trouve des armes. Ce malade nous a déclaré la guerre. Pas question de rester sans rien faire.

Putain de journée. Hershel est en train d'examiner Lola. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ça m'inquiète. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même après toutes les raclées que son connard de père lui a infligé. Et elle a tué un mec. J'voulais pas qu'elle ait à le faire. J'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. Elle est fracassée. Par ma faute. Parce que je l'ai laissé aller chercher Andrea. J'sais pas si je vais réussir à l'aider à remonter ça. Tuer, ça te change. Elle était pas prête pour ça.

Et merde. V'là l'autre cinglé qui rapplique. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir encore comme conneries ? Il peut pas aller s'asseoir ailleurs ? Le terrain de basket est pas assez grand ? Pourquoi faut qu'il s'mette à côté de moi ? Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il sourit. S'il me sort encore une vanne pourrie, j'le bute.

\- Quand tout va bien, on peut compter sur les autres. Quand tout va mal, on ne peut compter que sur sa famille.

C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il me sort ça ? Il veut qu'on soit potes ? Peut toujours courir.

\- La Lola de Daryl va trouver la force en elle pour se rétablir.

Il parle comme un foutu Jedi. La Lola de Daryl...ça me plaît. J'tire une latte. J'vais pas lui dire, il serait capable de me sortir encore un truc improbable. Alors j'le regarde, en espérant qu'il se barre. Mais non. Il reste là. Et il continue de sourire. Manquerait plus que l'autre latino de mes couilles débarque. Et merde. Le v'là aussi. Avec Lori en prime. Ils se sont tous concertés pour m'prendre la tête ou quoi ? Madame la duchesse va encore vouloir que Merle dégage. Son air supérieur me gonfle. Il nous a aidé. Il reste. Même Glenn a changé d'avis. Elle a plus le choix. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. D'ailleurs, il est où Merle? J'espère qu'il est pas encore en train de foutre le bordel.

Y a de la place partout, mais non. Faut que ces deux-là aussi viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi. Comme si j'avais pas assez de Barry, le foutu poète. Ou l'humoriste. J'en sais rien, il faisait quoi d'ailleurs avant que le monde parte en vrille ? J'sais même pas pourquoi j'me pose la question, j'm'en tape. Lori me fait son p'tit regard inquiet. Et l'autre connard de J.C me taxe une clope. Il se prend pour qui ? Fais chier. Laissez-moi respirer, bordel.

\- Ça va aller, me dit la femme du shérif.

J'ai pas envie de répondre à ce genre de phrase toute faite. Ça me gonfle. C'est parler pour ne rien dire. Ça sert à rien.

\- Je la connais pas beaucoup mais elle est forte, ajoute le latino.

Encore des phrases toutes faites. Il la connaît pas. Ça, c'est sûr. Ils veulent quoi ? Jouer au psy avec moi ? Me remonter le moral ? Ils savent même pas ce qu'elle a. Et moi non plus. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me déblatère ce genre de conneries. Je préfère être seul. J'me lève, je jette mon mégot et j'me barre. Sans un mot.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Je n'avais pas quitté mes mains des yeux depuis le départ d'Hershel. L'estomac contracté, je n'arrivais pas à verser la moindre larme. Je restai de longues minutes, immobile, tentant désespérément d'assimiler la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ?

Merle toussota, m'arrachant un sursaut de surprise. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. La gorge nouée, je braquai mes prunelles vers le frère de Daryl qui se tenait appuyé contre les barreaux de ma cellule.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur pour une prise de tête avec toi.

\- Ouais, dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. J'ai entendu c'que le vieux t'a annoncé.

\- Ah...c'est con, hein ?

\- C'est moche Lola chérie, déclara-t-il en passant son bras valide autour de mes épaules.

Je laissai ma tête reposer contre lui, étrangement reconnaissante de sa présence. Je replongeai dans le mutisme, figée, perdue dans la contemplation des fils de mon jean. Si on m'avait dit un jour que l'aîné des Dixon viendrait me consoler...je devais vraiment faire pitié pour que même lui s'apitoie sur mon sort.

\- Ça va avec les autres ? finis-je par demander.

\- L'chinois m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, ils font même une fête pour moi ce soir, ironisa-t-il.

\- Il est coréen, rectifiai-je.

\- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu veux t'intégrer va falloir que tu fasses des efforts, pouffai-je. Et tu devrais songer à apprendre les prénoms de tout le monde.

\- M'en d'mande pas trop Lola chérie, sourcilla-t-il. Ma famille, c'est Daryl. Et toi, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation. Les autres, j'm'en branle.

Je le regardai se lever, incapable de retenir un sourire. Il était bourré de défauts, tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres, mais malgré tout, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand frère pour moi...un peu tordu, certes, mais qui ne l'était pas dans ce monde en ruines ?

\- Merle, l'interpellai-je alors qu'il allait sortir.

Je me mis debout péniblement et le rejoignit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je t'adore.

\- Putain Casse-Noisette, t'es vraiment trop sentimentale, cingla-t-il, moqueur.

\- Je suis désolée, pour...tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais pas dans mon état normal.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-il avec un regard éloquent.

Je l'observai s'éloigner lorsque Daryl arriva à son tour. Il m'embrassa sur le front, et me dévisagea, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit, le doc ?

\- Un gros hématome, rien de grave, éludai-je. Faut que je me repose et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Un hématome, hein ? répéta-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Ouais et de la fatigue. Je te l'ai dit, c'est rien, tentai-je de le rassurer.

\- T'es sûre ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me maudissant intérieurement de lui mentir à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce que que je pouvais lui dire ? Et puis, le formuler à voix haute, ça revenait à accepter. Et butée comme j'étais, je refusais. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. C'était hors de question.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, finis-je par dire.

Il ne répondit rien, trop occupé à mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je tournai les talons, l'abandonnant à ses réflexions, avant de me retourner.

\- Tu viens ou tu comptes passer la soirée ici ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, surpris. Après une seconde, il me rejoignit et enroula ses doigts autour des miens.

\- Vous allez où ? s'enquit Glenn qui traversait le couloir en sens inverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmonna le chasseur.

\- Je m'intéresse à ce que font mes amis, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu fais surtout ta commère, gloussai-je alors que nous prenions la direction de la salle de bain.

\- Si vous allez prendre une douche, je viens d'éteindre le générateur. Essayez de pas bouffer toute l'eau chaude !

Je m'esclaffai silencieusement, ravie de pouvoir échapper à mes pensées déprimantes.

\- Putain, c'est impossible d'avoir une vie privée avec lui, grogna l'archer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On est passionnants, vas falloir t'y faire, soupirai-je tandis qu'on s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le labyrinthe qu'était la prison. Je suis même sûre que Maggie et lui nous cherchent un surnom de couple.

\- Un surnom de couple ? répéta-t-il, interloqué.

\- Ouais comme dans les magazines people ! Tu sais un truc genre Loryl ou Darla, sourcillai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Loryl ou...c'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Laisses tomber...je suis pas dans mon état normal

Il resserra légèrement sa main sur la mienne, un demi sourire s'étirant sur ses traits crispés.

\- J'peux pas croire qu'on ait ce genre de discussion, grommela-t-il après une seconde.

\- Me regardes pas comme ça, c'est de la faute de Glenn, déclarai-je très sérieusement.

* * *

Je me glissai sous la douche avec un soupir. L'eau chaude, combinée aux antalgiques donnés par Hershel, apaisa mes muscles et mon dos endoloris. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions rentrés, je me sentais presque bien. Daryl se joignit à moi et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Rectification, je me sentais définitivement bien.

Je me tournai vers lui tandis qu'il me détaillait en silence, ses mains s'attardant sur mon visage tuméfié. Mon corps était couvert d'hématomes. Les phalanges de mon agresseur avaient laissé leurs empreintes sur mon cou, sur mes bras, sur mes cuisses. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir, songeai-je la gorge nouée. Gênée par l'image que je devais lui renvoyer, j'attrapai le gel douche et le débouchai avec une grimace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il sent la noix de coco.

Il me fixa, dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- J'aime pas la noix de coco.

L'archer me regarda, interloqué, ne semblant pas saisir l'importance capitale que pouvait avoir l'odeur d'un savon, même en pleine fin du monde.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, répliquai-je avec un sourire désabusé en rinçant la mousse parfumée. En plus, ils avaient le même à Woodbury.

\- On en trouvera un autre au prochain ravitaillement, grogna-t-il, comme si la simple évocation de la ville fortifiée donnait un sens à ma détresse futile.

Je le dévisageai silencieusement, me perdant comme toujours dans ses prunelles tourmentées. Je tendis le bras pour récupérer le shampoing lorsqu'il me le prit des mains.

\- J'vais le faire, murmura Daryl.

Mon front reposant sur son torse, je me laissai faire en fermant les yeux. Avant lui, aucun des hommes que j'avais fréquenté ne m'avaient lavé les cheveux. Il malaxa longuement mes boucles brunes et je réalisai que je n'avais jamais été aussi...intime avec quelqu'un avant. Je n'aurai, en aucun cas, laissé un autre s'occuper de moi comme lui le faisait. Il était le seul. Il l'avait toujours été. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur ce qu'il pensait de Loryl...ou Darla, avec un sourire. Étions-nous seulement comme tous ces couples sur lesquels on avait besoin de poser un nom ? Je n'en savais rien. La seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que malgré les épreuves, malgré les morts, malgré les rôdeurs, malgré le Gouverneur...j'étais heureuse.

Il rinça la mousse de ma chevelure, s'attardant sur les quelques mèches plus courtes qui tombaient dans ma nuque. Ce simple geste, mêlé à la vapeur et à l'eau chaude était d'une sensualité déroutante. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent à mesure que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans mon dos, jusqu'à ma chute de reins.

Je l'aimais. Tellement. Et en cet instant de tendresse, je me sentais prête à affronter le nouveau cauchemar qu'avait décidé de m'imposer l'apocalypse. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, cherchant ses lèvres des miennes alors que la douche continuait de déverser son apaisement sur nos corps enlacés. Sous les baisers brûlants du chasseur, j'oubliais tout. L'agression. Le meurtre. Les paroles d'Hershel. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était cette intimité et ce désir qui montait au creux de mon ventre.

\- Tant pis pour l'eau chaude, souffla Daryl contre ma bouche.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Elle est là, sur moi. Elle soupire. Ses hanchent ondulent en rythme avec sa respiration qui s'affole quand je l'embrasse. Elle a des bleus. Partout. Je souffre de la voir dans cet état. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent tous me la casser ? Son père, ce trou du cul d'Aiden et cette merde qu'elle a tué à Woodbury. Je voudrais tous les buter.

Je lève les yeux vers elle pour rencontrer ses pupilles dilatées. Putain. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle. Avec Lola, j'baise pas. Parce que c'est Lola. Et parce que c'est moi. Ça l'a toujours été. Sauf qu'on le savait pas. J'attrape ses lèvres et sa langue retrouve la mienne. Elle gémit. Je meurs à petit feu quand elle se cambre. Parce qu'avec elle, c'est de l'amour. Ça fait gonzesse de dire ça. Mais jm'en tape. Je sens qu'elle vient, et je la rejoins. Elle s'effondre sur moi, à bout de souffle. J'voudrais lui dire que je l'aime...mais j'ose pas. J'me contente de caresser sa peau et de respirer cette odeur de fraise des bois qu'elle trimballe partout avec elle.

On reste comme ça. Immobiles. Ma respiration se calme et se calque sur la sienne. L'eau continue de couler. Elle est tiède maintenant. Glenn va gueuler.

\- Daryl ?

J'prends son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux sont tristes. Putain. J'ai mal.

\- J'ai oublié ton couteau dans la gorge de ce type...à Woodbury.

Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? On s'en fout de ce canif. Il est bien là où il est. Je déglutis. Je sais bien que c'est pas à cause de ça qu'elle va mal. Y' a autre chose.

\- Ouais bah, comptes pas sur moi pour retourner le chercher.

Elle sourit avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Elle est épuisée. Pas étonnant après ces deux jours de merde.

\- Tu dors avec moi ? je demande, juste pour être sûr.

J'veux pas qu'elle aille dormir ailleurs. J'me ronge l'ongle du pouce en attendant sa réponse. Pourquoi elle hésite ?

\- Je comptais dormir avec Barry mais si tu insistes, je peux essayer de me libérer.

Et elle se marre. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent. Elle se marre pour masquer sa détresse. Et ça me tue.

\- T'es conne.

Elle se marre encore plus. Cette fille est cinglée. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Sa douceur. Sa force. Sa folie. Sa tristesse. Ses failles...ses mensonges.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Je fixais mon assiette d'un œil vide. Les macaronis au fromage froids me dévisageaient, me sommant silencieusement de les dévorer. Ils étaient indéniablement menaçants en plus d'être peu ragoutants. Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais juste envie de m'allonger pour oublier. Mon regard croisa celui de Daryl et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en repensant à nos ébats sous la douche. En parlant de la douche...

\- Vous auriez pu garder de l'eau chaude pour les autres ! s'écria Glenn en s'installant autour d'une des tables métalliques. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?

\- Sers toi de ta tête Jackie Chan, cingla Merle. Ils se la sont donné, voilà ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ! ajouta-t-il avec une moue suggestive.

\- Ta gueule, marmonna le chasseur.

\- Ah...autant pour moi...mais quand même, la prochaine fois, faites gaffe.

Je m'empourprai en me tassant sur mon siège, crispée par la douleur qui palpitait à nouveau dans mon dos pour me ramener sournoisement à la réalité. Hershel braqua ses pupilles claires sur moi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Carol et Maggie. Merde. Je n'avais pas envie de subir un interrogatoire en règle. Pas maintenant. Je voulais profiter du moment présent, avant d'affronter ce nouveau cauchemar.

\- Rick, on part à quelle heure demain ? demanda l'archer pour changer de sujet.

\- Dès que le soleil se lève, répliqua le shérif en tendant Judith à Lori. On ne sait pas quand le Gouverneur va frapper, autant être prêt le plus tôt possible.

\- Je déteste ce type, murmura la grande brune en embrassant le front de sa fille.

J'observai Michonne et Carl qui semblaient s'amuser des blagues pourries de Barry. Ces trois-là s'entendaient bien et les rires du jeune garçon apportaient une touche d'innocence à l'ambiance de cette soirée particulière. Merle se tenait un peu à l'écart, contemplant tout ce petit monde de son cynisme. Son intégration s'était...passée. Ni bien, ni mal. Pas de tapis rouge, ni de cellule verrouillée. Elle s'était juste...passée. Lori gardait ses distances avec lui, tandis que la tendre et jolie Beth le dévisageait avec sa douceur habituelle. A n'en pas douter, l'adolescente finirait par percer la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. De toute façon, qui pouvait résister à Beth ?

\- Comment ça va ? s'enquit J.C en s'installant près de moi.

\- Ça va, répliquai-je en repoussant définitivement mon assiette.

\- Alors, reprit-il mal à l'aise, Daryl et toi, hein ?

Je me tournai vers lui, sourcils arqués, rivant mes prunelles aux siennes.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je t'imaginais pas avec un type comme ça, sourit-il en passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne rasé.

\- Un type comme ça ?

\- Ouais tu sais, dur à cuire, taciturne...Ça fait longtemps ?

\- T'es bien curieux, m'esclaffai-je.

L'autre jour à Woodbury, tu m'as dit qu'on se connaissait pas, et c'était vrai. Alors, j'veux juste qu'on fasse connaissance...tu sais comme des gens civilisés, sans pari stupide et sans lourdeur de ma part.

Je le dévisageai une seconde, amusée par son mea-culpa.

\- Je t'ai pas remercié, finis-je par dire. Pour m'avoir aidé à la cabane, et pour...l'autre soir.

\- T'as pas à le faire. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Je regrette juste de pas avoir été là quand Marvin t'a agressé.

Ma gorge se noua outrageusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir cuisant. La culpabilité refit surface, se répandant jusque dans mes mains qui se mirent à trembler. Je levai les yeux vers l'archer. Ce dernier me surveillait du coin de l'œil sous le regard hilare de Merle.

\- Je m'en suis sortie et puis, ma famille est là alors...j'imagine que ça va aller, répliquai-je en me levant.

Je retins une grimace de douleur, me raccrochant à la table tandis que mes jambes chancelaient sous mon poids.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ouais, je suis juste...fatiguée.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Lola, conseilla Hershel.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de saluer les autres, puis me dirigeai d'un pas hésitant vers la cellule de Daryl. Je m'étendis sur la couchette du bas avec un soupir. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. J'attrapai mes ballerines rouges, accrochées à l'un des montants du lit superposé et m'asseyait en tailleur pour les contempler. Le souvenir de la danse enragée que j'avais exécuté à la mort de Dale se dessina dans mon esprit déprimé. D'un air absent, je caressai la soie rouge des rubans lorsque ma vue se brouilla. Une grosse larme s'écrasa sur le tissu carmin, imprégnant chacune des fibres satinées de sa détresse.

\- Lola ?

Le chasseur m'observait depuis les barreaux métalliques. Il s'approcha et s'installa près de moi, le dos contre le mur de béton. Il me dévisagea en silence, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- La danse, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots, c'est fini pour moi.

* * *

 _Hershel termina de m'ausculter silencieusement. Une main en appui sur la couchette du haut, il tira un tabouret de l'autre, avant de s'installer face à moi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demandai-je, l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude._

 _\- Sans l'équipement nécessaire, sans I.R.M,on ne peut être sûr de rien. Mais il semblerait que ce soit...une fracture vertébrale, révéla-t-il sombrement._

 _Je me figeai, assimilant avec difficulté les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer._

 _\- Une fracture...vertébrale ? Vous voulez dire que...j'me suis cassé le dos ?_

 _\- Je le crains en effet, répliqua-t-il, désolé._

 _\- Mais...je marche, je veux dire, je suis pas paralysée..._

 _\- La fracture a du épargner la moelle épinière. Mais, il va falloir être vigilante. Pas d'efforts inutiles, pas d'excursion, pas de ravitaillement. Du repos et de la patience, dit-il avec la douceur d'un père, ou du moins, l'idée que je m'en faisais._

 _\- J'ai le dos cassé, répétai-je d'une voix blanche._

 _\- Il vous faudrait un corset, pour immobiliser votre colonne vertébrale pendant la convalescence, mais en l'état actuel des choses..._

 _\- Un corset..._

 _Les informations se bousculaient dans mon cerveau embrumé, tandis qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait avec violence sur mes épaules, m'écrasant d'un poids intolérable. Le patriarche évoqua de la rééducation mais le sens de ses mots m'échappaient. Je n'avais qu'une obsession. Futile. Ridicule. Vitale._

 _\- Et la danse ? demandai-je, bêtement._

 _Je ne songeais qu'à ça alors que je n'avais pas enfilé une paire de pointes depuis la mort de Dale. La guerre qui se préparait avec le Gouverneur ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Tout ce à quoi je pensais...c'était la danse. Assis face à moi, Hershel continuait de parler. Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je le vis se lever à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de se diriger en claudiquant vers la grille métallique de ma chambre de fortune._

 _\- Je suis désolé Lola, déclara-t-il tristement avant de rejoindre le couloir bétonné de la prison._

 _L'apocalypse et l'horreur étaient à notre porte, mon dos était en miettes, mais en réalisant que je ne danserai plus jamais, une partie de moi s'éteignit sans un bruit, sans un sanglot, pour aller rejoindre Hana._

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **On se retrouve probablement ce weekend pour la suite :) :)**

 **A très vite !**


	23. Adieux et Doc Marteens

****Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 23 ! Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ce sera la fin du premier volume de cette fic ! C'est passé tellement vite ! Mais youhouhou il y aura un volume 2 et peut-être même un volume 3 lol****

 ** **Je remercie du fond du cœur Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, Saya600 et Juste D pour vos reviews ! Merci à toutes de m'avoir supporté et encouragé jusqu'ici !****

 ** **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !****

 ** **Musiques : Hello de Evanescence, Without you I'm Nothing de Placebo en duo avec David Bowie, Bliss de Muse.****

 ** **Bonne lectures mes petits rôdeurs !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 23 – Adieux et Doc Marteens****

Caressant de leur clarté matinale la cellule du chasseur, les rayons du soleil perçaient faiblement à travers les barreaux métalliques de cette prison que nous appelions désormais _maison_. Je bâillai paresseusement, m'étirant en douceur, tel un félin éclopé. Une grimace de douleur crispa mes traits, ruinant toute la sensualité de mon étirement post insomnie. Je redressai ma carcasse avec une lenteur intolérable, frottant mes yeux encore chargés du manque de sommeil, lorsque mon archer arriva, arbalète et sac sur le dos.

\- T'as réussi à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu, répliquai-je avec un sourire faiblard.

\- Je pars avec Rick et Michonne, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- De la guimauve, bâillai-je.

\- De la guimauve ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ouais, genre des marshmallows, tu vois ? Un truc bien mou, bien sucré, bien réconfortant.

\- J'croyais que t'aimais pas ça ? marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est le cas. Mais là, j'en ai besoin, répondis-je en levant mon regard sur lui.

Il s'approcha du lit et m'embrassa sur le front, sa main posée sur ma nuque caressant les quelques mèches folles qui s'échappaient de mon chignon improvisé.

\- Va te falloir de nouvelles pompes aussi, constata-t-il en désignant ma paire de Doc Marteens qui avaient fini par rendre l'âme.

\- Elles vont me manquer, soupirai-je, nostalgique. Je les ai acheté quand j'ai intégré...ma première compagnie.

Il ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées, mordillant la pulpe de son pouce. Je me levai avec une nouvelle grimace et enfilai mon jean délavé, qui n'avait de jean que le nom tant il était troué.

\- Faut que tu restes couchée, me sermonna-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je vais pas aller courir un marathon si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et puis, Hershel a dit que je devais marcher un peu.

\- Ouais, mais vas-y mollo.

\- Je gère.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grogna-t-il en redressant son arbalète sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce-que tu insinuerais que je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi ? sourcillai-je, faussement vexée.

Accompagné de Carl, Rick passa dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la grille de la cellule.

\- Comment tu te sens, Lola ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

\- Bien, mentis-je avec un aplomb particulièrement déroutant, même pour moi.

\- Carl va venir avec nous, indiqua-t-il à l'archer. On se met en route quand t'es prêt.

\- J'arrive, répliqua le chasseur.

\- Reposes-toi, ordonna le shérif à mon attention avant de s'éloigner.

Je plongeai un instant dans les iris de Daryl, me perdant comme toujours dans les tourments de son regard.

\- Sois prudent, chuchotai-je.

Ses prunelles bleues rivées aux miennes, il me répondit par un signe de tête et s'éclipsa en silence. La gorge nouée, je le regardai disparaître dans l'escalier en acier. Je me recouchai avec un soupir, maudissant ce corps qui avait décidé de me faire défaut. Je fixai sans les voir, les croisillons métalliques de la couchette du dessus. Je n'avais plus de larmes à verser. Mon cœur était sec. Ce monde m'avait cassée...dans tous les sens du terme. Les images de mon agression et du meurtre que j'avais commis ne m'avaient pas quitté. Elles me hantaient, m'imposant sans relâche, leurs flashs incessants. Mon esprit torturé était en train de sombrer. Et moi avec.

\- Lo ?

Je me tournai vers Michonne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grille, prête à partir.

\- Te lèves pas, dit-elle doucement alors que j'essayais de me mettre debout.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, ses pupilles ébènes cherchant les miennes.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je n'aurai jamais dû...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. J'ai été horrible...je m'en veux tellement.

Je dévisageai les fils de mon jean troué, dévorée par la culpabilité d'avoir blessé celle que je considérais comme une sœur.

\- Tu avais raison, c'était de ma faute, reprit-elle.

\- Non, m'exclamai-je en relevant les yeux vers elle, Michonne, non. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tout ça, c'est...un stupide accident.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un accident Lo, ce type t'a massacré.

\- Tu n'as pas vu son air béat quand je lui ai collé mon couteau dans la gorge, plaisantai-je.

\- Je suis sérieuse, ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas partie de mon côté.

\- On n'en sait rien, la rassurai-je. Tu sais, je crois que ça devait arriver, tôt ou tard. C'est même étonnant que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. Je suis un aimant à emmerdes, faut t'y faire, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules.

La samouraï secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être mon amie.

\- Regardes-moi, dit-elle à voix basse en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et je sais que tu as en toi ce qu'il faut pour surmonter cette épreuve. Tu vas te battre. Et tu vas gagner.

* * *

J'avais passé la matinée à compter les croisillons métalliques du lit superposé, les yeux rivés au matelas du dessus, lorsque Barry et sa nonchalance s'invitèrent. Le colosse s'installa sur le sol en béton, le dos appuyé contre la couchette du bas. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se contentait de fixer ses chaussures d'un air absent, tout en fredonnant The house of the rising sun. Je fermai les paupières, m'imprégnant de sa voix suave qui, l'espace d'un instant, apaisa mes tourments. Humoriste, poète, philosophe, chanteur...décidément, le catcheur était un homme plein de surprises.

\- Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça, Barry ? finis-je par demander.

\- La vie t'a placé sur mon chemin. Est-ce le fruit du hasard ? répliqua-t-il pour lui même, ignorant totalement ma question.

Encore une fois, il parlait par énigme...bordel, ce mec avait du être un espèce de sphinx, c'était pas possible autrement.

\- T'es un drôle de personnage, tu sais.

\- J'avais une femme. Et une fille, dit-il d'un ton mélancolique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me redressai avec une grimace, intriguée par cette révélation pour le moins déroutante. Comme nous tous, il avait eu une vie...une vraie vie avant tout ça.

\- Elles sont mortes par ma faute.

Face à mon regard effaré, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sensiblement lorsqu'il reprit :

\- L'alcool. Un accident de la route. C'est moi qui les ai tuées. C'est pourquoi je suis ici.

Je plaquai mes deux mains devant ma bouche, bouleversée par son aveu.

\- Oh...Barry je suis...

\- Ma fille s'appelait Lola, m'interrompit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je crois sincèrement qu'il y a une raison à toute chose en ce monde.

Je l'observai tandis qu'il se levait. Il fit quelques pas en silence avant de s'immobiliser, dos à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je réparais les gens avant de me retrouver prisonnier de ces barreaux.

\- Tu réparais les gens ? répétai-je les sourcils froncés.

L'espace d'une seconde, je l'imaginai en Dr Frankenstein, rapiéçant des corps démembrés. Je secouai la tête, agacée par mes divagations ridicules. Mes pensées n'avaient plus rien de cohérent. Il était clair que je fréquentais les morts vivants depuis trop longtemps.

\- J'étais kiné. Je mettrai un point d'honneur à m'occuper de ta rééducation. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma fille, mais toi, tu danseras à nouveau. Et Lola ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui court et qui se jette ?

\- Barry, non, tu vas pas oser ?

\- Une courgette, déclara-t-il solennellement avant de sortir.

Je restai muette de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de me mettre à hurler de rire, éberluée par ce personnage déroutant. Était-il vraiment kiné ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais la vie l'avait placé sur ma route pour une raison bien précise. Et même si ces discours étaient décousus et ses vannes toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, je ne pouvais que le remercier d'être ce qu'il était. Parce que malgré ma détresse, il avait su trouver les mots pour me redonner un semblant de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Beth en entrant à son tour, interloquée par mon hilarité.

\- Oh...si tu savais, pouffai-je entre deux respirations, Barry...et ses blagues pourries...J'en peux plus de lui !

\- Laisses-moi deviner...c'était le pamplemousse ou la courgette ?

\- La courgette...je m'en remets pas, gloussai-je en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient en cascade sur mes joues.

\- Attends qu'il te fasse celle des carottes râpées, s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

\- Des carottes râpées ?

\- Je préfère ne rien te dire, tu la découvriras bien assez tôt, sourit-elle. Tu veux prendre un peu l'air ?

\- Avec joie, répondis-je. Si je reste ici une minute de plus à compter les mouches et les lattes du lit du haut, je sens que je vais devenir dingue.

* * *

Installée contre l'un des paniers de basket, je contemplai Beth et Carol qui s'attelaient à éliminer les rôdeurs à travers la clôture. D'une stupidité effarante, les créatures se pressaient contre la grille à grand renfort de grognements, leurs doigts putrides tendus dans l'espoir d'une orgie de boyaux. Leurs cerveaux flasques giclaient de partout, éclaboussant les visages de mes amies de gouttelettes odorantes, dont le fumet nauséabond me chatouillait délicieusement les narines. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau, lorsque J.C se planta devant moi, interrompant par la même occasion mon ravitaillement en vitamine D.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire ravageur.

Couvert de sang et sueur, je le détaillai un instant, une main en visière devant les yeux.

\- Tu t'es douché à l'hémoglobine ?

\- J'ai aidé Glenn à vider le terrain vague des rôdeurs. On va pouvoir commencer à réparer le portail.

\- Ça me tue de pas pouvoir vous aider, maugréai-je, me sentant totalement inutile.

\- Rassures-toi, t'as pas loupé grand chose. Buter des rôdeurs, ça n'a rien de passionnant.

\- Ouais, mais je suis plutôt douée à ce petit jeu, répliquai-je, et puis, ça défoule.

La guerre contre le Gouverneur se préparait. Glenn bricolait sur l'une des passerelles, entassant des tables métalliques tout le long du grillage. Maggie s'activait dans l'un des miradors, et moi, je me prélassais. Cette putain de fracture commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système...et ce n'était que le premier jour d'une convalescence qui, d'après Hershel, devrait durer au moins deux mois. Je maudissais Marvin à chaque seconde, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. Ce type m'avait bousillé. Physiquement et psychologiquement.

\- Alors, comme ça, t'es danseuse ? demanda le biker, m'arrachant par la même occasion à ma séance d'auto-flagellation.

\- Je l'étais, me renfrognai-je. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus grand chose.

Le latino passa une main derrière son crâne rasé, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir gaffé.

\- Mais bon, je marche et d'ici quelques semaines, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, repris-je, tentant vaguement de me montrer optimiste.

\- Ouais et puis, vu l'état actuel du monde, c'est pas comme si t'allais être engagée dans une compagnie, déclara-t-il.

\- Non, c'est sûr, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Abruti. C'était quoi son putain de problème ? Est-ce qu'au moins il se rendait compte de la portée de ses paroles ? Je n'étais pas débile. J'étais consciente que plus jamais je ne ferai partie d'une compagnie, je ne remonterai jamais sur scène, c'était une évidence. A moins bien entendu que les rôdeurs ne se découvrent une passion _dévorante_ pour la danse classique, sans mauvais jeu de mots bien entendu. Mais, plus que la lésion elle-même, faire mes adieux à celle que j'avais été, m'écrasait la poitrine d'un poids incommensurable. Peu de gens pouvaient comprendre l'impact que pouvait avoir une blessure telle que la mienne dans la vie d'une danseuse. Apocalypse ou pas, la danse était ce qui me définissait en tant que personne, en tant qu'être humain à part entière. Sans elle à mes côtés, je n'étais plus sûre de savoir qui j'étais réellement.

\- Au fait, tu m'as pas répondu hier.

Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils arqués dans l'attente d'une précision.

\- Daryl et toi ? Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? m'esclaffai-je.

Il hésita un instant, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes, son visage aussi agréable à regarder soit-il, beaucoup trop près du mien. Je me reculai légèrement, embarrassée par cette soudaine proximité.

\- Ok, je vais pas tourner autour du pot Lola. Tu me plaît. Beaucoup et...

\- Stop ! Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de lourdeur ? l'interrompis-je en me relevant avec une lenteur effroyable qui ruina quelque peu mon effet théâtral.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il en m'aidant à tenir debout. Faut croire que je suis un cas désespéré en ce qui te concerne.

\- Écoutes J.C, je te suis reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour moi, déclarai-je en reprenant le chemin de la prison, vraiment. Mais Daryl et moi, on a une histoire. Une très longue histoire. Et je ne crois pas que ça changera.

\- C'est mort pour moi, alors ? dit-il en m'emboîtant le pas, se calquant sur mon allure d'escargot.

\- A part mon amitié, je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus. Je suis désolée.

\- Y a vraiment aucune chance ?

Bordel de merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe toujours de la même manière avec les mecs ?

\- Pourquoi t'insistes ? grimaçai-je tandis qu'il attrapait ma main, me soutenant pour monter les quelques marches.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il, crispé.

Il ouvrit la porte sur une Lori qui semblait au bord de l'implosion. Judith dans ses bras, l'épouse du shérif parut soulagée en me voyant débarquer.

\- Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, implora-t-elle.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir si Glenn a besoin d'aide, annonça le biker en s'éloignant, les épaules voûtées, visiblement dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? s'enquit la grande brune tandis que je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers une des tables métalliques.

\- Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir de détresse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais de si exceptionnel pour que les mâles tombent tous comme des mouches ?

\- Il craque sur moi, me lamentai-je pendant que la petite ass kicker gazouillait de sa voix minuscule.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur.

\- Super, je me sens tellement flattée que je vais me mettre à chanter The power of love en dansant la lambada, marmonnai-je. Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, même ça je ne peux plus le faire, ajoutai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu admettras qu'il est plutôt mignon, s'esclaffa Lori.

Par pitié ! C'était ma journée ou quoi ? C'était quoi ? Un effet post fracture vertébrale ?

\- Et alors ? m'exclamai-je. Je suis avec Daryl, j'en ai rien à faire de J.C.

\- Je le sais bien ! Il n'empêche que tu devrais être reconnaissante d'avoir autant de succès auprès des hommes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée par sa remarque d'une stupidité effarante. Entre le meurtre que j'avais commis et ma blessure, ce que les mecs pouvaient penser de moi était le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Bon sinon, tu avais besoin d'aide pour quoi ? demandai-je histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Merle, se renfrogna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Je te laisse constater par toi-même. Je commence à saturer, Lola. Sérieusement.

\- Ok, j'y vais, maugréai-je.

Je me levai avec difficulté et chancelai jusqu'au couloir menant aux cellules avant de me figer, les sourcils arqués, hésitant entre rire et pleurer. Des morceaux de mousse blanche volaient depuis l'étage supérieur pour s'échouer en douceur sur le sol bétonné. Et merde, soupirai-je pour moi-même. Après avoir grimpé une à une les marches métalliques, je m'adossai à la rambarde de sécurité, observant bras croisés, Merle déchiqueter un matelas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? sourcillai-je.

\- J'cherche un remontant, répliqua-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de la main la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur son front. Merde ! C'était ma dernière option.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'intégrer, remarquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai pas d'leçon à recevoir, l'éclopée ! cingla-t-il.

\- M'appelles pas comme ça, me crispai-je.

\- C'est trop tôt ?

\- Beaucoup trop tôt, acquiesçai-je. Tu veux pas plutôt aller aider les autres ?

\- Pourquoi j'irai faire ça ? J'te l'ai dit Casse-Noisette, j'en ai rien à branler de tes potes.

\- Ils vont te mettre dehors si t'y mets pas un peu du tien.

\- J'y mets du mien !

\- En déchiquetant les matelas ?

\- J'ai pas touché au tien, ni à celui de Daryl, répliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

\- C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre, m'esclaffai-je.

L'ancien junkie se releva, une main en appui sur les barreaux d'acier, il me dévisagea d'un regard sombre.

\- Comment tu vas ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je me porte comme un charme.

\- Avec ta gueule de déterrée ? A d'autre.

\- Vas te faire foutre, pouffai-je.

\- J'demande que ça ! lança-t-il tandis que je m'éloignai en direction de la cellule du chasseur.

* * *

Je comatais depuis plusieurs heures, les yeux fixés sur le lit du dessus qui s'avéra finalement être aussi passionnant qu'une série télé. Je connaissais désormais chaque fibre, chaque fil, chaque tâche de cette paillasse épargnée par Merle. Avec un bâillement désabusé, je jetai un coup d'œil par la grille, constatant que le soleil avait finalement amorcé sa descente dans de subtiles nuances roses orangées. Enfin, cette journée interminable touchait à sa fin. Et ce n'était que la première d'une longue série. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir tenir le coup. Si je devais passer les deux prochains mois à discuter avec un matelas en mousse et errer telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs sinistres de la prison, j'allais devenir cinglée. Je reportai mon attention sur la couchette supérieure, laissant mes pensées vagabonder au gré des tourments de mon cerveau fatigué, lorsque Daryl arriva. Je le détaillai en silence, m'interrogeant sur la terre qui maculait ses bras et ses mains.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il en entrant.

Il s'agenouilla près de moi tandis que je m'exécutai et, retira mes rangers défoncées avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demandai-je tandis qu'il farfouillait dans son sac.

\- J'ai pas trouvé de guimauve, marmonna-t-il. Mais j'ai trouvé ça, reprit-il en me tendant une paire de Doc Marteens toute neuve.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? m'écriai-je folle de joie. Tu les as trouvé où ?

\- T'occupes pas de ça, répliqua-t-il en m'aidant à les enfiler. Elles te vont ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres, tendant mes jambes devant moi pour les admirer.

\- Amènes-toi, on a un truc à faire.

\- Un truc à faire ?

Il me souleva de terre, avant d'attraper mes pointes rouges et mes anciennes chaussures qu'il déposa sur mon ventre.

\- Je peux marcher, proposai-je.

\- Hors de question. Hershel m'a dit que t'avais pas mal crapahuté aujourd'hui.

\- Pas tant que ça, répliquai-je avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis juste aller prendre l'air avec Beth et Carol.

J'omettais volontairement l'épisode avec J.C. Le chasseur ne l'appréciait pas, autant éviter de déclencher un incident diplomatique...même si je le voyais mal faire une scène...quoique, je n'en savais rien en réalité. Daryl était-il jaloux du biker ? Je le scrutai du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il empruntait l'escalier métallique, ne pouvant m'empêcher de retenir un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien, répliquai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est jamais rien avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Merle m'a traité d'éclopée, éludai-je.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors rien, m'esclaffai-je.

\- En même temps...il a pas tort.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je éberluée. Laisses-moi descendre, on va voir qui c'est l'éclopée !

\- Tu peux toujours courir, grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

Je le dévisageai une seconde, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou. Nous traversâmes la salle commune en silence sous les regards interrogateurs de nos amis, avant de sortir de l'atmosphère confinée de la prison.

Après avoir franchi le terrain de basket et une partie de l'espace extérieur nettoyé plus tôt par Glenn et J.C, Daryl me déposa dans l'herbe devant un trou. A en juger par la pelle et le petit monticule de terre qui se trouvaient à côté, il avait été fraîchement creusé. Je reportai mon attention sur les bras et les mains souillés du chasseur, puis baissai les yeux sur mes chaussons rouges et mes vieilles Doc Marteens.

\- T'es en deuil, dit-il à voix basse en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Il avait raison. Malgré les circonstances apocalyptiques et la guerre qui se profilait avec le Gouverneur, j'étais en deuil. Comme une sœur, la danse m'avait accompagné toute ma vie, m'aidant à surmonter toutes les épreuves, y compris le suicide d'Hana. Elle m'avait appris à vivre, à me battre, à me transcender pour devenir celle que je devais être. Elle m'avait offert...une vie. Et sans elle, je me sentais orpheline. Bien plus que lorsque ma mère s'était barrée.

La gorge nouée, je levai des yeux reconnaissants vers l'archer. Il m'observa longuement, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. A sa façon, il m'offrait la possibilité de faire mes adieux à celle que j'avais été. Et ce simple geste valait bien plus pour moi que n'importe quelle déclaration ou n'importe quelle phrase toute faite. Il avait toujours su à quel point danser faisait partie de moi. Il me comprenait. Mieux que quiconque. Et encore une fois, il avait su ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il m'aida à me lever, me soutenant de ses bras, pendant que je déposais dans la tombe les reliques de mon passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une danseuse sans la danse ? murmurai-je avec nostalgie.

\- T'es bien plus qu'une danseuse, Casse-Noisette.

\- Et je suis quoi ? demandai-je tristement.

\- T'es une survivante.

 **A suivre...**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire lol Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le mélodramatique non plus, ça n'a pas été simple de trouver un juste milieu haha j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plus ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	24. Dépression et crémaillère

****Bonsoir !****

 ** **Youhouhou ce soir l'épisode 10 ! Je ne tiens plus en place ! Mais en attendant, le voici, le voilà...le chapitre 24 !****

 ** **Un très grand merci à Juste D, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! Très contente que le chapitre 23 vous ai plu malgré les sueurs froides qu'il m'avait donné lors de son écriture oO****

 ** **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant :)****

 ** **Pour les musiques : wicked games la version de Ursin Vulpine, velvet rope de Janet Jackson, alibi de Thirty seconds to mars****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 24 – Dépression et crémaillère****

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, distillant quelques reflets d'argent, distribués discrètement par la lune. Allongée dans l'herbe près de Daryl, je contemplai le ciel dénué d'étoiles. Celle que j'avais été nous avait quitté, rejoignant ma sœur, quelque part entre ce monde et les limbes. Les grognements des quelques rôdeurs qui se pressaient contre l'enceinte de la prison apaisaient étrangement les battements saccadés de mon cœur en miettes.

Je tournai la tête vers mon compagnon, pour m'égarer dans la contemplation de ses prunelles bleues.

Un bras sous sa tête, une main reposant sur son ventre, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits étonnement sereins, le chasseur par sa simple présence, me troublait. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Nous restâmes comme ça. Immobiles et silencieux, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Pas de mots. Pas de sourires. Juste un échange invisible, inaudible. C'était comme ça avec Daryl. Parce que c'était nous, parce que la vie nous avait abîmé, nous n'avions pas besoin de déclaration, pas besoin de preuve. Tout était là. Dans nos respirations simultanées, dans l'expression de nos regards, dans notre mutisme.

Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber, nous ramenant lentement sur Terre.

\- On devrait rentrer, marmonna l'archer en se levant, alors que l'orage s'intensifiait.

J'acquiesçai, me redressant péniblement lorsqu'il me souleva dans ses bras. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent avec tendresse à mesure que le ciel déversait sa détresse sur nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche, heureuse, malgré les circonstances. Ma blessure guérirait. Mon cœur guérirait. Parce qu'il était là.

La salle commune s'était vidée de ses occupants lorsque nous arrivâmes. A en juger par le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment bétonné, nos amis avaient rejoint leurs cellules respectives. Avec un haussement de sourcils amusé, je m'interrogeai vaguement sur l'état de leurs lits déchiquetés par Merle dans l'après-midi.

Ma tête reposant contre l'épaule de l'archer, nous traversâmes le couloir du rez de chaussée plongé dans l'obscurité. Trempée des pieds à la tête, je grelottais, lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage. Daryl me déposa sur le matelas du bas et passa une main dans mes cheveux ruisselant de pluie avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- J'vais te chercher d'autres fringues, tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça, dit-il avant s'éclipser.

J'attrapai l'élastique accroché à mon poignet pour remonter mes boucles brunes. La douleur dans mon dos s'était assoupie. Les antalgiques avaient décidé de faire enfin leur travail, ce dont je leur étais particulièrement reconnaissante. J'étirai mes bras au dessus de moi en fermant les yeux, l'esprit plus relâché qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

\- Tiens, déclara l'archer en revenant avec mon sac.

Je trouvai un débardeur ample blanc qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et un jean tout aussi déchiré que celui que je portais. Dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée par l'éclat de l'astre nocturne, Daryl s'agenouilla face à moi et m'aida à me débarrasser de mon t-shirt trempé. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur la cicatrice que je portai à l'épaule avant de retrouver mes iris. Le silence, à nouveau.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

Devant son air interrogateur, je souris.

\- Pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- C'était rien.

\- C'était pas rien, rectifiai-je. C'était important pour moi.

\- J'me disais que, hésita-t-il, tu pourrais p'têtre...tu sais ? T'installer...ici ?

\- Dans ta cellule ?

\- Ouais...c'est pas l'grand luxe mais...t'en penses quoi ? grogna-t-il en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

\- T'es sûr que tu vas la supporter, p'tit frère ? lança Merle depuis le couloir. Elle a un caractère de merde !

Putain mais il sortait d'où lui ? Je m'esclaffai tandis que Daryl levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Entre Glenn et l'aîné des Dixon, avoir une vie privée était devenu totalement impossible.

\- C'est d'accord, murmurai-je.

\- J'peux v'nir à la crémaillère ? demanda l'ancien junkie, moqueur.

\- Putain...faites le taire, marmonna l'archer dans mon cou.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps entre la cellule de Daryl et le terrain de basket, où je profitais d'une vue imprenable sur les morts vivants qui ne cessaient d'affluer autour de la prison. J'avais parfois l'impression de vivre dans un zoo. C'était ironique quand on y pensait, de se retrouver derrière cet enclos pendant que les morts-vivants passaient leurs journées à nous épier, guettant la moindre faille dans notre système bien rôdé.

Rick, Michonne et Daryl s'absentaient régulièrement pour rassembler toujours plus d'armes, pendant que Glenn, Maggie et J .C s'attelaient à sécuriser l'enceinte. La menace du Gouverneur planait plus que jamais au dessus de nos têtes, tout comme l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait de tout son poids sur mon dos, me ramenant systématiquement à cette soirée d'horreur. Les cauchemars, nombreux, me harcelaient chaque nuit. Le manque de sommeil combiné à la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire me tapait sur les nerfs. Et mon humeur s'en ressentait. La douleur quant à elle, allait et venait, semblant s'amuser joyeusement de mes tourments.

Je prenais mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Beth lorsque Maggie se joignit à nous. Comme nous tous, elle portait les stigmates de l'anxiété. Les traits tirés, elle se laissa tomber à mes côtés avec un rictus crispé. Judith dans les bras, l'adolescente se leva pour lui préparer son biberon sous mon regard interrogateur.

\- Où est Lori ? m'enquis-je.

\- Partie se doucher, répliqua la jeune fille.

Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur l'épouse du shérif. Un fossé s'était créé entre nous depuis ces huit mois de séparation et étonnamment, on ne se comprenait plus. La futilité de ses remarques ajoutée à son manque d'empathie m'agaçait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.

Je reportai mon attention sur Maggie, m'attardant sur le solitaire qu'elle portait à la main gauche depuis quelques jours.

\- Comment est-ce que Glenn a réagi quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? demandai-je.

Un sourire radieux s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Il a paniqué, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité, éludai-je en reposant ma barre de céréales.

Elle me dévisagea, une expression amusée collée au visage.

\- Quoi ? me crispai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu l'as dit à Daryl ?

\- Non, grimaçai-je. Tu me vois lui faire une déclaration ? Sérieusement ?

\- C'est ce que font les couples, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il se contenterait de me regarder sans rien dire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, gloussa-t-elle.

Je la fixai, sceptique.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif, approuva-t-elle finalement entre deux gorgées de caféine.

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux, intervint Beth en berçant la petite Ass Kicker avec tendresse.

\- Tu as envie de lui dire ? reprit Maggie.

\- Ça a failli sortir tout seul. A plusieurs reprises, acquiesçai-je.

Notre discussion fut interrompue par l'ouverture stridente de la porte d'entrée. Michonne arriva en compagnie de Merle, Glenn et J.C sur les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daryl, Carl et Carol firent leur apparition, suivis de près par Rick...et Andrea. Interloquée, je me figeai dans mon siège.

\- Salut, lança timidement l'ancienne avocate.

* * *

Hormis J.C et Barry qui s'étaient éclipsés, nous étions tous réunis dans la salle commune. Assise aux cotés de Michonne et Daryl, j'écoutai comme nous tous Andrea nous exposer les raisons de sa venue. Je ne reconnaissais plus la femme avec qui j'avais passé près de huit mois à survivre dans les bois. Vêtements propres, coiffure impeccable, il ne lui manquait plus que l'attaché-case pour devenir la parfaite petite ambassadrice de Woodbury.

\- Il faut que ça cesse, déclara-t-elle finalement. Philip ne veut pas de cette guerre.

\- Philip ? répétai-je en chœur avec la samouraï.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, assura l'ancienne avocate.

Je sentis Daryl se tendre à mes côtés, ses doigts crispés autour des miens.

\- Quelqu'un de bien ? marmonna-t-il en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Te fous pas d'nous Blondie, intervint Merle qui se tenait adossé contre les barreaux de la grille métallique menant aux cellules. Je connais c'type certainement mieux que toi et il n'a rien d'un enfant de cœur.

\- Vous avez ouvert les hostilités, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pour récupérer Glenn et Maggie, sourcilla Rick, Judith dans les bras.

\- Que Merle avait enlevé. Philip n'y était pour rien.

Sans se départir de son sourire cynique, l'ancien junkie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les a gardé en otage ? demandai-je froidement.

\- Écoutez, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente. Si vous acceptiez seulement de...

\- J'accepte rien de c'connard, l'interrompit l'archer en se levant brusquement. Si t'es assez conne pour croire qu'on va se laisser avoir par tes belles paroles, tu t'fous le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Essayes de comprendre Daryl...

\- Comprendre quoi ?! s'écria-t-il à bout de nerfs. Un de ses hommes a bousillé Lola, bordel de merde ! Me demandes pas d'être compréhensif !

Furieux, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, m'arrachant un sursaut au passage. Andrea me regarda, interloquée.

\- Voilà, dit-elle, c'est ce genre de réaction disproportionnée qui...

\- Disproportionnée ? répéta Michonne entre ses dents.

\- Oui, disproportionnée.

Abasourdie par la naïveté, voire même la bêtise de l'avocate, je me mis péniblement debout, soutenue par mon amie afro-américaine.

\- Demandes à Maggie ce qui s'est passé quand elle était là bas, grinça cette dernière en plantant ses prunelles ébènes dans celles d'Andrea. Demandes à Lola comment elle va. Après on parlera de la réaction disproportionnée de Daryl.

Nous quittâmes toutes les deux l'air irrespirable de la salle commune, pour retrouver l'extérieur et les grognements harmonieux des cadavres qui nous dévoraient des yeux. Adossé contre l'un des paniers de baskets, l'archer fumait une cigarette. A en juger par sa posture crispée, il était incapable de décolérer.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, suggéra la samouraï. Je retourne à l'intérieur.

D'un pas qui se voulait déterminé mais ruiné par mon extrême lenteur, je le rejoignis. Je l'observai se ronger nerveusement l'ongle du pouce en m'approchant silencieusement.

\- C'est quoi son foutu problème ? s'exclama-t-il tandis que j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

\- Elle est amoureuse, répliquai-je, désabusée.

\- Ça change quoi ?

\- Ça change qu'elle n'est plus objective.

Il jeta son mégot avec mauvaise humeur avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- C'est des conneries !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il m'a semblé que c'était pourtant évident, elle a des œillères en ce qui le concerne.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, visiblement peu enclin à développer sa pensée. Puis, il se mit à faire les cents pas, l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouvait transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau hâlée.

\- T'as l'air crevée. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, finit-il par dire.

\- Je ne fais que ça, soupirai-je.

\- T'iras jamais mieux si tu continues à te balader.

\- Je deviens dingue à mater ce matelas !

\- Et tu veux quoi, Lola ?! Rester éclopée jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

\- Ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi ! m'impatientai-je.

C'était la meilleure. Voilà que je me faisais engueuler ! Les rôdeurs qui se massaient tout le long du grillage semblaient s'éclater comme des petits fous si l'on tenait compte de leurs acclamations enjouées.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que tu fais n'importe quoi ! aboya-t-il.

\- Ne me cries pas dessus !

\- Alors fais ce qu'on te dit, bordel !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça ?! m'écriai-je éberluée. Je suis épuisée, je ne dors pas, dès que je ferme les yeux je vois la gueule de ce taré, je passe mes journées enfermée et je commence sérieusement à saturer que tout le monde soit sans arrêt sur mon dos ! débitai-je hors de moi.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries et obéis pour une fois dans ta putain de vie !

Folle de rage, je tournai les talons dans une attitude parfaitement théâtrale avant de réaliser qu'avec mon allure d'escargot, je devais être totalement ridicule. Bordel de merde, songeai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pouvais même pas quitter une dispute dignement. Je me mis à rire nerveusement face au pathétique de la situation.

\- Tu veux que...

\- Non, l'interrompis-je, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ajoutai-je en reprenant le chemin de la prison sous les grognements enthousiastes des morts-vivants.

* * *

Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois en compagnie de mon meilleur ami du moment : le matelas. Le lit superposé me toisait de ses croisillons métalliques que je comptais et recomptais pour la deux cent cinquantième fois. Je devenais cinglée à contempler ce stupide tas de mousse. Je me redressai avec une grimace de douleur. L'effet des antalgiques s'était dissipé, rappelant à mon bon souvenir que ma fracture était loin d'être de l'histoire ancienne. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression qui avait coûté la vie à mon passé de ballerine. Dix longues journées. Et pour couronner le tout, je venais de me disputer bêtement avec Daryl. J'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Et lui aussi.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, m'arrachant à mes pensées d'une gaieté effarante. Je tournai la tête vers les barreaux de ma cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Parler Lo, déclara Andrea en entrant.

Je détournai les yeux, agacée par son allure de petite femme modèle. Son air prétentieux me collait la migraine. D'une humeur exécrable, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec elle.

Sans que je ne l'y invite, elle s'installa à mes côtés, une odeur de noix de coco dans son sillage. C'était le pompon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? cinglai-je.

\- On est amies alors bien sûr que...

\- On est amies ? tiquai-je. Vraiment ? Non, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que _Philip_ apprécierait. D'ailleurs, il est au courant que t'es là ?

\- Je suis venue pour tenter d'arranger les choses, Lola.

Je soupirai, la gorge nouée. Arranger les choses. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? reprit-elle.

M'acharnant sur les fils de mon jean, j'évitai ses prunelles glaciales. Finalement, la compagnie du matelas n'était pas si mal.

\- Marvin a essayé de me violer, avouai-je platement. Il m'a tabassé et...bref, c'est pas la forme depuis.

\- Tu as du mal à marcher, constata-t-elle.

\- Sans déconner ? T'as remarqué ?

\- Lola, s'il te plaît, parles-moi.

\- Cet enfoiré m'a cassé le dos...et je l'ai tué, ajoutai-je avant de fondre en larmes.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, effrayée par mon instabilité affective. Mes émotions s'éclataient à jouer aux montagnes russes et mon esprit, déjà perturbé en temps normal, était devenu un bordel sans nom depuis cette soirée d'horreur. Essuyant mes yeux d'un geste brusque, je me crispai lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de moi.

\- Tu as le droit de craquer, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je peux pas. Si je craque maintenant...je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à remonter.

\- Tu y arriveras. Tu n'es pas seule... et tu as Daryl.

Je m'esclaffai nerveusement entre deux sanglots en repensant à notre altercation ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? J'étais épuisée. Je rêvais d'une nuit normale, sans cauchemar, sans douleur, sans cette peur constante qui m'enserrait les entrailles. Où était Barry quand on avait besoin de lui, bordel de merde ?! J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour le voir débarquer avec une vanne pourrie.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle après de longues minutes.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec ce type ?

\- Ce n'est pas que pour lui que je reste. Il y a des gens biens à Woodbury, des innocents, qui ne méritent pas de se retrouver coincé au milieu de ce conflit.

\- Dis ça à ton crétin de Gouverneur, marmonnai-je. Est-ce que Michonne t'a dit ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans son appartement ? Les aquariums ? Penny ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Lo, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, il le faut bien. Tu dis que tu veux arranger les choses...je vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre avec ce psychopathe.

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que Rick et Philip arrivent à un accord.

\- Un accord ? Tu penses sérieusement que c'est possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois essayer, dit-elle en se levant.

Je l'imitai, ignorant délibérément les protestations douloureuses de mon dos.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Promis, soupirai-je avant de me recoucher.

* * *

Les heures s'étirèrent lentement au rythme de mes songes déprimants. La luminosité déclinait, m'indiquant que cette journée touchait péniblement à sa fin. Je fixai le mur de béton d'un œil vide, cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans ses fissures.

Je n'avais pas dormi. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois, tentant désespérément d'échapper à cette solitude pesante. Mais une fois encore, le visage de Marvin, tordu dans un rictus de douleur et ma lame dans son cou en sang, s'invitèrent contre mon gré. Je rouvris les paupières, épuisée par cette tension nerveuse et ses réminiscences sanglantes.

La culpabilité me dévorait de l'intérieur. Littéralement. J'avais tué cet homme. Il le méritait. Probablement. Mais malgré tout, ma conscience rejetait délibérément cet acte de légitime défense. Je me retournai sur le dos avec un soupir de détresse. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait encore durer ? Mon cerveau ne parvenait plus à gérer tous ces traumatismes.

Accompagné de Barry, ce fut Glenn qui me tira de la torpeur dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le coréen s'installa à mes côtés sur la couchette pendant que le colosse se laissait tomber contre le mur face à nous.

\- Daryl fait la gueule, déclara mon ami asiatique.

\- Tant mieux, répondis-je avec un sourire faussement enjoué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il était sur les nerfs, moi aussi...et bref, on s'est pris la tête.

\- Petites querelles et noisettes sont aiguillons d'amourettes, intervint Barry de son éternel ton monocorde.

Je le dévisageai un instant, les sourcils arqués avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, plaida Glenn.

\- Je le sais bien, soupirai-je. Mais je deviens dingue à rester enfermée ici. Et ça ne fait que dix jours ! Je vais jamais tenir deux mois comme ça.

Le coréen resta silencieux, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter des phrases toutes faites sensées vous remonter le moral. C'était parler pour ne rien dire ce qui ne servait strictement à rien. Barry s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ses lacets et l'espace d'une seconde, je m'interrogeai sur ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Carol arriva à son tour. Elle nous contempla une minute, une expression amusée passant sur ses traits délicats.

\- Tiens Lola, dit-elle en me tendant un tube de pommade anti-inflammatoire. Hershel pense que ça pourrait te soulager.

\- Merci, répliquai-je. Andrea est partie ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en s'installant entre Glenn et moi. On devrait avoir des nouvelles rapidement.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va réussir à convaincre ce type ?

\- Je ne pense pas Glenn. Avec ce genre d'homme, le mieux à faire, c'est de les tuer dans leur sommeil.

Je la regardai éberluée, la gorge soudainement serrée par la nervosité. Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était même une évidence, mais réaliser à quel point cette femme de prime abord douce et fragile s'était endurcie, avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Pendant que je me débattais avec ma culpabilité, elle, avait su évoluer et s'adapter à ce monde terrifiant.

\- Une carotte veut se suicider, lança alors le colosse nous prenant tous les trois au dépourvu.

\- Je crains le pire, marmonnai-je en retenant par avance le fou-rire que je sentais monter au creux de mes entrailles.

\- Hélas elle échoue et se dit...Zut, c'est râpé.

Carol s'esclaffa pendant que Glenn se contentait de le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte en clignant des yeux. Quant à moi...je me marrais...comme à chaque fois que ce type prenait la parole. Il avait un don vraiment improbable pour distiller ses vannes pourries quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

\- Allez, Glenn, Barry, il faut que Lola se repose, déclara Carol en se levant.

Mes trois amis s'éclipsèrent, tandis que je continuais de rire nerveusement à la dernière intervention du catcheur. Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale, je m'étendis sur le flanc, pour reprendre ma discussion avec le mur. Au secours !

Après quelques minutes, d'un échange passionné, Daryl pointa le bout de son arbalète. Je lui tournai ostensiblement le dos, continuant de fixer les fissures creusées dans le béton.

\- Fais pas semblant de dormir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je fais pas semblant de dormir, rétorquai-je. Je boude.

Je l'entendis s'approcher du lit et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'allongea derrière moi, m'entourant de ses bras.

\- J'avais pas compris, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

\- Que je boudais ? souris-je.

\- T'es conne.

\- Ah oui c'est sûr, là je vais arrêter de faire la gueule, cinglai-je.

\- J'me suis pas rendu compte.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demandai-je en me retournant au prix d'un effort démesuré pour rencontrer ses prunelles bleues.

Il me dévisagea longuement, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

\- Tu passes tes journées enfermées, alors tu r'penses sans arrêt à ce soir-là, c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis rien, sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me mette à pleurer maintenant ?! Ma bipolarité commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es désolé de m'avoir crier dessus ?

\- Je m'excuserai jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ses iris me détaillèrent intensément et je sentis les battements de cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Parce que je t'aime Lola.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ^^'**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite, avant ce weekend si tout va bien !**

 **A bientôt !**


	25. Promesse

****Coucou mes chers petits rôdeurs,****

 ** **C'est le cœur lourd que je vous poste ce chapitre, qui sera le dernier du premier tome de cette histoire :) Je l'ai fini cet après-midi avec une grosse pointe de nostalgie. Je n'avais pas repris la plume depuis 2014, j'ai passé 4 années très difficiles sur le plan personnel, et me remettre à l'écriture après tout ça a été comme un renouveau, une renaissance ! J'ai fait de superbes rencontres, j'ai renoué avec une passion que je pensais éteinte, et rien que pour ça, je suis heureuse de m'être lancée dans l'écriture de cette fanfic !****

 ** **Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, pour vos lectures, vos commentaires, vos réactions, votre enthousiasme, vos encouragements...un très très grand merci à vous toutes de m'avoir soutenue et supportée dans mes délires (Barry quoi mdrrrr). Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'accueil que j'ai reçu, et encore une fois merci ! Je vous adore !****

 ** **Bon bref, l'émotive que je suis va se mettre à pleurer...alors je m'arrête là pour ce discours digne d'une remise de prix ptdrrrr****

 ** **Je vous poste l'épilogue dans la foulée, ainsi que la playlist qui m'a accompagnée !****

 ** **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 25 – Promesse****

Une semaine après la visite surprise d'Andrea, je m'éveillai aux côtés de Daryl. Les cauchemars n'avaient de cesse de m'assaillir un peu plus chaque nuit et par conséquent, je commençais à accumuler un nombre incalculable d'heures de sommeil en retard. J'en étais arrivée à un stade où l'épuisement était constant, pesant sur mes épaules comme une chape de plomb sournoise. Mais étrangement, je me sentais bien. Depuis que le chasseur s'était dévoilé, j'étais heureuse. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Enfin, j'envisageai l'avenir avec un semblant d'espoir, ce qui n'était pas rien en période d'Apocalypse.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je dans un bâillement.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa sur le front, ses bras toujours noués autour de mon corps pressé contre le sien. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits crispés. Je n'avais toujours pas répondu à ses sentiments. Et l'espace d'un instant, je m'interrogeai sur les raisons de son anxiété. Avait-il des doutes à mon sujet ? Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'attendais. Je l'aimais. Probablement beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, j'avais prononcé ces quelques mots trop souvent. Et à chaque fois, les types s'étaient sauvé en courant...enfin, j'exagérais légèrement...quoique, pas tant que ça quand on y pensait sérieusement. Jusqu'à Daryl, ma vie amoureuse avait été une suite de relations toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres. Une histoire de karma très certainement. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression de retarder ma déclaration enflammée par peur de le faire fuir. C'était complètement ridicule, j'en avais conscience.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il finalement en me voyant me débattre comme toujours avec mes pensées.

\- Au karma.

\- Au karma ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

\- Ouais...laisses tomber je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée, m'esclaffai-je.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Je détallai silencieusement les cicatrices défigurant son dos avec un pincement au cœur. Nous portions tous les deux les mêmes stigmates. Notre passé d'enfants battus nous avait marqué à vie. La différence, c'était que mon père n'avait laissé aucune empreinte visible sur moi.

Je me glissai derrière l'archer, mes bras autour de son torse et laissai ma tête reposer contre son omoplate en fermant les yeux.

\- Comment ça va se passer tu crois, cette rencontre entre Rick et le Gouverneur ?

\- J'en sais rien, avec ce type, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il enfila une chemise sans manches, sa veste brodée d'ailes d'ange et ses chaussures.

\- Va falloir que j'y aille, dit-il avant de se lever. Rick et Hershel doivent m'attendre.

Je l'imitai avec une grimace de douleur, étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. J'attrapai la boîte d'antalgiques dans mon sac. Merde. Elle était vide.

\- T'en as plus ? s'inquiéta-t-il en approchant.

\- Nan, répliquai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais ça va aller, j'ai encore de la pommade.

Bordel de merde. _Ça va aller_...Je venais de lui sortir le genre de phrase toute faite que je ne supportais pas.

\- C'est pas ça qui va t'soulager, grogna-t-il en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

\- J'peux peut-être demander à Glenn de remettre le générateur en route...pour ce soir, suggérai-je avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur.

Il déglutit, surpris par mon audace, avant de capturer mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Fais pas d'conneries aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je vais essayer, souris-je.

Il attrapa son arbalète et se dirigea vers la grille.

\- Reviens vite.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, l'archer esquissa un sourire.

\- Pour le générateur...ça me va, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, je descendis pour ma promenade quotidienne en compagnie de ma lenteur d'escargot, lorsque je croisai J.C dans la salle commune. Occupé à rassembler notre arsenal, ce dernier leva ses grands yeux sombres et son visage s'illumina en me voyant arriver.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il en se levant. T'as bien dormi ?

Je me crispai lorsqu'il plaqua une bise sur mon front. Ce mec avait beau être charmant, je devais admettre que sa lourdeur à mon égard devenait pesante.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demandai-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

\- Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, répliqua-t-il en passant une main derrière son crâne rasé.

\- En m'embrassant sur le front ? sourcillai-je.

\- Ouais...je me suis un peu emballé, grimaça-t-il.

\- Un peu, oui, acquiesçai-je.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je t'ai vu arriver et...c'est que...t'es tellement belle aujourd'hui.

Je m'esclaffai nerveusement en secouant la tête. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, songeai-je, tiraillée entre mon envie de me sauver en courant et celle de lui coller ma main dans la figure.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Nan, pas que aujourd'hui...t'es toujours...

\- Dis plus rien...s'il te plaît. Tu me mets super mal à l'aise, m'exclamai-je en m'échappant aussi vite que ma condition me le permettait.

Je retrouvai Merle, adossé au fond de la salle commune près de notre cuisine de fortune. A en juger par son air moqueur, ce dernier se foutait déjà de moi...ça promettait !

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu sais, j'suis sûr qu'il se branle en pensant à toi.

\- Ok...je crois que je vais vomir. Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça alors que j'ai même pas encore avalé mon café ?!

\- Tu devrais pas parler d'avaler quand il est dans le coin, cingla-t-il en me tendant un bol qu'il remplit de caféine

Je le dévisageai, la bouche grande ouverte, éberluée par sa remarque d'une grossièreté effarante.

\- Et fermes la bouche, ajouta-t-il. Du sucre ?

\- Non, je le préfère noir. Tu te rends compte que t'es vraiment dégueulasse ? m'assurai-je en m'installant autour de l'une des tables métalliques.

\- Depuis quand tu joues les vierges effarouchées Lola chérie ? T'as le dos cassé mais ça t'empêches pas de faire du rodéo, hein ? J'pensais pas qu'il tenait autant la forme mon p'tit frère.

\- T'es en manque ? Tu devrais te trouver une copine, raillai-je. Je suis sûre que les cadavres qui pullulent dehors sont pas difficiles en matière de connard misogyne.

Lori nous rejoignit, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et me tendit Judith.

\- En parlant de cadavre, marmonna Dixon, m'arrachant un haussement de sourcils outré au passage.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper ? Beth n'est pas là et je dois aller aider Maggie au mirador.

\- T'es au courant qu'elle doit pas porter de charges lourdes ?

\- 4kg c'est pas une charge lourde, rétorqua-t-elle en me collant le nourrisson dans les bras avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Je me tournai vers Merle, tenant le bébé devant moi comme s'il agissait d'une arme bactériologique particulièrement dangereuse.

\- Tu m'fais quoi là ?

\- Tu veux pas t'en occuper ? suppliai-je. J'ai mal au dos et je suis pas à l'aise avec ces trucs !

\- Tu peux toujours courir Casse-Noisette. J'ai mieux à faire ! sourcilla-t-il en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Je plantai mes prunelles émeraudes dans celles d'Ass Kicker avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Bon, entre moi qui ne peut pas marcher et toi qui n'a aucune conversation, je sens qu'on va s'éclater toutes les deux.

Elle me répondit par un gazouillis baveux tout à fait charmant, face auquel je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, je retrouvai Beth dans la salle commune. Carol était venue me relayer, et par conséquent, ma carrière de baby-sitter s'était arrêtée prématurément. Dieu merci ! J'avais passé la matinée entre les couches, les biberons et les renvois odorants. Aussi adorable soit-elle, je n'étais définitivement pas faite pour ça. Je préférais encore la compagnie lourdingue de J.C. Ceci étant dit, je devais admettre que m'occuper du nourrisson m'avait permis d'échapper pour un temps, à mes tourments.

Le biker latino et Barry discutaient dans un coin, pendant que Lori s'occupait de Carl. Rick, Daryl et Hershel n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur rencontre avec le Gouverneur. Nerveux, l'aîné des Dixon tournait comme un lion en cage sous l'œil inquisiteur de Michonne.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches en béton.

\- Il veut aller au point de rendez-vous pour en finir avec le Gouverneur, déclara Maggie en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

\- Mais Glenn est contre, poursuivit Beth.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont partis depuis un moment maintenant, constatai-je, les entrailles soudain nouées.

Glenn arriva à son tour et déposa le chalumeau qu'il tenait sur l'une des tables.

\- Bon Jackie Chan, tu comptes faire quoi ?! Rester ici à t'tourner les pouces ? attaqua l'ancien junkie.

\- Rick nous a dit de ne pas bouger !

\- Et alors ? T'obéis aux ordres comme un bon p'tit soldat ?

\- C'est pas ce que t'as fait toi, quand ton pote m'a tabassé ?

\- Fermes ta gueule le chinetoque ! aboya Merle.

\- Je suis coréen, abruti.

\- On s'en cogne, c'est pareil !

Après de longues minutes d'une joute verbale des plus plaisante à laquelle j'assistai, blasée, les deux hommes en vinrent aux mains avant d'être séparés par Barry et J.C. Hors de lui, Merle se dégagea de l'emprise du catcheur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Si tu veux pas bouger ton cul, c'est ton problème ! J'ai pas besoin de ta permission !

\- Rick nous a dit...

\- J'en ai rien à branler de ce qu'a dit l'inspecteur de mes couilles ! cingla l'aîné des Dixon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ce connard va tout faire foirer ! s'écria Glenn à mon attention.

Je me levai avec une grimace. Réussir à faire changer d'avis Merle était peine perdue, je le savais d'avance. Et puis, je devais admettre que j'étais moi aussi morte d'inquiétude.

\- Je vais aller avec lui, déclarai-je.

\- Quoi ?! Pas dans cet état, Daryl me tuerait !

\- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ? Un autre volontaire ?

Je me tournai vers nos compagnons qui s'étaient subitement pris d'une passion dévorante pour les lacets de leurs chaussures.

\- Il vaut mieux que je l'accompagne, histoire de temporiser, repris-je à voix basse en reportant mon regard sur Glenn. Il n'écoutera personne de toute façon, alors autant que ce soit moi qui y aille.

\- Je sais pas Lola...je le sens vraiment pas sur ce coup là, chuchota mon ami coréen. Mais comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

\- Question d'habitude, pouffai-je. Restez-ici, je m'occupe de Merle.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-il, mais si ça tourne mal...

\- Je dirai à Daryl que tu n'étais pas d'accord, ça te va ?

\- Tu réalises que ce plan est complètement merdique ?

\- Parce que tenter une négociation avec le Gouverneur ça l'est pas, peut-être ? m'esclaffai-je.

\- Daryl va me tuer, se lamenta Glenn.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à avoir peur de lui ?

\- Quand il s'agit de toi, il n'a plus les idées très claires, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bon, éludai-je, j'y vais avant qu'il ne pète vraiment un câble.

\- Ouais, sois prudente quand même Lola.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et traînai ma carcasse endolorie à l'extérieur. J'attrapai les clés d'un véhicule et une machette au passage, puis retrouvai l'ancien junkie en train d'essayer de faire démarrer une vieille voiture de patrouille.

\- Avec ça, ce pas serait mieux ? lançai-je en secouant bruyamment le trousseau.

\- Envoies Casse-Noisette !

\- A une condition, je viens avec toi, sourcillai-je. Et c'est non négociable, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

\- Eh bah, ça va être joyeux !

* * *

Nous avions pris la route depuis près d'une heure dans une ambiance parfaitement bonne enfant, lorsque le moteur crachota avant d'arrêter de tourner. Je me tournai vers l'aîné des Dixon, les sourcils relevés, une moue faussement aguicheuse collée au visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais le coup de la panne ?

\- Désolé de t'casser dans ton délire Lola chérie, mais les casses couilles dans ton genre c'est pas mon type.

Je m'écroulai de rire face à sa répartie complètement naze.

\- Sérieusement, t'as pas trouvé mieux ? _Les casses couilles dans ton genre c'est pas mon type_ , répétai-je dans une parfaite imitation.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Fais chier ! Putain d'bagnole de merde !

\- T'as bouffé Barry pour être aussi poétique ?

\- Fermes ta gueule !

\- Tu peux toujours courir !

L'ancien junkie sortit du véhicule avec mauvaise humeur, tandis que je m'étirai douloureusement. Après avoir récupéré ma machette sur le siège arrière, j'ouvris ma portière dans un grincement et le rejoignit pendant qu'il farfouillait dans le capot. Je l'observai tripoter tout un tas de machins auquel je ne comprenais rien, pestant et re-pestant contre l'état délabré de l'épave qui nous servait de véhicule.

\- Alors ? m'enquis-je après vingt minutes de _« putain de bordel de merde, fais chier »_ récités en alexandrins.

\- Alors, on va marcher Lola chérie.

\- Tu te souviens que j'ai le dos en miettes ?

\- Ça t'pose pas de problème pour t'envoyer en l'air, cingla-t-il.

\- Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, pouffai-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- J'crois que j'préférais encore quand tu tirais la tronche !

Nous coupâmes à travers bois, slalomant entre les arbres aussi vite que ma condition nous le permettait. A en juger par l'odeur agréable de décomposition qui flottait dans l'air, un troupeau de rôdeurs devait se trouver à proximité. Merle ralentit le pas, avant de me faire signe de m'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a de la compagnie, dit-il à voix basse en indiquant d'un signe de tête un groupe d'une dizaine de cadavres à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je en m'accroupissant avec une grimace de douleur derrière un buisson.

\- T'es pas franchement en état de jouer les amazones, Lola chérie.

\- On les contourne ?

\- Vous allez plutôt vous retourner en silence et nous suivre bien gentiment, lança une voix derrière nous.

Mon regard croisa celui de Merle et, avant d'avoir pu réagir, un violent coup de crosse s'abattit sur ma tempe, me plongeant dans le noir total.

* * *

Derrière mes paupières closes, des éclats de voix. Des hurlements. Une femme. Andrea ?

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, essayant vaguement de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, lorsqu'un projecteur s'alluma brusquement face à moi. Éblouie par sa lumière vive, je tentai de me lever, avant de réaliser avec horreur que j'étais attachée sur une chaise métallique, mes poignets noués aux accoudoirs par du fil barbelé. Ok. Là, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Pas de panique Lola, songeai-je en me débattant, entaillant un peu plus la peau de mes avants-bras meurtris. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement sous l'effet de la peur qui se répandait lentement dans mes veines. Une silhouette sombre se découpa derrière la clarté aveuglante, pour se rapprocher à pas lent.

\- Lola, me salua le Gouverneur, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir.

Je déglutis tandis qu'un sourire malsain s'étirait sur son visage de premier de la classe. Quoique, avec le bandeau noir qu'il portait à l'œil droit, il me faisait désormais plus penser à Albator qu'à une copie du gendre idéal.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas mais...le plaisir n'est pas partagé, tentai-je de plaisanter avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Écœurée par le goût du sang chaud qui s'écoulait dans ma gorge, je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant désespérément un moyen de fuir ce cauchemar.

\- Ok...j'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé avec Rick ? demandai-je.

\- Je lui ai proposé un accord, éluda-t-il.

\- Quel genre d'accord ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la luminosité, détaillant chaque recoin de cet endroit nauséabond. Brutalement, mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque mes prunelles se posèrent sur un corps recroquevillé près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Merle ! Merle ! Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ?! m'écriai-je en me débattant comme une forcenée sur mon siège.

\- Rien, il est juste assommé. Je dois reconnaître que je me suis trompé à ton sujet. Quand on vous a trouvé, toi, Andrea et...Michonne, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sadique, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi coriace.

Je le toisai silencieusement, envahie d'une irrépressible envie de vomir lorsqu'il sortit un couteau de chasse de la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Tu as oublié ceci lors de ta dernière visite, déclara-t-il en détaillant la lame de Daryl entre ses doigts. Quand j'ai découvert le cadavre de Marvin, avec ça planté dans le cou, je me suis souvenu que tu portais cette arme avec toi quand on vous a ramené ici toutes les trois.

Son ton menaçant et ses yeux froids n'auguraient rien de bon. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, tentant d'échapper à la morsure du barbelé sur mes poignets blafards mais à part entailler d'avantage ma chair, je n'arrivai à rien. Le souffle court, je ne cessais de jeter des regards anxieux à Merle.

\- Tu sais, Lolita, reprit mon tortionnaire en appuyant chaque syllabe du surnom que me donnait ma sœur, je me suis pas mal interrogé sur le fait que tu aies été en sa possession, alors qu'il aurait dû être dans la vitrine de mon appartement.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer de mes iris émeraudes. Son air suffisant me collait la nausée.

\- Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce que Merle m'avait dit à ton sujet. Qu'il te connaissait. Depuis toujours. Et, tout est devenu encore plus évident quand ce traître a disparu après cette fameuse nuit. C'est lui qui te l'a rendu, affirma-t-il sombrement.

Il s'approcha de moi, me détaillant pensivement de son unique œil. Caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, il s'attarda un instant sur la cicatrice que je portais à l'épaule droite.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de me poignarder violemment, rouvrant cette ancienne blessure.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de mon larynx alors qu'il retirait la lame couverte d'hémoglobine de ma chair. Ma respiration saccadée se mêla une seconde à l'adrénaline dans mes veines en réalisant que j'allais mourir sous les mains de ce cinglé. Mes yeux se chargèrent de larmes que je refusais de verser. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Mais en pensant à Daryl, mon estomac se contracta furieusement. Ses prunelles tourmentées, ses mains, ses fêlures, son sourire...mon être tout entier souffrait le martyr à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Je l'aimais. Et je n'avais pas osé lui dire à cause d'une peur irrationnelle de l'abandon. Putain de merde !

\- Ça fait mal, hein ? dit le monstre de Woodbury en attrapant mon menton entre le pouce et l'index. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, ma douce et jolie Lolita.

Je secouai la tête pour échapper à l'emprise répugnante de ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

\- Où est Andrea ? demandai-je entre mes dents sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Andrea ? Rassures-toi, tu vas bientôt la retrouver. Je t'ai réservé une place de choix, juste à côté de sa jolie petite tête blonde. Mais d'abord, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? soufflai-je au bord de l'asphyxie.

\- Et j'ai pris tout mon temps, sourit-il.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine à mesure que le sang s'écoulait de mon épaule. Ignorant les protestations douloureuses de mon dos et de ma peau écorchée, je continuais de me débattre, rejetant de toutes mes forces les visions d'horreur que m'imposait mon esprit torturé en songeant à l'ancienne avocate.

Le Gouverneur me regardait, amusé par ma ténacité. Ce type, engendré par l'Apocalypse, était bien plus monstrueux que les morts-vivants qui erraient dans les rues en quête de viande fraîche. Le tortionnaire approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, et ensuite, j'irai chercher ton amie Michonne.

\- Vous serez mort avant d'avoir pu l'approcher, grinçai-je.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres écœurantes, puis, avec des gestes cérémonieux, il retira son bandeau pour me fixer de sa pupille crevée en une croix grotesque.

\- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi, ensuite j'irai voir Rick, ton groupe et je terminerai par elle. Je lui réserve un sort tout particulier, tu peux me croire, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine en sentant son souffle mentholé sur moi. Je lui crachai à la figure avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing en retour. Légèrement assommée, je relevai la tête, défiant du regard ce résidu dégénéré d'être humain. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur l'ancien junkie qui commençait à remuer.

\- C'est parfait, jubila le monstre de Woodbury en me frappant à nouveau, pile dans les temps.

\- Fous lui la paix, cracha Merle en se mettant péniblement debout.

Très affaibli par son passage à tabac, le visage couvert de bleus, sa chemise noire ouverte sur un marcel blanc tâché d'hémoglobine, l'aîné des Dixon faisait peine à voir.

\- La touches pas !

\- Elle sera parfaite dans ma collection, répliqua le Gouverneur en éclatant ses phalanges sur l'une de mes pommettes.

\- Espèce de merde ! aboya Merle en se jetant sur lui dans un sursaut d'adrénaline.

Il écrasa son poing sur la mâchoire de l'homme au bandeau qui le repoussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Son avant bras plaqué durement contre sa gorge, le Gouverneur fit courir la lame de Daryl sur son front avec un rictus malsain. L'ancien junkie tenta de le repousser, sa main valide s'acharnant sur le visage de son adversaire, lorsque celui-ci referma ses dents sur ses doigts. Terrifiée et impuissante, j'assistai à la scène au ralenti. Dans une attitude bestiale parfaitement maîtrisée, le tortionnaire lui arracha une phalange qu'il recracha un peu plus loin. Enragé, Merle ne cessait de se débattre sous les assauts, encaissant les coups, encore et encore, sans broncher. Après de longues minutes d'acharnement, son corps glissa le long du mur pour s'effondrer sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas très envie de la tuer, déclara l'homme au bandeau en s'agenouillant. C'est toi, qui va t'en occuper, ajouta-t-il avant de poignarder son abdomen à plusieurs reprises.

Dans un hoquet de stupeur, l'aînée des Dixon plaqua sa main ensanglantée sur son ventre.

\- Noooooon ! hurlai-je à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Les larmes que je retenais désespérément s'écoulèrent sur mes joues tuméfiées, tandis que Merle s'écroulait sur le flanc dans un bruit mat.

\- Non...non non non, répétai-je comme une démente.

\- Tu vas te vider de ton sang, tu vas mourir et tu vas revenir t'occuper d'elle, reprit le Gouverneur en se relevant. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, en famille. Et pendant que tu détachera la chair de ses os, je vais aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher Rick.

* * *

Je tremblais des pieds à la tête, le souffle court, prise de spasmes incontrôlables tandis que je dévisageai le corps inerte de l'ancien junkie. Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, refusant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Lola chérie, murmura-t-il faiblement en reprenant connaissance.

\- Merle, me lamentai-je entre deux sanglots.

\- J'vais t'sortir de là, dit-il en se traînant dans une mare rouge sombre.

Cassée, horrifiée, la vue brouillée par un torrent de larmes, je le regardai ramper jusqu'à moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'attela à dénouer mes poignets de sa main valide, s'arrachant des lambeaux de chair supplémentaires au passage. Après de longues minutes, je retrouvai enfin ma liberté et me laissai tomber sur le sol à ses côtés. Je me glissai dans son dos, le soutenant de mes bras comme je le pouvais, tandis qu'il suffoquait.

\- Faut qu'tu te barres Lola chérie, dit-il dans un râle.

\- Je te laisse pas ici, répliquai-je, c'est pas négociable.

\- Barres-toi, bordel de merde !

\- Putain non, m'écriai-je, butée, en le serrant contre moi, t'es le frère que j'ai jamais eu, m'effondrai-je.

\- T'es trop sentimentale Casse-Noisette, cingla-t-il avant de recracher un filet de sang. C'est mort pour moi gamine, on sait tous les deux c'qui va se passer.

\- Je te laisse pas, répétai-je catégorique, je reste avec toi, je te laisse pas.

Il se tut un instant, cherchant son souffle à travers sa respiration sifflante.

\- Faut qu'tu le fasses Lola chérie, j'veux pas devenir un de ces bouffeurs de barbaque.

\- Non, sanglotai-je en secouant la tête.

\- Obéis pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, s'esclaffa-t-il douloureusement.

J'agrippai mes cheveux poisseux de mes deux mains, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Après une profonde inspiration, je me levai difficilement, couverte de sang, de sueur, de terre et titubai jusqu'à un établi dans le fond de la pièce. Je renversai les tiroirs sur le sol dans un fracas métallique, farfouillant parmi les objets en tremblant, avant de renfermer ma main sur un tournevis rouillé. Je retournai auprès de Merle d'un pas chancelant pour m'écrouler derrière lui, mes bras autour de son corps tendu par la douleur.

\- Occupes-toi de Daryl.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

\- Et promets-moi de buter ce putain de borgne de mes couilles.

\- T'as vraiment bouffé Barry ce matin, m'esclaffai-je tristement entre deux sanglots en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu m'connais Lola chérie, la poésie c'est pas mon truc.

\- Je te le promets, murmurai-je d'une voix brisée que je ne reconnus pas, je te le promets.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes, immobiles, sa respiration s'apaisant à mesure qu'il s'affaissait sur moi.

\- Fais le, ordonna-t-il faiblement.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un hurlement de détresse.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

* * *

Des secondes. Des minutes. Des heures.

Je restai figée, dans la même position, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mes mains toujours agrippées à la chemise ensanglantée de Merle, sa tête reposant paisiblement sur mon épaule en charpie. Je ne tremblais plus. Je ne pleurais plus. J'étais éteinte. Brisée. Anesthésiée.

Je fixai d'un regard vide le tournevis imprégné de son sang sur le sol. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne vis pas mes amis se précipiter sur moi. Je ne distinguai pas le visage de Daryl se tordre dans une grimace de douleur à la vue du corps de son frère.

\- Non, m'écriai-je tandis que Barry me soulevait de terre, m'arrachant à la dépouille de l'ancien junkie.

\- Lola, tenta de m'apaiser Rick, Lola c'est nous.

\- On peut pas le laisser...on doit pas le laisser, hurlai-je, soudain hystérique.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, murmura Daryl en me ceinturant tandis que je me débattais comme une enragée.

Je m'écroulai dans ses bras, martelant son torse de mes poings sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il me serra contre lui, m'écrasant douloureusement la poitrine tandis que je m'époumonai contre le tissus de sa chemise.

\- Doucement, chuchota-t-il en larmes à mon oreille, c'est fini...

* * *

 **Je vous laisse découvrir l'épilogue, et on se retrouve prochainement avec le tome 2 !**

 **A très bientôt**


	26. Epilogue

****Epilogue****

L'aîné des Dixon était mort depuis trois jours lorsque je mis enfin le nez dehors. Le Gouverneur avait disparu après avoir attaqué la prison, massacrant au passage une partie de la population de Woodbury. Les survivants, quant à eux, avaient trouvé refuge chez nous. Et le pénitencier avait désormais des allures de camp de vacances pour rescapés de l'horreur.

Je quittai l'atmosphère confinée du bâtiment bétonné pour rejoindre le terrain vague. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel sombre, éclairant de ses reflets d'argent le sol sous mes pas hésitants.

Daryl était là, assis dans l'herbe, devant la tombe de son frère enterré près des reliques de mon passé. Je m'installai en silence près de lui, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de mon dos et de mon épaule.

L'archer riva ses prunelles bleues sur moi en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de recouvrir ma main de la sienne. Nous nous perdîmes un instant dans les yeux l'un des l'autre, unis désormais par la promesse que j'avais fait à Merle.

\- On part quand ? m'enquis-je.

\- Dès que tu seras réparée.

 **FIN**

 ** **Playlist****

 **Asaf Avidan – the reckonning song**

 **Asag Avidan – small change girl**

 **Asaf Avidan – her lies**

 **Asaf Avidan – gold shadow**

 **Asaf Avidan – different pulses**

 **Asaf Avidan – ghost before the walls**

 **Asaf Avidan – labyrinth song**

 **Asaf Avidan – devil's dance**

 **Asaf Avidan – thumbtacks in my marrow**

 **Asaf Avidan – maybe you are**

 **Asaf Avidan – hangwoman**

 **Asaf Avidan – my old pain**

 **Asaf Avidan – a crack in the wall**

 **Asaf Avidan – rubberband girl**

 **Asaf Avidan – a Phoenix is born**

 **Aerosmith – cryin'**

 **ACDC – highway to hell**

 **ACDC – back in black**

 **David Bowie – space oddity**

 **David Bowie – starman**

 **David Bowie – life on mars**

 **David Bowie – Nature boy**

 **Garbage – bleed like me**

 **Garbage - medication**

 **Stonesour – Zzyzx Rd.**

 **Evanescence – hello**

 **Evanescence – my immortal (version 2017)**

 **Izia – la vague**

 **Izia – life is going down**

 **Izia – I hate you**

 **Izia – she**

 **Izia – your love is a gift**

 **Plumb – cut**

 **Placebo – my sweet prince**

 **Placebo et David Bowie – without you I'm nothing**

 **Placebo – every you, every me**

 **Placebo – running up that hill**

 **Ryx – berlin**

 **Ursine Vulpine – wicked games**

 **Marilyn Manson – in the shadow of the valley of death**

 **Marilyn Manson – angel with the scabbed wings**

 **Marilyn Manson – tourniquet**

 **Marilyn Manson – 15**

 **Marilyn manson – blood honey**

 **Misery loves co – damage driven**

 **Disturbed – down with the sickness**

 **Saez – j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe**

 **Saez – montée là haut**

 **Slipknot – vermilion Pt.2**

 **Sia – breathe me**


End file.
